Mighty Morphin Henshin
by HavocNation328
Summary: Lord Zed has destroyed rangers and riders alike. Its up to a new generation to dawn the powers and continue the war of good vs evil for the sake of justice
1. chapter 1

As promised the rewrite of Straight Outa Angel Grove with a better story, better title and a whole lot more badassery LETS GET IT

Prologue

"Jason!" Trini yelled as he was carried off by the winged beast. It dropped him down the mountain side and watched his body as it tumbled down, slamming against rock and stone.

"Your worry should be me child!" A being said from behind her as he swung his staff. She raised her left hand to block the attack but was sent sailing through the air only to crash ,down against the hard rock as the being drove his foot into her chest. He slammed the end of his staff into the ground. It was long as his body was tall, silver and the bladed end was in the shape of a Z. "You will all meet your end here."

His red helmet was cracked and suit torn at the left shoulder, legs and chest, where the beast slashed it's razor claws at him. The gashes were deep and continued to expel the crimson life force of the young man. He brought a white gloved hand to his chest as he struggled to stand. The glove was slowly cascaded in red as the blood oozed over it. His gauntlets were also white with a red diamond decoration that matched the red diamond on his white boots. His chest donned a white diamond. Same with his back and between his sides and arms were another white diamond. His helmet resembled the face of a tyrannosaurus but from its left eye down to the silver moth was cracked, exposing the young man's left eye and cheek.

"Red Ranger," a voice said. "I can smell your blood, I can sense your fear. Come now, die honorably!"

"I will not fall to you, I refuse to lose to an overgrown cat!" He said in reply. The beast landed on the ground in a kneeling position. As it stood, the young man could see it was easily seven feet tall. With the face of a cat and wings of a bird, King Sphinx was covered in Egyptian armor. His head was covered in a blue and gold head crown with a cobra hanging from.the center of a forehead. His false beard was gold and curved. His massive shoulders were covered in golden armor plates. His body was wide and muscular, Jason noticed the metal plate running across the middle of his pectoral muscles that had Egyptian writing. The beast bore it's long fangs as it snarled and spread its fingers to expose the deadly claws that were still stand with Jason's blood.

Jason reached to his side and called out, "power sword!" after a flash of red light, a long broad sword appeared in his hand. The blade was almost two feet long as Jason held the blade between himself and King Sphinx. The beast inched closer but Jason charged in, swinging the blade for its head. The beast clashed it's claws with the blade, causing sparks to fly. Jason quickly fired off a side kick, driving the blade of his foot through King Sphinx's chest as the feline backed up. Jason pressed his attack by jumping into the air and extending his leg for a flying side kick that threw King Sphinx into the rocks of the mountain. The feline monster slowly stood to its feet before noticing Jason charging. It sidestepped the swing of his weapon and slashed his back, spewing blood into the sky as Jason screamed out in pain.

"Yes Red Ranger. Scream, I want to hear the terror in your voice as I watch the life gush from your flesh!" The beast yelled as it bit down on Jason's left shoulder and dug its claws into his sides. Jason could feel himself fading as he struggled. The struggling soon faded as his body went limp. The beast felt pleased he tossed Jason's bloody body aside. "Goodbye Red Ranger," the beast said as it turned to return to its master.

Jason could only see darkness before awaking in a gasp. The day fell to night and he has yet to notice the great pain in his body from the lacerations. In the distance he could still hear fighting. Come on Jason, you have a get back in ghetto fight. Your friends need you! He thought it himself as he struggled to climb the mountain. When he reached he top, he saw a beaten team.of rangers facing down Lord Zed. Tommy, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Billy were bloody messes in their power suits. They held the power blaster together as if charged but Lord Zed was charging a attack of his own from his staff. The rangers poured all their strength into their energy efficiency blast that little the area up in bright lights. Lord Zed's staff emitted a black beam of energy that clashed with the energy from the Power Blaster. The beams fought for supremacy as they pushed at each other until the energies overloaded answer exploded. The explosion shook the earth and caused Jason to tumble down the mountain side again. As he crawled his way through the dirt he could see Lord Zed's body carried off by the feline monster. As the two creatures exited the battlefield through a portal Jason clawed his way to bis friends. They aid there, motionless.

"Come on you guys wake up." Jason said as he shook Trini until her body rolled over and he noticed the front was almost completely vaporized. He looked a the team in horror as he mustered the strength to sit on his knees. Each of them demorphed as Jason screamed in a mixture of horror and anger. He watched the power coins glow before flying away as the morphers faded. Jason slipped out of consciousness again and laid beside his defeated team as the darkness overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A body flew through a wall, crashing through the cement and rolling in the rubble. Dammit, these guys are tough. Kazuma thought to himself as he struggled to stand. He noticed an armored glove stick out from a pile of rubble. As the glove moved a body followed as he clawed his way from the confines of the debris.

"Ryoji!" He yelled as he ran to his friends aid. The armored man was slow to get to his feet. The two flinched as they heard the grunt of a man that came flowed by the sound of metal slamming against metal. Another armored body crashed through the ceiling and landed on the pavement motionless.

"Sakuya!" The two said together. They quickly rushed to help the man to his feet as they heard the metal clanking of boots touching the ground as their attackers grew closer. The three attempted to ready themselves but a blast of energy short through them. Their armor tore as sailor's flew. Their bodies slammed to the ground lifeless. Through the smoke, a black figured kneed down, grabbing the belt of each man and taking it for himself. As he turned, two diamond shaped objects glowed red in the thick of the smoke.

"All six riders have been eliminated and their belts collected." The being said. "We are returning to you, my master." The figure was accompanied by two others. They turned heel and walked through a rift in reality. Their bodies faded as they stepped through the purple colored rift, leaving behind the three bodies


	2. Stepping Forward

CHAPTER 1 - Stepping Forward

The sun shined in through the window, giving light , the formerly blackened room. The light showed an empty bed with a black uniform sprawled out on it. The room was neatly cleaned, dresser shelves organized and television dusted along with the Playstation on the second shelf. As the sun slowly crept higher into the sky, the light beamed onto a young man who was sitting on his knees, both eyes closed with his hands on his quadriceps. His breathing was close and deep. As the light reached his eyes they opened, the light exposing the the medium brown in his iris. The young man had caramel colored skin with a muscular definition. He was shirtless which came natural during the hot summer nights. His shoulders were broad and chest bulky. The definition in his abs only showed in four sections. As he stood to his feet, he raised his arms and stretched while releasing a yawn from his lips. He stood to be six feet tall with long limbs. He checked his phone to see he had another hour before his alarm went off so I began to fold his uniform. Today's the day he thought to himself as he picked up his top and read the back. It read "United Taekwondo Academy" as he folded the sleeves inward and folded the top itself down. He folded the pants together then folded it down, stacking the top on the pants. He then pulled out his belt. It was red with a black stripe running through the middle. He turned it look as his wall, there were eight belts hanging with red stripes on the right end and black stripes on the left. He chuckled to himself and ran his hand through his curly hair that he had cut into a mohawk the night before. Rolled his belt into a circle and placed it on top of his uniform and proceeded to the bathroom to shower.

An alarm sounded and within seconds a large, chocolate colored hand reached out to grab the source of the loud buzz. He sat up with a groan and dropped his face into his hands, attempting to rub away the rest of his sleep. Before he could pick up his head, he heard little footsteps coming his way at rapid speed.

"Daddy!" a small child yelled as she charges into the room, jumping up into the bed and crawling her way into her father's arms.

"Yes munchkin?" He said with a smile on his face as he looked at the young girl. Her skin was the color of coffee with light cream. She had her hair in a ponytail and was in Mickey Mouse pajamas.

"Today you get to get a new belt." She said innocently.

"Yes munchkin now let's go get ready. Don't wunna be late," he said as he got up and they made their way to the bathroom. Both men entered their dojo at the same time, they clasped hands and smiled.

"You ready Aj?" The slimmer of the two asked.

"Hell yea Hez," said the bulkier and darker skinned male. He adjusted his glasses as he placed his bag on a bench. He looked to the tattoo on his left forearm that read "Death Before Dishonor" and thought about the events about to occur. He was snapped out when his longtime friend returned no long dressed in cargo shorts and a compression shirt.

"You're up bro," Hez said as he sat down with his bag, rubbing his hands together. His black gi had a blue collar and his belt was red with a black line across. As Hez waited and was noticeably becoming nervous he could hear the voice of Aj coming besides him.

"Good to know I'm not the only one nervous," he said as he reappeared dressed just as Hez.

"Well if it isn't my favorite candidates!" a man called out. As Hez and Aj looked over the saw an Asian man with his hair cut low. His gi was all black with red kanji on the left side of the chest. His belt was black with red writing of Brian Tababa on one end and four red stripes on the other signifying his rank as a fourth degree black belt. "You guys ready for today?"

"They better be," a man with short hair that was combed to the side said. He was a Shade darker than Tababa and wore a grey gi with black trim. His belt was black and outlined in grey with the name Danny Idrovo written on one end and four stripes on the other in grew.

"Of course we're ready," Hez said. "We have spent years preparing for this.

"Then don't disappoint me," A man walked in through the back door and rounded the corner as he spoke. He wore a black shirt that said train hard on the front in white and the back read "suck it up buttercup" also in white. His arms and legs were covered in tribal and Japanese based tattoos. Even the back of his hands and knuckles. His hair was brown and cut short. His face wasn't clean shaved like Danny and Tababa. He had a full beard cut close to his face. His skin was pale and eyes a light brown. He slipped past Danny and Tababa and into the main office and within seconds came back out in a black gi top with seven red stripes on the left sleeve. His belt was black and wore as the material was ripping along the outline from how many times it was tied. Hez and Aj instantly recognized the seventh degree black belt and chief instructor J. Nichols. They bow stood to their feet to fist pound the three.

"Yes sir, we are ready," Aj said full heartedly as he noticed the black matted workout floor was starting to fill with more people in black gis with black belts. There were also spectators sitting outside the observation glass to watch Aj and Hez got through the growling trials of becoming a black belt. They stepped onto the mat for the first time filled with complete anxiety with a mixture of anxious anticipation of the events to come. Their chief instructor stepped onto the floor with Tababa, Danny and a third man with almost the same skin complexion. His hair was faded at the sides and slicked backwards. He pulled his glasses from his eyes and placed them inside his grey gi top with a black trim. His belt read Brian Salamat but his friends called him Salamat to keep him from being confused with Brian Tababa.

"Recite the principals of personal growth!" Mr. Nichols instructed.

"Yes sir!" The two called out in unison.

"I show honor to myself and others!" Mr. Nichols chanted.

"With respect sir!" Aj yelled Hez echoed in response.

"I am honest and trustworthy!"

"With integrity sir!"

"I am committed to overcome challenges and obstacles!"

"With perseverance and determination sir!"

"I choose my words , right course of action!"

"With self control sir!"

"I show others the type of person I am!"

"With confidence and character sir!" There was a brief pause. Mr. Nichols exposed a small grin on the left side of his cheek.

"Train hard!"

"Train for life sir!" The two bowed to their instructors and so began the test of physical ability. It began with a hundred jumping jacks before they were instructed to run the dirty dozen, a circuit which included doing twelve reps of jumping jacks, push ups and sit ups then declining by one rep as they repeat. After almost an hour of non stop physical work it was time perform their katas and self defense. A young man with bright yellow skin and spiky hair stepped onto the mat. His gi top was blue with a red collar and belt read Chris Marica. His face was as round as his body with a thin mustache and light sprinkle of chin hairs. His eyes creased inwards toward the bridge of his nose and were always seemingly squinting.

Behind him were two sisters, both skin pale as snow as one's face held a deadpan while the other was smiling ear to ear. The younger of the two was the straight faced female. Her mocha colored eyes showed her hidden excitement for her friends. She kept her straight, dark brown hair in a ponytail that she quickly adjusted as she stepped onto the mat. Her gi was all black and blue read Donna Balourchi in Yellow with two stripes. Her giggly sister wore her hair curly and highlighted. Her mocha eyes were covered by glasses as she adjusted her gi that matched her sister's. Her belt read Arianna Balourchi in Yellow with one stripe.

Running to the entrance door were two more students, ironically enough two brothers. Both muscular but one's body held much more bulk than the other. The larger of the two also wore a grey gi with black trim and black pants. His hair was slicked sideways at the top and faded at the the sides by unlike Salamat's he didn't have the part. His belt was black with a silver lining running around the edge read Neil Portalanno.

His brother, slightly shorter and much smaller in muscle tone work his hair in a short spiky cut. His lip dawned the sprouting of a mustache. He wore a all black gi. His name written in Yellow on his belt with two lines on one end and the other reading N.C. Portalanno. Hez and Aj sighed heavily, sweat rolling down their faces and they looked on to the growing number of black belt before them. They glanced at one another, silently wishing each other good fortune as they were surrounded and attacked in different ways. Hez was grabbed in a bear hug from behind. He stepped back with his left leg, clearing the attackers leg to open a space for a palm strike the groin. Following the sound of the slap was a shriek of pain. Hez kicked his left leg forward as he fell backwards for sweep his attacker off his feet and land on him, adding pressure to the fall. Neil lunged forward, attempting a double leg takedown on Aj but he pushed down on Neil's shoulders as he kicked his legs backwards to sprawl. Pressing all of his weight on Neil's upper body caused him to flatten out. Aj slide his forearm under Neil's throat and squeezed until he could hear Neil's hand slap the mat repeatedly. Another hour passed of constant attacks.

Aj felt an arm brag his left shoulder. He reached over and grabbed the hand with his right and used his left to reach back and grab the attacker's shoulder and lowered his hips while popping them backwards, launching his attacker over his shoulder and to the ground. Hez was tackled down and pulled into a full mount. He blocked the punches from Chris before sliding his elbows down into Chris' quadriceps. He then popped his hips upward, pushing his knees into Chris' back causing him to lean forward. As Chris put his hands on the mat to stop himself from falling flat onto Hez, he hooked his arm around Chris' and pressed his hips up again as he rotated Chris onto his back and started to attack gaining the full mount.

The two stood before the black belts, their gis pulled out of place from multiple attacks, grabs and slams. They were soaked in sweat as their bodies heaved in attempts to breath before they were dismissed from the floor to put on their sparring gear. They raced down the stairs to the basement to grab their helmet, mouth guard, shin guards and gloves. Aj ran back up while Hez opted to prepare in the basement. He sat on the mat facing the mirror. His right eye had a scratch running from just under his eye down his cheek from a fingernail scratch. To his right, a door opened and a young Asian woman stepped out. She smiled at him and he marveled at her beauty. Her long black hair was braided into two braids. Her deep brown eyes had anticipated look of admiration and proud of his actions of making it this far. Her gi was all black and her belt had red writing with two stripes on the left and her name on the right. Katrina Nyuegnen.

"Ready for the last part?" she asked him, her gentle gaze causing his heart to triple its speed.

"Didn't come this far the cop out now." he replied as she strapped on her helmet.

"Good then get up there and remember, I'm not going easy on you," she said , she slowly climbed the stairs. He stood to his feet and looked in the mirror for a split second as he slid his mouth guard into his mouth. He slammed his fists together and climbed the stairs to face off against the onslaught of black belts.


	3. Friendship

**Chapter 2 - Friendship**

Hez and Aj barely stood a people cheered. The final bell had rung and the fighting stopped. Hez was leaning back to avoid a hook kick as Tababa's foot arched through when he whipped his hip forcing his leg to swing hard in a hooking form. Hez had blood running from the corner of his lip and his nose with more scratched on and bruises on his chest and arms. Aj's left eye began to blacken and his body was covered in just as many scrapes and bruises. They could barely hear a word and their hearts were still racing. It wasn't until Mr. Nichols raised Hez's arms and tied a black belt around his waist that they realized they passed. He did the same for Aj and seconds later, all of the black belts grouped together for a massive hug and cheers of praise. They bowed before stepping through the door and were instantly engulfed by family.

Hez's father was darker than him in complexion but muscular and wide. His arms were covered in tattoos with an angel on the left side of his neck, reaching for his ear. He grabbed his son for a hug before letting him and Aj stumble into the basement followed by black belts. When they reached the bottom they both dropped onto the mat and let out a sigh of relief.

The other started to pile in and sit in various corners of the room. Katrina playfully stepped over Hez and sat beside him while Arianna sat on a stack of boards next to Aj. The room filled with the smell of sweat and humidity from the perspiration of everyone's body. Mr. Nichols, Tababa, Salamat and Danny quickly ran through and charged into their separate locker room. They came out almost as fast as they went in full eyes dressed.

"I'm proud of you two," Tababa stated as he looked down as the exhausted new editions to be black belt ranks.

"You guys held your own out there and never quit, never thought you would make it this far." Danny said before heading upstairs.

"My mentee made me proud," Salamat said as he sat on the bench. Neil and NC got up to go change as well after simply raising their fists to Aj and Hez. They knew it meant they were proud. As NC and Neil exited the locker room, Hez and Aj finally stood to change. Katrina was out before Hez could finish. He was shirtless and struggling to lift his shirt over his arms. She noticed the heavy bruising and thought _damn, he took a real beating._

"Need some help?" She asked as he managed to slip the shirt on. The two smiled at each other and she noticed there was still blood in the corner of his mouth. She pulled her workout towel from her bag and stepped closer. "You know, you look good all battle scarred but a lot better without the blood and bruising." Katrina joked as she wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind." was all he could say as his mind went blank. As Katrina exited the basement Aj nudged Hez and raised his eyebrows. "Don't even start." Aj just chuckled to himself. The Balourchi sisters were the next to come out of the locker room. Arianna hugged the two, Aj a bit longer and tighter than Hez while Donna smiled and congratulated them. The team sat in the parking lot pondering how I celebrate. Salamat sat on the roof of his car while Aj and Hez leaned on Aj's SUV. Donna, Arianna and Katrina sat inside Arianna car with the doors open. Neil and NC sat on the back on Neil's car.

"So, black belts, where do you guys wunna go to celebrate?" Neil asked.

"It's getting late so let's try to not go somewhere far, did you guys hear about the attacks yesterday?" Arianna asked.

"Damn more? I thought the police would've been all over this by now." Hez replied.

"I mean we could all go home, shower and chill at my place," Neil offered.

"That sounds dope, I'm game," Aj replied.

"I'm down for it," Hez said.

"We're in," Donna spoke for the girls.

"Then it's settled, see you guys soon." Neil said as he and NC slid into his car. He drop a silver Nissan Altima. Donna, Arianna and Katrina closed the doors to Arianna's black Honda Civic. As she started her six cylinder engine the machine roared to life. Brain hopped into his Nissan Rogue, pushing a button to start his engine. Aj and Hez climbed into Aj's Ford Explorer before they all left the dojo.

Hez entered his home and was met by a large canine. The tiger stripe American bulldog pitbull mixture jumped onto his best friend and wagged his tail while attempting to gnaw at his arm. "Down Tyger I gotta shower I smell like death."

"Look like you almost died out there," his father joked.

"I mean to be fair, it was like mad rounds of sparring guys who have almost double the time I do doing this." Hez replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," his father said sarcastically. As Hez walked to his room to drop his gear bag he noticed his phone had a message from a group chat. It read, "congrats guys, sorry couldn't make it had to work a double." From their friend Enzo. He smiled and replied with a thank you. He received a text from Aj stating he was bringing Ren. Another friend and black belt who couldn't make it due to school. Hez jumped in the shower before before starting his daily ritual of putting on the first thing he could find. This time it was a pain of high top Adidas sneakers, black cargo pants and a black v neck shirt under a black and white patterned button up. He grabbed his black leather jacket and looked to his dog who was watching him from the bed in the corner of the room.

"What? Too much black?" He asked his dog jokingly. He pet the large canine before grabbing his keys before running down the stairs and out the door. He clicked a button to unlock his black jeep before stepping in. His father waved him off from the front door as he backed out of a driveway and started down the road.

When he arrived to Neil and NC'S two floor home he noticed Aj and Ren on the front steps. He walked up and clasped hands with Aj then met Ren'a fist facing up with his own as they both motioned in an uppercut. "You guys really have a special fist bump," Katrina asked from the doorway with her face in her left palm. The two shrugged with smiles before entering. Hez couldn't help but smirk when he heard her utter, "dorks," under her breathe. He looked over his shoulder and caught her grinning.

"Hey guys!" Arianna practically yelled as she hugged Aj into a tight embrace before hugging Hez. Donna was sitting besides Salamat while Neil and NC played just dance and were tied neck and neck. They waved their arms and swayed their hips to mimic the movement on the screen.

"I'm not doing that," Hez said before sitting on the farthest couch.

"I second that motion," Aj said before sitting on the couch across from Hez. The couched was a deep red leather that matched the red rug in an otherwise completely white room from drapes to center table. Katrina say besides Hez and before he looked at her he cut his eyes to Aj who was already grinning. Hez motioned his head to Arianna, whose head was now on Aj's shoulder as she leaned back against him and his grin twisted into a deep scowl. As the game ended, Neil raised his hands in victory as NC lost by only one score of, "good," to Neil's, "perfect." He hung his head in defeat as Neil turned.

"So what's the plan for tonight guys?" He asked.

"Let's get swifty!" Salamat yelled as he raised his beer bottle. Donna and Arianna seconded the motion which caused Hez and Aj to slap their foreheads with their palms. Katrina giggles to herself as Ren also went along with the idea.

"Convo! Transform and roll out!" NC shouted while laughing to himself. As everyone reached for their coats Katrina thought to herself, _I'm surrounded by dorks._ Hez noticed Katrina had on her sky blue skinny jeans and pink t shirt that was usually too big for her unless she tied it in a knot behind her. He watched as she put on her black puffer coat and caught all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Aj grabbed his red hoodie to cover his red t shirt that read, "Train hard," on the front. The shirt matched his red and white converse sneakers. NC wore a blue t shirt and blue hoodie to match. Neil wore black skinny jeans and a black button up that had the top three buttons open, exposing his muscular chest. Salamat wore a green pull over cardigan with three buttons at the top and a high collar. His jeans almost could be mistaken for slacks. Danna wore a yellow and white patterned button up shirt that almost seemed too big for her along with navy blue skin jeans and high top Jordan's in yellow and black.

"Wait, who's riding with who?" Hez asked which stopped the motion of everyone grabbing their coats. Katrina tapped his shoulder before leaning on it. Hez sighed internally without even having to look in Aj's direction. Aj agreed to take Ren, NC and Neil under a bit of persuasion. As they exited the house, Hez noticed a shadow moving between the cars. "You guys just see that?"

"See what? NC asked before he also noticed a shadow shifting between the vehicles.

"Something don't feel right," Aj said as they group bunched together. They each tensed up, clenching their fists. Their eyes shifted between the cars as more and more shadows shifted in the dim light as the sun began to set.

"Shit," Ren said, "we're surrounded." Just as he finished speaking multiple figures charged out, forming a circle around them. They almost looked like people but with jagged features.

"Is it me or do they look like… rock people?" Arianna said as she looked at them closely. The strange creatures surged forward, closing the gap in distance and the team dispersed into different directions to combat their attackers. Katrina ducked a punch and spun to her left as she stood back up, extending her leg and pulling her hip through to hook kick the being. The force of the kick caused the being to flip over, landing on its back and crumbling to rubble.

"That's definitely not suppose to happen." KAtrina said as she had to quickly bring up her forearm to block an elbow strike to her face. She grabbed the being behind the neck and pulled its face down as she drove her knee upwards. She felt the hard rock of its body but kept her knee pumped up before shifting her hips and shooting a side kick into its chest and watching as it crashed to the ground and becoming rubble. Ren blocked a punch and parried a kick as he back peddled. He shot forward a punch that was blocked but rotated his fit upwards to land a back fist. He then kicked the other attacker with a low side kick to the knee, causing the knee to crumble and the being to fall to a knee. He drove his knee into its face and extended his leg backwards to land a back kick into the chest of the other still stumbling from the backfist. Ren noticed he felt as if he was hitting pure rock before seeing the crumbled remains of the being. He felt a presence behind him and rolled forward, evading a roundhouse kick. As he stood on a knee, Hez stepped off his shoulder and flew through the air, landing a flying side kick.

"Looks like you need a hand bro," Hez said in a playful manner. Ren knew how much Hez enjoyed to fight but he knew he must also still be in great pain. Ren stood back to back with Hez as they became surrounded. Hez paired a punch into his elbow, smashing the attacking fist before he gripped the wrist and pulled the attacker into an elbow strike to the face. A rock creature tried to tackle Hez but he backed himself into the car while attempting to sprawl. He drove his knee into the chest and elbow into its back repeatedly as he saw others coming. Ren landed a spinning hook kick on an attacker but was too far behind the oncoming assailants to help Hez. Hez could feel his ribs still in pain but lowered his hips and popped them upwards as he lifted the being up and drove it into the ground. Hez rolled onto his back to avoid a stomp and kicked the knee out of the second attacker. Ren caught the attention of the first attacker by throwing a rock at it. Hez too that opportunity to stand to his feet and rotate his hip while swinging his leg into the face of the being, destroying its head completely.

"We gotten end this, like now." Ren said as he noticed more coming and the others still battling. He looked to Hez who only smirked as he nodded and the two charged into the fold.


	4. One Thing After Another

Chapter 3 - One Thing After Another

Brian jumped up, using a car to push off of before rotating his hips and slamming his shin into the face of a rock monster. "What the hell are these things?" He asked before having to block a kick and return with a spinning side kick. He could see more of them approaching. Donna ran to his side after axe kicking a downed monster before it could stand.

"Any ideas?" She asked but he pulled her out the way as he fired a side kick into the chest of the rock monster intending to sneak up behind her.

"Keep fighting!" He yelled. Arianna and Katrina held off a few as they parried and blocked strikes but they were being pushed back. Katrina blocked one final strike before bringing her leg straight up and slamming it down on the collarbone, driving it through the monster's entire body to split it in two. Arianna pumped her knee up and shot her leg straight forward to slam her foot into the chest with a devastating from kick that sent the monster onto its back. Before it could stand, she pressed her foot into its throat and snapped the head from the body as she twisted her foot while delivering a spinning hook kick to another. A monster grabbed on to Katrina from her shoulders. Its hands clamped down and she was unable to break free. Arianna turned to help but she was grabbed from behind.

"Shit let go!" Katrina yelled as the pain began to set in. Her eyes watered from the pain just as Hez shot his leg straight up, breaking the arms of the monster at the shoulders. He shifted the direction of his leg and slightly bent his knee before shooting it back out into the chest of the being. Ren kicked out the back of the monster's knee, causing it to let go of Arianna as he palmed it in the back hard enough for it to split into two before crumbling. Aj rolled with a punch and fired back with a heavy right that blasted through its face. NC and Neil stood against Aj with their backs to each other.

"How're you holding up Aj?" NC asked him.

"Everything hurts like hell, but these shits aren't even a challenge." Aj replied as he side kicked another. As he extended, he winced at the pain. NC noticed and quickly stood in front of Aj to block the leg swung down at him with both his forearms before side kicking the standing leg and throwing the rest of the body overhead.

"I had that one you know," Aj said.

"Just making sure bro," NC replied as he watched Neil leap forward to Superman Punch another creature. Their numbers began to dwindle on their side but Hez, Ren and Arianna were cut off. Katrina, Donna, Aj, Nc, Neil and Brian began to rush to their side until they noticed a flash of light. Hez, Arianna and Ren noticed them leave in the flash.

"No!" Hez yelled as he smashed the elbow of the rock being with his forearm. He smashed the side of his fist through its face and looked to Ren and Arianna who had just finished off the last of the others.

"Where did everyone go?" Arianna sked.

"I don't know, there was a flash of light then they all just.. Vanished." Hez replied.

"So what's the plan now?" Ren asked.

"I have to find my sister guys." Arianna said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We will, for now, let's go get some help," Hez said as he grabbed at the ribs on the right side of his body. They loaded up into his car and started off down the block.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian landed last, standing to his feet he quickly realized he was in bad shape as his legs wobbled under him and he felt his ass crash against the floor. His vision was still a blur but he could hear Aj groaning in pain.

"That landing fucking sucked." He said gripping at his ribs. Donna helped him to his feet. NC and Neil were already standing with their fists up, scanning the dark room.

"This just keeps getting creepy," Neil said. "Keep your eyes open guys." As everyone stood tights shot on in all directions, almost blinding the team. As their vision adjusted to the lighting they heard a voice.

"Welcome young men and women. I have brought you here because the world is in trouble." The voice said.

"Well I mean there's global warming," NC said.

"World War Three could break out," Katrina added.

"Trump is president," Aj also added.

"Something worse has arrived to your planet years ago. It has been sleep until now." The voice said.

"Something worse than World War Three, Trump and Global warming? What Hitler has been revived?" NC said.

"Can we be serious here," a second voice said. The team turned to see a red body with a yellow thunder bolt on its chest. The head looked like an alien saucer with a red neon lighting running around the middle. It's body had stubby arms and legs. "I am Alpha 5, and you're speaking to Zordon. A powerful cosmic being."

"Cosmic being? You mean like Silver Surfer?" Brian asked.

"OK, who are you really, why are we here and how did we even get here?" Katrina asked sounding irritated.

"I am Zordon, I lead the former team of young hopefuls as they battled the forces of evil. They were killed twenty years ago by a monster known as Lord Zed. He has been sleeping since being mortally wounded by the rangers in a final effort to put an end to him." Zordon said as his face came into view. A light to the left caught the attention to everyone as they watched in horror as the rangers battled Zed in their final moments.

"Holy shit," Neil said before covering his mouth.

"I need a new team to stop them. You are the first to survive an attack by the Putty." Zordon said. Before he could continue he was cut off.

"Putty? You mean those rock monsters are what have been killing people in Angel Grove?" Donna asked.

"Yes and there are millions more. They are the army of Zed and them being here means he is almost healed and ready to return to his conquest."

"Well hell the hell would you expect us to fight them even if we chose to because, I for one, plan to live a long life that doesn't involve getting killed my muscle monsters!" Aj shouted.

"These," Zordon said as a shelf opened and the team looked down ant bulky metal belt buckles with an different coin in each center. "Neil you are strong and stand your ground, you shall become the Black Ranger and wield the power of the Mastodon. Donna, you are fast and stroke with precision, you shall be the Yellow Ranger and wield the power of the Saber Tooth Tiger. NC, you press forward through adversity and charge into battle to save others. You shall become the Blue Ranger and wield the power of the mighty Triceratops. Katrina, you are as nimble and agile as a bird. You shall become the Pink Ranger and wield the power of the Pterodactyl. Aj, you are powerful and strike with all your might in every attack. You will become the Red Ranger and wield the power of the Tyrannosaurus. Brian, you are cunning and loyal to your team. You shall lead them in this dark time in battle and become the Green Ranger, wielding the power of the Dragon."

"Wait how did we go from dinosaurs to dragons?" Aj asked. "That sounds very unfair to me." Everyone looked at him and raised his hands in defeat. As they looked at the buckles Zordon continued.

"These are your morphers, the bridge between your human form and powers. They tap into the Morphing Grid to access the cosmic energy needed to power your suits and weapons. Taken them and handle them with care rangers." Zordon finished.

"How did we get here and how do we even leave? We have to fight a war against an evil monster? Why should we?" Katrina asked.

"If you don't then your world will be destroyed. The cosmic power that teleported you here is drawn from the same place as your suits. You will be well equipped to handle Zed." Alpha said. "Without you this world has no hope. You must fight and you must win even more so."

"Wait you said you were Alpha Five right? What happened to Alphas one to four?" NC asked.

"Take your morphers and let's keep the questions about me to a minimum please," Alpha replied. The rangers looked at their morphers as they each grabbed their respective morpher with coin. The coins glowed in their colors of black, yellow, pink, red, blue and green. They saw the flash again.

"Go now rangers, protect your home and save your planet." They heard Zordon say as the bright light blinded them as they were transported out of the area.


	5. Secrets

Chapter 4 - Secrets

The rangers landed back at Neil and NC's home. Brian and Donna looked around while Katrina, Neil, NC and Aj started towards their vehicles. "Guy's, anyone know where Hez, Ren and Arianna could be?" Donna asked. The group looked around as Aj unlocked his car.

"Follow me, Hez always goes to the same place if we get split up and don't know if something bad happened." Aj said as he opened his door. Donna noticed Arianna left the car as she go into Brian's car. Neil and NC road together in Neil's as Katrina road with Aj. Minutes later on the road and they arrived at a garage.

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Neil asked as he exited his car.

"It's a meeting place me and Hez set up back when we were in high school. If anything happened that we didn't know if other was safe, we would meet up here." Aj explained as they walked up to the door. Aj pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. As they stepped inside, Hez was well at work on laying into a punching bag with strikes. Arianna was sitting on the side with Ren on the bench. The garage was very roomy, holding a mat through most of the room and one heavy bag. Along the walls were two benches across on each wall and a fridge in the back corner connected to an extension cord that ran through the window connection to a generator.

"What keeps this place running?" NC asked as they stepped inside.

"A generator powered by gas. It's a lot cheaper than you think this way." Aj replied. Donna ran to her sister, engulfing her in an embrace. Arianna returned the hug, happy her sister was safe. Ren made his way to the group, clasping hands with the guys and hugging Katrina. The sun's of fists and feet slamming into a heavy bag stopped as Hez turned to see everyone. He walked over as he removed his fingerless martial arts gloves.

"I see you missed us," Katrina joked as she smiled as him. Hez couldn't manifest a single word to say and Aj could almost sense the blood rushing to his face. Luckily his skin tone rendered his blush unnoticeable.

"So what happened to you guys? We were in the middle of fighting… things and next thing I know you guys vanish." Hez asked.

"I'm not sure exactly," Aj said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"It was a dark place," Brian interjected. "We were trapped in darkness and then, suddenly back at the house. It was creepy but luckily Aj knew where to find you guys." Hez looked at Brian puzzled.

"What the hell is going on with Angel Grove?" Ren asked. "We get attacked by rock monsters now? Like are they the reason behind all the crime now?" The group sat in wonder.

"Guys, whatever is going on and whoever comes our way, we will face them as a team." Neil said. The group stood together and laughed at how cheesy Neil sounded.

"So…. We gonna go celebrate or what though?" Brian asked while he danced a little jig. Aj immediately slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh come on guys, we have a week off from the dojo let's go live!"

"Hell yea," NC agreed.

"You know we down for some fun," Donna spoke for Arianna and herself. Hez and Aj looked ain't each other defeated.

"Let's do it," Hez said reluctantly. Brian looked triumphant as he raised his fists. It was as if time began to fly because the drive felt like seconds before they were standing in front of the double doors of a local bar. The sign read "The Red Cadillac" and to emphasize on the title there was a red Cadillac parked on the sidewalk in front of the club. Hez already had his face in his palm as the group walked through the doors. Music and the smell of alcohol washed over them the instant the doors opened.

"Woooooo! Let's get this party started!" Neil and Brian said in unison as they caught sight of Tababa, Danny and Chris in a corner booth already drinking. Arianna and Donna dashed straight to the dance floor. Ren, Hez, Aj and Katrina followed Brian and Neil to the table. NC sat at the bar ordering a drink.

"Wussup my guys?!" Chris yelled. Hez could smell the alcohol on his breath and already knew he was too far gone. He couldn't help but laugh as he clasped hands with the larger man.

"We just got here and you're already wasted?" Aj asked.

"You two better drink, it numbs the pain." Chris replied. Hez and Aj mentally admitted they were sore and the battle didn't help their bodies feel any better. Brian came from behind the two, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, dangling beers in their faces.

"Come on my mentees drink up!" Brian yelled.

"Aye let's get a toast going." Tababa suggested.

"Oh hell yea," Neil said holding up his bottle as the others did.

"To these guys, the last two to join the ranks and brotherhood." Danny said.

"To these two, the toughest guys I know cause they took a hell of a beating," Chris said.

"To Hez and Aj, your path to greatness starts now," Brian and Tababa said in unison after a quick glance. With a clasp of beer bottles they each chugged their drinks before the sound of bottles clanking with the wooden table were heard. Brian joined Arianna and Donna on the dance floor. Aj watched as he seemingly glided from end to end, moving to the beat of the music. Aj noticed that he could see everyone accept for Hez.

"Mentee, where's your drink bro?" Brian asked as he handed Aj another beer.

"How did you even get here that fast?" Aj asked puzzled.

"It's my old ninja secret, now drink up and where's Hez?" Brian asked as he looked around.

"He probably left you know this isn't exactly his kind of thing," Katrina said.

"Oh of course you know what your boo doing," Aj teased. Katrina punched him in the shoulder as she grabbed her jacket.

"He's my ride so I doubt he left without me. I'll go find him," Katrina left with Aj rubbing his shoulder and everyone snickering. Ren and NC sat at the table with a row of shots between them.

"Oh they gonna do the thing!" Katrina heard everyone yell as she left, not wanting to see the ending to their drinking game they called shot and pop. The game involved them taking a row of shots then finishing the pint of beer at the end. Winner slaps the looser and they've been drawn in deadlock for almost a year. Katrina sighed inward as she spotted Hez's jeep. The driver side door was open and she could hear "Bite My Rhyme" by an Asian rap group named Trikuza playing. She couldn't help but snicker at the irony. "So Mr. Taekwondo black belt man, what's a badass like you doing all alone?" Hez bellowed out a laugh before falling into complete hysterics.

"You know, you're much cuter when you don't try so hard." His words caught Katrina by surprise, blood rushing , her face as she quickly rounded the car, giving the red tint of her cheeks time to fade. As she entered the passenger seat Hez asked, "any idea on what you wunna do?"

"Drive," she said with a grin. As he pulled off, Aj and Ren poked their heads outside the club.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ren asked. Aj nodded as they rushed to Aj's Ford.

"Cock block brigade!" Aj yelled as he pulled out. They were far behind Hez and Katrina but he knew where they were heading. Upon arrival' Katrina exited the car and headed for the clearing of the park where a large oak tree sat. As she got closer she decided to spring into a triple cartwheel, ending off her displace of acrobatics with a back handspring, landing on one knee with her palm pressed into the grass. Hez grinned as he followed suit with a triple cartwheel but ended in a no handed backflip landing with his legs wide and palm slapping the grass, similar to the stance spiderman takes when he lands.

"Bravo bravo!" Katrina clapped sarcastically with a smile on her face. Hez stood and bowed, returning the sarcasm. Hez smiled as a dodged her punch to his shoulder and playfully rounded the tree as she chased after him. Katrina jumped on Hez's back, giggling as he wrestled her off of him before sitting at the base of the tree. She sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Awe don't you two look adorable?" Aj said as he and Ren came into view.

"Dammit," Katrina gritted. Hez knew he wasn't living this down either. The two prepared for a long evening of jokes as Aj and Ren drew closer.

Brian lead his small group out of the club and noticed neither Hez or Aj's cars were in the lot. "Ugh where are those guys?" Brian asked annoyed.

"Just called, they will head back to my place for the night. No one's going home tonight mofos!" Neil shouted as he hopped into his car alongside NC. Donna drove with Brian as Arianna took her own car. By the time they reached Neil's house, Hez and Aj were going back and forth attempting a land a solid punch on each other while the other blocked, cupped or parried them attempt. It was a game for them and an amazing display of fluidity in their movements. Katrina was sitting on the steps, phone in hand while Ren sat looking off into space. Aj and Katrina walked over to the group ad Arianna sat beside Katrina. Hez continued the game with Ren while the others spoke low.

"Is it really ok to lie to them?" Donna asked.

"You heard the floating head, we tell them we lose our powers and the world dies. I don't know about you but I like my life." Neil replied.

"They are our friends though," NC added.

"Which is why we will keep them out of the battles. We have to protect them at all costs." Brian said. The group nodded as they looked over at the four knowing Katrina was apart of their secret.

"Hey, let's worry about this later," Neil suggested.

"That's right, we still getting lit!" Brian yelled. Aj slapped his face with the palm of his hand and sighed heavily as they joined the four on the porch and proceeded into the house for the festivities.


	6. Rise Rangers

Chapter 5 - Rise Rangers

The shine of the mornings rising sun crept through the windows of Neil's home. The shine caused Hez to stir as he noticed something considerably heavy on his chest. As he opened his eyes he could see the back of someone head. Instantly he knew who it was as he inhaled through his nose, drawing in her scent. He wrapped his arms around Katrina, at peace for the moment. That moment was ended as Brian came crashing through the bathroom door. "Good morning my ninjas!" He yelled waking NC from his slumber on the single couch.

"Did you… did to sleep in the bathroom?" NC asked, whipping sleep from his eyes.

"That's not the issue at hand bro, it's a new day." Brian said in is usual ecstatic tone. Neil walked down the stairs, toothbrush in his mouth as he pointed to Brian.

"Oh you're finally out of the tub, thought I would have to turn on the water." Donna laughed as Brian showed no shame. Ren was holding his head as he woke up.

"Someone get the number of the truck that hit me last night?" He asked.

"Come on, let's go get coffee." Neil suggested.

"Coffee?" Aj and Katrina popped up in unison. Hez smiled and sat up at Katrina shot up, her face as bright as the sunlight.

"I could go for coffee, head is pounding." Aj said.

"Then let's take this wall my guys!" Neil shouted in excitement. Everyone prepared themselves to walk to three shot blocks down to the coffee house named Bucks N' Stars. The front of the group was Brian, Neil and Ren. Donna and Arianna made up the middle with Katrina just behind the two of them. NC, Aj and Hez brought of the rear of their formation. Hez padded NC'S back as he still held his head from his splitting hangover.

"Uhh guys, what's that?" Neil asked as the group stopped abruptly. They gazed upon the three gaping holes in the ground.

"I don't like any of this," Hez said as he and the others formed a single line. Their eyes widened as a grey hand slammed against the pavement at the edge of the hole. The hand looked as if it were stone. Their suspicions were confirmed as they saw the face of the creature the rangers had come to know as puttie.

"Shit," Aj yelled.

"Split up!" Ren called out as he and Arianna ran one direction into an alley. The rangers looked at each other and nodded as Brian, Donna and Neil darted around the corner. Aj, Nc and Katrina cut left through the abandoned building. Hez cut back and rounded the corner a block before. The stone creatures poured from the holes and scattered in the direction of everyone. Brian, Donna and Neil were the first to be caught.

"There's a lot of them, stay close to each other!" Neil shouted as be blocked a punch. Brian came from behind Neil's left side with a round kick to the puttie's head, decapitating it. Donna stood to Neil's right in their fighting stances.

"Let's show them Angel Grove won't fall that easily!" Brian yelled as they charged the small horde. Neil ducked a punch and came up with a left uppercut before slamming his right fist directly through the chest. As he spun on his heel to deliver a reverse side kick, his pants ripped at the thighs and quads. He felt a hard force grab his shoulder but without a fraction of a seconds reaction, he gripped the hand and dropped down to his hip, rolling the puttie over his shoulder.

As the puttie rolled Donna brought her leg straight up and slammed in directly down on its head, crushing it. She then shot her leg out left delivering a side kick to another puttie. She turned her hips to rotate her leg on a high arch, slamming the outer blade of her foot into the side of the puttie's head. A puttie grabbed at her but she slammed her fists into its forearms, causing them to break as she then reached her arm around the back of its neck, pressing her hip into its own and throwing it over her back as she leaned forward. Donna rolled to avoid stomps before she crunched her knees towards her chest and shot them up while she pressed off the ground to jump back to her feet.

Brian blocked attack after attack before shooting his right leg forward to front kick the puttie, sending its body flailing backwards. He raised his left knee a fake the next kick before jumping off his single leg and rotating his hips to deliver a jumping round kick to the head. He continued the rotation as he landed and chambered his leg into his stomach before rifling it out, using his quad to pull the kick all the way through as he bent his knee, slamming the head of his foot into and through the temple of the puttie. He readied himself as the next attempted to tackle him off the ground. He shot his legs backwards and leaned forward to sprawl the puttie before driving his knee into the face repeatedly.

"They just keep coming!" Donna yelled.

"Then keep fighting!" Brian replied.

Aj turned to drive his foot into the chest of a puttie, causing it to crash down the stairs. NC ran down the littered hall to the other stairwell, resting as he jumped into the air and extending his leg to slam his heel into the chest of a puttie. Katrina stayed in the middle realizing they were cornered off in the junky hallway.

"Any ideas?" Katrina asked.

"Just one," Aj replied.

"This is going to suck," NC got out before the puttie crashed through both doors. Aj grabbed one and pushed it up to the wall while he kicked another into the wall behind him, cracking the plaster and rotted wood. He slammed his elbow into the puttie he faced repeatedly before letting its body drop. NC let a puttie slip past him as he delivered a right hook to another. Katrina pressed her foot into the wall, using it to push off before rotating her hips to land a flying round kick to the puttie. She stood in a guard, constantly looking both ways in case puttie slipped past NC or Aj. Aj parried a punch and let it slide through the wall before using his elbow to destroy the arm. He then slammed the head into the wall, causing more cracks to form. He got a slight idea of how to escape this situation and grant more space. He clasped his hands behind the neck of the next puttie and whipped his hips around to assist the force of his throw. The puttie's body crashed through the rotting wall.

"Katrina, NC, through the hole!" Aj yelled as he rifled a side kick into the face of another puttie. Katrina was the first through the hole as NC hook kicked a puttie and turned to follow. Aj backed his way up to the hole and backfliped through it. The three stood ready for more but there was an hesitation. They could hear the puttie out in the hallway but nothing charged in mindlessly. In an instant, the wall behind them crumbled as a grotesque creature stood before them, snarling.

"What the entire fuck are you?" Aj asked as the dust cleared. Brian, Neil and Donna looked towards where they heard a loud crash and saw smoke.

"Shit we gotta move!" Brian yelled as he ran towards the building. Neil and Donna were close behind as they finished off the last of their puttie. They reached the building and became locked in combat with the puttie inside as they attempted to look for their partners.

"I am Wolves Bane," the beast snarled. It'd snout rink led as its teeth bore and drool ran from its jaws. The beast stood to be six feet and eight inches tall or so Aj. Guess. It's chest was broad and shoulders wide. It's arms almost reached the floor and it's legs were thin. It's body was covered in fur and it's yellow eyes narrowed and shifted between the three. It's tail floated about, shifting while the beast stood still. Katrina could hear the noise below, hoping it was help. Aj cracked his knuckles as he stepped closer to it.

"Never fought a dog before, square up and show me what you've got," He said with arrogance to arise a reaction. He was met with a hard swing of its left hand. He ducked it and landed an uppercut to its ribs but the beast only stared at him as if he hadn't even touched it.

"Is that all you've got?" The beast snarled out as it swung again, this time both fists in a downward motion. Aj rolled away from the attack and as the beast put its head down, Katrina brought her leg up and dropped her heel on the back of its head. Her attack was shrugged off as it grabbed her leg and flung her into the wall. She slapped the wall, cracking the plaster and wood as her body bounced from the wall to the ground with an sickening thud. NC and Aj both charged the beast, throwing kicks and punches. None of which Wolves Bane felt the need to dodge. The beast slapped NC and before his body could hit the wall the beast was behind him, driving his fist into NC's back. Aj watched as NC dropped and charged yet again but as he threw a punch, the beast was gone. He could feel the warmth from its breath behind him before feeling the pain in his back from being kicked through the hole in the wall and almost completely through the hallway wall.

Donna watched as Aj's body crashed into the wall in the hallway. As she reached him she looked to her left to see the hairy beast throwing punches that Katrina just barely dodged. Neil and Brian charged through the hole and both jumped in unison, driving their feet into its chest and causing it to stumble.

"The hell is this thing?!" Neil asked.

"I am Wolves Bane, I will be the one to escort you to the afterlife!" Wolves Bane bellowed as he stood to his feet. The team slowly came together and felt a warm pulse in their pockets. As they reached and pulled out their morphers it was almost as if they were washed over with new found knowledge. Brian took a step forward as the beast growled.

"This can not be. You were all killed by Lord Zed himself!"

"We're the new guys," Brian replied. "It's morphin time!" He yelled as a flash of light took them over them. Through the light the beast could hear them yelling.

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Saber Tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Dragon Zord"

As the light faded and the beasts vision returned he could see the horror he now faced. Brian stood in the middle in a green suit. The helmet had three horns that was slick backwards on the helmet. The mouth was silver and it had a wide black visor. Around the visor was decorated in teeth with. The eyes at the sides of the horns. His chest had a goat plate that covered shoulder to shoulder and leading down his chest in a diamond shape. His white gloves had one free elongated diamond running from the wrist to the end of the of the gauntlet. Same with his boots. The lines in his suit glowed with comic energy as it absorbed it within the suit. He noticed a dagger attached to his belt.

Aj stood to Brian's right in a red suit that exactly mimicked Brian's but where the gold plate covered on Brian's chest was a white diamond on Aj as well as the others. Aj's helmet was red without horns but the same wide visor decorated with teeth around it. His holster on his belt held the same gun the other five did. Neil was to Brian's left in a black suit completely identical to Aj's. Only difference was his helmet had tusks instead of teeth coming down the sides of his helmet. NC was to Neil's right in a blue suit but his helmet had three silver horns that almost looked like the head of a triceratops. Katrina was next to NC in a pink suit. Her helmet was a mixture of white and pink with a deep widow's peek part in her visor. Finally was Donna in a yellow suit. Her helmet mimicked a saber tooth tiger with silver fangs running down the sides of her visor.

"I will be known as Wolves Bane, slayer of rangers after this day!" The beast growled and charged. He felt his speed to be unmatched until he swung and Brian bent a little, slipping the attack and landing a right hook of his own to the beasts body. This time, Brian could feel bones break under his fist. The beast stumbled, coughing up a black sledge of its lifeforce. Neil rushed forward and slammed his fist into its snout. Right after, Donna side kicked it in the chest. NC came from the left and rifled off an uppercut. Katrina jumped into the air, shooting her leg out for a flying side kick that sent Wolves Bane through the wall, crashing to the ground below. Before he could recover, both of Aj's boots were drove into its chest as he landed a double foot stomp. The beast slowly stood to its feet, Brian held up his hand and a green energy flashed before a green dagger with golden flute parts formed in his hand. As it did, the horns on his helmet turned silver as well as the Green teeth around the visor. He lunged forward and with one cut, his dagger sliced through Wolves Bane's neck, his head slowly separating from the body as it fell to the ground followed by his body. The rangers turned their back to it as its body exploded.


	7. Henshin!

Chapter 6 - Henshin!

The team exited the alley and quickly returned to Neil's home. "That was fucking lit!" Donna yelled in excitement.

"Bruh that's the power we have now? I felt like a super hero!" Aj yelled striking a pose.

"Guy's remember, we can't abuse this. Remember the rules." Brian said. Everyone's face turned serious as they recited the rules in unison.

"Never be the one to escalate a fight. Never use our powers for personal gain. Keep our identity secret." They said almost as if chanting.

"It's going to suck not telling them," Donna said.

"Wait, where are they!?" NC asked. Everyone stopped and looked at each other before running through the house to check.

"No one in the basement!" Neil called up.

"Upstairs is clear," Brian, Donna and Aj said.

"No one on the first floor either," NC and Katrina yelled.

"Aj, you think they could be at that garage?" Brian asked.

"Too far you know Arianna and Ren wouldn't true there like Hez would." Aj replied.

"Split up, we gotta find them." Brian said. Aj and Katrina hopping in Aj's truck while Donna and Brian took to his car. Neil and NC went in Neil's car and each drove in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hez backed himself up to the wall. His clothes were torn and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He looked on the the alley covered in rubble from the puttie he battled. He sighed deeply as he slid down on the wall, thankful the battle ended. "Never again will I underestimate how fast these things are." He dragged himself to his feet when he saw a figure at the end of the alley. Shit! He yelled as he stumbled forward. The blackened figure moved closer to him. As it came into the light it was an Asian man. His body almost seemed to glow as he stopped.

"You have fought well." The man said. "You're going to come into possession of a power you would have never dreamed of. When you do I want you to use this," the young man held out a card with a green diamond on the back.

"What is this?" Hez asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Something you must always keep with you. When you find our power you must find the others and destroy the Beetle Borges. They control these rock monsters called puttie." He explained. Hez looked less confused and more determined.

"the final and hardest step is killing the monster who controls them all. Lord Zed, that monstrous fiend killed my family and friends… and me," The being began to fade into a glistening light.

"What does this mean!?" Hez shouted as the being faded.

"Fight and keep fighting for you are… Chalice." Hez looked into the sky, unsure of what to do. He pocketed the card and pulled his hood over his head as he walked out of the alley. The sky was beginning to darken as he walked through the streets. He pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed it was dead. Thank God for Otterbox, he thought to himself. He continued his walk home as he came to a park. It was dark and quiet, against his better judgement, but it would help him clear his mind. As he walked through the grass he could hear the blades crunching behind him. He stopped in the open and slightly tilted his head over his shoulder.

"Sharp ears boy. You're a warrior, something lost to this planet in time. Come, let me reward you for your skill." A voice called out from behind him. Hez sighed and turned to face the dark figure. He was sore, tired and could barely muster the strength to raise his fists. He was scared inside.

If I'm going to die here, then I'll make sure he works for it! Hez thought as he charged the figure. It put up a guard before charging. Hez raised his hands and roared as he surged forward, launching a looping right hook. He missed as the figure leaned forward, ducking the punch and connecting with a straight punch to Hez's sternum. He slammed against the ground hard, void of breath and pain welling in his chest. His vision blurred as his eyes closed.

"As I said, a warrior. I grant you this gift, the gift of power. The gift of becoming a Joker!" He placed a black belt around Hez's waist with a silver buckle. On the buckle was a ruby heart lined in gold with a split going down the middle. "Rise Joker, rise and aid me in our conquest to destroy this world!" A green flash of flames covered Hez's body as he writhed in pain. He cried out as the flames intensified. They burned brighter as he twisted and turned. Hez's body stopped burning as he stood to his feet. A being of black skin, spines growing from the shoulders. There were large black horns sprouted from the right leg. As he turned to face them, they noticed he had two long antennae that draped over the back of his head and hung down his back. From his nose to the top of his head were covered in a green visor. His mouth was now silver and his razor sharp teeth bore as he parted his mouth, releasing more of the green flames. An orb on his chest shined green as his right forearm sprouted a large hooked blade. Before Hez could make a move shackles appeared around his wrists and ankles. Green spikes rose from his feet and short black blade manifested into his left hand.

What am I!? Why can't I move and what the hell is going on!? Hez thought to himself. He could see clearly and behind the dark figure were his two friends. Ren and Arianna had stumbled upon the two and stopped. Arianna gasped, gaining the attention to the being.

"Well well well, another warrior for me to add to the collection." The figure said. Ren stood defensively as it drew closer. Hez wanted to move, he wanted to rush that monster and fight but couldn't.

Move damn you, move! He thought, attempting to will his body to move. "I've got a better idea, Joker, subdue them both!" Hez could feel his body surge to life as it charged Ren.

"Shit!" Ren yelled as he ducked a hook and countered with a round kick. His leg felt more pain than Joker as his leg connected with the hard exoskeleton.

No… no no no! Hez yelled in his mind as he continued to watch his body battle Ren. Ren blocked and countered attacks but none of which phased the insectoid being. Joker spun on his heel and landed a spinning hook kick that dropped Ren. Arianna ran to his side to stand defensively but was swatted away by Joker as he stood over Ren.

"Excellent work Joker. You shall soon have a brother." The figured placed a belt onto Ren. His body writhed as a blue flame emitted from his body.

Ren! No, damn you! I won't let you win! Hez's thoughts broke through to his body and broke the chains. Joker cried in agony as agony card with agony green diamond formed in his right hand. Joker ran the edge of the card down the split in the belt buckle. "Henshin!" Joker yelled as he did so. The light faded and there stood Hez. His body now changed from a monster to armor. His chest plate was silver with a red marking. Shoulders covered with a thick black plate with red running around the rim and more golden markings on the top. His suit was black and skin tight almost like the rangers but had a gold marking on the from from the chest plate down to his mid quad area. His forearms had silver gauntlets and fist with silver plated padding his knuckles and the back of his fists. His shins were covered in the same silver plates that lead to his boots. His helmet had a red visor in the shape of a heart with two silver antennae facing backwards. His mouth plate was silver and the helmet black rimmed with gold. Around his waist was a belt. The buckle resembled a card with a ruby red heart. Hez tilted his head over his shoulder, slightly looking to his friends.

"What is this? You shouldn't be able to harness this power!" The figure said before fading. "I am not done with you." as the being faded, Ren stood as a Joker, snarling with his arms dangling about as his back stayed hunched.

"You have to fight it, don't let it consume you!" His words were met with a deafening roar. Ren charged Hez who side stepped his charge, letting him stumble past. "Stop this, it won't end well!" Hez tried to appeal to his human side but remembered he had no control. Ren flung his arms at Hez who blocked a parried until he lowered himself, shoving his left elbow into Ren's side, causing him to stumble. As Ren tried to gather himself Hez parried the next punch into his elbow then twisted his wrist, kicking the leg out from under him, causing his body to flip over.

"Stop this or I'll have to hurt you! Pull your shit together and fight it!" Hez cried out but Ren only stood, snarling as a Joker. "Then this is how it must be, I'm sorry." Hez said before raising his fists. Joker charged him and jumped into the air. Hez side stepped the lunge and slammed his elbow into its jaw before twisting to deliver a reverse elbow to the forehead. Joker stumbled backwards, giving Hez room to side kick him in the chest. Joker threw a punch that Hez slipped it the left. Hez slipped the second punch to the right and threw an overhand left that slammed into Joker's face. Joker stumbled again. Hez corkscrew through the air, wrapping his legs around Joker before flipping it over his body. As Joker landed, Hez looked at the belt buckle then to the deck of cards on the side of his belt. Joker struggled as Hez kept him pinned before sliding the card down the split on his belt. A light flashed, throwing Hez from Joker's body. As the light faded, Ren stood before Hez roaring to the sky. His chest plated armor was silver with a red diamond designed onto the chest. The bulky shoulder padding was also silver with the bottom lines in gold. The wrists were covered with gold bracelets and the forearms had silver plates. The body right suit was blue with two barbed rings rounding each upper thigh. He knees were covered with a silver plate that was ridged. The shins were covered by silver jagged plates similar to Hez's. The helmet resembled a beetle. A silver spike going from the chin up past the forehead. The eyes were crimson with a gold line running from the inner corners down to the outer chin. The mouth was designed to be rigid with fangs. His belt buckle was silver with a red box holding a golden spade. On the side of his belt sat a holster holding his sword that had his card deck connected to the hilt of the blade.

"Welcome to the world Ren." Hez said.

"My name… is Kamen Rider Blade." He replied.

"And I am Kamen Rider Chalice." Hez said as the two clasped hands.


	8. Answers

Chapter 7 - Answers

The armor turned to a sparkling light as it faded from Hez and Ren's bodies. Arianna sat on the ground, her jaw hanging as she caught a glimpse of their faces in the dark. They looked to her and offered a hand but she was frozen. "Arianna, we aren't going to hurt you." Hez insisted that he and Ren were still the same as before." She took his hand reluctantly as well as Ren's. They pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked her.

"Am I ok!? You guys were just mobsters then… I don't know, knights in shining armor?" she replied in hysterics.

"You could basically say that." Hez said with a joking tone. "Let's get home, it's late and we have to open tomorrow." He motioned to walk back to Neil's house. The trio made their way through the park in silence. Arianna walked a few paces behind Ren and Hez. Ren looked over his shoulder, smiling at Arianna to reassure her all is well. He noticed the pink pigment of her cheeks and quickly turned his head.

Ren, you're never living this down. Hez thought to himself as he watched them out the corner of his eye. He changed the pace in his steps to slowly fall behind with Arianna. He waited the few seconds it took her to take his place and he couldn't help but allow the smile to creep across his lips as he held his head down. Thoughts of Katrina ran through his head until a startling realization set in that stopped him in his tracks. Ren heard him stop and turned.

"Everything alright bro?" He asked.

"We can't tell anyone what happened here," Hez's tone grew grim. "We were chosen to fight this war and we can't get the others involved."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Ren said with his winning smile painted across his face. He then looked to Arianna, "which means keep your mouth shut about this."

"Why're you looking at me?" She asked defensively, her face looking as innocent as possible.

"You're talkative, not a great trade midget," Hez said with a grin as he continued to walk.

"That's not even fair." Arianna huffed as she followed. Ren was close behind, laughing. As they reached Neil's home, Hez braced himself for what was to come. He then noticed the house was empty.

"That's one less problem, charge phones!" Hez said with a sigh of relief and a fit of excitement. As he charged his phone he dropped on the floor, marveling in how good a carpet feels when you're sore.

"Everyone is on their way, apparently they have been looking for us." Arianna said as she entered the living room.

"This should be fun," Ren said sarcastically as he heard the door opening. Donna darted to her older sister, seemingly pouncing on her.

"Where have you been I was worried!? Are you ok!? Did they hurt you!?" Donna spoke frantically while squeezing her sister.

"I can't breathe." Arianna managed to bellow out between breaths. She inhaled deeply as her sister released her death grip. "I'm fine, we are fine. Well Hez looks like shit and probably could use a shower."

"What happened?" Aj asked.

"Got caught in an alley, took on too many of them." Hez felt guilty leaving out the other half of the story but to keep his best friend out of harm's way, he knew he must.

"You handled them solo?" Brian asked semi shocked. "Aren't you still hurt from testing?"

"Of course," Hez said as he slowly sat himself up before standing and grabbing his phone. "Now if you'll excuse me, my week off of work has started and I would like to celebrate with the world's greatest shower." Brian and Aj looked at each other, feeling something is off. Ren followed behind Hez.

"I should get home too, we do have to open and run classes tomorrow." Ren said. Katrina followed with a worried look on her face. Brian nodded to Aj, they knew they were hiding something.

"Hez," Katrina called as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Huh?" Before he realized it she had her upper body in the car, embracing him. "Should I go missing more often?"

"Not unless you wunna die by my hands," she replied.

"Note taken," Hez said as the night ended. Katrina watched as the others gathered outside to see off Donna and Arianna. As they drove down the block, the group huddled.

"Anyone feel like Ren and Hez were a little off?" Brian asked.

"We all see it, problem is, u doubt we will get them to talk." Aj said.

"Could they be rangers too?" NC asked.

"I doubt it, Zordon said there were six of us. Something isn't right and I don't like it." Neil said.

"Everything about this isn't right. We have to lie to our friends, save not just a city but the whole planet, fight monsters, this whole situation spells not right." Aj said in annoyance.

"Then we have to make this work. Let's get a fresh start tomorrow, clear our heads and find out what's going on." Brian suggested, "sleep is needed all around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon sat high in the night sky, it's light shining through the window of a dark room. Hez opened the door, throwing his phone to the bed. As he did, the screen activated and he noticed his missed calls and texts from Aj, Katrina and his father. He's going to chew me out later. Hez thought as he pulled off his hoodie and shirts. He winced as he lifted his arms over his head. He heard the patting of a dog's paws slapping the hardwood floor as Tyger darted into the room. The large dog pounced on its owner, nipping at his flesh. "Less biting you giant fur baby!" Hez said as he wrestled with the canine.

"I see you missed me fatty, I missed you too now move. I smell horrible." Hez nudged his dog out of the way as he made his way down a narrow hall to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he could only see the monster of Joker looking back at him. He shook his head while closing his eyes. As they opened he saw himself, body covered in bruises and scrapes. He sighed before undressing and take a hot shower to wash away the pain and smell of battle. As he exited the bathroom, now only half dressed and his upper body still cascaded in drops of water he continued to attempt to wipe away through the pain, he saw his own armor standing before him. Hez blinked multiple times, sure he was dreaming as he continued to stare down Chalice.

"What do you want?" Hez asked hesitantly.

"It's time you knew what happened to the riders. If you're going to fight, you should at least know what you're fighting for." Chalice said. Hez couldn't wrap his mind around to he ominous glow of the body of armor.

"Can't this wait? I'm beyond tired, sore and really don't want a history lesson." Hez replied turning into his room. As he finally dried himself completely and prepared to lay on the bed, he looked to the opening of his door and saw Chalice standing with his arms crossed. "Since I doubt I can avoid this tonight, tell me all you know."

"This started on our world. We are but one of many of the Kamen Rider worlds. After the war started by a rider named Decade, many of the riders thought there would be a new age of peace." As Chalice spoke Hez became confused and titles his head.

"Multiple worlds of riders? So youre saying we have different dimensions or planets?" Hez inquired.

"There is a multiverse of riders. Every so often our universes mesh, allowing some to pass into other worlds. Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Blade and myself were the protectors of ours. It was until we found true evil." He paused and turned his gaze away, from Hez. We fought warriors we came to know as Beetle Borgs. They are fierce and relentless in serving the twisted Lord Zed. They killed the riders, single handedly and found a way to access the Joker strain that started from me."

"So you're the first Joker? What does that mean for me?" Hez asked.

"It means it's now part of you, a power you must never tap into. You have to save the others from becoming Jokers then killed Lord Zed. His existence will only bring death and ruin to your world." Chalice's tone grew malice.

"How in the hell do you expect me to even band the riders together? I got lucky, Ren is my friend but what if the others aren't? What if I can't sway them to fight a battle that isn't theirs?" Hez felt as if he had "insecure" written across his forehead.

"It is your job to figure it out now. I can only hope you realize the Wild power you now have and bring an end to this darkness." Chalice's body blurred before fading completely. Hez slammed his body onto the bed, exhausted, confused and deep down inside frightened. He held his forehead in his palm as he head Tyger come walking back into the room before jumping on the bed and curling up next to him. Hez gently stroked his companion's fur as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. New Players

Chapter 8 - New Players

The door swung open as an energetic Brian strutted through. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of constantly sprayed fragrance. He exhaled as he entered the main office. Sitting at the desk, he looked over the sheet of paper with the daily morning duties. "You know, I kinda see why Hez and Aj hate opening this place." He stood at his feet and grabbed the duster off the desk and began to dust the trophies in the middle lobby. He could hear the door open again, as he turned, he saw Arianna and Donna. Arianna looked as bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever. Donna looked as if she could use another twelve hours of sleep.

"Morning Brian," Arianna said energetically before rushing to the basement.

"Morning babe," Brian said to Donna as he opened his arms for a hug. She dropped her face into his chest.

"Why are Mondays so tiring?" She asked him.

"But it just started," Brian joked. Donna slowly made her way to the basement to nap. Her sluggish movements brought amusement to Brian. Soon the rest of the staff entered the dojo in preparation. As Mr. Nichols entered he called everyone to the main workout floor.

"Two weeks from today is our home tournament. That means this week and next week we will focus heavy on forms and sparring. We will also have other schools coming to sign up so welcome them in to take classes as well." He explained the outline for everything. Brian and Tababa looked to Danny and Neil. They thought of ways to make these these two weeks taxing on anyone who entered the dojo. The classes for the junior students began. The school came alive with the shouts of hard working children. Katrina yawned as she took her break. She looked at her phone and noticed she had a text.

"So bored! Coming in today, see you soon," it read. She smiled knowing Hez wouldn't stay in bed for long even after the events of the weekend.

"Taking a break?" Katrina turned to see Aj.

"Adult class is starting soon so yea, teaching sucks on Mondays." She replied.

"I'm just here to throw hands," Aj said with a shrug.

"As usual, your partner in crime is on his way as well." She added.

"Fuck yea!" Aj pumped his fist into the air in excitement. He winced as his arm reached full extension with a sharp pain running through his side. Katrina noticed it but kept quiet. As the adult class neared, three men entered the dojo. They each walked into the main office where Brian was sitting at the desk.

"Hello and welcome to United Taekwondo Academy. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. The man in the middle was dark skinned and lean. His hair was cut close to his head. His eyes were narrow and his jawline pointy. For facial hair he only had a mustache and the few hairs sprouting on his chin. Brian judged his height to a six feet even.

"My name is Richard, I'm here to sign up for the tournament," the young man said. To his left was a heavier set man. His skin was also dark but he wore a beard that was only coming in as patched hairs around his face. His hair was in a small but wild afro. His face was round and eyes seemed to droop.

"I'm Armon, I too am here to sign up." He said. To Richard's left stood a quieter young man. He was tall and skinny. His hair was straight and hidden under a skulls only showing the bang that covered the left side of his face. He dressed himself in a black shirt, black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and black fingerless gloves. Slung over each of their shoulders were white gis wrapped in a black belt. "That is a brother Lyteef. He doesn't speak much but he's here to sign up as well," Armon added.

"No problem, just fill out these forms and you'll be all set," Brian said with a smile. "You guys are also in time to take class with us if you'd like." The three looked at each other before silently nodding and exiting the office. They found space at a table in the middle lobby to fill out their paperwork. The adult class was beginning and the students began to pour in. Hez had just run through the door and farted down to the basement to change. As he stripped himself of his clothing, he could hear the class beginning.

"Shit, I hate Monday traffic!" He shouted. "Well at worse I'll miss the first sparring round." He ties his belt around his waist as he raced up the stairs with his gear bag slung over his shoulder. As he exited the basement he saw a single sparring match under way. The spectators were silent as they watched Aj drop to the mat hard. Hez's eyes narrowed on his opponent. A face he had never seen before, he couldn't hear Brian or Mr. Nichols yelling about how that wasn't part of the rules and the match was suppose to be light contact.

"He's mine," Hez entered the workout floor calmly, knowing he and his friend still had pains. He even had to battle Ren in Kamen Rider Form. He attached his shin guards and put on his gloves.

"You'll be the next guy I make taste the mat." Richard said with a smug look. Mr. Nichols knew Hez was doing this both out of anger and for the respect of his friend. He also knew there was no stopping it. Katrina had a worried look in her eyes. Hez simply nodded to her as he placed his head gear onto his head and slipped his mouth piece into his mouth. Everyone found space against the walls of the workout floor as the two met in the middle. Richard watched Hez bow to him and only extended his fist.

"Begin!" Mr. Nichols yelled and Richard pushed forward instantly. He threw a jab and followed it with a cross, both Hez blocked and countered with a round kick to the thigh. Richard checked the kick and fired a front kick into Hez's stomach. His ribs felt a sharp pain and he winced. Richard used the same leg and rotated his hips to snap a round kick at Hez's Head. He blocked it and slid forward, catching Richard off guard with a cross. As Richard backed up, Hez pivoted his left foot and chambered his right leg inward before rifling our a side kick into Richard's side, causing him to topple over.

Hez took a step back, goading his opponent to stand. Richard's face twisted as he seemingly snarled while scrambling to his feet. Richard threw a wild looping hook. Hez slipped it and returned with a heavy cross that landed flush. As Richard stumbled, Hez chambered his knee into his stomach but whipped his leg up and pulled his hip through, delivering a hook kick that knocked Richard off his feet. As he landed on the ground, Hez stood quietly before returning to the group of students. Armon and Lyteef quickly motioned to Richard's aid.

"We aren't here to beat the life out of each other. Save that for real life situations." Hez spoke out, "sparring is suppose to be a friendly almost game like action. If you want a real fight, I'll be happy to grant you one as I did your friend." He glanced over his shoulder, both men glaring at him with venom in their eyes. Hez simply sighed, knowing his body was still in pain.

Mr. Nichols wrapped up class. He nodded to Hez and Aj in approval. He was secretly proud of his boys for fighting through their pain. They sat in the basement as they stripped away their gear. "What the hell was that?" Hez turned to see Arianna.

"No idea, but those new guys were a pain in my ass," Hez responded obviously annoyed.

"Those guys are jerks, if Aj was 100% this wouldn't have gone that way," Neil said. The group changed and parted their ways as they exited. Aj nodded at Hez before getting into his truck. Just as everyone pulled off, Hez felt uneasy. His eyes shifted from left to right. Before he could look back to his left, his window was smashed on and he was being pulled from the vehicle. He could only see three men dressed in all black. They threw him to the ground but he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"You like embarrassing people don't you? Why don't we show you true humiliation?!" He heard one of them hiss. He had a pretty good idea who they were at this point. He raised his fists as two of his attackers moved to his sides. All was still for a second, then a foot came rushing for his chest. He parried it but soon as he did he felt the force of a round kick to his face. Hez stumbled back before blocking a low round kick and parrying a punch. As he did so, his right side was open where he felt a fist slam into his ribs. He then felt a fist slamming into the opposite side of his face. He backed himself up against a wall, lowering the amount of blind spots he could be hit from. He blocked and parried move after move before he was kicked in his left leg and right temple. His body became to crumble as they continued their onslaught of attacks. Blow after blow Hez could feel old injuries and pains resurface. His body slid down to the floor. As they walked away his face was covered in bruises. His left eye swelled and mouth bled. He ached as he tried to stand and failed. Anger burned through his mind and body like a raging fire. He struggled to make it to his jeep before he succumbed to his pains and drifted from consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To take out a rider is no small feat," the voice of a cloaked man said as he stood before an orb. The orb showed Hez laying in his vehicle unconscious. "They may prove to be useful." From the hood of his black cloak sprouted a silver emblem in the shape of a capital Z. The cloak shrouded his face in total darkness but the red glow of his visor flashed from the darkness.

"Yes my lord," a kneeling figure said to him. "Do you wish for us to convert them into Jokers?"

"No," the cloaked being replied. "Give them the powers of a rider. I can feel their malice intent towards the world. With just a little power, we can manipulate them of their own free will. Bring them to me." The being ordered. The kneeling figure stood. The outline of his body shined while his armored back was to the light. He turned heel and exited the room, leaving his master to his orb. A low toned laughed bellowed as the being walked farther into the light. The laughter of evil echoed as it intensified.


	10. City Under Siege

Chapter 9 - City Under Siege

What the hell happened? Why is everything so dark? I can hear… beeping. My body aches, my head is hurting. What the hell? Wait… those three, dammit I've never been caught slipping like that before. You bastards! Hez's mind raced. I feel… a hand in mine. I wish I could see, what the hell? He struggled until his eyes opened. He could see a white ceiling his vision slowly came into focus. He could hear the beeping more clearly as he shifted his eyes around the all white room. He figured he was laying in a bed, a hospital bed to be specific. Shit he thought it himself. He tried to sit up but the pains rushed through his body. As a did so, his forearm brushed something soft and silky. He tilted his head to see Katrina laying her face onto the cushion of his bed. His eyes widened, how long have I been here? His mind raced once again as he ignored the pain, sitting up. Katrina began to stir and in response, he stroked her hair.

"If you weren't so beaten up, I'd beat the life out of you," she said groggily.

"Sorry, someone beat you to it," Hez joked.

"Who?" The question was met with silence. She looked up at him, his eyes were averted to the window. "So it was them?" He nodded at her question and sighed.

"When did the say I can leave?" He asked.

"You're still need your own clothes you can leave whenever." She replied as a stood up. Hez hopped out of the bed noticing his pains were beginning to diminish greatly. He shrugged off the feeling as anger. He grabbed his shoes and sat in the chair to slide them onto his feet. He winced as her performed the task.

"You have that look in your eyes."

"Where's my jeep?" was all he said in reply.

"Can you not be a stubborn fool for one second? You're body is banged up, you're just waking up from having the crap beat out of you and to top it all off you look like total shit. What's your father gonna think of this? No way in hell he's gonna believe you were with me all night and if he does then the apple doesn't fall far from the stupid tree." Katrina lectured Hez as he stood there dumbfounded. "Yea that's right, I said it, you're an idiot."

"I hate when you make sense," Hez said sitting back down in defeat. "Where are the guys?"

"Oh uh…. they're running the dojo." Katrina said half heartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fist made of rock thrusted at Aj's helmet. He slipped it and landed a body hook before driving his foot through the center of the putty. "Why the hell is there so many?!" Aj yelled as he parried a punch into his elbow, shattering the fist.

"No idea but where's Katrina? Could use the extra man power!" Brian yelled as he sliced the stomach of a putty and side kicked its chest. Neil swept the legs of a putty while NC jumped into the air, bringing both knees into his chest before shooting both feet out, drop kicking the rock monster into the group of others.

"There's no end to this, what the hell!" NC yelled. "Someone call Katrina, we need the help!" Donna spun out of the way of a kick and put her index and middle finger to the temple of her helmet.

"Earth to Katrina. We could use your help." Donna said as she used her one arm to block and parry attacks. She checked a kick before round kicking off the head of a putty.

"Hez is awake guys I'm on the way." Katrina replied. It wasn't seconds before her yellow energy transported her into the battlefield as a ranger. She drew her bow and began letting arrows loose into the putty.

"Took you long enough!" Aj yelled as they regrouped.

"Had to check on Hez, excuse me for being caring." Katrina snapped back. They faced down a line of Putty that soon made a whole.

"My my, you rangers really are a force to be reckoned with. To have taken on as many Putty as you have is no easy feat." An armored being walked his way through the ranks of the Putty as he spoke. "The only thing I wonder is, how are you lot alive after what Lord Zed did to you? No nutter I guess, I'll just take the glory of spilling your blood here and now." The being wore golden armor with a black trim. His helmet had a t shaped visor that was lined in silver. Sprouting from his helmet was a black t shaped emblem. His armor was separated at the joints to allow him freedom of movement. While seeming bulky, the armor was both protective and mobile.

"Who even are you?" Aj asked annoyed.

"I am the Chromium Gold Beetle, the one who will kill the rangers for good!" The being yelled as he charged them. Neil nodded at Brian and rushed forward hoping to compete in a singles fight. He checked a low round kick and blocked the combined high round before firing off a straight punch the was parried. The Beetle leaned in with a elbow that Neil met with his forearm to block. "You're strong, but you rely too much on strength." Neil felt a slap on his bicep and before he could react, his helmet was struck by the elbow. Neil stumbled backwards, his eyes glazed over from the force of the blow. He lost his footing and began to fall to his right but the Beetle never let him hit the ground. He kicked Neil, sending his body flailing back to his team.

"I'll gladly take you all on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Katrina just up and left?" Ren asked Hez.

"Yea after we left the hospital she said something important came up and she bolted. Hope everything is alright." Hez replied.

"So what do you wunna do since we got time?" Ren asked as he threw a ball at the wall, catching it as it bounced back. Before Hez could answer they heard a loud crash and screams. Hez ran to Ren's window and looked back.

"Shit let's get out there!" He yelled. As Ren went for the door Hez was shooting himself out the window. He landed in a crouched position as Ren came through the front door. They saw an abundance of Putty destroying anything they could find. "Where did these guys even come from?"

"No time to think let's handle this quick before they, do any more damage." Ren said as the two ran towards the rock beings. They punched their way through them and realized the numbers were seemingly never ending. Sirens sounded close to them.

"That doesn't sound good," Hez said as he lowered his stance and drove his elbow into the side of a putty. Cops drove onto the sidewalk and exited their cars with guns drawn.

"Get out of the way!" They shouted.

"Kinda not an option! Get out of here there's too many!" Ren shouted back while sweeping the leg of a putty causing it to crash to the ground. The cops stood their ground but more putty showed up, turning their attention on the police. The officers opened fire, barely doing damage to the rock beings. They drew closer and closer.

Shit, Hez shouted in his head as felt something around his waist. He looked down to see shining partials of light being drawn to his waist. A belt formed and out of instinct, Hez reached into his back pocket pulling out a card with a green heart on the back. Ren pushed away from a putty and felt the same sensation. He drew his card looked to Hez who nodded. "Henshin!" The two yelled in unison as they ran their cards through the slit of the belt buckles. A large glowing card formed in front of them both. As they ran through the cards they emerged from the other side covered in their armor.

"What the hell are these things!?" The officer yelled as he fought frantically to keep from getting dragged from his squad car. He felt the pulling force lessen. As he looked to his leg, he could onto see an arm gripping at his leg. "What the hell!?" He looked up to see an armored man wielding a sword cutting through the numbers. Blade slipped a punch and pressed his blade into the neck of a putty before slicing on an angle to decapitate it. The officer pressed his back against the car , he sat in shock. A loud thud was heard from the room of the car. As he looked up, Kamen Rider Chalice crouched down with his bladed bow in hand.

"Run," Chalice said. The officer stood to his feet and raced down the block. As Chalice jumped off the car, Blade stood beside him.

"Where's the other officer?" He asked.

"He took off running before they got too close. Let's go find the rest they ran towards the park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aj's body rolled on the ground as he groaned. He stood to his feet just to feel Katrina's body slam into his. Brian and NC came at Chromium Gold Beetle from his left and right sides. He slipped Brian's punch and countered with an uppercut. NC got a hand on Chromium. As Chromium rifled a ridge hand strike at NC he blocked and drove his knee upward but he could no longer move. "You made me use my trump card. I applaud you Blue Ranger," Chromium headbut NC and drove his foot into his chest. Chromium looked to the sky as the rangers slowly regrouped and noticed two figures on a building.

"Well rangers, looks like you get a live another day." Chromium Gold Beetle turned his back to the rangers, walking away with his remaining putty. They walked towards a rift that opened in the air and disappeared without a trace. Soon as they were gone, Chalice and Blade landed on the ground, their backs to the rangers and they looked towards where Chromium left.

"Damn, knew we shouldn't have tried to cut through downtown to get here," Chalice said.

"Just how many of you are there?" Blade heard called from behind him. He looked a see six people in colored suits. "I asked you a question." The green one stepped forward.

"Why does this place get weirder by the day?" Blade asked in a low tone almost as if speaking to himself. " Who are you? The gay pride brigade?"

"That's not even funny," the pink person responded.

"Look I don't care who you are, if you're looking for a fight, I'll gladly give you one." Neil cracked his knuckles after speaking. The rangers charged forward as Chalice drew back on his bow and fired energy arrows. The ground exploded around them as they continued moving forward. The Green Ranger swung his blade at Blade who blocked the strike and thrusted his foot into Green Ranger's shield. Blade turned to block a swing from the Yellow Ranger's dagger. Blade landed a round kick to the Yellow Ranger's side, knocking her out of the way. The Black Ranger swung his axe, forcing Blade to double back. He clashed with the Black Ranger repeatedly.

"You're good, but we're better," the Black Ranger said as the Green Ranger struck Blade across the back in a downwards slash. His armored plating shot sparks as it was cut. Blade flinched before thrusting his leg backwards into the Green Ranger's stomach. Blade drew a card from the deck hanging from his belt and swiped it through his belt. The blade of his sword began to glow as he took a readied stance, blade held firm in front of him. The rangers charged him and one by one were cut down. Sparks flew from their suits as Blade struck them across the sides.

Chalice blocked a punch from the Red Ranger who also blocked a kick. They continued throwing blow for blow, blocking and checking everything into a stalemate. The Red Ranger thrusted his hand forward, all fingers extended and pressed together. Chalice recognized the move and parried instead of blocking. He saw the fingers form a fist as it thrusted forward a small distance but with great power. I was lucky to avoid that. Thank God its Aj's favorite move. Chalice thought to himself. He looked through his visor to his right and noticed the Blue and Pink Rangers closing in. Chalice parried a punch from the Red Ranger over his shoulder, allowing it to aim for the Pink Ranger. As she slipped the punch, Chalice drove his elbow backwards into her helmet. She stumbled back as the Blue Ranger quickly took her place, wrapped his arms around Chalice and lifting him off his feet.

"What goes up must come down!" Blue Ranger yelled as he bridged while swinging Chalice up and over. Chalice slammed his palms into the ground and used the force of the move to swing his legs over, continuing his body rotation and flipping out of the hold. Before he could completely recover, Pink Ranger was throwing a barrage of punches. Chalice slipped the first and parried the second. He blocked the final from the inside using his forearm. He used his free hand to grab the attacking wrist and back fisted her helmet with the arm he used a block. He lowered his stance, driving his elbow into her side before making a small jump as he rotated his hips and shot a reverse side kick into the same side he just landed the elbow strike. She toppled over, rolling down the street. The Red Ranger rushed forward followed by blue. They attacked in unison, Red punching while Blue kicks or Blue punching while Red kicks. Their tactics pushed Chalice back. He wasn't able to block every attack and was thrown backward by the force of both of their strikes landing together.

"Not so tough are you?" Blue Ranger said with a cocky attitude. Chalice rose to his feet holding a card in his hand. He swiped it through the slit of his belt and his bow appeared in his hand again. He widened his stance and drew back on it, the energy building as small particles coming to a single point. The rangers steadied themselves before an energy in their colors engulfed them, taking them from the area. Chalice released his hold on the bow and looked towards Blade who was standing alone. The two looked to the skies, watching the six colors fly through the clouds.


	11. War Is Coming

Chapter 10 - War Is Coming

"Rangers," Zordon said as they stepped into the command center in civilian clothing. "When you haven't returned to check in I became worried and watched you. I must explain the severity of your situation."

"What were those things we just fought?" NC asked holding his chest. "They were fast, strong and above all skilled."

"They are known as Kamen Riders," Zordon replied.

"Kamen Rider?" Katrina asked in confusion.

"They are much like you, humans who draw their power from an unnatural source. Their armor and weaponry is strong but not unbeatable." Zordon explained.

"Well we are all ears," Aj said.

"In his conquest to destroy the rangers, Lord Zed also found many warriors to enslave. From the mighty Beetle Borges to the Kamen Rider. To my knowledge, there are six in total but maybe more." Zordon paused for a second. "The being you encountered, Chromium Gold Beetle was a fierce warrior and leader of the Beetle Borges. They fought side by side against the rangers of old until their capture by Lord Zed. He's augmented their brain and now controls them."

"The two you guys faced after were Kamen Rider Blade, A nasty fighter. His blade work is highly skilled and dangerous. He's an up close and personal fighter. The other is Chalice, using his bladed bow to handle long and short ranged combat. He's aggressive, fast and agile. We have no idea the true number of Zed's forces. Be careful rangers and check in with us." Alpha waddled around as he spoke.

"So looks like mobsters aren't the only thing we have to deal with?" Brain said. He noticed NC sitting at a desk in front of a monitor.

"Well guys, let's get to work, we can watch the city from here in our down time between training. I'll take first shift my day is pretty free."

"Good idea little bro, I'll sit with you," Neil said as he sat by another monitor. The rangers nodded and started to monitor the city, searching for Zed and his forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that about?" Chalice asked blade. They heard sirens and before they could react, multiple squad cars surrounded them.

"Angel Grove's finest huh?" Ren said with sarcasm. The cops exited their vehicles with guns drawn.

"Lay down your weapons and get on your knees with your hands up. If you refuse to follow my directions or make a sudden move we will open fire do you understand!?" An officer shouted through a loudspeaker. Chalice looked around him as he stood back to back with Blade.

"Any ideas?" Chalice asked.

"I didn't sign on to hurt our own people," Blade replied. Just as the officer began to speak, the engine of a motorcycle sounded. Over a squad car came a black motorcycle with the same golden pattern as Chalice's skin tight suit. Another came zooming through the officers, all grey with a spike protruding from the dash. Chalice jumped onto the black bike while Blade jumped onto the grey. They road off as cops opened fire on them.

"This is the thanks we get for saving the city?" Chalice asked over the sound of the motors.

"Who were the rainbow face guys?" Blade replied.

"Good question, let's head to the garage and set up shop there." Chalice suggested. The two road through the town at top speed before pulling the bikes into the garage. Their armor faded to light particles along with the belt.

"Now that's just cool!" Ren yelled and he pounded his fist with Hez's. Hez closed the garage behind them and threw a thick tarp over the bikes.

"The cops will probably be on our asses now," Hez said but stopped soon as he heard the computer.

"Yea you could say that again take again look," Ren stepped aside as Hez got closer to see the news report.

"This is Christy King reporting to you live from Downtown Angel Grove. There are the remains of what seems to be body parts but made from rocks. Witnesses say they watched men and women in colored suits battling the newly found rock monsters. Reports also say that men in hard armor showed up. One in gold and black the others in grey and blue and also gold and black again. The armored men are being called 'Masked Riders,' and reporters say they are dangerous. The colored team seems to be the heroes of the day, saving many from the armor Masked Riders and rock monsters. Some of the people have taken to calling them 'Super Sentai' after a pop culture graphic novel made in Japan but very popular here. More on the story later tonight, back to you in the newsroom." Hez's face twisted into a scowl. Ren looked at the screen in shock.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Hez yelled as he walked off. Ren stayed quiet as he heard a knock on the garage door. Upon opening it, he found Arianna smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys!" She shouted excitedly before wrapping her arms around Ren. As she squeezed tighter Ren looked to Hez who was already strapping on his gloves and motioning his index finger to his lips, reminding him to keep quiet. "OMG did you guys hear the news!?"

"Yes," Ren answered while Hez slammed his shin into the heavy bag with a heavy round kick.

"You guys saved me from a Masked Rider like I can not believe it. You two are the bravest guys I know. I woke up with you guys just sitting there." Arianna explained. Hez started putting together combinations. Jab, cross, hook, rear leg round kick. Double jab, side kick. Each blow heavier than the last. He cared not for speed as he poured his frustration into his power attacks. "I bet you guys are apart of the Super Sentai team lol jk jk."

"Who says 'jk' in real life I thought that was just through text," Ren said trying to ignore the sounds of Hez's strikes as they increased in volume.

"I do thank you very much," Arianna said with a smile.

"I oddly find that adorab…" He was cut off by the sound of sand rapidly pouring onto the floor. Ren and Arianna turned to see Hez breathing deeply while hanging his head low and fists clenched. "Bro you good?" Hez could feel the sweat run down his body. His body felt as if it were on fire. His mind wandered. He couldn't even hear Ren or Arianna. He had visions flash in his mind. He could see the green flames and himself as Joker.

"You earth to Hez!" Arianna yelled. Hez's mind snapped back to reality.

"I'm good," He replied in a low tone before slowly backing away in search of duck tape.

"What the heck was that?" Arianna asked.

"Not a clue," Ren said half heartedly, almost gulping the word in his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky darkened on the usually bright city. Angel Grove was falling into a slumber as three men walked its streets. "Heh we got that bastard good yesterday." The round one spoke. His face beaming with confidence.

"No doubt, that will teach him to mess with us." The taller and lengthy Lyteef said. Richard stayed quiet as the other two continued their twenty four hour long bosting. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. If only he knew how right he was. A figure watched them, perched on the ledge of a building. His cloak was black and tattered. It blew in the wind, flowing freely and exposing the armor covering his leg. As they drew closer he leapt from his position and landed, kneeling before them. He rose slowly, letting his presence sink into the minds of the three men before him. Armon and Lyteef began to cower back while Richard stood his ground.

"My lord has need of your presence. You would do wise to follow," the stranger said as he dragged his armored finger through the air, ripping a rift into it. The three winced and slowly inched backwards. Richard felt himself press against something hard. As he looked behind him another cloaked being stood looking down. Its visor flashing red.

"That's not the way you were asked to go, you either follow us or you die." The voice sounded feminine but all the while threatening. The three looked to each other before admitting defeat and entering the rift. As they exited onto the other side they stepped into what seemed like any cave. The ground had any thick coat of fog that gave them a chill crawling up their spine.

"Welcome warriors," a voice said gaining their attention. A golden armored man stood before them

"Oh shit you're a Masked Rider!?" Richard yelled. He was punched in the gut by an armored fist.

"You will not league me with those worthless half wit warriors. I am a special breed. I am Chromium Gold Beetle. Leader of the Beetle Borges." Chromium explained. "My lord has found use of you and offered you a position at the table."

"What kind of position," Lyteef asked in fear.

"As his warriors of course. We saw what you did to the man who beat the one groveling on the ground. We could make use of you. How would you like to become Masked Riders as they have been called?" The three looked at each other before nodding their heads in silence.

"Excellent!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katrina ignored her vibrating phone for the third time since they entered the command center. Sorry babe, I've gotta get the usage of this bow down. She thought to herself. The target darted around her in random directions as she stood in the center. She held her bow and head low. She listened to the movements and in an instant shot three arrows in three different directions, destroying the targets.

"You've been at it for hours," Alpha said as he waddled into the training area.

"We all have," Katrina replied, "we can't afford to loose to the Beetle Borges or the Kamen Riders. Lord Zed is a threat to everything we live for."

"I see, you're the heart of the team," Alpha said.

"Huh?" Katrina said as she pulled off her helmet.

"You're the core heart of the group. You keep everyone together through emotion. You're the key, you would do best to remember that. Always," Alpha waddled off, leaving Katrina in confusion.

Neil roared as he slashed a hard target down the middle, his axe diving into the ground. He stood there breathing heavily. His massive body exhausted as he dropped to a knee, releasing his axe. "Ah Neil, what great power." Alpha spoke as he looked around at the destroyed targets. "May have overdone it don't you think?"

"We are fighting an army of monsters, armored guys and this Lord Zed dude. My job is simple, fight and win or our planet dies." Neil replied.

"As is the strength of the team. You're headstrong with muscle and brawn to match. You'll charge in first. Not always the best idea but good traits no less." Alpha continued to waddle his way through the training grounds. Donna was outnumbered by training bots but continued her fight. She cut through them all by the time Alpha made his way to her. Her daggers were still clutched in her first. She was down on her knees, breathing in quick bursts.

"Ah, the tenacity. You're the groups will. Donna, you play a special role. You fight to the bitter end and even when there's a fraction of a chance of success you take it. You fight well too." Alpha ended his evaluation and continued on. NC battled his bots at a distance. The never touched him due on the length of his lance. He stabbed it into the ground and sighed in relief.

"The tactician. You NC are the brains. Cunning and quick thinking, you can think of any plan on the fly can't you? Yes, yes and your tactics often work too. Most importantly, you take less damage and stay fresh in battles. Helps for the long haul." Alpha's visor flashed and he continued on.

"Ah Aj, the pride," as Alpha spoke Aj stood atop a small his of destroyed training bots. He held his power sword high in victory. "You are the spirit of the group, keeping them in fighting shape and never allowing them to be shamed. A fine lad," Alpha stated before moving on.

Brian stood out of breath. His Dragon Dagger drawn but all enemies eliminated. "And finally," Alpha stepped closer to Brian. "The leader. Smart, headstrong, emotionally strong, willful and most of all, caring of his team. All of these scattered robots are ones who could've blindsided your teammates as they trained. Am I correct?" Brian nodded unable to speak through breaths. "You're the key to the entire system. You cannot falter and cannot fall. You crumble, the others will as well." Alpha turned to face everyone. "I am proud to call each of you rangers. Zordon may not have said yet but so is he. We believe you can defeat any challenge ahead of you. You're unique and willful all of you. Use that power to press forward and win. Save your planet and avenge those before you!"


	12. Animosity Rises

Chapter 11 - Animosity Rises

Katrina stepped out of her home dressed in a pink V neck shirt she tied in the front, showing off her toned stomach. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she walked down her few steps and started towards the dojo. It's been really calm these last few weeks, she thought to herself as she strut down the street. The weather began to break. She only needed to wear her sky blue jeans that hugged her curves, her high top Converse sneakers and a thick material plaid jacket that was notably too big for her. As she approached the back door to her home away from home, she noticed the door unlocked. She opened it slowly, stepping in to see Hez wielding dual short swords. He was in a low stance, one blade above his head in a defensive position while the other was out in front of him, ready to strike. As she drew closer he stopped, twirling both swords before sliding them back into their sheith.

"You heard me come in?" Katrina asked.

"Could always hear you from a mile away love," Hez said with a sigh of relaxation. He turned to her with a warming smile.

"How long have you been here? You're literally soaked in sweat." She asked as she looked him up and down, fighting back to blood rushing to her cheeks.

"A couple of hours maybe, I haven't kept track I just wanted to get early morning practice in."

"Early morning? Babe I left my house at seven." She looked at him concerned as he walked past her.

"I left mine at three." He said as he continued. She watched him enter the basement and hesitated before following. When she reached the bottom of the steps Hez was mid way through pulling his compression shirt off over his head. Her face instantly reddened at the sight of his toned body. Katrina covered her face and turned to face the stairway. "Just gonna stand there or are you going to change?"

"Uhhh.." Katrina could barely formulate a word. Hez smiled to himself and sat on the bench against the far wall sighing. Katrina turned and mustered the strength to sit beside him. Hez engulfed her in his arms, taking Katrina by complete surprise. "Is… Something wrong?"

"I have barely heard from you in weeks. I've just… Needed you." Hez took in her scent, remembering every detail about without looking at her.

"Hez I'm sorry but… I just can't do this." Katrina spoke without conviction.

"You can't do what?" Hez pulled himself from her, fear in his eyes at her words and worry for what was to come.

"Us, I just can't do it anymore." Katrina held back her tears and hurt to do what she felt she must.

"You disappear for weeks and now this? What have I done wrong? Talk to me." Hez could feel tears forming in his eyes as the hurt built up within.

"I just… don't want to be with you." Her words stung. He felt as if he was punched in the chest at full force. For a moment, Hez only looked into her eyes. His eyes showed shock, fear, hurt and finally, acceptance. He stood to his feet and returned to changing his clothes in silence. Once he was dressed he ascended the stairs, not looking back with his head hung low. Katrina head her head between her hands, letting the tears flow freely.

A loud thud was heard before Aj came rushing down the stairs. He saw Katrina crying as he paused. He was frozen, unknowing of what to do. "So you did it?" He asked her. Through her whimpers, she nodded her head. "You did what you had to, he will understand it when the war is over," Aj said as he sat beside her. "As Zordon said, no outside attachments. We can't give Zed anything to use against us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rangers, I trust you have loosened your outside attachments," Zordon spoke. The team sat in silence as they could feel the sadness radiating off of Katrina. It had only been a day since the break up. Her face was void of emotion but everyone could read her like a book. They knew she was hurt and angry and knew she was in the mood for a fight.

"Yes we have," Brian answered. "So how long are we supposed to wait for Zed's goons to show up? We are asked to leave so much behind for a war that seemingly is a waiting game."

"The more he makes us wait, the more devious his actions will become." Zordon answered. "We must find a way to locate his lair and ultimately destroy it and him."

"I think I have some of that covered," NC said as he slid into the chair at his desk. "See I've been triangulating the attacks. If you look at them at first glance, it seems like it's random but they all are in a controlled area near the woods downtown. If we start our search there, we are bound to find something."

"That's my little bro, we got a general area, let's go find us some bad guys." Neil said in delight.

"He's right, we should get a move on and strike before they have a chance to attack anyone else." Donna said as she looked at Katrina. A fire burned in her eyes that only the team could see the true meaning behind. Donna looked to Brian who stood in silent agreement. He nodded his head at her before fixing his lips into a smirk only she could notice.

"Then go my rangers, put an end to this tyranny once and for all." Zordon commanded as the team teleported out of the command center. They landed in a parking garage that overlooked the woods.

"The sun is still up, I think this would work best if done before dark." Aj said.

"Good point, let's get a move on," Brian added.

Three cloaked figures watched from the trees in silence while Chromium Gold Beetle stood below. "So they found us, it doesn't matter but they are in for a nice surprise. Behind him stood a man in silver armor. His helmet had two silver horns protruding from it. The visor was a mixture of a diamond with a rectangle spreading from one end to the other. The visor was lined in white and then silver while the remaining space of the helmet was black. The large chest plate was designed with a black diamond in the center lined in white and silver. His bulky shoulder pads were also silver and black. His armor much resembled that of Chromium Gold's. To the left of the silver armored man was armored woman cladded in a lighter purple armor. Her visor was a wide stretched oval with a point dipping into the middle. Her armor was lined in silver and black and decoration and notably less bulky. Her helmet dawned a silver emblem of four connected horns sprouting from the forehead. Her shoulder padding was thicker than the other two with a thick black line running across them. Her breastplate was silver from the collared neck down to just above the breasts then gave way to the light purple which in turn gave way to black.

"Titanium Silver Beetle, Platinum Purple Beetle, prepare the putty and our newest warriors for battle. I will insure they walk right in to our trap." The two nodded at their orders and backed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren could almost feel the anger seething from Hez as he sat in silence. Ren was putting the finishing touches on the newly installed computer while Hez checked the last of the workout equipment that he set up. He sighed to himself before looking at the place. "Never expected this place to become a whole base." Hez said as he sat on the bench.

"Won't Aj find out about the changes to this place?" Ren asked.

"Before maybe but we haven't used it in years. Plus, he's been distant. Along with the guys and Donna." Ren noticed he hadn't mentioned Katrina and found it beat not a speak on the subject. Just as he finished the computer set up, an alarm sounded.

"Motion detector going off, someone's coming." Hez said as he shot over to a second monitor mounted to the wall. They set up cameras within a couple hundred feet radios to insure if anyone came thy knew. They cameras are.motion activated, they set off an alarm when the security system inside the garage is active.

"I have no," Ren said as he looked to the screen seeing Ann familiar face.

"She's your girl now dude, don't deny her now," Hez joked as he watched Arianna on the screen. He was happy Ren was dating her. Although an awkward match, he found her to be a balance to his attitude. Hez silenced the alarm by deactivating the security system and pressed attitude button on a remote that caused the monitor screen to be covered by a picture of Muhammad Ali dodging a side kick from Bruce Lee.

"Nice touch," Ren said before opening the door and having his body consumed by Arianna's hug.

"Hey guys!" She yelled in excitement before kissing Ren. Hez smiled and walked to the pull up bar, biting back the pain of seeing their happiness.

"Hey, thought you would be out with your friends by now." Ren said before planting another kiss on her lips.

"I am, they just dropped me off so I can say hi. I gotta run." She said with a smile. Another kiss between the two was exchanged before Arianna ran off. Hez placed his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Perfect timing, we have a lot of activity in the woods." Hez said.

"How do you know?" Ren asked.

"Well my friend you're not the only one technologically sound. Spent last night using remote controlled cars with cameras on them to place them in certain points. The deeper I went, the more of those rock monsters I saw asked and not to mention that gold guy we almost found." Hez pulled out his phone and flipped through different monitoring views. "Also, he has friends."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ren asked asked as he pulled the tarp from his silver motorcycle.

Hez pulled off the tarp from his and felt his belt form across his waist. "Henshin!" The two yelled as the garage doors opened. As they road through the large door, they were clad in their armor as Kamen Rider Chalice and Kamen Rider Blade.

"Let's ride!" Hez yelled as the sound of their bikes engines roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers stood a the entrance of the woods. "I don't like this," Aj said.

"Neither do I but let's go," Brian said in response. The team proceeded in a tight formation. Aj and Brian walked in front with Donna and Katrina behind them in single file. Neil and NC were in the back as all of their eyes shifted through the thick woods.

"You guys hear that?" NC asked as he turned to face south.

"Yea, a whole lot of movement," Donna said as the bushes rustled. They could hear the sound of snapped twigs and blades of grass being flattened by heavy feet.

"We're surrounded," Katrina pointed out.

"That's just lovely isn't it," Aj said with total sarcasm. The putty came rushing from the trees in large numbers. "Shit!" Aj yelled as he readied himself. Brian and Aj broke off by charging forwards. Neil and NC stood their ground as Donna and Katrina shifted to cover the rear. Aj ducked a punch and connected with a body hook then a rear elbow to the head. He thrusted his leg backwards, slamming his heel into the chest of a putty and sending it flying into a tree. As he turned, a fist almost connected either his face but was blocked by Brian's forearm. Using the blocking hand he struck with a back fist and spun to deliver a side kick. The two stood back to back as they faced down great numbers.

"Still having fun?" Brian teased.

"Shut up," Aj said before charging forward.

Donna slipped between putty, avoiding attacks with parries and footwork. She backed into a tree. She slipped the punch a putty threw and watched its fist penetrate the thick bark of the tree. She gripped the nape of its neck and pulled it into a clinched before driving her knee into the chest then head. She dashed forward at the next putty, wrapping her arm around the neck as she slid under the arm, flipping to pin the putty down. She held it still until another slammed its fist downwards. She evaded the attack, watching one putty destroy another before round kicking its head. Katrina pressed her foot into a tree to assist her by pushing off and landing a flying round kick to a putty. Her anger flowing through every strike she landed as she worried not for defense. She slipped punches and parried kicks, countering with heavy blows. She side kicked a putty in the gut, dropping it to its knees before using the same leg to round kick another coming from her opposite side. As the two sat on their knees, Katrina brought her leg straight up and drove it down on the putty's head. She quickly.turned to the other, thrusting her knee into its face.

Neil thrusted his foot into the chest of a putty before dropping to a knee, avoiding the simultaneous punches of two putty from his left and right sides. NC leaped over his brother, shooting his legs out to both sides landing a split kick on the two putty. Neil turned as he rose, slamming his fist into the air putty's jaw as he stood. The upper cut knocked the putty off its feet. Neil landed a side kick before it could fall, sending it crashing into others. Neil started throwing combinations as the numbers piled up on him. They tried to tackle him down but his brute strength kept him standing ass he landed blow for blow. NC swept the left of a putty before rising and landing a jumping inside crescent kick to the putty trying to sneak up behind him. He turned to see his brother being hurled in his direction. Neil crashed into NC as the two slammed into a wall.

Aj took a side kick in the back of his knee before he felt a fist slam into his face. "Bitch!" He yelled before throwing an elbow that was blocked. He slammed the blocking hand away and doubled his elbow strike slamming it into the face. The numbers grew greater as he took more damage. Brian jumped up, wrapping his legs around the head of a putty before leaning back and swinging his body to flip it over. Before he could scramble to his feet, he was kicked in the side and sent rolling through the grass into a tree near Neil and NC. "Shit Brian!" Aj yelled, as he was distracted he was struck by both the feet of a putty that,leapt into the air. Aj crashed to the ground and rolled out into the open ground.

"Guys?!" Donna yelled as she held a putty in a stalemate. She brought her left arm under the putty's and swung it downward before head biting it. "Ouch, bad idea," Donna said as she stumbled backwards. As her vision focused, she could see a fist as it slammed into her face.

"Dammit!" Katrina yelled as she fought harder. She felt herself leaving the ground. She couldn't even tell what hit her as she violently twisted in the air and crashed down towards her friends. As she looked up, the number of putty seemed to triple.

"Any ideas here?" NC asked.

"Only one," Brian replied as he put his hand behind his back. The others followed suit.

"It's morphin time!" They yelled in unison before a bright light flashed. As the light faded, there stood the Power Rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the riders road deeper into the woods they could hear the sounds of movement. "Here they come!" Blade yelled as he drew his sword. Chalice wielded his bow in one hand, slashing through the ranks of putty. He turned his motorcycle in a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn, kicking up dirt and knocking putty to the ground. As he set his kickstand, he whirled his leg over the side of the motorcycle, landing a wheel kick that spun the putty he struck.

"I'm in a fowl mood, I was hoping there would be more of you," Hez said tauntingly. As he spoke more putty rushed from the trees. "That's more like it!" Hez charged forward leading with his bow. He swung low, sliding a putty at the knees before turning and delivering a side kick that set its body crashing to a tree and shattering. He drew back on his bow, releasing arrows at few of the many putty.

Blade slashed through putty, swinging his sword in downward and upward slashes. He jumped from his motorcycle, allowing it to crash through another small group off putty. Blade landed in a crouched poison as he was surrounded. "So many monsters and I little time," he said before rising with an upward slash then round kick to the head. He dropped to a knee as he rotated his body and cut two putty clean in half through the stomach. He continued the rotation as he swung out his leg landing a heavy wheel kick. He looked to the sky to see putty falling from the tall trees. A slight bend in his knees before leaping into the air, slicing the putty as they fall.

Chalice took a punch to the face but was unphased. As the putty went for a second attempt, Chalice blocked the punch to the inside with his bow before turning it sideways and impaling the rock monster. "This is getting boring," Hez said as he pulled as card for his deck. He slide it through his belt buckle and drew back on his bow again, this time energy particles gathered to the arrows in as large quantity. As he released the energy build up, it fired a large array of arrows into the mass of putty.

Blade drew a card from his deck and slide it through his belt buckle. "Since we aren't playing games anymore," he said as his sword's blade began to glow. He rushed through the remaining putty, slashing through them at an unimaginable speed. As he stopped, their bodies fell to the ground in clean cut pieces of rock.

"Well I would call that mighty impressive." A voice called out. Chalice and Ren looked to a large rock that sat between two trees. Their bodies were darkened by the light of the moon but it was easy to see the three of them were clad in armor.

"We are here to kill…"

"Look, if it's a fight you want, shut up and fight!" Chalice yelled as he and Blade charged the rock.


	13. Triple Threat

Chapter 12 - Triple Threat

Aj held his hands out, the ridge of his hands together. As he brought his hands outward, a red energy built between his hands. He gripped the handle of a sword with his left hand. The blade was silver and broad. He rotated it with the roll of his wrist before charging back into the battle. He cleaved putty in half as he made his way through the ranks. He stabbed his sword directly through a putty and drove it into a tree, pinned. As it wiggles while gripping the blade, Aj turned to counter an oncoming round kick with a quick side kick. His lead leg slammed against the chest of the putty as it flew backwards. He gripped his blade invertedly, ripping it free of the tree and squirming putty before slicing across, decapitating another.

Neil slammed his fist into the ground, shaking the earth with his force. As he stood to his feet, he gripped a silver handle that had a large, round muzzle at the end. He pulled a black axe from the ground, the blade large and curved. As he pulled it from the ground he swung it up, cleaving a putty in half from between its legs straight through the head. He shouldered the massive blade. Putty charged him but in one massive whirl of his body, they were slashed through the body. Neil held the axe high over his head before slamming it down into the ground. The force slashed a shock wave through the charging putty, reducing them to rubble.

Donna crossed her arms over her chest. In each hand manifested a yellow energy before two twin daggers appeared. She met a charging putty by crossing the blades against its throat before pulling them both away, severing the head. Donna dodged a front kick before lowering herself, driving a blade through the middle of the putty. Two more charged her but she stopped them by throwing both daggers into their foreheads. Donna surged forward as they fell to their knees, pulling the daggers from their heads as she ran past them. Their bodies fell to the ground in her wake. Donna jumped into the air, throwing both daggers at the onslaught of putty. The daggers bounces between them, slicing through their rock bodies with ease.

NC blocked a high round kick and pressed his back against a tree. He returned with a counter round kick to the head. As he turned, he dropped to a knee, slapping his palm into the ground. The wind picked up and the pressure forced the oncoming putty backwards. As he stood he gripped the handle of a blue lance. The handle was almost as long as his body while the blade looked like the footprint of a triceratops. He swung the lance over his head before slicing downward, cutting a putty in half from head to pelvis. He charged forward with the lance behind his back. He swung it from his right side as he twirled himself and the lance simultaneously. He diminished the turn by slicing through the middle of multiple putty. He looked on as more putty were coming his way. The blade of his lance began to glow bright blue. His body slid forward, destroying the putty and sending rubble flying in multiple different directions.

Katrina began a series of backflips to evade attacks and create distance. Once she did she held her left arm high above her head as pink energy gathered to her hand. A pink bow formed in her hand before the putty could come within attacking distance. She drew back on the bow, releasing an arrow into the chest of the closest putty, creating a sizable hole. Katrina jumped backwards, releasing more arrows before her feet could touch the ground. Katrina could hear noise behind her as she spun on her heels and lowered herself into a sitting position with her legs crossed before releasing another deadly arrow. The numbers piled up as she used spins and flips to avoid attacks. She found herself surrounded. Under her helmet she smirked as she widened her stance and aimed her bow to the sky, drawing back as powerful as she could before shooting an arrow straight into the air. The arrow rose high and disbursed into a plethora of arrows that came crashing down around Katrina, destroying the surrounding putty.

Brian double tapped an oncoming fist before gripping the wrist and pulling it forward, forcing the putty to be drawn into the knee strike. He then elbowed the back of the putty to drive its body to the ground. He had one free moment and used it to hold his right hand to the sky and call upon the Dragon Dagger. As the weapon formed in his hand, the horns on his head turned silver. He gripped the blade invertedly and used it as a hook to deflect a punch. He swung the arm down before delivering an elbow to the putty's temple. Brian turned and lowered his body to avoid attack while slashing through the mid section of his attacker. Brian looked on at the final group of putty and pressed the side of the handle two his helmet's lips. The Dragon Dagger came alive with a beautiful melody. The rangers turned their attention to it before hearing the high pitched mechanical roar. They looked to the sky to see it, The Dragon Zord. It stood taller than anything they had seen. It's body off in the distance but the red of its eyes and the red orbs that circled around the chest clearly visible as the glow. The eyes shot energy beams that destroyed the last of the putty before its roads stopped and its body vanished in the distance.

"What the entire hell was that?" Aj asked as he caught up with Brian.

"I don't know, I just blew into the flute end of the dagger. I didn't know I could command something like that," Brian responded.

"You victory will be short lived rangers!" A voice called out before three energy beams fired in their direction. As the beams struck the ground, an explosion engulfed the rangers, damaging their suits minorly but sending their bodies crashing to the ground. They looked up to see Chromium Gold Beetle standing with his two warriors. "You destroyed my putty, that wasn't very nice. Let's see how you like having a blade or laser run through your flesh." Chromium Gold motioned forward as Titanium Silver and Platinum Purple beetles started to curled out to the right and left of the group.

"You guys really piss me off you know that?" Neil said as he made his way to his feet, axe in hand.

"I second that," NC added. Katrina drew back on her bow, aiming for Platinum Purple. Dodging the arrow by rolling to the side gave Katrina and Donna time to charge her. Before Chromium Gold could react, Brian pulled his laser blade from his holster. He fired a few laser rounds, stopping Chromium Gold in his tracks asAj drew closer, swinging his sword for Chromium Gold's Head. Bringing up his forearms to block Aj stood in shock.

"Gold Armor has its perks doesn't it," Chromium Gold said in a smug tone. Titanium Silver faced down Neil and NC. The stand off lasted only seconds as Titanium Silver charged them. The two rangers split to keep Titanium Silver between them. Neil swung his axe at a low angle, aiming for the legs. Raising his knee, Titanium Silver narrowly evaded damage to his leg. From behind him, NC twirled his lance and rotated it to strike for the head. Titanium Silver lowered himself to keep from being hit. As Neil swung from Titanium Silver's left, he bent his knees, keeping his body straight so the blade of the axe narrowly missed him. It was then he noticed NC swinging his lance in a downward motion. It was unavoidable as the lance struck Titanium Silver's chest. Sparks flew from his armor as his body crashed against the dirt. NC dragged Titanium Silver's body before swinging his lance up, sending his body into a tree.

Brian fired more laser bolts that Chromium Gold dodged as he charged forward. The closer he got, Brian holstered the weapon and thrusted the inverted dagger at Chromium Gold. He attempted to block but Brian used the dagger as a hook, dragging his arm down to create an opening. Brian lunges forward with an elbow strike that was blocked. Chromium Gold headbut Brian, forcingnhim back. Chromium Gold took the moment to jump into the air but was struck by an upward slash by Aj. His body spiraled before falling. As he stood, Aj and Brian stood together poised for attack. The three surged forward. Brian leaped into the air with a flying side kick that forced Chromium Gold to slide on the ground. As he came to a stop, he rose to a knee and formed an x with his arms to block the downward slash of Aj's Power Sword. Just as he blocked one attack his back burned as Brian slashed across his back with the Dragon Dagger. Chromium Gold stumbled to the side. As he regained his composure, he felt both Aj and Brian's boots dig into his chest as they both landed a flying side kick which sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

Donna slashed repeatedly at Platinum Purple who seemingly was always only a step out of her reach as she evaded. Donna rotated her hips and landed a right reverse elbow as she noticed Platinum Pink was motioning to the right side. This forced the armored warrior to stumble and be struck by an energy arrow in the back. As sparks flew from her armor she fell to the ground. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Platinum Pink noticed Katrina jumping from tree to tree, trying to get the angle for a perfect shot. She aimed her blaster at the tree Katrina was jumping to and fired. The tree split after being hit by the energy bolt under Katrina's boot causing her to fall. As Donna turned her attention to her friend, Platinum Pink was already rushing forward. Donna evaded the right hand that was thrown and managed to slash the armor plating that covered Platinum Pink's left quadricep. She rotated as she stepped forward and stood tall, slashing across her back before thrusting her boot into Platinum Pink's back. Katrina stood to her feet, releasing multiple arrows that slammed into the armor of the downed warrior.

The rangers regrouped, looking on at the seemingly defeated Beetle Borges. "This ends today!" Katrina yelled.

"You won't be a pain in our asses after this," Neil added.

"You think this is over rangers!? You're sadly mistaken!" Titanium Silver roared. Chromium Gold ripped a rift in the side of a large rock and the tree quickly retreated.

"No no no! Dammit!" Brian yelled as they attempted to stop the trip from escaping. Brian punched the rock, furious at their failure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three figures jumped from the rock, over the heads of Kamen Rider Blade and Chalice. They stopped and turned as they could see their full form. The middle one stood tall and strong. His helmet had an emerald diamond on the forehead which lead to the silver strip tracing over the head. The sides were covered by two crimson triangular shapes that sprouted straight upward. The most and jaw were covered in silver playing. The chest plate had a high color rimmed in crimson red. The chest plate itself covered from neck to upper abdomen. A crimson capital a was built into the chest plate and in the center, an emerald triangle. The shoulder plates also had a crimson red triangular design while the armor surrounding it was clad in black. The wrists were wrapped in a gold bracelet while the forearms were covered in more black armor playing. Around the upper legs ran two black metallic rings. The shins and over the boots were covered in more black armor. His belt buckles was silver with a crimson capital a on the face. "We are here to kill you, Kamen Rider Blade… Kamen Rider Chalice," the middle rider spoke.

To his left stood a rider of similar armor but their colors reversed. Where the triangular plates and capital a were crimson on one, they were emerald on the other. Just as the diamond and triangle on the forehead and chest were now crimson for this second mystery rider. The belt buckle had an emerald capital a on the face as well. "Enough talk Larc, lets kill them where they stand," he said.

"Their deaths will come soon enough Lance," the third rider said. His armor was completely different. The helmet had a gold diamond on the forehead and a smaller crimson diamond laying on the bottom tip. The larger diamond was golden just as the triangular spikes on the sides of the helmet but rimmed in silver. His shoulder plates were much larger and connected to the chest plate. A dark purple with a gold trim for the shoulders that connected to a golden capital a on the chest. The center of the a housed a crimson triangle. His belt had a silver face with a golden capital a on it. The rest of his armor matched his partners.

"Glaive," Larc called to him, "we were given this power to kill. Let's use it!" He yelled with enthusiasm. Chalice and Blade quickly figured out who lead the ground. The man in the flashy golden armor raised his hand and extended finger. Larc and Lance charged Chalice and Blade who stood at the ready. Where Blade counter charged, Chalice fell back with a leap into the air. As he did so, he released arrows towards Lance. Lance side stepped each arrow as he closed the distance, hoping to catch Chalice before he could land. Chalice pulled a card from his belt and slid it through the slit. He pulled his bow into two blades and swiped at Lance as he got closer.

Lance stopped short and weaves out of the way. Chalice presses forward with multiple swipes at different angles, all of which Lance barely avoided until Chalice thrusted both blades forward on a low angle. The blades struck Lance in the lower end of his breastplate. Sending his body rolling backwards. On the ground as sparks flew. Chalice charged forward as Lance scrambled to his feet and slashed him across the chest in the shape of an X. Lance dropped to the ground again. Before Chalice could trike with a downward swing, Glaive struck with a side kick to the ribs. Chalice stumbles to the side and looked as the two regrouped. "Doesn't matter how many of you there are, I will protect Angel Grove."

"Can't do that if you're dead," Glaive replied.

Blade swung his sword in a diagonal slash. Larc leaned backwards to avoid the attack brought his knee up to chamber for a front kick. As he extended out, Blade parried the kick with his sword and came forward with s punch to the jaw. Larc stumbled, his armor rattling. Blade came forward with a low thrust but it was blocked by Larc making an X with his arms, trapping Blade's arm. Shifting to his right, Larc landed a knee strike and followed it with a heavy right hand. Blade dropped his sword as he was sent reeling backwards. Blade slipped a punch but as he returned to his guard, an uppercut slipped through his guard, pushing him back.

"You're slow Blade," Larc said teasingly.

"No, I just needed a wake up call!" Blade yelled before landing a low kick to Larc's left inner thigh. His leg buckled, leaving him open for the side kick Blade threw. Larc was on the retreat as Blade closed in. Larc attempted to throw a punch but Blade blocked it with his outer forearm as he moved to the inside of Larc's guard with an elbow to the jaw from the same arm he blocked with. Blade quickly scooped up his sword and drew a card from its deck. His sword's blade glowed bright blue before he charged Larc, slicing him at the chest, causing his armor to spark as he fell to the ground.

Chalice blocked attacks on two fronts. Gripping Glaive's wrist and the crook of his elbow, Chalice stopped the oncoming looping hook. He back kicked Lance to give himself space as he slammed the back of his fist into Glaive's helmet. As Glaive returned his gaze uptown Chalice, he was already in the air, shooting both legs straight forward into Glaive's chest. As Chalice landed on the ground, Lance pulled him up by his shoulders but half way he kicked his back. Chalice used the momentum to flip forward and create more distance. As he turned, he weaved to the left to avoid a punch and thrusted his fist into Lance's gut. "You haven't been riders long. You're sloppy, too aggressive and most of all you're just not good enough!" Chalice yelled as he shot his fist forward, throwing Lance from his fist. Blade ran to Chalice and stood beside him.

"Ready to end it?" Blade asked as he pulled a black spades card from his deck.

"Hell yea," Chalice said as he did the same. The three riders grouped together as they attempted to stand. Before Chalice or Blade could activate the cards, they watched as the three were pulled through a rift by the Beetle Borges.

"You win today Riders, but we will be back for your heads." Chromium Gold said as the rift closed. Chalice grunted aloud.

"Next time, we will finish them. For now, let's check the area, make sure everything is cleaned up here." Blade suggested. As he spoke, he could hear a loud slam coming from the other side of the rock they encountered the trio of riders from. Chalice and Blade jumped to the top to see the Rangers standing there.

"Well this may just be our lucky day." Chalice said as he and Blade jumped down.

"Dammit, first putty, then Beetle Borges and now you assholes again?!" Aj said in anger.

"Wait, you fought the Beetle Borges?" Blade asked.

"You damn right and you're next!" Neil said as he charged forward with his Power Axe. Before he could strike Blade, Chalice blocked the downward slash with his bow.

"Temper temper," Chalice said before driving his boot into Neil's chest to slide him backwards. As soon as Neil was far enough Chalice was blasted in the chest by NC and Donna. Chalice flew backwards from the force of the blows. Blade snapped into action, leaping into the air and clambering for a flying side kick. The rangers surrounded him as he landed, his attack hitting nothing but ground. Blade slashed Katrina and NC across the stomach, causing them to roll away from the battle. Brian clashed with Blade, allowing Aj to slash across his back. Blade's body tensed at the blow.

As Katrina and NC got to their feet, Chalice shot them both in the back with arrows. "No no no, you three will stay right here." Chalice said as he rushed Neil, landing a jumping knee strike to his jaw before he could react. Hez clashes his Blade with NC's lance, he pulled a card and slid it through his belt buckle before drawing back on his bow to build up energy. As he released, his body and NC's flew from the force of the small explosion created from the point blank attack. NC's suit ripped at the chest and left shoulder. The left side of his helmet had a crack that exposed the shadow within the helmet that covered his face. Chalice's Armor cracked at the chest and helmet. He struggled to stand but as soon as he did, he felt the force of Neil's power axe slashing across his back. Chalice landed face first, sliding through the dirt.

Blade swung his sword in looping circular motions to keep Donna, Brian and Aj out of striking range while he thought of a plan to deal with them. Aj clashed swords with Blade to stop his movement. Blade instinctively struck Donna with a back kick to keep her away but he wasn't able to block the high round kick from Brian. Blade stumbled back to create distance as he recovered from the blow. Donna was the first to charge in, Blade slashing her across the chest twice before round kicking her. As her body rolled on the ground, Brian was the next to come charging. Blade jumped backwards, drawing a card from his deck and quickly sliding it through his belt. As Aj and Brian drew closer, Blade leapt into the air and extended his leg downward for a finishing move.

"Rider kick!" Blade yelled as his body began to glow. His attack caused a small explosion that sent Aj and Brian flying, their bodies crashing to the ground next to Donna. Over Blade's head flew Neil, NC and Katrina. All of the rangers took damage in the battle. Their suits ripped in multiple places and even cut flesh showing as the blood dropped from their wounds down their limbs. Chalice stood beside blade, his left shoulder pad in shambles as it hung by seemingly a thread. His shoulder bleed down his arm and his breastplate was heavily cracked.

"I see you look fine," Chalice said in sarcasm.

"Mows not the time," Blade motioned to the group of rangers as they slowly stood to their feet. "Let's finish this," Blade drew the same card he used to activate his finishing attack. Chalice followed suit, sliding the card through his belt buckle.

"Rangers, let's put the power weapons together, we can't afford to loose here!" Brian yelled. Neil's Axe became the trigger and barrel of the weapon. Katrina's bow was cast on top laying across the barrel. Donna's daggers were set under the bow and NC's lance blades were set in between the daggers. Aj's sword lay on top of the weapon running down the length of it. The weapon charged its energy as Chalice and Blade lowered their stance. Aj held the weapon as the rangers held his shoulders.

"RIDER KICK!" Chalice and Blade called out as they leapt into the air, extending a leg for the finishing blow.

"FOE ANGEL GROVE!" The rangers yelled as their weapons fired. There was an instant explosion. Everything went black for all parties involved. Brian was he first to stir, his body ached and burned. His suit was barely still hanging. His helmet was busted open, exposing the upper left corner of his face and the blood running from his head. The arms of his suit were completely torn and their shield covered in cracks. Aj was the next to make his way to his feet. The left leg of his suit torn, exposing the bruises and blood from cuts in battle. While only his visor was cracked, most of the upper body of his suit was torn away. Donna and Katrina helped each other to their feet. Donna's helmet completely destroyed and the upper left half of her suit torn from the neck to under the armpit. The sam went for Katrina but on her opposite arm. NC and Neil had to be carried. NC's helmet hadn't taken anymore damage but the chest of his suit was torn away and his chest bleed heavily. Neil only had the bottom half of his suit left. His helmet was broken and exposed his bottom mouth. The rangers glowed in their respective color before turning to energy and teleporting out of the area. The Kamen Riders were nowhere to be found as the smoke and dust cleared. The eyes that watched the battle assumed them dead. The red eyes of a winged beast clad in golden armor.

"Lord Zed will be pleased with this news," he snarled as he spoke to himself. He stood from his perched position in a tree a mile away from the battle. His excellent eyesight night failing him. He clapped his massive wings, elevating himself into the air before flying through a rift in the sky.


	14. Angel Grove Retaliation

**Chapter 13 - Angel Grove Retaliation**

His vision blurred as he stirred. His chest burned and body ached. His head felt as if it was a bell having a hammer smashed against it. As his vision came into clarity he could see smoke and dirt. Looking down, his light brown skin was burned and clothing charred. Ren winced as he touched his chest, felling the burnt skin through the gaping hole in his shirt. Ren looked around, searching for Hez who was still out cold. His clothing was also charred and torn and body riddled with burn marks. Ren struggled to pull himself to his feet. Every movement caused the burning of his chest to feel as if it intensified. Hez has burns on his legs, sides and right shoulder. Ren couldn't think clearly or remember what happened completely.

 _We fought the Sentai guys and then…._ was all Ren could draw to mind. As he reached down for Hez, his body seemingly sprang to life. He rolled on the ground into an animalistic crouched position. He left laid flat across the soil while his right was bent. His palms pressed into the dirty his fingers dug in almost as if he were ready to use his arms to spring forward. Ren quickly backed away, "woah woah woah, Hez it's me!" Ren yelled. The look in Hez's eyes, that burning fire of rage was frightening but faded with a simple shake of his head. Ren couldn't help but feel as if he saw a tint of green in Hez's iris.

"What happened?" Hez asked groggily as he stood to his feet, clutching his side as the pain set in.

"By my guess… we lost." Ren replies almost sighing in relief as he spoke.

"How long have we been laying here?" Hez asked as he looked around. The sun was still high in the sky, only partially covered by light clouds.

"My guess is not long," Ren replied.

"We need to move, now." Hez said as he continued looking around, trying to get an idea of where they left the motorcycles. "There was a huge explosion, expect the authorities to be here and soon." The two started off towards the large bolder they leapt over to begin battle with the rangers. As they reached the top they could see the flashes of blue and red lights, both of them instantly dropped.

"Shit that's not good," Ren said in a hushed tone. He could see cops all over the area and just to the left of their location was their motorcycles.

"You up for something stupid?" Hez said as he grinned at Ren.

"No, that's not happening, we are not fighting our way through cops," Ren said defensively.

"No you idiot, remember hardcore parkour days? We haul ass to the bikes and ride out of here." Hez pulled out two bandanas from his pocket.

"Do I even wunna ask why you have those?"

"Really a racist joke now?" Ren snickered at Hez's frustration as the two tied the bandanas over their faces. "On three… Three!" Hez yelled as the two sprang from the bolder and landed in a roll. Four police officers in the immediate area were started as Hez and Ren quickly dashed to the left. Ren slapped his palms onto the hood is a squad car as he jumped up, kicking his legs forward so his body would sail over the car without issue. Hez leapt into the air, using his left foot to step down onto the car's roof before propelling himself into a somersault over the entire car. The officers scrambled as the two ran through the trees. Ren reaches his motorcycle first and quickly kicked up the kickstand and spun the vehicle around. Hez jumped onto his motorcycle and started the engine, both men reving it a few times as the officers got closer. They paused just behind the tree line as they heard the loud engines roar.

"Let's ride!" Hez yelled as he gave the machine gas, sending his shooting through the trees and over the heads of the mass of police officers. They ducked on instinct as two motorcycles sailed overhead. Hez could hear them yell out for the two to stop but he only gave his vehicle more gas as the two exited the woods.

"That went better than I thought" Ren said before he heard the sirens. "Shit!" He yelled after looking back. He could see four squad cars behind him.

"Split up!" Hez yelled as he leaned left to make a right left turn. Ren knew he was gonna need to drive wildly to escape. He leaned forward and weaves through the traffic as he reached downtown. Cars honked their horns as Ren leaned left and right, narrowly scaving his motorcycle against other cars. The evening rush had begun, making it easier to skip away on the main streets for him. He made a sharp right and speed down the block before making a left. He turned down a narrow alleyway and slowly emerged on the other side to an empty block. Ren breathed in deeply before sighing. His chest no longer burned and to his surprise, no longer had even a scratch on it when he looked down. _What the hell is going on with me?_ He thought to himself before riding down the long block at the speed limit. He reached the garage the two had currently turned into their new base of operations, but what awaited him to we even more terrifying.

Hez slowly rolled up to the garage under the cover of the night. His headlight was off but he could see the garage lights were on. "Good, Ren made it. Hiding in the alleys all evening wasn't exactly fun." Hez activated the sliding door and saw Arianna sitting on the bench glaring at him with Ren beside her.

"Hey Hez," she said with malicious intent in her voice.

"Uhh.. hi?" Hez replied suddenly shaken by her tone which he didn't understand.

"Got something you wunna tell me? Like why your clothes are all burnt?!" Arianna yelled as she stood to her feet. Ren quickly covered her mouth as Hez shut the large door.

"It's a long story, to make it short.." Hez was cut off by the sound of sirens. "Oh shit!"

"They followed you?!" Ren yelled as he grabbed his helmet.

"I thought I lost them, shit get her out of here I'll hold them off."

"Wait what's going on?" Arianna asked. The two looked at each other and motioned to their bikes. Hez places his helmet over his head and closed the dark visor. "Woah woah woah stop! Someone will tell me what's…" Ren cut her off by grabbing her and sitting her on the motorcycle.

"We have no time for this, out this on, shut up and hold on tight," Ren said as he shoved the helmet into her chest and sat on the motorcycle. He looked to Hez before exchanging a nod.

"Go!" Hez yelled as he slammed his fist into the button on the wall. Ren gave the engine gas before riding out of the opening door. The cops found a way to surround them. Ren road between two cruisers before the cops could react. Hez gave his engine gas while keeping it in neutral to get the attention of the officers.

"We have you surrounded! Step off the vehicle and get down on your knees with your hands up!"

 _Sorry officers, I know you're just doing your job but…_ Hez thought to himself as he pulled his deck from his back pocket and slid the heart card through the slit of his firmed belt buckle. "Henshin!" He yelled as the glowing card formed. He shifted his motorcycle into first gear and road through the card, himself and his motorcycle morphing into a new figure. Chalice emerged at top speed as officers shouted warnings before opening fire. His armor sparked as the bullets bounced off him. He road down the street at his top speed, passing a dark alleyway with a black figure standing besides a dark motorcycle. As Chalice road by, two oval shaped eyes glow red before the figure kicked its leg over the motorcycle and sat down. The engine started as it too road out from the dark alley.

 _Nice to know this suit can hold up against bullets. Now time to find Ren and…._ Chalice's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud engine roaring. He turned his head but his helmet sparked as it was struck with an energy bolt. Chalice's head whipped upwards as he was struck. He lost full control of the motorcycle as it skid from under his body. He and the vehicle toppled over and skid across the pavement. Chalice's body rolled cross the ground before coming to a hard stop. _What the hell?_ Chalice thought to himself as he struggled to move. The left eye of his mask was cracked from the attack. His vision blurred as he could see a bulky blue body approach him. He slowly staggered to his feet but felt the sharp pain in his chest from a side kick that sent his body into a nearby wall, his body bouncing off of it before slamming back to the ground. Chalice gasped before demorphing and slowly losing consciousness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ren slowed his motorcycle as he felt Arianna slamming her fists into his back. He coasted into a turn which lead to an abandoned building. "Ok can we stop the hitting now? It's becoming more annoying by the second."

"Not until you tell me why the damn cops were after you! First we fight these monsters, then you guys become way too distant and now you, of all people are chased by the damn cops?! I need answers!" Arianna yelled in aggravation.

"Ok, you want the truth? You're gonna want to sit down." Ren said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Arianna looked at him from over his shoulder, "we are sitting down!" Ren dropped his head into his hands as he thought of what to say. With a sigh he held his head up and looked at Arianna.

"Me and Hez are…" Ren was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking behind them. He leaned over to look past Arianna. His eyes widened at the sight of a black figure with glowing blue eyes.

"Kamen Rider Blade, we have Chalice. You are to get off of the vehicle and come with me. Do not force me to engage you in combat, I would rather not harm an innocent." The figure said. Ren clenched his jaw as he cut his eyes between the figure and Arianna.


	15. Reinforcements

Chapter 14 - Reinforcements

Katrina was the first to stir, her body aching as she shifted. What the hell? She thought as she opened her eyes but was blinded by the light. Her eyes slowly adjusted as she noticed wires attached to flat, circular pads were placed in the crook of her arm. Looking to her left, she finally registered the constant beeping of a heart monitor. As she looked around she could see other beds, empty. Where am I? She asked herself in her head.

"So you're finally awake?" The voice cut her thoughts as her eyes cut to the right. She shot up, hands in a defensive pose before she could register the voice she heard to be Aj's. "Easy Chung Li, when you're ready head to the command center, Zordon has something for us to know." His tone was gruff and void of his usual joy. It's not often she heard him serious but this is the second battle where they seemingly lost. He walked away without a word.

Katrina entered the room of familiar flashing lights and beeping of various machines at work. "Ah, it is a joyous moment to see my rangers standing after the battle you have survived. The Kamen Riders are a dangerous foe to all rangers."

"Kamen Riders?" NC asked.

"They are much like us, they morph into beings with great power and ability. They will go to great length to win the battles they ensue. At one point, they were allies to the rangers of this universe and th next. That was until the Beetle Borges went on a quest for Lord Zed." Zordon explained.

"And what was the point of this quest?" Brian asked.

"To eradicate all Kamen Riders, steal their belts and employ them to beings under his control. He succeeded in bringing most of the Hiese era riders to this universe."

"Hiese era?" Katrina asked.

"There are two generations of Kamen Rider. The Showa era were created by an organization called Shocker. The new generation found their power by other means." Zordon paused for a moment. "This war has become more than you can handle. I will be employing the help of another source."

"What, from who?" Brian asked, his voice raising.

"They are the galactic police force known as the Space Sheriffs. They are formidable allies who have been hunting the fiend Zed for eons."

"So you don't think we can handle this? Then why give us the power?" Neil asked.

"It doesn't matter if you can handle it or not at this point. I refuse to lose another team of this world's hope! 6 bright young people, murdered at the hands of these beasts, these vial beings and then the rest of the world is their mark. I refuse to watch this a second time. You are restricted from engaging in combat until their arrival." The rangers looked on in shock at this revelation. Katrina's face twisted into a tight scowls as she clenched her first. Aj shifted his eyes to her, understanding her anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hez awoke to the feeling of pain in his wrists and ankles. His head bounced as he slowly regained consciousness. My life was so much simpler before this shit. Hez thought to himself. He tried to move his arms but the pain intensified. "That's not a good idea," a voice rang in his ears. His head shot up as his vision cleared. The bulky armored man stood in the corner, his arms crossed. His helmet had large oval eyes the color of blood. His suit was bulky and blue with silver linings. The v shaped antenna on his forehead were also silver. Under the bulky armor that separated at his joints, he wore a black, skin tight Kevlar armor.

"So you're finally awake huh… Chalice?" A man with pale skin and long hair swept backwards said. His suit was navy green with decorative medals and a thin pair of glasses were place over the bridge of his nose. He pressed them into place with the middle finger of his right hand that was covered in a white glove.

"Who are you?" Hez asked as he ended his struggle.

"We are Angel Grove's initiative against Lord Zed. We are Project G, after the failure of the last set of rangers, we were funded." The pale man explained.

"Rangers?" Hez asked.

"All in due time, boy. You're going to have company soon…. ah, I think that's them now," he said as Ren and Arianna were shoved into the small room.

"Hez!?" Arianna yelled as Ren exchanges a worried look with him.

"Now that we are all present, I have a proposition for you both but first, I'll answer your questions before you ask them. We are Project G and started after Lord Zed first battled the Super Sentai team two decades ago. In secrecy we developed four fighting systems. The first two were failures but you, Chalice have come in contact with G3 and you, Garren have come in contact with G4." The two looked at each other once more. "We know who you are, Hezekiah Moore and Ren Olarte. Members of United Taekwondo Academy. Both of you, decorated fighters and passionate teachers. It's only fitting you would become part of this world's last hope."

"So what? You expect a team up, that's not our style." Hez said as his eyes began to narrow.

"Ah but it will be." The pale man dropped a file on the table, watching it slide towards Hez. "As I said we know who you are." G4 entered the room, his armor identical to G3 but where G3 was blue, G4 was black. He unlocked the shackled chains holding Hez in place. As he opened the files, his eyes widened.

"It would be a shame for these kind and innocent people to go missing. All we ask, is that you cooperate without question." His blue eyes widened as his lips expanded into a twisted smile.

"And what is it you would like us to do?" Ren asked.

"Simple, defeat the Beetle Borges who have become under Zed's employment. You start there and ensure those Power Rangers aren't in your way." The pale man said turning his back to them.

"Power Rangers?" Ren said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, that is there official name. They are lead by a cosmic being named Zordon. That's all the information we could gather on them. They draw power from a place unknown much like your own. Difference is, there power is cosmic. Now go, and remember, we will be watching."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't we have a cool hideout like that?" Ren asked as he grinned at Hez.

"Is now really the time to crack jokes?" Hez replied.

"Always keep a look on the bright side bro."

"And what's the bright side to this?" The third voice cut between them as they stopped in their tracks. "We are somewhere in the damn woods, you two are the masked riders and fugitives from the law…"

"In our defense, pale face guy did offer to wipe our faces and location from police database so we can continue to operate." Ren said cutting her off.

"You lied to me," her eyes narrowing on Ren. Ren shifted his eyes to Hez while his face began to grow crimson red.

"Oh no, this one's all yours," Hez said as he threw his hands into the air.

"Hey look, our bikes are here," Ren said nervously as he pointed to the motorcycles. "Come on, let's go home."

"Maybe I'll ride with Hez," Arianna said. As she turned to face him, he was already kicking his leg over his motorcycle. Stepping on the pedals and revving the engine, he spun the vehicle, before putting his helmet on.

"Sorry, this one's between y'all two!" He yelled before putting his helmet on and riding off down the road. As the roar of his engine filled the air his mind drifted. How much do they know about us? How long have they been watching? If they know about our families, what about our friends? The questions fired off in his head one after the other. He could hear the familiar roar of Ren's engine. He made a mental note to always remember the unique sound of his motorcycle. No need to be shot in the face by someone riding up from his blindside.

"So we kind of have to teach soon!" Ren yelled. Hez looked down at dashboard and read the time. He hated knowing he probably wasn't getting any sleep but didn't mind. "You have a plan?!"

"Hit the hideout, change clothes, then on to the dojo!" Hez replied. It was a short time before they were stepping through the dojo doors. After minutes of begging Arianna to keep her mouth shut to her sister to keep her out of trouble, she agreed to saying nothing. The term nothing was meant in a literal sense as she decided not to speak to Ren at all for the time being. They stepped through the doors of the dojo, putting on their smiles as they greeted parents and students.

"Hey Donna," Hez said in his usual friendly tone, relieved to see one of his best friends. She looked at him with a serious expression before looking away. A small sentiment but crushing. Ren watched as Donna greeted her sister with open arms but noticed the look she gave Hez. He strode his way to catching up with Hez.

"What was that about?" Ren asked over his friend's shoulder.

"No idea, not gonna ask," he replied as he made his way down the stairs into the basement. Katrina was sitting with Aj, smiling as they spoke to each other. The words were lost to Hez but he couldn't sense anything besides seeing her. Aj stood up, clapping hands with both Ren and Hez before slapping his hand onto Hez's shoulder. Ren took the symbol as a message and grabbed his gear bag, stepping into the other room as Aj ascended the stairs.

"Hey, Hez…" her words trailed off. He stayed silent as he went for his gear bag. "Hez don't shut me out, I just want to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" He asked. "Haven't had contact with you since we broke up."

"I'm sorry,"

"For what? The lack of contact or tripping my heart to shit?" As he pulled off his shirt, he forgot his body would still be covered in bruises from battle. Her face twisted as she covered her mouth.

"Hez what the hell happened to you?!" She good up and lurched forward. She stopped when he stepped back.

"I'm fine, these are from training. Nothing I'm not use to." His eyes were cold when he turned his back to her, he felt her embrace. The warmth of her face nestled into his bad blanked his mind as they stood there. She whispered something before letting go and walking up the stairs. His heart raced before calming, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.


	16. Kamen Rider G

Chapter 15 - Kamen Rider G

"How much longer do we have to wait around?" NC asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Until Zordon said otherwise little brother, keep yourself occupied until then," Neil replied as he swung his battle axe.

"This isn't fair, we just sit here and do nothing? What if Zed sends his forces to attack Angel Grove?!"

"Hey guys! Come take a look at this!" Brian yelled. The team crowded around him and the monitor he sat in front of. "Those Kamen Rider guys have been fighting all of Lord Zed's forces back to back."

"I thought they worked together? This makes no sense." Donna said.

"Maybe it's just those two, remember there are five of them and the only ones we have seen fight alongside the Beetle Borges are the ones with the As on their chests." Katrina pointed out.

"But these two did fight us, let's not forget they tried to kill us," Aj said.

"Maybe we can find a mutual ground, maybe we can work together and turn an enemy into an ally." Brian said.

"You expect me to fight with the guys who kicked our asses?" Aj asked.

"Better than getting our asses kicked again right?" Brian joked.

"Hey guys, isn't it Neil's birthday coming?" NC said with a snicker.

"You little…"

"Oh yea!" Aj yelled cutting of Neil.

"We getting lit!" Brian yelled.

"Glad to see the rangers in good spirits," Alpha said as he hobbled into the room. "There's been movement detected in Angel Grove's northern region.

"That's basically all open land, what the heck could Zed want there?" Brian asked as he stood up.

"That's what you're going to find out, May the power be with you rangers." Alpha said. The color coded flows consumed the rangers as they were whisked away, landing in a kneeling position in open land.

"Getting use to this stuff." Aj said as he stood up. The team fanned out.

"Aj, you and Katrina go east. Neil, take NC west. Donna, you're with me, we continue north. Meet back here in three hours if you find anything, call in." Brian explained the plan as the team split up. Aj and Katrina disappeared into the trees. Aj kept his hand close to his blaster as a familiar eerie feeling. Katrina kept her eye over her shoulder as she covered the rear. They proceeded slowly but steady, their silent voices gave way to the sounds of their footsteps. Katrina kept her mind on stepping down a fraction of a second after Aj's.

"Well rangers! What took you so long?!" A voice yelled from above. As the two shot their heads up, a figure jumped through the trees. The sunlight beaming from his ember armor as he landed on the ground in a kneeling position. "I'd rather kill you both now and get it over wi…." His voice was cut off by the sound of a blaster bolt firing into his chest. His body lurched backwards as he slammed into the ground.

"I'm not in the mood for your talking, let's get this over with." Aj said as he thrusted his blaster forward, activating the blade.

"Testy testy," Kamen Rider Lance said as he rose to his feet. "But if that's how you wish to play," Kamen Rider Lance deepens his stance and rushed forward. Aj countered his charge and swung him blade on a diagonal angle. Kamen Rider Lance swayed away before throwing a looping hook. Aj leaned away from the attack while using the blade of his blaster sword to stop the attack. Aj snaked his arm around Kamen Rider Lance's before slamming his helmet directly into his opponent's. Lance stepped back to create distance but to no avail as Aj spun on the ball of his left foot to deliver a spinning side kick. Lance's body bounces across the dirt before he recovered in a low crouched stance. Katrina leapt into the air, using Aj's shoulder as a post to launch herself farther as she drew back on her bow. She yelled a war cry as she shot multiple arrows towards Kamen Rider Lance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found out what they would want out here?" Neil asked.

"Not the slightest clue," NC replied.

"Maybe it's a trap," a third voice said. NC turned and narrowly evaded a blast from Kamen Rider Larc. Neil called upon his Power Axe before slamming the blade into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Kamen Rider Larc. Kamen Rider Larc leapt into the air to evade but as he ascended, his chestplate was hit by multiple blasts from NC. Kamen Rider Larc jumped to his feet in silence before drawing his sword. NC called upon his power lance as the three squared off. NC charged him first, clashing lance against sword repeatedly. Neil circled around and swung his axe overhead before slamming it into the ground, creating rock spikes in the ground until one slammed into Kamen Rider Larc's back. He lurched forward into a thrust from NC's lance, forcing his body back against the spike.

Neil attempted to slash the back of Kamen Rider Larc but he lowered himself before the axe cut through the rock. Kamen Rider Larc lurched forward, slashing NC across his stomach. Before turning to slash in a downwards angle at his back. He then attempted to meet the force of Neil's heavy swing of his axe. The force sent Kamen Rider Larc sailing through the air into a thick tree.

Neil charged forward but was blasted in the back. His body slammed into the ground as sparks flew from his suit. He looked up to see a golden letter A on the chest of another Kamen Rider.

"You two could never handle yourselves. Larc, lance will be here soon with the other rangers," Kamen Rider Glaive said with complete confidence. His voice radiated as such as his gun switched to blade mode. "Let's get this over with before our real targets show up!" Glaive yelled as he charged. His charge was met with blasts into his shoulders. He stumbled backwards as Brian and Donna sprang from the trees, both landing flying side kicks on Glaive that forced his body to the dirt.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Brian said in his smug tone.

"Green ranger," Kamen Rider Glaive hissed as he struggled to his feet.

"Let's try this again," Brian said as he held his Dragon Dagger in an offensive position before charging at Kamen Rider Glaive. The two flashes blades violently. Sparks flying each time their weapons slammed against each other. Brian created distance by thrusting his foot into Glaive's chest. The brunt of the blow coming from chambering his knee into his stomach before shooting straight forward. As Glaive stepped backwards, Donna leapt into the air, over Brian's shoulder, slashing her dagger across his chest. Sparks began to fly as Glaive continued to retreat in hopes of breathing room.

"Dammit," Kamen Rider Larc said as he weaved around the thrusts of NC's power lance. He caught the lance between his arms as it was thrusted into his stomach. NC twisted his body along the line of his lance, delivering a spin heel kick to Larc. As Kamen Rider Larc rolled across the dirt floor, NC and Neil regrouped but their moment was short lived. Neil noticed a bright light coming from his left. The lift was radiating from Kamen Rider Lance's boot as he sailed across the sky towards them.

"Rider Kick!" He yelled as his boot slammed into Neil, creating an explosion. Neil and abc were engulfed in the flames before their bodies were thrown into a tree. Their suits sparked with cosmic energy emitting from the rips of their suits. Neil tried to struggle to his feet but his body collapsed. NC reached his hand out to his either as he could see the light charging again.

"Stop running away from me!" A feminine voice roared as arrows of pink energy rained down upon Kamen Rider Larc. His armor sparked as his body rippled with arrows. He dropped to a knee, his head hung low and his armor emitting smoke. As he looked up he could see Aj charging him with his Power Sword. He braces himself for the impact but an explosion was set off at Aj's feet. Katrina and Kamen Rider Larc shielded their eyes as dirt kicked up. When it settles, Aj was blocking Kamen Rider Lance's boot.

"So you're not just a talker are you?" Kamen Rider Lance said. Aj shoved his blade forward to force Lance's foot to move. Katrina charged forward, releasing multiple arrows as the battle raged on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like the rangers are having a tough time sir," a thin man in a dark green suit said as he viewed the large monitor. In front of him say the pale man in glasses. His hair swept back with a few strands hanging over his face out of place.

"It would seem so indeed," he replied. "Send the Kamen riders in full force. Tell G3 and G4 to be sure the three riders are exterminated."

"Sir yes sir," the thin man changed as he stood, feet together and arms slapped to his side, and saluted.

"Also, order G3 and G4 to kill the Power Rangers. This city only needs one set of protectors." The pale man said as he swept the strands of hair dangling in his face back. The thinner man exited the dark room silently. The door sliding open and shut were the only sounds made. The man was instantly met with G4 leaning against the wall, his head leaned downward and arms crossed on his chest. His black suit had a shadow casted over most of it in the dimly lit hallway.

"Looks like we finally get to have some fun. Orders received," G4 said as he stood upright and walked down the hallway, his body becoming a shadow.

Hez felt his phone vibrate spriratically as he laid on his bed. His eyes slowly opened as the sunlight blasted into his room through his window. "What now?" He asked as he rolled over seeing there was only a location on his phone. Seconds later he received a text from Ren.

"Did you get the location?" He asked.

"Yea, meet me at the edge of town, looks like they need us now," Hez replied through text. He shot up and stretched before turning to scratch behind the ear of his canine friend. "I'll be back buddy, watch over the house," Hez said as he grabbed a shirt and exited the room. "Watch over Dad too!" He yelled as the large dog lifted his head, tail wagging. Hez made his way to the garage, pulling the tarp from his motorcycle. He caressed the engine before throwing his leg over and sitting on it. As the engine roared while the spark plug gave it life from a turn of the key, he kicked up the kicked stand and road out of the driveway and down the street. His mind was clear as he could feel the wind blowing his shirt around.

The sound of Ren's engine was heard from his right but two others came from the left. He looked over to see the two robotic suits.

"Mind if we tag along?" G4 said.

"Like we have a choice in the matter?" Ren said with sarcasm as they road north. The ride was silent for the most part.

"Approaching target, looks like things are getting desperate for the rangers," G3 said.

"Henshin!" Ren and Hez yelled in unison. They road through their cars doorways, their bodies armored and changing them into Kamen Rider Chalice and Kamen Rider Garren. Brian and Donna struggled against the trio of Kamen Riders Glaive Larc and Lance. The team struggles to stand, suits torn and dirtied.

"Let's combine our power!" Brian yelled. The rangers put each of their power weapons together to create their strongest weapon the Power Blaster.

"Heh," Kamen Rider Glaive said as he and his riders readied themselves.

"Fire!" Brian yelled as the blast charged. The riders leapt into the air preparing their final attack.

"Showtime," G4 said as he jumped from his bulky motorcycle wielding a large Gatling gun. He opened fire on the riders, their bodies shaking as hit before falling to the ground, before they could recover, the blast from the rangers Power Blaster created an explosion. Dirt and dust kicked up instantly as the trip screamed in pain. As the dust settled, their armor was cracked and smoking. Their bodies slowly fell to the ground

"Dammit," Kamen Rider Glaive said as he dug his fingers into the dirt. The rangers tensed up as they saw the four riders approaching. Two they recognized but the others were new.

"What's the plan here?" Aj asked.

"We make an exit and break for it, split up if we have to," Brian said as he looked between his team.

"Green Ranger! Come with us or die where you stand!" G4 said. Garren cut his eyes to him and slowly shifted his head to Chalice. Chalice has his hand stretched out with his palm facing the ground, signaling Garren to stand down and wait.

"What makes you think either will happen?" Brian said as he readied himself.

"Have it your way," G4 said as he aimed his Gatling gun. G3 did the same, as they pulled the trigger the rangers covered themselves to shield from the attack. Chalice and Garren jumped between the two groups, using shield cards to block the attack.

"This is wrong!" Garren yelled. "We are on the same side!"

"No, we are on the human side," G4 said. "Created by and for humans to protect this planet. That much can't be said for them, or for you in that matter."

"Orders received, eliminate all riders and rangers," G3 said as he readied his weapon.

"Green Ranger," Chalice said looking over his shoulder. "We will hold them off, get your people out of here."

"You expect us to run from a fight?!" Aj yelled.

"No, we expect to save your asses. You'll owe us one of course," Garren said as he slid a card into his blaster. "Now go!"

"So you'll risk your families for them?" G4 asked in a malice tone. Chalice and Garren were in shock and completely still. "Yes, a little reminder that we know where they are. We will find and kill them if you don't follow orders!"

"You know, I never did will with threats!" Chalice yelled as he drew back on his bow.


	17. Loyalties

Chapter 16 - Loyalties

The four armored men faced off as a breeze gently rustled the blades of grass on the ground, blowing the few downed leaves away. Chalice drew back on his bow while Garren trained his blaster. G3 and G4 stood their ground firmly. Kamen Rider Garren fire's at the two, causing them to roll in order to dodge. Kamen Rider Chalice took the moment to charge forward. Before G4 could pull the trigger, Chalice used his forearm to push the large weapon up, causing G4 to fire into the air. Chalice slashes at G4's stomach, forcing him to release the weapon and step back. Chalice rushed in for another overhead slash that G4 rolled under. As he rose to his feet, he spun and extended his leg, catching Chalice with a wheel kick. Chalice's head swung in the direction of the blow as he dropped his bow. G4 surged forward throwing a wild haymaker. Chalice stopped the punch but cupping G4's wrist and smashing his five into the bicep of G4. Chalice drew his closest fist to G4 in before smashing the jaw of his helmet with a hammer fist then leaning in with a rear overhand punch. G4 was floored and as soon as his body hit the ground, Chalice slammed his shin into G4's side, causing him to roll along the dirt.

Kamen Rider Garren and G3 continued opening fire on each other as Garren circled to avoid the rapid firing rounds. Garren landed a shot on G3's shoulder before he was able to close the distance. G3 swung his large weapon at Garren who weaved around the attack. Garren countered with a round kick to G3's side then fired blasts into his chest. As he doubled back, Garren fired a final blast between the eyes of his helmet knocking him onto his back.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Chalice yelled as he slid a card through his bow and drew back on it. As he released it, both G4 and G3 evaded the blast and explosion by rolling. G4 was able to grab his gun and fire on Garren, rippling his suit with bullets. Garren howled in pain before his body was thrown to the ground. Chalice charged forward but was caught from his blind side with bullets. His suit sparked as the bullets bounced off of it.

"You two are aren't that bad, but we have been at this much longer." G4 said. He trained his weapon on Chalice who was struggling to his feet. "This is goodbye!" As G4 yelled, he felt a grip on his foot. Looking down, he saw a black hand reaching through the dirt. "What the," G4 saidas he ripped his boot from the grip. A being slowly pulled itself from the dirt. Exposing its antenna were silver matching it's hard exoskeleton. It's eyes were green and body clad in a black leather trench coat with a hood covering half its head. A flowing halo hovered inches above its head as it grunted. It's jaws opened exposing the razor sharp teeth.

"Command are you seeing this?" G3 asked as he slowly backed up. Hands started to break through the ground repeatedly as more and more rose from the dirt.

"Any plans?" Garden asked.

"Don't do anything brash," Chalice said as he readies himself. The two stood back to back as G3 and G4 did the same.

"Multiple contacts!" G3 yelled "left flank!" As the group looked to the left there were many more emerging from the north. Chalice drew back on his bow and fired energy arrows into three of the oncoming horde. Garren fired his blasts at the closest of the beings.

"We've got to find a way out of here!" Garren yelled as he sidestepped an attack and fired into the back of the insectoid being. G3 and G4 let loose hell upon the oncoming horde. Their bodies were sprayed with bullets but no blood would come from the wounds. Their bodies would only fall before slowly rising back to their feet. Chalice swing his bladed bow, slicing off an arm before driving his boot into its chest. As it fell backwards, it was only moments before the insect was making its way to its feet.

"They don't stay down," Garren said as he and G4 continued to fire into the horde. G3 dropped his gun for his his blade as Chalice pulled his blade in two. The struggle for their survival continued as Chalice and G3 battles back to back. They kept each other close, moving in a tight circle as their parties attacks and counters with slashes.

"This is getting bad," G3 said as he blocked a punch with the flat end of his blade. He slid the blade downward and slashed across the lower abdomen before turning his body to deliver a deadly side kick to the chest.

"They don't stop coming," Chalice said as he cleaved one of the insectoids in half. He then drove his blade through the forehead between the eyes. It's upper and lower halves shook violently before going still. "Run!" Chalice yelled out as he noticed the death of the being created an opening. The four ran to their motorcycles only to find more and more of these things roaming around.

"The entire north is infested I repeat the entire north is infested!" G3 called. "Requesting immediate support!"

"Forget all that, fight through them!" Chalice yelled as he charged forward slashing the two closest mobsters through the midsection, splitting their bodies in half. Garren followed behind him, blasting three more in the head. The two jumped onto their motorcycles under the cover fire of G4 and G3. Chalice drew back on his bow, releasing arrows at rapid fire to cover the two bulky riders. Their engines roared as they gave their vehicles gas and road through the horde.

"What the hell were those things!?" Garren yelled over the engine.

"They're called undead. We don't know their origin or where they come from but we were planning for their appearance." G3 explained.

"We will need you both if we are to defeat this threat," G4 added.

"The hell makes you think we will help?" Garren said.

"We will kill everyone you care about," G4 replied sharply.

"Threaten my family again and I'll…" Chalice began but stopped as six figures came in to view. They were adults and familiar. He shot a glance to Garren who stopped his motorcycle altogether. Chalice stopped not a far in front. "Why are they here?"

"Do you know them?" G3 asked.

"They're our friends," Garren answered as he could see them turn around. Chalice and Garren studied the bruised faces of Aj, Donna, NC, Katrina, Neil and Brian.

"So that's why you wouldn't kill them," G3 made the question sound like as statement. Garren and Chalice sat in silence. "Either way, orders are orders." G3's engine roared to life but before he could ride forward Garren and Chalice stood between them.

"You even think about it and we will kill you and everyone in that bunker." Chalice hissed. The rangers stood confused but ready for another fight. "We will follow your orders only if your people agree to leave them alone, those are our terms and there is no negotiating."

"If I were you, I would definitely consider following. Unless you wish to fight Zed, The Beetle Borges, the other riders and the undead alone," Garren added. The two road off in silence as the rangers teleported out of the area.

The sun slowly descended as the night's moon rose to power. Brian stood outside his back down, eyes fixed on the moon's glow as a gentle wind rustled his hair. He didn't turn to acknowledge the footsteps he heard from the moment she stood at the foot of his stairway before finally making her way down. "I thought you'd still be sleep," he said without turning his gaze from the moon. Donna's face almost began to glow as she stepped into the light. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she drew closer before wrapping her arms around his waist. She dug her face into his back softly.

"I've been awake since you left the bed." Donna said in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make sense of them coming to help us." Brian said as he trailed off back into thought. The two stood in silence until the doorbell sounded. "Never a dull moment," he said was he turned out of her grip and made his way to the door. As he slowly opened it he was greeted with the smiling faces of Nc and Neil.

"So you are up, see bro, I told you." Neil said.

"That doesn't change that it's twelve midnight and we should all be sleep." NC said. Brian invited the two brothers in.

"Either of you heard from Katrina?" Donna asked as she walked into the room. NC instantly had a wide grin stretch across his lips as he felt Neil's elbow bash into his tricep, signaling him to cut the crap.

"Nah, not sense the fight, Aj either." Neil answered. "You don't think they are.."

"No, Aj is Hez's best friend bro come on." Brian quickly said.

"Speaking of Hez, how is he?" Donna asked.

"Not sure, he's been hard to reach," Neil replied. "I catch him at the gym but something seems off. He's always been focused before but it's like he's on some war path."

"Well then, sounds like we need another squad outing," Brian said with a smile. NC initially winced at the thought of the last outing. Neil simply palmed his forehead and sighed.

"I'm gonna regret it but he has a point," Neil said. A light knock on the door was heard.

"We'll speak of one of the devil's," Brian said as he opened his door, letting Katrina and Aj in.

"Been seeing you guys in the same place together a lot," NC said, his words were instantly met with a side kick to his chest from a visibly aggravated Katrina. He huffed as the air escaped his lung and inhaled deeply to regain his composure.

"Well, good to see the team gets along as fine as ever." Brian said. Katrina sat between Neil and NC, glaring at him through the corners of her eyes.

"So… Why is everyone at my house?" Brian asked.

"Well I figured it was about time to talk about the elephant in the room, the Riders stopping the two even bigger riders from beating our already beaten asses." Aj answered.

"That was kind of baffling," NC said.

"It would be easy if we knew who they were. Like one second they beat the shit out of us and the next they save our asses and stop the Robo Cop looking guys from catching us slipping." Aj pointed out.

"What do we do?" Donna asked.

"We find out who they are," Katrina answered. "It's time we find out if they're on our side or if this is all some sick game."

Morning's light slowly banishing the shadows of the night to a new region. Ren opened his eyes, rolling over on his bed to reach for his glasses. His senses slowly came into effect one after the other until he smelled the boiling eggs and turkey bacon. He stood to his feet, looking at himself in the mirror. His body was covered in cuts and recovering bruises. I should probably wear a shirt, he thought to himself before putting on one of the many dojo shirts. Making his way down stairs he was stopped by the sight of long, curly, brunette hair. Her short stature and pale skin was nothing like his mother's.

"Well you're finally awake sleepyhead," Arianna said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder from preparing food.

"What the…"

"Yo," Ren was cut off by hearing a voice from behind him. As he whipped around, he could see Hez sitting his dining room table.

"What the hell?" Ren asked in shock.

"Did you forget I crashed here bro?" Hez said as he stood up stretching. He was dressed in loose grey joggers and a black t shirt that formed to his bodily shape.

"Oh yea, my bad it's still kinda weird with my parents being gonna for the next few months." Ren said.

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you two before Arianna ends up as Mrs. Olarte." Hez said with a grin. Arianna's dash turned beet red with blush as Ren fought back his own. He averted his gaze from her in fear he wouldn't be able to fight it any longer. Arianna began setting the breakfast table as Ren and Hez moved into the living room.

"Any idea on what those guys may say?" Ren asked.

"Not a clue, I'm hoping they don't take what we said lightly." Hez replied.

"So what do we do?"

"For now, we have to handle the numbers of those things in the north. We can't allow Zed to somehow add them to his side. We have to destroy them all and fast." Hez said with a sigh.

"This would suck solo so we are going to need G4 and G3." Ren said.

"Don't remind me," Hez said before Arianna came into the room. Her smile hadn't faded nor her cheery morning mood.

"Food's ready guys!" She said happily as she skipped back to the table. Ren has a smile plastered on his face while Hez pat his shoulder and returned to the table. Ren followed as they began to eat. Hez and Ren both cut their eyes to Arianna who was seemingly unaffected. By the past events.

"Babe, don't you have any questions about.."

"Nope, none. I've decided to trust you and that's the end of it in my case. Just come back to me in one piece," Arianna cut off Ren as she narrowed her eyes at him. Hez seemingly choked on his food.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Arianna asked as she shot up.

"This romance stuff will be the death of me," Hez said with a hint of comic relief in his voice. Arianna threw a pancake at his head that he thought to duck but found it more pleasing to let it slap him in the face and fall into his plate.

"Weirdo" Arianna said.

"Gotta enjoy life the best way I can," Hez replied.


	18. Valor

Chapter 17 - Valor

"Rangers, there is trouble in the north." Zordon said as the rangers stood before him.

"Again? I thought we ran the riders out of the north." Aj replied.

"It is worse, beings started to rise from the ground," as Zordon spoke the monitors showed footage of the Kamen Riders battling the Undead. "These beings are dangerous and will soon travel down this way if we do not deal with them.

"But don't you see this? The riders hit them with everything and they kept getting up! What do you expect us to do?" NC asked.

"You must obliterate this enemy, I fear the worse of Lord Zed finds a way to get ahold of this new threat."

"But…"

"No buts," Brian interjected. "We fight for this planet and for our people. Suit up, it's morphin time!" Brian yelled. The others strengthened their resolve within his words and each pulled out their Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" They yelled in unison before their bodies were clad in their respective uniforms. A quick teleport to the north and they were instantly surrounded.

"Take down as many as you can!" Brian yelled as he side kicked the closest creature. The group split up. Katrina released energy arrows into the heads of many of the unidentified creatures as she saw Chalice do on screen.

"Aim for their heads!" Katrina yelled as she bent her body back into a bride to avoid a wild looping hook. As she jumped back up to her feet, Aj stood between her and the first of another as he blocked it with his power sword.

"You're getting sloppy," Aj said as he brought the blade around his head and sliced the creature from right collar bone to its left hip. "Cover me," he said as he surged forward. Katrina fired energy arrows over his shoulders, still able to land headshots as the two advanced. Aj sliced through more as they attempted to make a dent in the numbers. Neil shook the ground as he slashed his axe through the middle of one of the fowl creatures, splitting it from head to pelvis. As the axe slammed into the dirt, shaking the ground, the surrounding beasts fell on their backs. Neil took the moment to pull his blaster from the holster, firing at them as they slowly rose to their feet. NC jumped between the trees, using the length of his lance to stab through the chest of an insectoid like creature. He raised his lance with it still impaled, gripping and squirming in pain as he swung the lance, throwing its body into others of its kind.

"There's so many of them." NC said as he continued to swing his lance, hacking through the oncoming numbers. A blue energy began to emit from the blade of the lance, with one wide arched swing, the blue energy formed a slashing shockwave that decapitated many of the insectoid creatures that approached NC. For a moment he had distance, until the bodies began to move again. "Oh come on!" He yelled before Donna blasted the heads of the fallen bodies.

"The head, aim for the head," Donna reminded abc as she used her blaster to hit more of them. "NC, give me your blaster."

"What why?"

"Does it really look like you're using it?!" Donna's reply caused NC to draw his blaster and toss it into the air. Donna used NC's shoulder as a post and jumped off it to catch the blaster and rain down energy blasts. Brian ducked a punch and came back with an upwards cut, slicing from the abdomen up through the face. He raised his leg to block a kick before returning with his own side kick. The numbers started to close in. A fist slammed into his helmet from the right side, the force moving his body to the left. As he tried to recover from the blow, a foot smashed into the shield on his chest, causing him to crash through the ranks of the insectoids until his body met with a tree.

"These things are tough." Brian said as he slowly regained his footing, only to have the face of his helmet punched through the tree. Donna and NC closed in for support but the wild creatures began to howl and flung their bodies at them. NC was hit with a looping hook before another jumped up, driving both feet into NC's chest. His body flung across the ground, bouncing repeatedly until it came to a stop.

"Aj, support NC. Katrina, help me with Brian!" Donna shouted as she dodged punches while still firing blasts into the fray. Katrina took to the high ground, scaling a tree as she unleashed more arrows. The tree was quickly felled by the side kick of one of the creatures. She landed on her feet after rotating her body in the fall. Without nance of recovery, they swarmed her. She continued to release arrows as she tried to make her way to solid footing. Aj was surrounded, the aggressors inching closer ever so slowly.

This is surprisingly exactly how I pictured going out, Aj said to himself in his head. "Come at me bro!" He shouted before multiple blasts shot through the heads of his immediate threat. An armored body jumped from a tree and landed beside him. The burgundy and grey armored suit was instantly familiar as he rose to his feet.

"This battle is of none of your concern ranger," Garren said as he looked over his shoulder slightly. "Leave this place."

"Even if I wanted to, that's just not exactly possible." The Red Ranger said. Donna struggled to keep the horde at bay while she had her back to Katrina.

"Where the hell is Aj?" Katrina asked as the gap between themselves and the insects decreased.

"Rider Kick." A voice said before Chalice sailed through the sky, delivering an energy assisted flying side kick. As he connected, the body of the creature exploded along with others, creating a hole in the formation. "This is no place for you, leave rangers." Chalice said in a cold tone.

"Where the hell did you even come from?" The Pink ranger asked as she drew back on her bow, felling another of the creatures with an arrow through the head.

"This isn't the time or place for this discussion," Chalice said as he blocked a punch with ease before rifling a round kick into the ribs of the insectoid creature. He used the blades end of his bow to slash through the neck of the attacker. "Leave this to us." The Pink ranger jumped over his shoulder, rapidly releasing arrows into the heads of multiple insectoids.

"How about you help our allies? You are here to help aren't you?" The Yellow ranger asked as she continued to hold her own with the dual blasters. Chalice grew silent as the ground shook. The melody of the Dragon Dagger sounded and soon followed the screech of the beast it called upon. The Dragon Zord rose from the ground, screeching as it answered its master's call. Extending its arms, it fired blasts into the area causing a massive explosion. Dust and smoke filled the area as the rumbling of the walking beast was felt again. Chalice slowly made his way to his feet, looking around, he could see the Pink ranger laying face down. Garren was also standing along with the Blue and Black rangers. Chalice ran to the Pink ranger ignoring the others only to have the Red ranger shoulder tackle him out of the way. The Red ranger dropped to a knee as he turned Pink over onto her back. Her body seized then relaxed at his touch.

"Least you're not dead." The Red ranger said.

"You're an entire asshole." Pink replied as she made her way to her feet. Garren stood beside Chalice as they faced off against the rangers.

"Whoever you are, thank you," The Green ranger said as he stood in the middle of his team.

"Stay out of our way, everything will be much easier if you simply do as we say," Garren said.

"And why can't we work together?" The question from the Pink ranger stunned them. Garren stood in silence as Chalice replied. A second rumbling sounded. It was more distant but still frightening. The rangers and riders shot their heads up an in the distance could see a humanoid being in the city of Angel Grove.

"What the hell is that thing?" Aj asked, breaking the silence.

"Let's get over there an…." Brian was cut off by the loud sound of s hand breaking through the dirt. Following it, the body of the insectoid.

"What the entire fuck?!" NC yelled as he readied his lance.

"Rangers go! We will handle this!" Chalice yelled as he felled the first emerging creature. "The Undead are our problem!" The Green ranger and Chalice locked eyes for what seemed like hours before nodding. The two understood the situation.

"Hold then as long as you can, we will come back to support," The Green ranger said as he and his team teleported out.

"You know, if we die here I'm gonna be pissed," Garren said as he loaded a power card into his blaster.

"No ones dying today," Chalice replied as he loaded a card into his bow. "Now kill every last one of these things!"

The rangers landed in central Angel Grove. They could see the feet of the hairy beast. It almost looked like a hybrid between gorilla and man. It's face was black with long fangs the lower half was hair while the upper half was more human. The beast rampaged through the city, smashing buildings and kicking trucks. The people were in a dramatic frenzy. Brian quickly grabbed his Dragon Dagger and blew the calling melody of the Dragon Zord.

"I've been waiting too long to say this," Aj said as he balled his fist and thrusted it to the air before opening it, "we need Megazord power, now!" He shouted to the heavens and in seconds the ground began to shake. A robotic red tyrannosaurus emerged from the ground screeching. Following close behind was a black robotic mastodon. Third in formation was a flying pink pterodactyl. A blue triceratops and yellow sabertooth tiger followed suit. Each ranger jumped to their specified color coded Zord and entered their piloting stations.

"Alright Rangers, let's show this guy why you don't mess with Angel Grove!" Brian yelled as he and the Dragon Zord charged forward. The gorilla hybrid beat his chest as he roared.

"No one challenges Gorilla Grundy!" It yelled as it surged forward on its knuckles and slammed its fist into the face of the Dragon Zord with its long arms. Brian was knocked around in his seat as the Zord hit a building. Gorilla Grundy swung his long arms wildly as he attempted to hit all of the rangers. He succeeded in most cases but the sabertooth tiger Zord and pterodactyl Zord has too much maneuverability for him to land a blow. The pterodactyl fires lasers into its shoulders as the sabertooth Zord latched on to one of the elongated forearms with its powerful jaw. The metallic fangs sunk in deep. Gorilla Grundy grew angry and flailed his arm, forcing the sabertooth Zord to release its hold as it was flung into a nearby building. Donna yelped as her body slammed against the copit walls.

"This thing is tough," NC said as he positioned the triceratops into a charging stance.

"Anyone got any ideas on this one?" Neil asked.

"Rangers!" A voice called through their communications hub.

"Alpha?" Aj asked.

"Yes it's me, ieyieyie, you guys need to use the crystals we gave you. They will bring the zords together to grant you unimaginable power!" Alpha yelled into the coms.

"We got it Alpha, Alright Rangers, let's show this asshole who runs this city." Aj said as he drew a large red crystal from his belt. The other rangers did the same with their respective color crystals and placed them into the central unit. The crystals vanished as the zords charged for each other. They merged, forming a tank like robotic weapon. The weapon stood tall and resembled an armored man. The head was shielded by a horned helmet with glowing yellow eyes. The shoulders and chest were bulky as were the fists and legs. The black and red pattern ran across the chest as the metallic warrior started forward slowly. The Dragon Zord bombarded Gorilla Grundy with lasers to cover the Megazord as it picked up speed. It slammed its right fist into Gorilla Grundy's face, knocking him back. It then spun and drove the heel of its foot through Gorilla Grundy's chest. His body slammed through a building and landed against the side of s mountain.

"Let's finish him!" The team shouted together as a sword manifested into the megazord's right hand. With one slash, Gorilla Grundy was cleaved in two and exploded from the impact as the two robotic beasts stood before the flames only to walk away as the burning settled. The rangers exited the machines before they vanished back into their dwelling.

"That was awesome!" Aj said.

"Bro I wunna do that again!" Neil shouted.

"Guys," Katrina said lightly.

"Lord Zed is going down!" NC shouted.

"Guys," Donna attempted.

"We can't be stopped now," Brian added.

"Guys!" Donna and Katrina shouted to get their attention. "The riders!" They continued. The rangers ran at top speed towards the northern region cas the entered farther into the Woods they could see Undead bodies everywhere. The deeper they entered, the more the numbers piled up. They found Garren and Chalice sitting at the base of two trees facing each other. Their armor cracked and their chests rising and falling as they took deep breaths.

"Well, you guys sure took your time," Chalice said as his body eased.

"We has to handle something big," The Red ranger responded. "How did you guys do all of this?"

"Fighting… a whole lot of fighting." Garren answered.

"We made a promise, no one would die here today. Not without lack of trying but we survived." Chalice said with a sigh.

"You guys ok?" Donna asked. Garden and Chalice looked to each other before nodding. The two rose to their feet and made their way into the trees.

"Wait," The Green ranger said. "Who are you?" Chalice stopped to look over his shoulder while Garren turned around.

"We are friends," Chalice said before he continued into the trees. Seconds after they vanished the roaring sound of an engine was heard and grew faint as the road off.


	19. Rider War

Chapter 18 - Rider War

"I want those rogue riders dead," A voice said as a cloaked figure sits on a thrown. The red eye flowed through the shadow of the hood covering the face. "You will go with a legion of my putty. Distract the rangers and kill the riders. If you fail, I will kill you myself!" The kneeling three riders slowly stood and backed away before turning as they entered the darkness. They turned a few corners before appearing before a smaller being. His skin was grey and his body frail and wrinkled. He worse a blue apron and blue wrap around his head that covered his crystal white strands of hair. His glasses stayed perched over the bridge of his wide nose.

"Finster, are our forces ready?" Larc asked.

"Why yes they are. Running the last batch of super putty through the monster creator." Finster replied.

"Super putty?" Lance asked.

"Yes, stronger and more durable. A middle means while I continue my latest project of foot soldiers." Finster said with a wicked grin as he returned to his work. "The rest of the legion will be waiting for you just outside the cave." The three turned and exited the room. As the reached the portal to the cave entrance, they could already see the new foot soldiers. They looked bigger but with a large Z carved into their chests.

"Heh, looks like the new toys are useful," Glaive said. "Go, destroy and kill any and everything!" The putty roared in high spirits before charging out of the cave. The riders took to their motorcycles and road with the running creatures.

"What a rush!" Larc yelled.

Hez and Ren sat in metallic chairs before a group of uniformed men. The familiar, slicked back haired man stood before them. "How do you like your uniforms?" He asked.

"When I said we would join if you followed our conditions, I didn't think you would mean this," Hez said as he tugged as his collar. He and Ren were clad in a military dry fit shirt with a high collar and padding at the elbows. The black shirt matched the black BDU pants with similar padding on the knees.

"I don't like it one bit…. it's right." Ren said with general disgust in his tone. "I don't do tight."

"No matter, we welcome you to the team. Our first order of business is praise for your efforts against the Undead in the north." He said. "While you did well, their numbers are still continuing to grow."

"Wait, you mean to tell me there's more of them?" Hez asked as he cupped his chin in his hand. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"We were watching," the pale man replied.

"You what!?" Hez shouted as he stood up. "We could've used help you son of a bitch!"

"Well you handled it all the while did you not?" His reply only fueled Hez's anger. Before he could continue the lights in the room turned red as an alarm sounded.

"We have putty in large numbers in Angel Grove!" A soldier shouted.

"How many we talking?" Ren asked as he shot up.

"A horde sir, and to make things worse, there are three unidentifiable signals heading straight for us." The soldier replied.

"Wait, for us?" The pale man said as an explosion sounded from above.

"Warning, proximity breach. Warning, proximity breach." The alarm sounded as men scrambled to their feet to get their gear. Putty poured into the opening. A group of armed men opened fire on the rock creatures but only small bits of their rock bodies would fall off. The horde of Putty continued marching forward.

"Shit, suppressing fire!" A young Asian man said. His black hair was cut into a simple bob and his face was hairless. He had a medium build under his uniform as he wielded his G36C assault rifle.

"There's just too many!" A soldier shouted before he was grabbed by the throat and held into the air. The squad of troops focused their firepower on the one Putty, rittling its body with bullets until it fell to pieces. The young man rubbed his throat as he retrieved his weapon and moved back into his squad's ranks.

"Fall back!" A voice cried until a fist caved through the wall directly next to them. More fists began to penetrate the wall, soon destroying it as more Putty launched themselves into the fray. The troops engaged in hand to hand combat but none of their strikes did much of anything. The Putty grabbed them by their throat and threw their bodies around like rag dolls. One punch was enough to break ribs from a Putty. A body was sent flying just as reinforcements were about to round the corner of the corridor. Soon following behind the body was the horde. The men opened fire but it didn't stop the momentum of the charge.

"Hez any ideas?" Ren asked as he parried a punch and countered the attack with a heavy side kick.

"No room to transform, hit them hard and make some space!" Hez yelled in reply as he trapped the arm of a putty at the bicep, swung it low and pulled it into an elbow, destroying the face. "Fuck that hurts! Did these things get thicker?" Bullets rifles through the room, causing Hez and Ren to dive into cover. The Putty shook as the bullets slammed into their bodies until they fell to pieces.

"Well, least these guys are good for something," Ren said as he looked up to see the pale face of the commanding officer.

"Here, gear up. If you can't change we need you to save as many men as possible and get to G3 and G4." He said as he handed them a set of black, armor plated vests, helmets and G36Cs.

"Have either of you even fired a rifle?" A soldier asked.

"I shoot a blaster in every battle, how bad could this be?" Ren said as he loaded the weapon. Hez popped on his helmet as a small group of soldiers stood in front of them and stacked up at the entrance door.

"You guys stay on us, we will take you as close as we can the hangar bay." The squad leader said. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin matched them. For a soldier she was shorter, Hez guesses around five feet and five inches tall. Her lower half was thick and strong while the upper was toned. She pulled off her headset and placed a helmet on her head to cover her long ponytail. "On me!" She shouted as she pushed into the corridor. Putty ran wild as the three Kamen Riders entered through the original gaping hole.

"Well, didn't expect to find this place on the way. Larc, send seventy five percent of our reinforcements to Angel Grove. I want this place obliterated before we move forward." Larc silently backed away to follow Glaive's orders. A soldier struggled to his feet and drew his pistol, firing at Lance's head. The bullet simply made his head tilt as it bounced off. Glaive looked to the bloody man, watched as he breathed heavily as he struggled to survive because running his blade through his chest. The soldier flared into Glaive's visor, no fear just anger in his eyes. As he pulled the blade from his chest Glaive could hear the shriek of a woman.

"No!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs as her squad rounded the corner. Tears fell from her eyes as she rushed forward, dumping her entire magazine of bullets into Glaive. His body rocked backwards each time he took a hit. Lance swung his blade at the women whose eyes were locked to Glaive but before he could land, he took a shot to the face.

"I know you're human under that suit, can you really look at yourself in the mirror after killing your own kind to help those monsters?" Hez said as he tossed his gun aside.

"You don't know anything about us," Lance said as he held his blade in front of him.

"You won't leave this place," Ren said. Both he and Hez's eyes had an inner darkness to them.

"Henshin!" They both yelled before running through their doorways to dawn their armored suits. Chalice charged at Glaive while Garren opened fire on Lance. Chalice clashes the blade of his bow with Glaive's blade. The two locked for only an instant before Chalice slammed his fist into Glaive's helmet.

"Go!" Chalice yelled. "Get to G3 and G4. You will need them to fight the Putty we will handle these two!" She hesitated for a moment then regained her composure.

"Let's move out," she said in a low tone before her and her team moved down another hallway. Chalice continued to clash blades with Glaive. The two almost seemed evenly matched, performing a series of parries, blocks and neither one landing a strike. Chalice loaded a card into his bow which split it into two blades.

"You will die for what you've done!" Chalice cried as he rushed forward. Garren continued to fire blasts at Lance who blocked each shot with his blade. He thrusted his blade forward but Garren side stepped it, blasting him in the side. Lance stepped back before he took another blast in the chest. Sparks flew from his armor as he was knocked into the wall. Before Garren could advance farther he felt a presence and ducked a slash of Larc'a blade.

"Heh, two on one? I get to have the fun today." Garren said as he loaded a card into his blaster. He fired a powerful shot at Larc that he attack. Garren landed a shuffling side kick on Larc, knocking him back. Chalice blocked a strike coming from above and slashed Glaive's stomach. He began to land a series of counter slashes every time Glaive blocked or attacked. Glaive drew his blaster and shot Chalice in the chest, knocking him into his back.

"You're an annoyance, but I plan to rid the world of you today. In the name of Lord Zed you will fall!" Glaive yelled as he continued to fire. Chalice rolled to avoid the blasts but as he stood he noticed Lance flying through the air.

"Rider kick!" He shouted as he landed the blow, sending Chalice through the cement wall. His armor cracked and left shoulder plate broke off. His helmet had a deep crack on the left side as smoke gentle flew from his chest. Lance was shot in the back of the head twice.

"Don't think you can just run from me!" Garren yelled as he charged Lance. Lance swung his blade but Garren crescent kicked his hand, knocking the blade away before firing into Lance's chest again. He turned to block an overhead swing of Glaive's blade with his blaster before taking a blast in the chest himself. As he looked up, both Larc and Lance were in mid air.

"Rider Kick!" They shouted. As the blow landed, an explosion was set off. Garren's body flung through the air and landed next to Chalice. His armor was heavily damaged and falling to pieces. His body laid motionless. Chalice scrambles to his friend, seeing part of his face through the broken helmet.

"Garren, Garren!" He shouted, "Ren day something!" Chalice continued to scream as his friend laid there motionless. Blood running down his face and his eyes wide open. Chalice dropped his arms and his head hung low. He felt numb.

"You're next Chalice, we will end this here and now." Larc said as he stepped forward. He attempted a round kick at Chalice's face but it was blocked. Chalice used the force of the kick to stand to his feet. He landed a heavy side kick to Larc's chest, cracking the A on his chest while sending him backwards.

"He still has fight, I like that. Die on your feet!" As Lance shouted and charged forward, Chalice slid a final card through his bow. A red energy emitted from his armor as it began to glow so bright his body became a white figure. Lance was blown back by the power, rolling rom his back onto one knee. Chalice screamed in anger and agony as the light faded. His antenna were thicker and almost like blades. His visor resembled an emerald heart. His chest plate was black and gold, dawning an emerald clover in the center. His shoulder pads too were black and gold with a gold spike perturbing out each end. His silver plates became black and black cloth became crimson red. At his sides were holsters for his dual blades. At the sides of his collar were perturbing gold spikes that reached out to the middle of his helmet. He stood completely still as the three rushed in. He was able to block and parry all of their attacks. As Glaive attempted a right cross, Charlie parried the attack towards Larc and landed a round kick that struck them both. Lance surged forward but Chalice drew his blades and slashed him in an X motion. Lance fell to his knees as Chalice stood before him. He raised his blades to deal the finishing blow but Larc charged forward, gripped Chalice at the waist and pushing him into a wall. Chalice dropped the blades purposely, delivering knee after knee into Larc's body. Under the helmet, he spat blood from him mouth at the blows while his grip loosened. Glaive three a punch with the force to send his fist through the segment as Chalice slightly moved his head to the outside of the punch.

Chalice drove his elbow into the side of Glaive's helmet before striking it with his opposite fist. He then grabbed Larc by the collar of his chest plate and held him up to headbutt him. His helmet cracked as Chalice spun towards his back, pumping his left knee as he jumped into the air, landing a three hundred and sixty degree round kick to Larc's head, sending his helmet through the cement wall. Glaive threw wild punches that Chalice slipped and dodged. As he slipped a final cross, he landed a body hook then came up to land a hook to the head before turning his body to land a reverse side kick. As he rushed forward, Lance grabbed him from behind. Chalice threw backwards elbows at his side to loosen the grip then took control of Lance's left wrist before smashing his forearm into the elbow. The arm bent inward, snapping. Lance yelled in pan before Chalice Grandé the nape of his neck, pulling it into a deadly knee strike. His head whipped backwards as Chalice jumped and spun to land a split kick to Lance's already damage head. His body duh into the wall deep, almost coming out of the other side.

Chalice looked over his shoulder at Larc who pulled his head from the wall and charged forward. He jumped and twisted his body before landing an inside crescent kick that sent Larc to the ground face first with him legs flying up. His helmet completely cracked as Chalice kicked his body over and began raining punches to the head. The helmet chipped away with each blow before Chalice drew his right fist back and slammed it through the helmet and the face of the wearer. He pulled his blood fist from the hole of the helmet, slightly looking over his shoulder he could see Glaive and Lance making their way to their feet. Lance's arm hung like a noodle, uselessly as he gripped it at the shoulder.

"You monster!" Glaive yelled.

"Me, a monster," Chalice said sarcastically. "You turned on your own kind for these… creatures," he slowly rose and began to walk to them. "Yet I'm the monster for protecting my people, my family, my friends?!" He picked up both his blades and stood with a wide stance with his arms out wide at his sides. "I am the savior, I am salvation. You, you're an insect beneath my feet!" Chalice yelled as he rushed forward. He slashed completely through Larc's body. His upper half falling as it split in two. Glaive didn't have a chance to counter as both the blades ran through him. Chalice raised his body over head before throwing him from the blades.

"Ride Kick," Chalice said before jumping into the sky, landing his finishing attack on Glaive. His body exploded in impact as Chalice landed. Garren slowly began to stir and make his way to his feet. As he turned he could see Chalice standing completely still.

"Hez.." Ren said weakly. Chalice turned quickly and rushed to his friend's aid. "Where, where did they go? Did they get away?"

"No, it's over Ren. They won't be coming back this time," Chalice said as he threw his friend's arm over his shoulder, helping him walk away from the battle. They were met by G3 and G4 not too long after.

"Well that's a new look," G4 said. "I dig it."

"What happened to the riders?" G3 asked.

"Don't worry about them, someone is probably scraping the bodies off the ground. What about the Putty?" Chalice asked.

"We handled the last of them but more are on the way. We also have word that the rangers have engaged the Putty in Angel Grove." G3 replied.

"Then let's not waste time, Garren can you fight?" Chalice asked.

"I'm still breathing," he said as he stood on his own. "Let's show em hell!" G3 and G4 grabbed their large rifles and docked them on their motorcycles. The woman who lead the small squad of men had torn clothes and blood coming from a cut over her left brow.

"Permission to join you," she said.

"You should get some medical attention soldier." G4 said.

"With all due respect sir, my men are able and willing just as I am. We have a score to settle after this." Her eyes burned with hatred and vengeance. Chalice could see it, she was on a warpath that no one could stop.

"Round up as many men as you can, we haven't got much time. We will be waiting outside." Chalice said before he continued down the hallway.

"When did he start giving orders?" G4 asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's move." G3 said as he an Garren followed behind Chalice. The four of them exited the underground base and entered the woods.

"They're still a few cliques out, any ideas?" G3 asked.

"We destroy them all and assist the rangers in the city." Chalice said. His conviction strong as he drew both his blades. A platoon of troops exited the facility behind them.

"Reporting for duty sir!" the platoon chanted in unison.

"No retreat, no surrender, we destroy them all here!" Chalice yelled as he lowered his stance.

"I'm liking this more and more by the second!" Ren yelled. The entire group charged as one to meet the oncoming force of super putty in the woods.


	20. Prep Time

Chapter 19 - Prep Time

"What do you want?" The cloaked figure asked. His three armored minions kneeled before him with a robbed man standing behind them.

"Lord Zed, we have brough to you the brother of Rita Repulsa as you've reuqested." Chromium Gold said in almost a hushed tone. Zed stopd from his seat and examined the man brought to him. He was a Skelton with Skelton bones for armor. His eyes had a crimson glow in the darkness of the sockets.

"Why is it that my brother in law needed to summon me by way of his… lesser minions," The skeleton said, the bones clicking as his jaw moved to speak.

"Ah Rito Revolto, there is much work to be done. The rangers are troublesome once more," Zed replied.

"Did you not purge the world of those color coded man filth years ago?" Rito asked.

"New team, I have come to the conclusion that the only way Zordon can keep the spawning of Rangers from happening, is to eradicate this world of humans." Lord Zed removes his cloak. His body was muscular without a layer of flesh. Each muscle fiber was visible as the red muscle fibers were separated by the white muscle fibers. His body had chrome lining around the muscles. His head dress was also chrome, with a wide oval shaped crimson visor. It exposed his brain which twitched every now and then. "I will need your help, with the death of your sister…"

"I know what you are asking and I know exactly how to replicate her abilities. The old witch still kept her book of spells tucked away," Rito cut off Zed. The two had neither lips nor mouths but you could feel the wicked grin. You could feel the malice intentions radiate into the thin air, almost suffocating all life around it. The Beetle Borges remained in silence.

"You three, prepare as many monsters as you can. Our conquest of the human world begins in one year. I want all resources pulled back to our mountain caves and prepared for all out war!" Zed yelled as he clenched his fist. "The rangers, Zordon, the human race will crumble before my heels and this planet will run crimson with their blood!" Zed spoke as he turned to his orb shaped image of Angel Grove. "I will reduce this place to hell, Fire and death," he said looking over his shoulder, "for Rita Repulsa!"

"For Rita Repulsa!" The three armored men stood and yelled in unison. Just behind them was an army of ghouls, demons, putty, bird people and devious beings. They snarled, growled, roared and screeched.

"Am I the only one with a bad feeling?" NC said as he slowly backed up, his fists in a guard.

"Nope, it's safe to say we are royalty screwed!" Aj said as he looked on from the dojo, seeing putty patrollers run through the streets. They flipped cars and smashed through building walls to cause chaos. The city was in shambles. Mr. Nichols was already evacuated the school. The school was empty as Katrina and Brian came running from the other workout floor. Neil, Brian and Donna were already out back fighting to insure everyone could make it to their cars.

"What's the plan?" Katrina asked. She then noticed the putty turn their attention to the school. "That's not good."

"Defend the school!" Brian yelled as he darted for the front door. Aj and Katrina we're close behind him. NC grabbed a bowstaff from the wall before following. The four burst through the door, meeting the horde head on. Ah slammed his fist directly into the face of a putty only for it to crack instead of being destroyed. Katrina flying side kicked another only leaving cracks in the chest where ass her usual attack would leave heavy damage.

"Did they get stronger?!" Aj yelled in confusion as he continued to strike the putty in front of him. NC swirled the bowstaff to give his Spears strike momentum as he struck to head of the putty. The head minorly cracked as the staff split.

"Guys… what the hell?!" NC yelled. He released his grip on the staff and pulled his nunchucks from his gi belt. These weren't ordinary wood, they were made from graphite. He spun them with great speed before striking the putty from many angles, it's body crumbling under the blows. Brian gripped the wrist of an attacking putty and turned, pushing his hip into the body of the putty and leaning forward, driving the body of the rock creature over his own and slamming it into the ground.

"These things have to thicker than usual, hit them as hard as possible!" Brian yelled out. The fight intensified but the rangers were overwhelmed.

"They're too damn strong!" Katrina yelled as she slipped a punch and quickly motioned behind the putty, driving her foot dead center into its back. The putty's body slammed into a car before recovering and returning to attack her. Just as it did, a tomahawk slammed into the side of its head. The putty stumbles before falling. A heavily tattooed hand gripped the tomahawk before a foot stomped into the neck to free it from the stone head.

"I thought I taught all of you better," the red haired man said calmly. He slid the tomahawk into the belt of his gi and wielded his axe in both hands. "No one fucks with my school, form up and hit them as hard as you can!" Mr. Nichols roared before driving the blade of his axe through the center of a putty. The putty was split in half, as the two halves fell, Aj and Brian charged past it with metal pipes found on the ground. They both held two pipes and began to strike at the joints of the rock creatures. Katrina continued to avoid every strike thrown before countering with her swift and deadly kicks. Sirens sounded as police officers in riot gear stormed the streets.

"As usual, the cops are late," NC joked before flipping off of a car to avoid a wild fist. The officers formed a line from one sidewalk stretching to the other. With shield held in front of them, they marched down the street, hoping to contain the violence.

"Stay out of their way!" Mr. Nichols yelled as he used his axe to hook the neck of a putty and swing its body into a car. The rangers each nodded to each other and rallied around their instructor. The group inches closer to the police until they heard the sound of a motorcycle's engine roar.

"Rider kick!" Two voices yelled as the familiar armored men sailed through the air. As they landed multiple putty were destroyed and the asphalt sink under the blow. A battle line was drawn as the sunken street separated the rangers and police from the putty with the riders in the middle.

"Was that just…"

"Yup," NC cut off Aj. Chalice and Garren stood in the ditch, suits cracked and damaged as the horde stood them off. The moment seemed like forever until the horde slowly backed up before turning heel and running.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Brian said as he eased his stance. The riders jumped from the ditch, eyeing the rangers and line of police behind them.

"Thank you," Mr. Nichols said with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"I would rather not be labeled a villain than thanked," Claire said. "I trust the good boys in blue will put in a good word for us? Being wanted isn't fun you know."

"Seriously, we can't save the city and run from you guys forever." Garren chimed in with a joking tone. The two leapt into the air over the line of police and made a dash for their bikes. They weren't stopped as they rode off into the distance.

"Get back into your building," an officer ordered. The team was ushered into the dojo as authorities handled the clean up.

"If this is what we have to keep people safe from, we are turning up the heat on training daily, call Hez and Ren. I know it's their day off but none of that will help them fight these things." Mr. Nichols ordered as he stepped into his office. The team looked at each other as Brian nodded. NC pulled out his phone as did Aj.

It was only an hour before the duo showed up with Arianna tagging along. Nothing less to be expected, she was club to Ren like a puppy on a leash. "Hey guys!" Her voice loud and cheery as usual as she dashed onto the mats to hug her friends and sister. Aj and Hez clasped hands am stood by each other as Mr. Nichols emerged from his office in MMA shorts, a t shirt and MMA gloves.

"Alright team, I will not lie to you, after today's attack I realized that that Angel Grove is no longer safe and I have to think of my family. That means you guys. From here on out we will spend every free moment where, busting our asses to make sure every student, this school and ourselves stay safe." His words prompted the team to look at each other slightly with shifting eyes. Their next few weeks were spent training anywhere from two to three times a day. Their bodies pushed to the max as seasons changed, soon the days shortened and became cool. In time, snow lightly cascaded the ground.

"Hey guys, so Brian And Donna will have been together a year soon and Brian's got this idea," Neil explained with excitement in his voice. "We go to his family cabin-"

"Wait he has a cabin?" Ren asked, cutting Neil off.

"Word why do we know nothing about this?" Aj added.

"That's not the poin-"

"I mean is he batman?" Hez asked.

"You guys are idiots," Neil said facepalming himself. "Are you guys up for it or what?"

"I mean duh," Katrina added as she walked into the room. Everyone but Hez looked to her with smiles. He's avoided her gaze as he found it easier. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, it's a bit far so it's gonna be a-"

"Road trip!" Brian yelled at the top of his lungs on the snowy morning. Aj and Hez threw their bags into his trunk. Neil and NC were already in Hez's jeep and their stuff took up most of the space. Between Neil and NC sat Katrina. The thought of her warming Hez internally on this cold morning. Riding with Aj were Brian, Donna Ren and Arianna.

"All these damn couples around here man," Aj joked as he caught a glimpse of Ren and Arianna's lips pressed together in his car. "Can we at least make it to the cabin without babies?" The two snickered as Ren pulled out his phone to see a text from Hez.

"Apparently G4 and G3 are both on scout patrol so we get this weekend off. Total RR!" It read. Ren smiled and looked over at his friend from the red vehicle. Hez sat in the front seat of his jeep and looked to the passenger seat with an annoyed expression.

"One of y'all gonna get up here? I'm not a taxi, someone get up here." To his surprise, it was Katrina climbing her way over the console. He didn't even need to look at her, he could smell the olive oil scent of her hair. The Japanese cherry blossom scent infiltrated his nose only seconds later and he found his heart racing yet his face was steady. A skill he had all but mastered in the recent months. She looked over and smiled her warming smile before her face scrunch inward as she made one of her signature weird faces. Aj's car started and the sound of Tupac and Snoop Dogg filled the air even with the windows down. Hez grinned and sighed out of relief as he placed the key into the ignition.

"Hey Hez," Neil said anxiously. "You guys aren't gonna-"

"Oh fucking yea," Hez said with determination. He could hear the three clicks of everyone's seatbelt as he pressed on the gas with his jeep in neutral. He eased up to Aj's position and looked over. The two smiles before stomping on the gas, their car's charging out into the empty road. It wasn't long before they slowed down and drove the city speed limits.

"You guys are nuts!" NC yelled as he breathed deeply, catching his breath.

"Isn't that apart of our charm?" Hez replied. His comeback earned a giggle from Katrina. Again his heart raced but face stay blank.

"How about some music?" Hez suggested. He pulled out his iPod and before he could do anything Katrina took it, attached the aux cord and the car was filled with the words of Hez's new favorite rap group Trikuza.

"We are the Trikuza,

My name is Kaz and I came from the rising sun,

Started in Brooklyn, squired the lightest touch

Practiced my skill and become the most mighty one

All my shinobi and all my high yakuza

This is the moment we've waited for fighter's come

It is our time, you can't hide from us

Try your luck, we are to fired up!"

As the beat dropped Hez rapped along to the Japanese and English mix of words. Katrina smiled as she kept up while NC and Neil were acting hype men in the back, performing the ad libs. Within 2 hours of driving, they arrived along a long driveway. The trees were tall and if you hadn't had the eye, of the GSP to aid you, you would surely miss the location. Aj pulled up to the left side of the log cabin which was larger than he expected. Hez pulled up to the right and marveled at the sight of it as he exited the car. "You sure you're not batman Brian?" Hez asked.

"Nah, just something my great Grandad built. So now we get to use it for life." Brian replied as he carried bags into the large wooden home. The front deck was wide and only showed two windows but as they entered, they immediately found themselves in a spacious living room. There were multiple single chairs and couches set up in a crescent moon shape around the fireplace. There were many bookshelves filled with books and a karaoke machine in the corner next to a door. On the back wall was a stairway that split into two different directions.

"To the left should be two bedrooms and a bathroom. To the right should be a bathroom, entertainment room and a bedroom." Brain said as he looked towards the stairs. The door on the corner was the entrance to the kitchen which lead to the side door and open dining area. Katrina charged upstairs choosing a room on the left side. Neil and NC opted to take the couches in the living room when they found out they pull out into full beds. Donna and Brian took the farthest room on the left side. Aj took to the entertainment room once he saw the recliner.

"Oh hell yea!" He yelled as he dropped his bags. Arianna and Ren took the room between Katrina, Donna and Brian. This warranted a look from Katrina when she realised what horrifying sounds she may be subject to. Her face first scrunched inwards before her face relaxed and left eyebrow raised in curiousify before finally falling into a look of acceptance. Hez chose the room farthest from everyone on the right side. He made his way to the room and closing the door behind him. He sighed as he lay his bags on the corner and relaxed on the warm bed. His room was small but comfortable. To his surprise it came equipped with a television.

A bit dated but I can work with this, he thought to himself. The team settled in as the girls each showered at the same time in one of the tree bathrooms. "Wait there are three?" Hez asked.

"Yup, the third one is a secret," Brian said with a wink. He's mentally threw up in his brain and quickly ushered his way to the back deck. "You can't escape, it's gonna be a long week bro, a long and loud week." Brian teased him while pumping his fists forward and back at hip level and thrusting his pelvis. Hez laughed his way out the back door to the deck. He marveled at the beauty of the cascading snow over the open land. The sky was grey with clouds and snow sprinkled down to the ground. He could see his every breath and feel the cold's gentle kiss as the slight breeze blew against him. His mind cleared as he fell into a total trance.

"So who's ready to relax?!" Neil shouted as he entered the room with a six pack of beer in his left hand and a case on his shoulder.

"Bet!" Aj yelled before disappearing into the entertainment room and coming back out with three cases. Brian and Donna came down with bags of bottles.

"To friendship! May our kidneys recover well!" Donna yelled as she began pulling bottles of Vodka, Bacardi and various other clear alcohol from the bags.

"This is so not gonna end in my favor," Ren said as his face was held in his hand. Arianna's eyes grew wide at the sight of the bottle of Vodka. Aj quickly snatched it, warranting a glare.

"Nah fam don't forget what happened last time. Barely one cup and you were a zombie," Aj teased before the group laughed. Katrina watched over the group and noticed Hez was nowhere to be found.

For a lively guy, he sure can be mysterious, she thought as she caught a view of him through the foggy doors. Maybe a little surprise attack will snap him out of his funk. A wicked grin grew on her lips as she remembered the layout of the cabin. If she climbed out of his window she could shimmy down the side of the ledge and get the drop on him. She quickly made her way to the room and slid his window open before stepping out into the soft cloud of snow. She walked on the tips of her feet to insure there was as minimal a sound as possible. Just have to time the perfectly, she thought before making a dash for the ledge and jumping. She twisted her body in mid air and grabbed the ledge. Soon as her finger gripped the ledge she swung her body forward, crashing into a surprised Hez but his reflexes took over. He rolled backwards with her, clasping his hands at the nape of her neck and sliding his foot into her stomach. Before he could use the momentum of the roll to flip her, he stopped all motive and lay on his back with her sitting on his chest.

"Why'd you stop? It would've been a perfect throw," Katrina joked. Her cheeks began to turn red from the cold.

"There is no universe created where throwing your ex is something that won't come with a consequence." Hez stated sarcastically. Katrina giggled, relieved he at least spoke. "You know, you're heavy." Katrina stopped and glared down at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" Her eyes bore into his soul as she pressed her fists into her hips trying her hardest to look angry.

"You were always too adorable for me to take seriously you know?" Hez said and within second he noticed her cheeks turned a darker tint of red. A grin grew across his lips. This prompted her enter face to turn turn crimson as she hid behind the salvation of her hands.

"You know, we do have rooms for this?" They both looked towards the direction of the voice as they saw the entire group was staring. Donna and Arianna had grins as wide as the open sea planted on their faces. Neil and Aj were in the background dust bumping in the most obvious way. Brian had his face covered by his palm and NC and Ren both nodded in approval.

This is going to be a long week, Hez though as he looked up to Katrina who seemed to be seconds from freaking out.


	21. A Long Week

Chapter 20 - A Long Week

"Hurry back, Katrina is making her world famous Miso Soup, Rice Balls and Dumplings!" Brian yelled as Hez stepped out to make a phone call. He almost stopped mid stride as his mind drifted to the day she surprised him with her prize winning dish. His stomach rumbled silently as it suddenly felt empty. He sighed to himself, calming his stomach as he exited the cabin.

"Is it me or has Hez been a bit closed off?" Donna asked as she sat into Brian's lap. He instinctively planted a kiss on her left cheek and brought her head to his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about how open your sister and Ren are?" Brian asked as he motioned his eyes to the couple who were in a battle of lips. Donna simply smiled, happy her sister had been happy.

"Who's the master!" Aj yelled as he just beat NC and Neil back to back in tekken.

"Dammit," NC said as he looked on in defeat at the screen. The cabin was lovely with the smell of cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey where did Hez go?" Aj asked.

"Phone call," Brian replied.

"In the snow? In the mountains? With no reception?" Aj's questions each sounding more confused than the last. Ren stopped kissing Arianna as they both attempted to keep the look of worry from their faces.

"You guys know Hez, he loves this stuff. Maybe he just wants to take it all in." Ren said in his usual tone. The group looked to each other, eyes slowly shifting to one another before locking back into Ren and Arianna.

"I'm sure you're right," Donna said. Only Arianna was able to pick up the hint of disbelief in her voice. She gave Ren a worried squeeze. Before getting up, she kisses Ren again and made her way to one of the three bathrooms.

"Foods ready!" Katrina yelled, snapping everyone out of their awkward silence and promoting them to make a mad dash for the dining room. "Well damn don't run me over!" She scuffed as her friends charged towards the table to smell and gaze upon her delicious spread. Katrina smiled as she removed the apron from her body and noticed Hez was missing. "Hey, where's your twin Aj?"

Hez wandered into the snow, inhaling the cool air through his nostrils and breathing out warm vapors. His phone vibrated three times before he answered. "You love to keep me waiting don't you?"

"What's the situation in Angel Grove?" Hez asked bluntly.

"Right to the point? Well then, the putty have been pretty much nonexistent. We believe Zed is planning something and big but we don't know what. When you return I will need you and Garren to scout a few areas." The voice said.

"Normal work, no problem. Is that everything?" Hez asked, wanting to end the conversation.

"Yea, enjoy your snowy vacation Chalice." The voice sent a chill down his spine. As he hung up he could hear the sound of footprints in the snow. They were light and almost predatory. He lowered his stance, pressing his fingers into the cold cloud of stow on the ground before quietly making his way to the base of a tree. The sound was coming from just beyond the tree. It was a deer slowly passing through the area. Hez sighed in relief and stood to his feet, laughing to himself. He sighed before leaning into a back handspring to evade an arrow that soared through the air.

"Well your reflexes are better," a voice said. He could tell who's it was without even needing a moment's thought.

"Was that real?!" He yelled as he looked at the arrow burrowed into the bark. He rubbed at his temple, where the place of the arrow struck. "Your aim isn't half bad either." Katrina wasn't in sight but he could hear her every footstep. She was close and growing closer. "Is this some kind of game?"

"Only if you're willing to play," her voice trailed as it was replaced by the sound of another arrow slicing the air. He ducked and dove behind the tree. Silence took over, his heart still calm and his breath lowered to a gentle blow to hide the vaper. In his mind the area around him flashed. He quickly thought of the angle she shot the arrow from and wondered how long it would take her to find him. "Shit!" He yelled as he rolled to his left. Another arrow avoided.

"You're getting faster!" She yelled. Hez was starting to grow annoyed. His mind raced as he calculated where she was and where she would be. He couldn't get it before she fired another arrow and he was forced to move and rethink.

Shit she's fast, he thought then he realised, she wasn't on the ground. He pulled the knife he had in his left pocket and flipped the blade up. Here goes nothing! He shouted in his head as he spun from his hiding place and launched the blade into the sky at a tree. A slight Yelp before she fell from the tree. Hez rushes to her as she fell, sliding through the cloud of snow to catch her in his arms. She felt heavier than usual, more firm with muscle. The drop winded them both as Hez laid there with Katrina in his arms.

"You know, I'm starting to like being this way every time we see each other," Katrina said before Hez could open his eyes. He sighed as he opened his eyes to see hers looking down at him. He studied every detail of her iris between blinks. "I hope there's another knife in your pocket because it doesn't look like you're happy to see me. At least, not the look on your face." Hex's face flushed with a red pigment as he thrusted his hips upward, causing Katrina to roll over him as he rolled over and stood up.

She laughed as she made her way to her feet. "I don't get you. Do you hate me that much for the break up?" She looked him in the eyes and he could see the tears wanting to build.

"No, I don't hate you." He said in a low tone.

"Then what?! What do I have to do to win you back?!" Her shouts echoed in the distance. The sun began to set, casting an orange hue over the white of the snow. Her question was met with a silence that angered her. She drew closer and boiled over as she threw a punch. Hez caught it with his left hand as he pulled her forcefully, past him. He took a step forward to create more distance. Her anger boiled into rage as she rifles a round kick to his head. He slapped her shin to parry it away.

"Dot do this Trini." He said. Her tears began to fall as she rushed forward with a barrage of punches. Her wild fists were blocked, parried and evaded. As she grew tired, she pressed her head against his chest, softly pounding on him with her fists. "Trini, stop." He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly before the sobbing began to slow. She sighed deepest, seemingly taking in his smell. The smell of olive oil and Japanese cherry blossom filled her nostrils. She looked up to him as the sun continued to fall behind the treeline, casting a darker shade of orange over them.

"I love you," she said in a hushed tone. Her eyes met his, his eyes seemingly shining with a new fire as the hue of orange meshed with his brown iris. She felt his lips press against hers. She melted into him as she gripped him tighter.

"I love you too," she heard as he gently pulled away. Their faces both red as he took her left hand into his right, leading her back to the cabin.

"Well you guys sure were gone for- holy shit!" Brian yelled as the two returned,fingers intertwined as they held hands.

"Finally!" Donna and Arianna yelled in unison as they got up and charged Katrina, almost carrying her out of the living room and up the stairs.

"So… how did it go?" Aj asked in his usual joking tone.

"You guys suck you know that right?" Hez said as he sat on the recliner.

"Well what happened?" Ren asked. Everyone leaned in for the story as Hez sighed.

"Aight so boom, I was having a phone call with Dad, checking in on everyone back home and Katrina popped up shooting arrows at me!"

"Well, she always did have weird ways of saying she liked you." Neil said.

"Remember the time she drop kicked you during that sparring match?" Aj added with a smirk.

"Anyway, I found a way to knock her out of the tree she was hiding in but I had to catch her. Of course it got awkward-"

"Like almost kisses awkward or R Kelly style?" Ren asked.

"How do you even know that reference?" Aj asked. Ren simply shrugged as everyone laughed.

"Back to the point, we fought, no surprise there and then… we kissed." The group fell silent.

"Well… are you guys back?" Brian asked.

"Yea bro, you haven't been the same since the break up so are you guys a thing?" NC asked.

"It's safe to say… I don't know," Hez replied. Everyone sighed deeply and groaned.

"Oh come on dude, you know she's probably explaining this situation in a whole different way to the girls right?" Neil said.

As the girls finally got Katrina to her bed, Donna locked the door as they huddled around her. "Oh my god so what happened?!" Arianna asked in excitement.

"Well I saw him out in the open, being his normal weird self. He was watching a deer." Katrina said with a smile.

"Of course you like that kind of stuff," Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I find it adorable that he likes nature. So I did what only I knew to do." Arianna's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't?"

"I did," Katrina said looking away. "I shot my arrows at him. He dodged like… like a bird. He even found my hiding place and knocked me out of it."

"Really? Did this have to turn into a fight?" Donna asked.

"He caught me," her words silenced them both. "I could see it in his eyes, the love but when I spoke on it, he threw me off him."

"Uh oh," Arianna said in a low tone.

"Yup, I wanted to beat him within an inch of his life but he's so damn fast. I couldn't lay a finger on him until I just laid my head against his chest, slapping him. Then, he looked me in my eyes, kissed me and told me he loves me." The two sisters gasped and made sounds only comparable to nails dragging across a chalkboard.

"Oh my god! Does this mean you guys are together?!" The two asked in unison. Katrina's face grew bright red as she paused to think.

"I would like to believe we are," she said confidently and smiling for the first time.

The dinner table was filled with laughter and conversation. Everyone had changed into more comfortable wear. Neil wore black sweat shorts and a black tank top. NC wore black joggers and a t shirt with the UTA logo in the chest. Donna wore tights and a t shirt with pikachu sitting with its fingers up. Ren wore shorts and a black t shirt. Aj and Brian both wore the black UTA sweatpants with t shirts. Arianna wore sweatpants and a loose fitting t shirt that hung off her left shoulder, exposing the right. Katrina wore a baggy t shirt that came to the middle of her thighs, hiding her short tights. Hez came to the table in grey sweat shorts and a muscle shirt. Katrina glared at him instantly, prompting Arianna and Donna to laugh. As he sat down besides Aj, he started to make his plate.

"Day one and we already got a whole couple!" Brian said as he raised his bottle. "Drinks for everyone!"

"Really?" NC said,"do you always find a reason to drink?"

"Well I am the drinking king here," Brian joked.

"Excuse me sir, I remember drinking you under the table," Neil added.

"I remember outlasting both of y'all during the Henny challenge," Aj said.

"We don't even speak of that sir," Hez said with his face in his left hand. Katrina giggled and she continued eating.

"I'm down for it-"

"No you're not," Ren said cutting off Arianna.

"Ugh, no fun," Arianna said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dinner went smoothly and everyone still ended up drinking besides Hez.

"You guys are idiots," Hez said as he realized Ren was laying on his shoulder. He slightly shoved his blond haired friend off him.

"I love you guys, so much" Brian said with a slight slur.

"Oh my god…. I love you too!" Donna yelled before she sloppily kisses his cheek.

"Oh yea, I'm done," Hez said as he got up from the table, taking his dishes to the sink. He cleaned behind the team as they stumbled to their rooms. His phone vibrated and his face twisted into a scowl was he answered. "What is it now?"

"Outside," the voice said before hanging up. Hez quickly motioned to the back door and could see an Asian man. He wore black BDUs and a black puff coat. "It's cold as hell Chalice, not even sure how you guys do it out here.

"What do you want?" Hez was already annoyed.

"It's Zed, he's made his move." The man said as he pulled out a tablet. "This was broadcasted to all of Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove, you will be the first city to fall in my conquest of your peutred planet. I will kill every man, woman and child who defy my will!" The tablet was cut off.

"No need to continue on, you get the point. Myself and G4 have been mobilised as well as the Zet initiative. We estimate that it will take him two weeks to build the strength he needs to start his conquest."

"So I take it you're the face behind G3," Hez said with his arms crossed.

"That is correct, my name is Sho. I know Yho has been a hard ass but we will need you and the rangers to save this city and the world." Sho said.

"Don't worry about that, we will handle Zed and his forces-"

"How do you know about Zed?" Katrina asked as she stumbled towards Hez. He whipped around in shock as he figured she was sleeping. Shit! He shouted in his mind. Sho quickly stepped back.

"Chalice, I think it's time they knew." Sho said before walking farther into the darkness.

"Did he just call you Chalice?!" Katrina yelled, suddenly feeling sober.

"Yes he did… Yellow ranger." Hez said coldly. Katrina was taken by his words. Her mind flashed of the multiple battles they had against each other then the few instances they worked together and were even protected by him.

"So you knew?" Katrina asked, "when did you find out?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped. "You know, the break up hurt but I felt I had to avoid you in order to protect you from the life I was beginning to live." He explained.

"That's why I broke up with you," she said, her voice lowering. "It was to protect you from my life, I never wanted it."

"Well, the cats out of the bag now. Ren is Kamen Rider Garren by the way," Hez said as he sighed.

"Wait what?" Katrina asked before sighing in defeat. "You know you have to tell everyone in the morning right?"

"I know, and worse, Zed is coming for Angel Grove. When this vacation is over, we have work to do." Hex's tone grew serious as he started for the stairs but was stopped by Katrina's hand.

"Who said you get to go off on your own? You've obviously done enough of that," she said as she gripped his arm. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile at her determination.

"Fine, then it looks like we will share a bed," he said with a grin. As the two walked to his door he couldn't help but think, it's always calmest before the storm.

As the day broke, Donna, NC, Ren, Neil, Aj and Brian all made their way to the living room. They found Hez and Katrina there already dressed.

"You guys are gonna wunna sit down for this." Katrina said sternly. Everyone took note of her serious tone and sat. "Where's Arianna?"

"She's still sleeping, you know she can't exactly handle alcohol," Ren answered.

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

"Hez and Ren have a secret, one they are going to tell us today." Katrina said as she cut her eyes to Hez.

"I am Kamen Rider Chalice," Hez said standing up. He held his card between his index and middle fingers. Ren's eyes grew wide and before he could protest, Hez pointed to him, "and there's Kamen Rider Garren." The group gasped, all but Katrina were shocked.

"He's not finished," Katrina said.

"As of a few months ago, we know who you are too," Hez lowered his eyes. "We stopped fighting you the moment we found out who you were."

"What the hell Hez?!" Ren snapped.

"What the fuck both of you!" Aj snapped. "You couldn't even tell us what the hell was going on? How could you keep this from us?!"

"You're one to talk, when we're any of you going to tell us what you were doing?" Ren snapped back. "What did you think we didn't notice you guys acted weird. How you guys became distant? We found out the moment we saw you in the field."

"This will get us nowhere!" Brian yelled to get everyone's attention.

"I'm not done," Hez cut in. "Lord Zed plots to start his conquest for earth as soon as his army is complete in a calculated thirteen days. That means after this little vacation, we have a week to get ready for what could be the final war." Everyone grew quiet, their eyes shifting as they processed what was said.

"Guys, no matter what we are friends and this makes us even stronger." Brian explained as he stood up. "Hez and Ren are on our side and Lord Zed can't throw anything our way to defeat us." Aj stood face to face with Hez for a while in silence. Hez met Aj's fiery eyes without fear.

"You'll always be my bro, but I owe you for a few of those fights," Aj said in a joking tone as he extended his hand to Hez. Hez grinned and clasped hands with his friend.

"We follow each other to the end. We save the world and send Zed back to the cave he crawled out of." Ren stood up first before the others joined in.

"For Angel Grove," Brian said.

"For the people," Donna added.

"For the world," they said in unison.

"What the hell is going on?" Arianna asked as she groggily descended down the stairs. She rubbed at her eyes while the there laughed. "What's so funny?"


	22. Calm Before th Storm

Chapter 21 - Calm Before the Storm

The ride home was filled with silence. The cars only noise was the music that kept the drivers focused. Brian held Donna in his arms tightly. She kept her eyes on him as he kept his eyes straight. That fire burned in his iris. She didn't need to hear his voice to know he was already willing to risk everything if it would save Angel Grove. She planted a light kiss on his cheek before resting her head onto his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. NC, who was sitting beside them, leaned against the rear passenger side door. His mind was off in the distance. His thoughts flow in a smooth current. He quelled his brewing fear, the fear of Zed winning. The fear of watching everyone he cares for die. Thoughts of his brother flashed through his mind as it began to ease. His resolve hardened when he pictured himself and his brother standing victorious.

"Yo Rza, yo razor,

Hit me with the major,

The damage, my clan understand it be flavor,

Gunnin', comin' comin' at ya,

First I'm gonna get ya, once I got ya

I gat you,

You could never capture

The method man stature"

The music blared through the speakers, calming the straight faced driver. Hez kept his eyes on the road but his mind was already on the battlefield. He now understood he would be fighting for so much more with his friends fighting alongside him. He glanced over at Katrina who was already looking at him with a smile. He could see the worry in her eyes and felt the tension in her touch as she placed her hand over his that lay upon the gear shifter. A light tremble was felt as she met his touch. Her warming smile deepened as she gave him a small squeeze. He sighed deeply in relief, knowing exactly what she was saying in her wordless display.

Ren sat quietly as Arianna spoke to him about something going on in a social media post. He nodded and gave minimal responses to appease her but his mind was far from their conversation. He thought to the time he almost died. How Hez went wild and found a new form. Was he the weaker of the two? Was he going to be the one Hez and everyone had to worry about? No, I will become stronger and I will help put an end to this madness! He thought to himself. His eyes squinted as if he were glaring.

"What's with that look?" Arianna asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, think my eyes are strained from being awake all night." He replied.

"I wonder why," Neil joked from the front passenger's seat.

"Can we not turn this into a whole conversation about their extra curricular activity?" Aj asked as he continued driving.

"I'm just saying, something had to keep him up all night," Neil continued.

"You're a whole dick you know that?" Aj said, prompting a laugh from the entire car. Aj was seemingly calm on the outside but inside he was worried. He knew Brian was stressed and Neil was visibly stressed. He needed to do everything he could to keep the team together. Learning about Ren and Hez our a small dent in his idea but it was better than knowing two powerful would be enemies are friends. As their drive came to an end, the team each exited the vehicles and said their goodbyes. Aj road off first, Donna road with Brian as Arianna, Ren and Katrina loaded up into Hez's jeep.

"So guys, what do you have planned?" Arianna asked as Hez watched Neil and NC pull off.

"I think me and Hez will probably spend the day together," Katrina answered softly. Ren placed his hand on Hez's shoulder and he could smell the intent.

"And what do you two love birds have planned?" Hez asked with a devilish grin stretched across his lips.

"Well, we haven't really thought of anything yet," Arianna said. The jeep cam to a stop in front of Ren's Home.

"Protect yourself at all times," Hez said as Ren and Arianna grabbed their bags. Ren grimaced at Hez who simply laughed. As he pulled off he could feel Katrina's look. "I know you're worried-"

"Worried? I'm freaking the hell out!" Katrina cut in. "We have what, seven days to prepare for the fight of our lives?! Why us?! Why did we get chosen to possibly die?!"

"Who else would do it?" Hez replied calmly. "I've thought the same thing, why me? Why Ren? Dammit Ren was almost killed by those other three riders and I snapped. It's the only reason I unlocked my awakened form. Then I saw you guys and I thought why all of us but then again, who else will fight?" Katrina fell silent. "I know this shit is crazy, I know it's hard and I know it's unfair but we gotta do it."

"What if we loose? There was a team of rangers before us an-"

"There were many teams of riders who died in this war. I'm holding the powers of a dead man. I will fight in his honor for my home and my people." Hez turned to Katrina and smiled. "And I'll fight for you." Her face instantly flushed with red.

"You're such a dork," she said as she averted her eyes. The jeep came to a stop before Hez leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"But you love me don't you?" His words cut through her like a warm blade through butter.

"Yes," she said in reply.

Neil and NC took a longer route home. "Anything on your mind little bro?" Neil asked.

"Besides the fact that Hez and Ren are the riders that we fought almost to the death and now we get to fight Zed to the death in about a week… eh nothing." NC replied.

"Scary isn't it?" Neil asked.

"You bet," NC said.

"Remember when we were lost in the woods and I promised nothing would happen so long as I'm with you?" Neil asked.

"What are you getting at?" NC asked as he turned towards his brother, a look of confusion washing over him.

"That promise still holds," Neil said as he smiled. "I know we but heads but I'm proud of you little bro and so long as I breathe, nothing will happen to you."

"Don't you start that, don't go saying shit that sounds like final words. We will fight together and we will win together. No ifs, ands or buts about it." NC said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Brian and Donna sat upon his roof, the A shaped frame allowed them to watch as the sun began to set over the mountain line. Something inside Brian told him that's where the final battle would be held. He could feel the gentle kiss of the cold winds on his skin be interrupted by the warmth of Donna's smooth cheek and she laid against him. They hadn't said a word but knew what each other were thinking. The brewing fears, the anxiety and anxious feeling. Their urge to fight for all they loved. Wrapping his arm around Donna and pulling her close, Brian inhaled her scent before relaxing himself.

Aj slammed fist after fist into his heavy bag, keeping a fast pace before ending his combo with a kick. He stopped to breath and as he reached for his water bottle, he found a picture of all his friends. He laughed internally before his face grew serious. This is what he was to be fighting for. He knew in just a few short days everything would be on the line. As the sweat dropped from his brow, he placed the picture back onto the shelf and returned to the heavy bag. Deep into the hours of the night, the sound of his fists slamming into the leather rang out through the garage.

The sun crept over the mountains and shined light upon Angel Grove. The past few days seemed to have run by fast. Hez ran his hands through his hair that was now coiled and laid back. "Something new?" Ren asked, grabbing his attention.

"Katrina thought I would sweat too much leaving my hair to just grow under my helmet." Hez replied.

"And that my friend, is true love." Ren jokes.

"That all?" G3 said as he walked up besides them, helmet tucked under his right arm.

"You guys better be ready, we didn't prepare an entire army for nothing," G4 joked.

"Don't worry," Hez said as he kicked his leg over his Hayabusa, "we are ready." He placed the helmet over his head and started the monstrous motorcycle. It's engine roared under him as he leaned over, grabbing the handles. Behind him, he could hear the sound of many other motorcycles starting. As the huge metal doors before them opened, the light shined into the hangar and showed that not only Hez, Ren, G3 who has now placed his helmet onto his head and G4 but an army of men in black suits. They wore all black BDUs with a black, metallic plated vest. Their helmets covered their entire face with an oval shaped visor and two silver antenna perturbing from the forehead. On their left hands were what looked large stingers with a handle and barrel at the end.

"You sure these guys can take on the putty?" Ren asked.

"Zect troopers are the best we have to offer," G4 answered.

"Good enough for us, Hez said as he road out into the light followed by the others.

"Let's go, Hez is on his way to the energy reading," Brian said as he stood from his seat in the command center.

"Rangers, this is the moment I have dreaded for years. I bet you be cautious and may the power be with you." Zordon warned them.

"Don't worry, we got this," Aj assured the floating head of Zordon as the team were whisked from the control center by lights of energy. As they landed in the open fields they could hear the roads of many engines.

"Looks like they aren't alone." Donna said in confusion.

"Well he did say he was bringing allies," NC said as the mass numbers came to a stop.

"Yo," Hez called as he got off his bike.

"Who in the hell are they?" Aj asked.

"Well there's G3, he's kind of cool and then there's G4," Ren said pointing to the bulky armored men. "The others are the soldiers from the organization, they're apparently Zect soldiers or something like that."

"We have no time for this explanation," Brian said as a portal behind them opened. It was two hundred maybe three hundred yards away. They could hear the groans of the putty on the other side. The various roads and snarls of the monster generals and lieutenants to lead them.

"Anyone got any famous last words?" G3 said as he pointed his blaster at the portal entrance.

"I can think of one," Brian said.

"I got one too," Hez added.

"It's morphin time!" The rangers yelled in unison.

"Henshin!" Hez and Ren yelled together. A flash of various colored lights transformed their friends into power rangers as the burgundy and black colored doorways stood before Hez and Ren. It was in that moment that the monster horde charged. Hez and Ren looked to each other before running through their doorways and dawning the suits of Chalice and Garren. The rangers followed suit, each drawing their power weapons. G3 and G4 charged, followed by the mass of black uniformed troopers. The war was started as Lord Zed watched from his throne.

"Brother, is there anything more you wish me to do?" Rito Revolto asked of his lord. He was met with silence as he watched on as the two forces clashed. Zed clenched his fist.

"Are the Tenga Warriors ready?" Lord Zed asked in his cold tone.

"Yes my lord," Revolto replied.

"You are to have Goldar take them directly into Angel Grove as apart of the third wave. These pitiful humans have no idea just how outmatched they are. I will rule this world and I will avenge the death of lover!" Zed slammed his fists into the arm rests. "Better Borges! Your mission is simple, you shall become my second wave. Take King Sphinx with you, I'm sure he will be more than willing to fight once he sees the Red Ranger still draws breath."

"As you wish my lord," the three entered bowing from the darkness. They turned heel and disappeared back into the darkness in which they came, followed by Rito Revolto.

"This day, this planet shall be ours my love." Zed pulled a statue of his deceased wife from his cloak. He stroked along the side of it slowly, "I will hang their heads in our throne room and then, I will come for Zordon. I will rename this planet in your glory, I will make those pitiful humans pay!"


	23. Initial Contact

Chapter 22 - Initial Contact

"Rangers! The portal is getting no closer to closing. Oooou ai yi yi, I don't like this." Alpha frantically shouted through the coms.

"Alpha, everything will be alright, we will find a way to close the portal," Brian assured Alpha as he dodged another wild swing from a putty. As he weaved backwards to avoid the swing, he chambered his leg onwards and shot it back out, slamming his heel into the chest of the putty and sending it's broken remains flying. "Guys, what's the situation?!"

"There are monsters everywhere!" NC yelled. He faced a neatly creature. It's upper body humanlike and extremely muscular. It's fur was thick and covered in dirt. It had the head of a bull and lower half of what NC could only think of as a goat. It's piercing red eyes flared into NC through the visor of his helmet. Snorting smoke through its nose the beast picked up its large spiked club. "Shit," NC said under his breath as he lowered himself, holding his lance in a defensive position. NC stood at six feet tall but the beast was easily eight feet in height. Just before it could life for him, it's body was riddled with bullets.

"You guys get out of here! None of that will work on him-" before he could finish his sentence the beast surged forward with its horned head, ramming through the troopers. As he stood up, an embalmed soldier lay slumped over his head.

"I am the Mighty Minotaur, none of you shall stand in my lord's way upon this conquest!" The beast spat. It swung its club, clashing with NC's Lance. Sparks began to fly as NC was forced to one knee.

"Hold on little brother!" Neil yelled as he slammed the blade of his axe into the ground, sending a shockwave ripping through the dirt and putty in its way before slamming into Mighty Minotaur's side. The beast knocked over a tree as it tumbled about. Neil slashed through putty as he made his way to his brother. "Let's take him on together!"

"Could use some help over here!" Katrina shouted into the coms. She chased blade blaster with the staff of a grotesque older woman. Her face was covered in wrinkles and her thin strands of white hairs loosely fell below her headdress. Her thin and seemingly frail body hunched over, her back having a massive bump in it but this did not take away from her speed, power or magic ability.

"I will use your youth to make me young again my dear. You and your friends will die here and then, this planet will belong to our lord! I, Madam Woe declare it!" The woman spat as she spoke, trying to force Katrina back. Katrina broke the stalemate when she noticed putty approaching. She switched her blade blaster to blaster mode and downed the oncoming threat with precision headshots. As their bodies fell, Katrina felt a warmth comparable to the sun on its brightest day as a ball of fire knocked her body into a tree. She slowly slumped down into a kneeling position. Her pink suit charred from the blow but otherwise undamaged. As Katrina looked up, she could see a snake like creature standing besides Madam Woe.

"Thank you my pretty," she said as she pet the scaly beast. It's eyes never left Katrina as it opened it's gaping mouth. "Now come Snizzard, assist me in making this woman's youth my own!" The two charged for Katrina but two energy arrows struck their chests, knocking them back.

"If you thought it would be that easy, you've got another thing coming!" Katrina shouted as she drew back on her bow again.

Aj cut his way through the putty in the front lines, forcing his way through their ranks. Besides him were more of the Zect troopers. "These guys aren't half bad against the putty but we have to do something about here numbers," Aj said into coms. When he found no response, he grew worried. Shit, they all must be stuck in a fight, he thought to himself. Just as he split another putty in half, he could hear the disgusting clicking sound. He turned to see a skeleton classed in Roman armor slash a Zect troopers from his left collarbone to his right hip. The blood sprayed as the trooper fell lifelessly to the ground. The being pointed its sword to AJ.

"Red ranger, you and are shall do battle this day. Your life shall be forfeit to Bones! The eternal warrior!" The clucking became more frequent as Bones charged forward, clashing his broad sword with the power sword. Aj shoved him backwards before slashing at his armor. Sparks flew as the blade clashed with the copper armor but Bones was seemingly unaffected.

"Oh shit," Aj said under his breath. "Welp, come at me bro!" Aj shouted as he surged forward.

Brian and Donna stood back to back as they blasted their way through putty. They moved as a single unit. The troopers came to give support and formed up around the two. "You know, we could've used this so many times before." Donna said jokingly.

"Now, really?" Brian replied.

"Just saying," Donna turned to see a fully armored samurai, "you're not serious."

"What-" Brian was cut off as he narrowly escaped a slash from the long blade. Brian back hand sprung before landing in a kneeling position. He's fast, Brian thought to himself. The samurai stood there motionless. The ghoulish mask and helmet darkening any form of seeable features. Is he even human? Brian continued to think. Donna and Brian locked eyes for a split second before she motioned around to stand with the samurai between them. Donna and Brian charged forward but suddenly stopped as the samurai lowered his stance, gripping the hilt of his katana. Donna's suit began to spark as she flew backwards to the ground.

"Argh!" She shouted as her body crashed against the dirt. She rubbed her chest where the slashes were. "How the hell?" Brian stood motionless as the samurai straightened himself. This won't be easy, Brian thought to himself.

NC slid under a swing of the massive club and stabbed his lance into the ground to propel him up to gain distance. As he came closer to a tree, he brought his knees upward before his feet met with the bark. Extending his legs, he shot his body forward like a missile leading with his lance. Minotaur sidestepped the attack, causing NC to slice through multiple putty before landing on a knee. Dammit! NC shouted in his head.

This is so not good! Katrina thought to herself as she cartwheeled to avoid another ball of fire. Madam Woe pointed a finger as another ball of fire released from her finger. Katrina rolled behind a thick tree, the flames flashing forward around her. While she knew the flames were hot, she felt none of the heat insider her suit. Breath Katrina, you can do this! She shouted in her mind as she stood slowly. Now! She jumped forward and turned in mid air just as Snizzard slashed his claws through the bark. She drew back on her bow and released an energy arrow into his left shoulder then another into his right collarbone. The beast hissed in pain as black sledge dropped from the wounds.

"You dare hurt my pretty!" Madam Woe shouted as she faced her palms outward and blew a blaze of dancing flames.

"Shit he's strong," NC said as he stabbed a blade of his lance into the ground and leaned on it. His suit was torn and blood trickled from his injuries. Behind him stood three troopers holding their sides. Their vests cracked in various places. Neil clashed continuously with Mighty Minotaur. Their blades sending sparks in various directions as the stalemate continued. Think, there's gotta be a weakness. He has to have a weakness. NC thought as he and the troops struggled to stand in a resting position.

I've got it! NC's mind finally focused, his muscles tensed as he drew his lance from the ground and motioned in a half circle. Something this fucking big can't turn quickly can it?! He slipped under a swing that Neil clashed his axe into. Planting his right heel into the dirt and pushing off it as hard as he could, NC drove his lance into Mighty Minotaur's rib cage.

"ARGH!" The beast shouted. He attempted to swipe as NC with his mace but NC had already withdrew and motioned around the side of him to his back. As Minotaur attempted to turn around, Neil came down with an overhead swing, digging his battle axe into the shoulder of Minotaur and ripped it down then out, opening the flash and allowing the blood to spray freely from the wound. Minotaur dropped to a knee as Neil went for another swing. Neil was aiming for a dead in strike to the head but felt his ribs burn like a wildfire. The mace of Minotaur was slammed into his side, sending his body through trees and troops.

"You rangers fight well, to think I would be defeated by mere humans," Minotaur said as he felt NC draw closer. "Finish it," Minotaur shouted before NC raised his lance and drove the blade through the base of Minotaur's skull. The beast's body went limp as it fell to the ground. NC planted his heel into the upper back of the fallen monster before pulled his blade from the fur and flesh.

"Did we get em?" Neil asked as he made his way to his brother gingerly.

"Yea, we got him," Nc said with a smile. Troops crowded around them before raising their weapons in various directions. "We still got a battle to win, come on!" NC yelled.

Brian and Donna stood against a tree, the trunk holding them both up. The two of them were covered in slash marks and bleeding. "Where is he?" Donna asked as she looked into the field of dead men and destroyed putty.

"I can't tell, he's just too fast." Brian said, his voice filled with concern. His eyes scanned the field until he caught a glimpse of the armored man standing there. "I've found him, on three you go high and come down on that tree just easy ya and I'll charge head on."

"Are you insane, his blade is too fast?!" Donna argued.

"But can be really guard and counter two attacks from different angles?" Donna fell silent in agreement. "One, two… three!" Brian charged forward and as he expected, Donna ran up the three and pushed off into the air. He commuted completely to the charge even through the pain of feeling steel slice through his flesh. He could see Donna come down, driving both of her daggers into the samurai's shoulders. He grunted before sending his elbow into her jaw. Donna rolled on the ground as Brian landed a round kick to his head. The space created by the samurai stumbling back was refreshing to Brian. "Time to pull out all the stops!" Brian yelled as he raised his dagger to the sky "I call upon the sword of darkness!" Lightning struck the dagger as it extended into a curved silver long blade with a crimson tassel hanging from the hilt. The samurai readied his blade one final time as the two charged each other. As they passed, they both took full swings as they swiped for vital points. Brian slid past the warrior, his blade extended as did the samurai. A gentle breeze blew between them just as Brian stood to his feet and the samurai toppled over, bursting into flames.

"You did it!" Donna yelled as she rushed to his side.

"But it isn't over, let's go!"

The troopers squirmed as their bodies burned in the fires. Others cling to final breaths with their armor and suits ripped to shrewd. Katrina was covered in cuts and her suit charred in multiple places. She breathed in heavy as she faced down her enemies. She ignored the putty that ran past her as Snizzard and Madam Woe ignored the Zect troopers. The battle raged on as the three faced down. "You're getting tired dearie, why don't you lie down and die!" An extension of her index finger shot a thunderbolt at Katrina who managed to cartwheel out of the way and into cover. She continued to use her speed and agility to her advantage. She counted the seconds it would take for Snizzard to charge her tree before just barely escaping his claws but still able to fire and energy arrow into his lower abdomen. The beast crashed into a sloppy roll.

"Looks like your pet isn't doing too well," Katrina said with confidence as Snizzard rose slowly. His bloody body covered in dirt and it's left eye shut. Madam Woe growled as she continued to fire thunderbolts. Katrina couldn't dodge them all, taking a direct thunderbolt in the chest. Her body slammed into a tree, causing the bark to split and the tree itself to lean. She tried to move but her body began to go numb. Her vision blurred and focused as she noticed Madam Woe and Snizzard loving closer. With her final bit of emerged she rolled to the side to dodge a thunderbolt and released three arrows into Snizzard's head. The beast dropped into the dirt as Madam Woe released a soul piercing cry.

"YOU SILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND PINK RANGER!" Her voice cracking as she shouted. Katrina covered as the fire quickly danced towards her yet she felt no flames. She looked up to see Chalice shielding her with his body. As the flames stopped, Chalice slowly stood to his feet.

"Go back to the others, this one is mine," Hez said coldly. As he helped Katrina up, she could feel the look of intensity on his face as she drew back on her bow, taking out three putty before disappearing into the chaos and trees.

"A Kamen Rider, is this suppose to intimidate me?" Madam Woe's tone was smug as she spoke.

"You're the one responsible for this world's Kamen Riders to fall," Chalice said as he began to circle around her. "Kabuto, The Bee, Punch Hopper, Kick Hopper, Gatack, Drake."

"So you know of the riders? Well then, you should know you haven't the slightest chance."

"Where have you hidden their battle morphers?" Chalice asked.

"You'll have to defeat me to find out!" Madam Woe rose her hands, palms up sprouting roots from the ground. They entangled Chalice who break free before charging forward. Madam Woe wanted to create distance but he was fast, his fist was stopped only by a shield of wind. Madam Woe began to backpedal as Chalice surged forward.

"You're only good as ranged attacks. Let's see how you do up close and personal!" Chalice slipped her wind slice and landed a left hook to the body before following up with an uppercut. Madam Woe staggered as she coughed up the black sledge. Her eyes bore into Chalice.

"Let's see how you fair against the element of air!" She extended both her arms forward and a power gust of wind blew. Bodies that once lay upon the ground flew as Chalice drove both his blades into the ground. He held his ground as her wicked laugh echoed through the wind. "Not strong enough eh? How about this!" She widened her jaw and shrieked a sonic wave. Chalice's armor chipped and cracked at the high pitch tone. His visor cracked and exposed his right eye that was tightly closed shut.

"Dammit… all…" Chalice said as he reached for his card belt and drew a card. "This ends here!" He yelled as multiple cards appeared before Madam Woe. She stopped in shock, giving Chalice time to leap into the air, extending his left leg for a flying side kick as he yelled, "Rider kick!" His attack connected, causing an explosion and the death of Madam Woe. He kneeled in the flames as he headed the heavy footsteps of putty. This just doesn't let up! He thought to himself before he could hear the mass of bullets and bodies drop.

"Well are you gonna sit there looking cool all day or help us win this war?" Garren said as he stepped through the flames.

"You two are idiots," G4 said as he continued firing rounds through the smoke to destroy more putty.

"We got trouble in Angel Grove, let's go!" G3 yelled as he started off back in the direction of the city.

"Garren, you and G4 stay here," Chalice said as he followed after G3.

"Didn't have to tell us twice!" The two said in unison as they stood back to back firing rounds into the hordes of putty.

"Rangers rangers! Aiyaiyai there's an attack on Angel Grove!" Alpha yelled into the communications network.

"Well duh Alpha, we are kind of in the middle of defending it." Aj replied.

"And we could use some back up, might I add," Nc added.

"No rangers, there's another portal, there's a separate attack!" Alpha yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Neil replied as he swung his axe through two putty.

"Alright guys, it's game time! Aj, Katrina, Neil get back to the city. Donna, NC we draw a line at the edge of the woods!" Brian ordered.

"You heard the man, let's get a move on!" NC said as he withdrew from his battle. Donna drew her blade blaster as she slowly backed up while firing. Aj, Katrina and Neil started off towards the city. The clouds began to darken the sky as rain began to lightly cover the ground. The drops began to pick up in speed and number as the water cascaded the city under siege. The sky seemed to burn in purple fire as it was ripped open, exposing a golden armored beast, snarling as he bore his fangs. His red eyes trained on the city, his blade draw and raised to the sky.

"Go fifth and carry out Lord Zed's command!" Gold are yelled. His massive wings flagged strongly to keep him afloat as the feathered warriors soared past him. Their beaks sharp and claws filed and coated in steel. Their bodies massive and armored at the breast, shin and forearm. The darting black eyes zeroed in on the people of Angel Grove as the swooped down, grabbing anyone they could with the talons on their feet and flapping their powerful wings to rise high above the ground. People screamed and cried in pain as they kicked and struggled to no avail. The beasts continued climbing higher and higher before dropping person by person to the ground. Bodies would crash into the concrete and asphalt, bones instantly cracking or breaking and piercing organs. Blood coated the streets as the lifeless bodies lay there, wide eyed and void of breath.

"Yes, yes my Tenga Warriors. Kill and pillage, spill blood and cause chaos, draw it the Power Rangers so they can die by my sword!" Goldar cried at the top of his lungs.


	24. Goldar’s Revenge

Chapter 23 - Goldar's Revenge

A loud bang rang through the darkness as a quick flash of light followed the sound. The body of a Tenga Warrior flew into the wall before slumping to a sitting position. "Damn this things are tough," a dark brown man with his muscular arms covered in tattoos said. He word a black military grade vest outfitted with multiple M4 magazines. Slung over his shoulder was the M4 itself on a three point sling. In his hands, he held a twelve gauge shotgun, pump action with a special shell slide in for quick loads. He looked down at his canine companion who was outfitted with a doggy military vest and armored helmet. "Well Tyger, let's go find out boy." He said as the the dog wagged his tail. The two continued down the dark road, even though it was mid day, the sky was seemingly black. His hands were steady as the sweat slowly trickled down his brow. His eyes shifting as he checked corners with Tyger in front, head low and tail high. Hearing the loud flaps in the sky, he stopped. Tyger stood in a readied position, smelling the air as he scanned the sky.

"Watch out!" A voice yelled as the man and dog dove for the ground. A Tenga warrior came swooping low, hoping to snatch the man or dog in his razor sharp talons. The beast was instead met with multiple bullets, penetrating its body and dropping it on its back. "Well if it isn't the infamous Eric Moore," the voice said as another dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows. Both men were the same in stature, bald, muscular, bearded. They each were outfitted with similar gear.

"Larry, so I take t Aj is nowhere to be found either." Eric said.

"Nah, got go find the dumbass before he ends up dead. Glenda, Ariella, Aaron and Larry are all hiding out. You're welcome to join once we find our boys." Larry explained.

"I'll take you up on that, mind if we tag along on the search?" Eric said.

"I've been through downtown, it's a total nightmare." Larry said.

"I was planning on moving north. Hez said something about his friends having a picnic." Eric explained.

"Told those boys white friends will get them in trouble, look at this shit we got flying bird people." Larry lowered his voice when he heard the flaps of more. "We have to move, I'll take point." The two moved quietly down the alleyway in silence. Eric walked backwards watching the back and keeping his eyes shifting. Larry war keeping his eyes forward and checking more of the sky than corners. Their sons were at the forefront of their minds as they continued moving forward.

Aj and Katrina lead the pack trying to catch up to Hez and G3 who were only meters from the city and closing. Neil covered the rear as he felt something off. The sounds of screams echoed in the sky, causing the rangers to stop and look up. Their eyes narrowed to focus on the object that were brought up into the sky before being dropped. "Oh my god," Katrina said under her breath. She could see the people and even point out the individual screams as their bodies fell to their deaths. Hez and G# were already working their way into the city. Hez slid across the ground to save a falling woman. She cried in his arms before he set her down gently and looked for the nearest tall vantage point.

"G3, get up high and start mowing them down. If the attack started only five minutes prior to us being here, the coast guard should be on their way." Chalice ordered.

"I'll call headquarters, we should have forces dispatched here within fifteen minutes." G3 said as he kicked in the door to a building and began his climb. Chalice drew back on his bow, releasing arrows into any low flying Tenga Warriors. Their bodies would crash hard to the ground and start to roll as their final breaths were drawn. Aj, Katrina and Neil each drew their blade blasters as they fired off into the sky trying to down the flying threat. Katrina switched to her bow but not before she noticed the low growl. Looking to her left she could see a large beast. Its head was covered in an egyptian headdress, as were egyptian clothes wrapped around his waist. His forearms and shins were covered in golden guards. As he stood to his full height from his prowling stance, he was seen to be almost eight feet tall. His massive body was muscular, with an eye dead center of his chest. He growled, baring his fangs as the grool oozed from his mouth.

"Uhhh, guys. I think we just found something so much worse." Katrina said. The group turned their attention to the feline beast only seconds before it finally spoke.

"Red ranger," it growled out, "you died once before by my hands! I was sure of it. I can still taste your blood on my claws and still smell the scent of your anxiety. No matter how you survived me the first time, I, King Sphinx, shall kill you again!"

"What the hell did the red ranger before me do to get all this heat from bad guys!?" aj shouted as he drew his power sword. The beast lowered his stance and came rushing through the team and tackling Aj through a wall.

"Let's go!" Hez yelled but before they could move, the golden armored general of Lord Zed's army landed in a kneeling position, cracking the asphalt as he did so. "You will go nowhere Pink Ranger," he bellowed, "you will face me for the atrocity you have commited. You will die for the death of my wife and child!" Goldar swung his massive broadsword in a wide arc. Chalice was slashed across his already cracked armor, sending his body sailing backwards as blood began to flow from the wound. Neil stood between the blade and Katrina, hoping to block it. The force of the swing drove Neil into Katrina, swinging their bodies into a building side. "Shit!" Hez yelled as he recovered. He pulled his bow into twin blades and charged forward. He clashed with Goldar, Locking eyes with the beast.

"You are strong, but will you allow more of your people to die?" Goldar said as he shifted his eyes over his shoulder. Hez's eyes followed the crimson eyes of Goldar and his own widened. People were still in danger as he fought a battle he knew would take time. Time he didn't have to spend fighting one beast when he has a entire city of innocent people to protect. Gritting his teeth, He withdrew from the clash and charged past Goldar. That takes care of the rider, Goldar thought to himself as he continued on to the rangers who were making their way to their feet. "Pink Ranger, you killed my wife and the child growing within. I will rip out your insides and feast upon them while you still draw breath!" Goldar lunged for Katrina who evaded his initial swing of his sword. She rolled to her right before launching herself into the air to gain distance. Goldar attempted to follow but his leg was grabbed and he felt himself slammed to the ground. As he turned, he could see the hand of the Black Ranger around his ankle. "This is none of your business!" Goldar shouted while kicking back at Neil. The heavy blow landed on his chest, Sending him through concrete walls halfway through a building.

"G3 what's going on up top?" Chalice called through the communications network.

"About to shoot some birds out of the sky!" G3 raised his blaster and squeezed the trigger. He could hear the rounds begin to feed into the barrel before the block slammed into them. The sky was riddled with a sound synonymous to thunder. The Tenga Warriors had no warning or idea on how to combat the attack. Many of them were instantly mowed down. The others too evasive actions, arcing and maneuvering around the spray of fire. There turned their attention to G3, flying at top speeds to meet him. "Shit, Chalice I could use some help up here. I would definitely say I have their full attention." as the Tenga Warriors grew closer, G3 dropped his large blaster and pulled out his side blaster. More precision shots were taken as he had more room to move. The lessened weight made him feel light on his feet but it wasn't enough to combat the sheer numbers of the Tenga Warriors.

"You're getting slow, maybe that armor is just too heavy." Chalice said as he slashed through the middle of a Tenga Warrior's body. The two stood back to back as some of the Tenga Warriors landed on the building top. Others continued to fly in large arcing circles. "How long before we get some help?"

"I would say they are another five minutes out," G3 replied.

"Just five minutes," Chalice said in a low tone as he lowered himself into a defensive stance. "See you on the other side," Chalice surged forward avoiding the many swipes of talons. He blocked a full claw with one blade before piercing the armor of the warrior with his other. G3 followed suit as he drew his blade and blasted a path to Chalice.

"I can smell you Red Ranger," King Sphinx said as he snarled, walking on all fours. His tail slowly swaying from left to right. His right eye darted all over the large office the two stumbled into. His right eye was shut permanently as a memory of his battle with the original Red Ranger. Aj kept his back to the wall. He could hear Sphinx prowling around on the other side. He focused his mind and drew his blade blaster. With one flick, it switched to blade mode. All fell silent for a moment as Aj rolled to his left to avoid the slashes of King Sphinx as he cut through the drywall. Aj blocked another slash and drove his boot into the eye on King Sphinx's chest. The beast stumbled back just enough for Aj to take a slash at his chest. The beast roared with pain as his blood began to split. Tilting his body forward, King Sphinx sprang into a front flip, thrusting both legs into Aj's chest. His body crashed through the drywall creating another hole.

"Dammit, this is why I'm not a cat person." king Sphinx cut his way through the wall but was met with a heavy side kick. The beast bellowed as it stepped back only to attempt to lunge forward. It's forward motion was stopped by a hook kick, causing the beast's head to turn violently, forcing the entire body of the feline to spin as it crashed to the ground. Before he could recover, Aj slammed both blades into the ground for a power swipe, sending an energy wave across the floor. King Sphinx narrowly avoided the attack by scrambling away. Aj could hear the heavy paws as they slammed into the ground while the beast ran. The silence that followed was troubling. Aj kept both blades in a ready position as he slowly stepped forward. His eyes shifted about the room. His ears alerted him of every minor sound in the area. Where are you, come out fluffy, he said internally.

A growling sounded below him before Aj felt the warmth of King Sphinx's claws grabbing his legs and pulling him down to the floor below.

Goldar felt the heat of the energy arrow as it slammed into his golden armor. He dropped his broadsword as Neil closed the distance. Goldar caught the downward swing of the power axe between his massive forearms as the two struggled before Goldar pushed forward. Neil was set off balance before feeling the heavy boot thrust into his rib cage. His body was thrown back arms, slamming into the building of another wall. A building he found two young children hiding.

"Agh, are you two… ok?" Neil asked. The children were dirty, shaking and scared. They didn't respond in sound but simply nodded their heads. Behind his helmet, Neil smiled and pointed towards the far end of the building. "That way… it leads to the underground passageways. Much safer than up here." Neil stood to his feet holding his ribs, "go," he repeated as the two slowly made their way through the rubble. Neil's good deed was met with strong arms wrapped around his sides and his body taken into the air. Goldar arched his back as he took Neil up and over for a German suplex, slamming him into the helmet. As Goldar rose, Katrina ticked off a round kick to the beast's head. As the kick landed, Goldar's body slide through the asphalt. She followed up with a heavy overhand right and a left knee connecting to the jaw. Goldar's face shot up from the knee giving Katrina a perfect target for a sidekick that took Goldar off his feet.

"You'll die here red ranger!" King Sphinx yelled, bloody from the many cuts on his body. He lunges forward with his claws leading the charge and fang bore.

"You talk big, but I'm still here!" Aj shouted back as he brought the hilt of his Power Sword to his hip, keeping the blade pointed at King Sphinx as he surged forward. The massive beast grabbed the sword itself and used it to swing Aj through the wall. Releasing the sword as his body flew, he drew his blade blaster in blaster mode and fired two shots into King Sphinx's chest. The beast dropped to a knee from the new wounds. Aj scrambled to his feet, firing as the beast ran on all fours towards him ignoring the pain in his shoulders and arms as it tackled Aj. The beast pinned Aj to the ground, opening its wide jaws and biting down on the helmet.

"This would be a shitty way to go," Aj said as he struggled. He moved the blaster into King Spinx's rib cage. He squeezed the trigger repeatedly. "Just die already, fucking die!" Aj yelled as he continued blast after blast. King Sphinx went limp, his body laying on Aj. Finally, Aj thought as he moved the massive mobster off his body. Struggling to his feet, Aj let out a sigh of relief. He gingerly made his way to the power sword but after picking it up he could hear the quick movement of the feline monster. Aj swug the sword in reverse grip, slicing through the body of a lunging King Sphinx as he lowered himself to avoid the claws. King Sphinx's upper half separated from the lower as the two halves flew past Aj. "If he gets up after that, I will seriously rethink this whole hero thing," Aj said as he leaned against the wall before hearing Tenga Warriors. He rushed to the whole in the wall he first was thrown threw and saw them massing towards the roof of the building he battled in.

"There's no end to them!" G3 shouted as he parried a claw strike and jabbed his blaster into the neck of a Tenga Warrior before pulling the trigger, blasting a hole through its throat. Chalice gripped the arm of another warrior and pushed his hips into the monster before flipping it over him into the ground. He side kicked a charging warrior before taking his boot and stomping it through the skull of the downed warrior as he kept control of the arm.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Chalice yelled as he could see the Zect trucks approaching. Troops rushed from the trucks and one families one moved without a helmet. Chalice recognizes the pale face, slicked back hair and thin glasses anywhere. "Even the general showed up, he must be serious. Aiming to the sky, the troops unleashed hell upon the Tenga Warriors from below. Their attention averted, Chalice and G3 jumped from the roof, stomping their feet into the backs of flying Tenga Warriors and riding their bodies down to the ground.

"Nice to see you two in good spirits," the general said in his usual deadpan tone. "Now let's clean the city, this is only a fraction of our forces and more have been sent to the front lines."

"You're full of surprises," Chalice said as he drew his bow again.

"You rangers think this battle is won? There are more forces coming. They will cut off your main force from the city and we will break your lines and kill all of you!" Goldar roared at Katrina. "I will have my salvation. I will avenge my lover and my child. You have taken from me, and now I shall take your life." Katrina met his words with an arrow shot into his chest. His thick armor made the arrow bounce away. "You fool," Goldar said in a growling tone. Before he could rush forward, Aj side kicked Goldar in the ribs, sending him sliding to the side. "You!"

"Yup, just your friendly neighborhood badass," Aj replied.

"So you defeated King Sphinx? No matter, your blood will be spilled by me."

"Have you located the crystals?" Lord Zed asked. Chromium Gold kneeled, presenting his lord with a metallic box. Zed opened the box, exposing a massive crystal, its power surging in waves. "Excellent," Lord Zed applauded his Warriors before closing the box and takes it from the palms of Chromium gold.

"Go, I need Angel Grove to fall is we are to conquer earth. I need for these rangers to die and we must start production of my warriors quickly. He is coming." Lord Zed explained.

"Sir, it wouldn't be King-"

"Yes, King Mondo approaches," Lord Zed said curing off Finster. "My old friend, we have faced many foe, but I fear if we don't deal with these rangers, we will fall."

"We will deal with them," Finster assured him.

"They took Rita, and without eradicating them, I can't hope to bring her back," Lord Zed started off into the darkness, his voice trailing into an echo. "Go now, kill them all and bring me their heads… or it will be yours I mount on the spears of my throne."


	25. Hold The Line!

Chapter 24 - Hold the Line!

"Guys, I'm not liking our odds here," NC said as he faced down a charging horde of putty.

"You're not the only one," Garren said as he readied his blaster. There was a line of Zect troopers, many of them breathing heavily with their armor cracking and peeling.

"We can hold them," Brian said, "we have to!" Just as he spoke, he could hear the sound of the portal open long before he heard Alpha screaming into the communications hub.

"Rangers! Behind you!" Alpha shouted into their coms. Brian and Donna turned to see Chromium Gold, Titanium Silver and Platinum Purple enter the battlefield through the portal. Behind them were the many grotesque monsters created by Finster. They snarled and growled as the Beetle Borges slowly inches closer. The Zect Troopers didn't know which way to turn as they continued to struggle on holding the line.

"This is just not fair," NC groaned.

"We aren't out of the fight yet," G4 encouraged as he pointed to the sky. Multiple helicopters carrying more troops along with trucks on the ground. "Reinforcements inbound!"

"Troops, Hold the line, Rangers we have to deal with these higher class monsters!" Brian raised his Sword of Darkness to the sky as Donna and NC gathered to him. The three charged forward with Garren and G4 close behind them.

"Foolish," Chromium Gold said as he halfway raised his arm, flexing his index and middle fingers forward ordering the beasts to attack. The troops opened fire at the horde of putty, struggling to hold them off as the combination of rangers and rider charged the massive force of monsters. NC swung his lance overhead and across his body, slashing a reptilian beast across the chest. It turned, whipping it's tail at him with great force but only for its tail to be severed from its body as Brian blocked the blow with the Sword of Darkness. Donna used Brian's shoulder as a post as she jumped over him, slashing her dagger through the throat of the beast. Its body fell limp as the rangers pushed forward, cutting their way through the battleline of monsters. The reinforcement troops attempted to surround the new portal and attack any fresh forces bleeding from this unworldly entrance.

"Aye, golden bitch!" Aj yelled to grab Goldar's attention. He held Katrina by the throat, almost forcing her to look him in the eyes through her helmet. He threw her body into a nearby wall, causing her to demorph. Neil wasn't far from her position, his body laying in the bent metal of a car, demorphed and unconscious. "You hurts my friends, I don't care what beef you've got with us, but I'm going to kill you right here, right now!" Aj swung his sword at Goldar but his radial nerve was punched with a sharp hook as Goldar slipped to the inside of the attack. Aj dropped the blade before feeling an elbow connect to his jaw. As he stumbled backwards, Goldar rushes forward with a front kick. Aj caught the kick? Elbowed an inch above Goldar's armored knee, forcing Goldar to growl with pain before landing a snapping round kick to Goldar's head.

"I shall not fall!" Goldar yelled as he spun with the force of the blow, landing a spin hook kick to Aj's temple. His body slammed into the ground, bouncing multiple times before slowing into a roll. Aj slowly made his way to a knee as he looked up to see Goldar swipe downward with his claws. The attack was stopped by a blade slash across the back from Chalice.

"You forgot someone," Chalice ducked the wild swing of Goldar's Claw. Chalice swing the blade again but his arm was caught into a lock. Chalice attempted to land a right cross but Goldar head butt his fist before head butting the helmet. The head butt sent a shockwave to the ground before demorphing Chalice. He's slowly slumped to the ground, his head trickling with blood.

"Now, where were we?" Goldar snarled.

"Shit," Aj rushed forward with a looping right hook that was stopped by a straight kick that was then turned into a round kick that slammed Aj's face to the ground. Aj's suit faded as he demorphed.

"You got something boy?" Eric asked as he noticed his dog's ears shoot up. The dog took a smell of the air before darting off. "Come on, if he's hauling ass he has to have found my son!"

"Why are we running towards the gunfire?!" Larry shouted as he followed close behind. The kinds of screams and gunfire were everywhere. They could also hear the strong flaps of the wings of Tenga Warriors. Exiting an alleyway, the two could see a massive sized winged beast holding their sons by their throats.

"Oh hell nah," Eric yelled as he took aim. Tyger charged forward as Eric curled around to the left. Larry quickly followed suit and motioned to the right. They pulled the trigger, doing rounds into the back of the beast. It growled and snarled as the bullets bounces off its armor but also striking the points where the armor is chipped and cracked.

"Drop our boys now you butt ugly son of a bitch!" Larry yelled as he fired a round at the head of the monster. Tyger latched onto the shin guard and bit down. Goldar shook his leg, sending the canine flying into a pole. It helpless as it's body made impact. Goldar dropped Hez and Aj, eyes now trained on the two armed men.

"You will not stop me from achieving my revenge!" He roared. The roar was enough to awaken the two heroes along with the feeling of being dropped. Their vision came into focus as they could see their fathers dodging the attacks of Goldar and firing round after round into his armor.

"What the hell?" Hez said as he slowly made his way to a knee, holding his head. Aj sat up, an elbow keeping him stable as he held his ribs.

"Dad get out of here, that thing will kill you!" Aj yelled.

"Like you can do any better!" Larry replied to his son.

"We gotta do something," Hez said groggily. He willed his body to his feet but upon taking the first step, he collapsed. "Shit!"

"So these two are important to you ranger?" Goldar snarled with a sickening grin on his face. "Then you shall suffer as I have!" Goldar roared before slashing across both men's chests. Their crimson lifeforce spray into the air as the two dropped to the ground.

"No!" The two heroes yelled in unison as their fathers fell seemingly to their deaths.

"Now back to you," Goldar paused for a moment. "So you can stand?" Goldar's grin grow wider as he looked on at the two angry men, still holding their injuries. "What do you hope to do against me? Do you hope to win? You're pathetic. I can smell your fear, I can sense your anxiety. You know you won't win, you know I'll kill you all here and now!"

Goldar's gloating was cut off by the feeling of a thunderous round kick that connected to his lower jaw and neck. The force of the strike forced Goldar's face to turn just before he felt the hell of Aj's foot land a devastating spin hook kick. How is this possible, they should be on the brink of death! Goldar thought to himself.

"You'll did here," Hez said coldly. He saw G3 run into site and motioned for him to take the two downed civilians. "If they die, I'll kill you too. So help me if you leave my dog-"

"I've got it," G3 said as he grabbed the men, slinging them over his shoulder and tucking the dog under his arm.

"You ready?" Aj asked.

"Ready," Hez replied. The two shared a quick glance and smirk, both realizing how cool this moment was. Aj drew his morphed first in a downward position, then bent his arm upwards at a forty five degree angle before fully extending his arms straight then rotating them to show his morpher as he activated it.

"It's morphin time!" He yelled as the silver decorations expanded, showing the flashing red light of the morpher as its powers activated. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Hez held his belt buckle to his waist as the cards wrapped around him. "Henshin!" He yelled before pulling the latch on his buckle to reveal the crimson heart on the buckle. The card shaped gateway opened before him and with a slight forward lean, he dashed through it, the armor of Kamen Rider Chalice forming around him. Aj was close behind, drawing his Blade Blaster and firing to suppress Goldar.

"We can't hold any longer, fall back to the city!" G4 yelled as he pulled a Zect trooper to his feet. "I'll cover you all just go!" G4 stood down the horde of putting, unleashing a storm of bullets into their ranks. He watched as their bodies broke into ruble.

"I think that's a smart idea," Brian said as he sliced through the stomach of a man sized wolf monster. "Everyone fall back to Angel Grove!"

"Shit, this isn't going well," Nc said as he disengaged from his battle followed by multiple Zect troopers. Donna stuck close to Brian using her Blade Blaster to cover everyone. The dirt road gave way to pavement as many troops rushed to the city. The darkened sky casting the city in an ugly hue of blacks and dark purples. The troops stopped and turned to cover those behind them. Brian, Donna and NC each made it behind the battle line. G4 was slowly backing up, still firing into the ranks of the oncoming enemy.

"Am I the only one who feels weird not knowing where the Beetle Borges are?" G4 asked.

"Let's worry about them later, there's still a lot of monsters heading this way." Donna mentioned. The team stood fast until they heard the crashing of a golden armored body through a nearby building. All eyes averted to the beast, struggling to stand. As he places his palms into the rubble of the hole his body now resides, Goldar attempted to push himself to his feet until Chalice landed on his chest, stomping both his boots into the armor. The ground below them cracked again, kicking up rubble and dust as well as the black blood that spray from Goldar's mouth. As Chalice backhand sprung from Goldar's body, the beast slowly made his way to his feet.

"You have yet to win!" The beast roared as he flexed every muscle in his body. His blue skin bruised through the cracks of his armor. Aj and Hez readied themselves for another charge. The ground around Goldar exploded into flames and smoke.

"Guys!" Brian yelled as he ran to their aid alongside Donna, NC and Ren. Zect troopers ran past them to reinforce the forces G4 was leading.

"Hell yea, form up!" They could hear the armored man yell with excitement.

"Where's Katrina and Neil?" NC asked with worry in his voice.

"Zect troopers have them set up in the medic tents." Hez replied coldly. "They will be fine, for now, we have something more pressing to attend to."

"You will all perish here!" The voice howled through the cracklings fire. His armor charred and his eyes glaring. His body heaving with every breath. Each step cracking the earth beneath. Goldar's rage was boiling as he faced off against the very rangers that took his happiness and the two riders standing between himself and vengeance.

"Let's finish this!" Brian shouted as he lead the charge. Donna was close behind to his left and NC on his right. Aj, Hez and Ren followed in the second line of attack. Goldar extended his hand and through the asphalt of the ground, returned his blade. He clashed with the Sword of Darkness before elbowing Brian in the temple and using his massive armored leg to deliver a devastating round kick to his ribs. NC and Donna stood no chance as they lunges for an attack as Goldar took them both out of the sky with one singular swing of his sword. Their bodies cut across the stomachs as sparks flew. They crashed to the ground. Hez motioned to Goldar's left as Aj flanked right. Ren cover d them, firing blasts into Goldar's chest.

"Let's give him a headache he won't forget!" Hez said as he chambered his leg. Aj followed suit, both delivering a side kick to the sides of his Goldar's head. The beast fell to a knee before flapping his powerful wings. The force pushed the trio back, their bodies tumbling along the ground.

"Getting real tired of his shit," Aj said as he made his way to his feet, clutching his ribs. Goldar roared with anger, seething with hate. His ora darkening even more than it already was as his mind filled with the memories of Sporpina. Their life together flashed into his eyes as they seemingly bore into the combination of rangers and riders with an even deeper hue of red.

"You fear me," the beast howled. "I can smell you, you're fear, your anxiety. I can feel the earth as you tremble. Your deaths shall be slow, they shall be painful and I will insure they are remembered long after I fade from this world!" Goldar could hear the air being pierced by a sharp object. He could tell exactly where it was coming from and the angle. Without even looking, he grabbed it. It's energy flickered as he squeezed the energy arrow in his fist before it was destroyed. His eyes locked onto the direction the arrow traveled. He focused the heat of his rage through his eyes, creating a crimson optic blast. The building top was destroyed as a pink figure dropped to the ground.

"So you're awake," Goldar said coldly. The earth shook beneath his feat, catching him off guard. In the moment he turned around, Goldar was struck by the energy wave from Neil's Battle Axe. Goldar only had time to shield his body with his arms, sliding through the asphalt as his boots dig into the ground.

The team of rangers and rider stood together, facing down the battle scared threat.

"It's over Goldar, call off this attack!" Brian urged.

"No one else has to die," Donna said almost sounding like she was pleading. Goldar's face twisted. His lips stretched outward into a sinister smile. His fangs parted as he cackled into a deep laughter.

"You think this is all we had to offer? We came prepared for you." His tone suddenly grew cold and serious. Void of the emotion he was previously emitting. The dark sky opened and seemingly raining down were the stone bodies of putty. Behind them flew more Tenga Warriors, coating the city in a rainfall of monsters.

"That's just not even fair," NC said.

"Full retreat!" They could bear a voice call. The Zect troopers rushed to their vehicles as G3 and G4 struggled to cover them.

"I think we should do the same," Katrina suggested, hand on Brian's shield. Aj and Hez snapped looks at the two.

"I'm staying, Brian may lead you, but I follow my own rules." Hez snapped as he stepped to the forefront.

"Chalice that is nonsense. Get yourself and your men out of here." A voice calmly came through his communicator, void of emotion. He could tell it was the slimeball general. He looked over his shoulder to Ren then off in the distance to G3 and G4. Dammit, he thought to himself as he looked between his friends.

"Ren, cover the troopers. I'll keep Goldar off your asses for as long as I can," Hez said bluntly. The troopers scrambled as the putty began to land. Some blasting them before they can hit the ground and some struggling in hand to hand combat. The random drop of enemy forces created a chaotic brawl.

"Move your asses!" G4 shouted to a Zect trooper as he struggled to get his men moving the injured. The rangers and riders continued their stare down with Goldar untouched. Goldar's blade began to glow as the rangers got an idea.

"Let's go big, out then all together!" Brian shouted. The rangers formed their power blaster as Hez and Ren charged their final attack cards. Hez drew back on his bow, taking a wider stance as Ren held his blaster with two hands, also widening his stance.

"Fools," Goldar said as he took a swipe of his blade, releasing a powerful flaming energy slash. The rangers fired their power blaster as Ren fired his blaster and Hez released his energy arrow. The force of their attack combined, overwhelming the opposition of Goldar's energy. "Impossible!" The beast yelled as the attack caused an explosion. Flames dances in the air as smith clouds began to rise.

"Is he dead?" NC asked.

"Not sticking around to find out, get to the trucks!" Brian yelled as he noticed the Zect troopers creating a convoy. The rangers fought their way through the monster army. Hez and Katrina using their bows to take out and swooping Tenga Warriors as Ren covered them with his blaster. Brian lead the charge with Aj, cutting their way through the many putty. Donna and NC would finish any wounded creatures left behind or anything that got past the two. Neil held up the middle, taking on anything flanking from the sides. G3 and G4 saw the group pushing to the convoy and decided to give them covering fire.

"Come on, we ain't got all day!" G4 yelled. The team made their way to the trucks and loaded themselves in. Hez was about to step on until he saw a lone Zect soldier fighting off four putty without a weapon. He blocked and parried attacks, striking down one putty with a deadly round kick to the head.

"There's still someone out there!" Hez yelled as he dashed towards him. He pulled his bow into the twin blades and cut his way through the stone beasts. "Come on!" Hez yelled as he created a hole. The trooper looked his direction and disengaged from the battle. The two sprinted to the trucks, their retreat covered by arrows, bullets and blasts of all kinds. The trooper jumped onto the hatch as Hez jumped completely into the truck.

"Thank you," the trooper said as he removed his helmet. His hair was sharply cut and wavy. His deep brown eyes were narrow and almost squinting. His jaw was covered in a long of hair that match the hair covering his lip.

"Don't mention it, I'm not too big on leaving people behind." Hez said.

"You idiot, you almost got yourself killed," a voice called out from behind.

"I hope that was meant for the trooper," Hez replied coldly to the deadpanned voice. "I've killed three of my own kind by my own hands. If you think I'll die fighting putty then your insane." His reply was met with silence. Hez could feel a familiar shaped hand on his shoulder. Looking over to see Katrina, he sighed in relief. "What's your name trooper?"

"Enzo, Enzo Bryant."

"Angel Grove has fallen my lord," Goldar said as he kneeled to a knee.

"Stand my old friend, there is no need for you to kneel." Lord Zed replied. "You have suffered greatly and still, you have accomplished what some of my other minions could not." Zed shot a look over to the kneeling Beetle Borges. Lord Zed walked through the rubble of the roof in which they stood. As he stood atop the destroyed edge of the building, his army of monsters roared, snarled, growled and hissed as they laid eyes upon heir powerful master.

"We have taken Angel Grove!" His voice rang into the darkness. This is but one accomplishment in our conquest. Gorge yourself on the bodies of the dead, eat your fill! Tomorrow, we take the entire world!" Zed shouted with his staff raised. His silver linings sparkles in the dying light of the sun as the dark skies even darker clouds slowly formed. The beasts cheered in their own grotesque sounds.

The convoy began to slow down in the sand. "There's no sign of them following sir," a Zect trooper said as he stood besides the general.

"Let me guess, night vision?" NC asked as he took a closer look at the helmets.

"You're quite the observant one Blue Ranger. Yes, our helmets come equipped with different types of sites and vision sensors all at the blink of an eye." The general explained as he looked on at the stone fortress.

"Let's go, Zordon is waiting," Brian said. His voice seemed more distant and cold. As the large numbers of men and women entered the command center, alpha ran out screaming.

"Ai yai yai, Rangers you're safe!" Alpha shouted.

"Yes alpha, we are fine," Katrina assured the mini robot.

"Welcome back Rangers, I am glad you returned safely." Zordon said as he watched his command center fill. "Welcome all, I thank you in your efforts against Lord Zed. I wish for you all to prevail in this struggle-"

"Prevail? We just got our asses kicked and lost Angel Grove!" Aj burst into anger. "So many people died. My dad, Hez's Dad are in the infirmary come where the hell do you see us winning this?!"

"You have saved more than you let perish," the pale skinned man said as he pulled his armored vest from his body. Clasping his arms behind his back, he stepped forward followed by G3 and G4. "We were able to save many but-"

"GAH!" Brian shouted as he dropped to his knees. His power became to fade from his suit as he flashed between ranger form and human form. "Zordon, what do I do?" He said weakly. Donna ran to his aid, grabbing onto his shoulders as he hunched over.

"Help him, help him please!" She shouted. Zordon closed his eyes, his image began to static as the lights of the command center flickered wildly. Brian's suit glowed before forming onto him. He slowly stood to his feet.

"Green Ranger, your power is fading and I have done what I can to ensure you have enough power for one final task. You must choose someone to wield the power of the dragon zord and relinquish your ability to tap into the morphing grid as the Green Power Ranger." Zordon's word's stung. Brian was taken by them as he looked on at his team. He looked at each member long and hard before stopping his gaze on Aj.

"Aj, I want him to have it." He placed his hand on Aj's shoulder. "You're then to lead the team bro, keep them safe and may the power protect you," Brian said as his shield and golden rings glowed in gold before fading. Aj hadn't even gotten a chance to testify against the announcement before the armor formed on him. The Dragon Dagger slowly formed on his belt, opposite of the blade blaster.

"Wait, what will happen to Brian?" Donna asked.

"You needn't worry, he will remain with us," Alpha assured. "We have a way he can still be of help."

"Well spit it out because I'm not the best leader," Aj said.

"There is an island hidden in thick mist. On that island resides the seventh and final power coin. The coin of the white tiger. Brian, it is your mission to find and attain the coin before Zed can think todo so and use it against us. While your time as green may have ended, you may have the chance to return to the Rangers aid as the White Ranger." Brain's eyes flared into Zordon as he wondered if he should.

"If I go, what will happen here?" He asked.

"We will fight," Hez quickly responded.

"We will save lives," Neil added.

"We will win," Katrina said.

"I will go with him," Donna offered but was cut off by the General.

"We need all of your power here. I will send some of my men to accompany him. Even give him some armor and a weapon to give him a fighting chance.

"Didn't you want to kill us not too long ago?" Brian asked.

"Only when you seemed like a threat to my plans. Now, you're important to the survival of this planet and its people." He said coldly, turning his back and rejoining his men.

"He can be a dick," G4 said as he stood beside Ren.

"Rangers and Riders, you must rest and have your wounds tended to. This is only the beginning and tomorrow, there will be more war to wage," Alpha said in an unsuspectingly cold tone before shuffling away into the darkness of the command center. Hez and Katrina sat in the infirmary around his father.

"He's going to be ok," she said breaking the silence. His eyes never left his father. He could see Aj standing beside his own father across the room. He knew without even moving his head that Aj was watching. The two friends could feel the anger brewing across the infirmary as they stood in silence, their fists clenched. Tomorrow we end Goldar! The two made their silent swear as the night continued to coat the lands in darkness.


	26. Journeys

Chapter 25 - Journeys

Donna's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sounds of beeps and gadgets working. She could see NC standing with the man she had come to recognize as "paper face" for his pale skin. The two seemed to be deep in conversation while standing over a table of assorted objects. She couldn't make out their words and lost interest when she felt the body leaning against her move. Brian slowly stirred himself awake before opening his eyes. "Someone slept hard," Donna joked. Brian replied with a groan as he slowly sat up.

"Look at the love birds," Neil said as he approached them, stretching his massive muscles for comfort. "Hey, little bro, what you got cooking up?"

"A plan B, in case we have no other options," NC said without looking. Neil shrugged before heading off. He continued on before running into Katrina. She leaned against the wall, her chin cupped in her left hand as her eyes looked glazed over. He could tell her mind just wasn't there.

Looks like this is eating at everyone, Neil thought as he continued down. He found Aj and Hez talking to Brian.

"You ready?" Hez asked.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter. I can't help you guys without this power."

"Then make sure you hurry back. We will spend your time gone saving as many people as possible but we can't keep this contained without you." The three looked to Neil who was joined by Ren.

"How long before you leave?" Neil asked.

"I got another 10 minutes," Brian replied. The two clasped hands together and locked eyes.

"I'll hold them here until you got back, I'll make sure there's enough ass for you to kick too."

"Ha! You, leave behind enemies? Not a chance!" The two laughed.

"You ready?" A voice called out to Brian. He turned to see the familiar sect trooper saved by Hez.

"Yea, let's get going before things get worse." The two departed along with a small team of Zect troopers. As they exited the command center, all fell silent. Donna struggled to keep a strong face in the wake of the situation. Neil and NC both glanced at each other. Ren, Hez And Aj exchanged quick looks before Katrina grabbed Hez's hand ever so gently.

"Alpha, bring up the live feeds from Angel Grove," Aj said in a defeated tone. Alpha brought up the feeds of smoke and fire. Monsters and putty patrolled the streets as a large ripple in the ground stayed open, allowing many more of Zed's forces to pass through. "This is insane."

"We have to stop them," Katrina said.

"How the hell do we stop this?" Neil asked.

"We save as many people as we can, we fight them on every avenue and take back the Zeo Crystals." Hez said. "This fight isn't over, we are not beaten. Look at us, when have we ever sat back in defeat?"

"Oh so you're the big bad leader now?" Donna asked.

"No, I am and he's right. We will not take this loss on our backs." Aj spoke up. "We fought through worse and most of all, we have each other. If we give up now, we lose everything."

"Well then that settles that, what's the first move?" Ren asked.

"We find that golden fur ball and make him pay." Aj's voice grew malicious. His eyes even seemed to burn with a flame none of them could recognize. NC quickly hopped onto the computer and began the search.

"I've got something," he said within minutes. The group crowded around him as he slid to the side. "Goldar is forming his ranks, he's preparing to lead the charge."

"Then we hit him while he's cut off from the main lines," Neil said. "It will take time for him to have support come, an ambush would be perfect."

"We would have to hit him with everything." Katrina said.

"I can live with that," G3 said as he and G4 stood besides each other. The team looked to them as they stood in the command center.

"Well what's the plan?" G4 asked.

"We wait until they are a decent range from their support and we hit them hard and fast but not altogether. Hez, you and Ren need to take a team and scout for anyone taken prisoner. We need as many people as we can save. G3 and G4 I need you guys to be our eyes and ears. Hit anything moving from the ripple in the ground and cripple the forces Zed tries to send to earth."

"Do you really think we can do this?"

"Yes," Zordon's voice cut in. "I have believed in you from the beginning rangers. I chose you because you showed the same qualities the original six did. You're strong, you're brave, you're willing to face down adversity and most importantly, you are kind. I will gladly give my life to aid you in the coming battles." His words reached everyone standing in the room as the general of Zect walked in. His hands stayed behind his back, body y'all and straight. His eyes darted to G3 and G4 and with a nod, the two went off to prepare. Hez and Ren took the gesture as their que to get ready. The rangers dispersed and got ready in their own ways.

Hez and Ren met up with G3 and G4. The two armored beetles were sitting atop their massive motorcycles while doing final checks on gear and then men they were taking with them. "Give em hell," Ren said.

"You too, bring home as many of our captured boys as possible." G3 explained, "also, be careful. There could be a resistance out there and I don't think they would care who's in armor or who's a real monster."

"Then you guys do the same," Hez said as he pounded his fists against G4's. Their relationship building slowly and morals high, the two started their engines. The roars of powerful motors filled the hangar as the doors slowly shifted open. By just extending his index and middle fingers forward, G4 signaled his men to ride out.

"You ready?" Hez said to Ren as he grabbed his tactical bag.

"I never thought this body armor would be this heavy but hell yea," Ren replied. The two were outfitted in tactical pants for flexibility. Their combat boots were steel toed and the instep covered by a steel plate. Their upper bodies had a steel breastplate attached to steel shoulder padding. Their gloves were fingerless but the knuckles padded with steel as well as the gauntlets on their forearms.

"Hey it's heavy but effective. Keep radio silence, I don't need radio chatter while we are deep behind the lines." Ren nodded to Hez's idea and the two started off on foot.

"Anyone see Hez?" NC asked.

"You know those two move like shadows," Katrina added.

"Then let's follow their lead," Aj said as he grabbed his bag. The Rangers were outfitted with the same gear as the two Riders that departed before them. Zordon wished them well.

"May the power protect you," Zordon said before teleporting his team back into the forest.

"This place use to be so beautiful," Donna said as she looked around. The trees were blackened by fire and the ground turned up. The stones of putty and remains of Zect troopers and monsters stay lay on the battlefield. NC could feel himself grow sick to his stomach. Neil simply turned his head, eyes closed tight.

"We don't have time to worry about our last battle. We have to stop Goldar before he can do more damage." Aj said as he began to press forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The transport ship shook as the winds picked up. Brian adjusted his armor to calm his nerves. Enzo seemed to be as calm as ever as he sat back, wiping down his weapon. The troops sat in silence, their eyes covered by the helmet so Brian couldn't get a read on their emotions.

"You're worries about the boys?" Enzo asked him. Their eyes met as Enzo smiled. "My boys will be fine. They know the risks and will fight anyway, right boys?"

"Hoorah!" They replied in unison. The transport suddenly filled with conversation between the troopers. Enzo day back almost pleased by the sounds of their voices. The cabin light turned red, all chatter suddenly stopped. Enzo shot up, grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head.

"Alright boys lets move!" Enzo yelled as he readied his weapon and moved to the sliding door. His troops lined up single file as a confused Brian looked on.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as the light turned green.

"It's time to jump! Don't think just follow the man in front of you!" Enzo yelled as the troops rushed out of the transport and into the winds of the open sky. Brian's heart skipped a beat but his mind continued to stay steady. Without hesitation he jumped out after the last trooper and was followed by Enzo. The platoon was in free fall, the troopers looking calm while Brian internally freaked out.

"It's ok!" Enzo yelled. "The suits are outfitted with a parachute! It will automatically fire out when we reach-" his voice was cut off by the parachute firing out and jerking his body. It did for all the troops and when Brian's fires he could feel his heart beat faster than he was falling. The landing was rough, Brian's feet hit and he instantly went into. Roll as the suit released the cables attaching the parachute. Brian laid on the ground for a bit, groaning in pain as the troopers gathered around him.

"First drop?" Enzo asked sarcastically as he helped Brian to his feet.

"You guys are insane," Brian said as he stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many you count?" G3 asked with his blaster clutched tightly against his chest.

"I see an entire battalion just over the ridge. If we take them down in the narrow passageway, we will catch them all off guard." G4 replied. The troopers around them nodded as they silently slid down the edge of the dirt surface they each leaned upon. Taking their positions, they trained their blasters on the oncoming convo of putty and captured people. They waited as the horde slowly marched into their trap. They suddenly stopped. It was as if they knew. The men began to fear the worse, their element of surprise lost just as an explosion went off in the back ranks of the putty. Down the other flank of the putty cane people charging in with rifles and grenades. They looked like a well organized militia.

"What do we do sir?" A trooper asked.

"We give them support, suppressing fire!" G4 shouted as he stood up, raining a hellfire of energy blasts into the putty in the front. The putty were cut off from their front and left side flanks. Their captives were seemingly safe in the back. The putty scattered, hopelessly trying to contain the madness but to no use. As the final putty fell, the militia and Zect troops stood face to face.

"So there's still some of you guys left," the leader said. His face was covered by a Japanese demon mask. His gear was mostly Zect armor scavenged from the bodies left behind.

"I see you've been collecting what our dead have left behind," G3 said. Tension started to build as the two locked eyes and to G3's surprise it was G4's glove placed on his breastplate, signaling him to stand down.

"We thank you for the assistance," G4 said. "I hope to be able to work together in the coming battles."

"And I the same, we could use your firepower," the leader said. The two walked to the imprisoned men and women. G4 noticed the cuffs on them were made of pure stone.

"This may take a while," someone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell are we even going to find the crystals?" Ren asked as he perched in a tree.

"Shh," Hez replies as he kept watch. He could see the moving formations of the putty and monsters. "They move almost like the imperial armies of feudal Japan. The putty are nothing more than foot soldiers in great numbers, mich like the yuri ashigaru."

"How do you even know any of this?"

"I play a lot of total war," Hez zoomed in on his binoculars. H could see the monster generals as they formed up along the ridge. "We will have to fight them all."

"Alone?!"

"If you want to find the crystals, we have to get our hands dirty."

"So you mean to tell me, we will fight those hordes alone?" Ren said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Well, we all die one day right? So what's your master plan?"

"Don't have one, we simply walk in and out of hell." Hez looked to Ren who had a troubled look on his face. Ren could sense Hez wasn't joking, his eyes were void of his usual humourous gleam. Ren feared Hez was on a Suicide mission within himself and made a mental note to keep an eye on his friend. The two dropped from their positions and began the walk into a clearing. They could see the mass of gathered putty and monsters. Ren's heart began to pound as Hez kept his wandering mind steady on the task at hand.

"You," a growling voice said. The army of monsters turned to face the two young men. A pale, bony finger with a longer and sharp fingernail extended, signaling the forces to attack. The putty charged forward in a frantic rage. Their stone bodies seemingly increasing in mass as they drew closer. Ren pauses for a moment, the anxiety of battle gripping him as Hez continued forward. Letting out a powerful roar, he slammed his right shin into the head of the first putty to make contact. Hez was surprised he felt nothing through the armor he wore. His rage started to boil over and soon give way to sensation as his strikes connected one after the other. Ren watched in amazement as Hez seemed to move faster than ever before.

"Oh shit," Ren said as he dropped back, pressing his hands into the ground above his head, throwing his legs over to flip away from a heavy swing. His mind came back to him, he could see the putty closing in as he surged forward meeting the opposition with hand and fist. They battled what seemed to be an endless wave of putty until the ground shook and anhaunting cackle was heard.

"So you think you can just waltz in and destroy our ranks," a beast said. It's lower body was clothed in tathered cotton clothing while the upper body was naked as its fur gently blew in the wind. From the crown of its head running down the middle of its back was a black mane. It's snout was shorter than the beast Hez remembered from Aj's story of the best he encountered. It's fur was grey and eyes a crimson red. His fang bore as he cracked a slight grin.

"I can smell the stench of a Kamen Rider," his mouth began to drool. "I haven't tasted the flesh of one in a while." Hez took a Ready stance before the beast rushed him on all fours, slamming its forehead into his forearms as he just barely crossed them over his head to take the brunt of the blow. Hez was pushed backwards by the force of the attack but quickly dug his heel into the ground to top his movement.

He's strong, Hez thought to himself before pulling the card from a slot on his gauntlet. "Henshin!" He yelled as the gateway to his powers opened. He charged through, instantly drawing his bow and slashing the beast across the body. Without hesitation he turned and struck the temple of the beast with his elbow. It's body slammed into the ground, causing all commotion on the battlefield to stop.

"He beat Fang," voices mumbled amping the ranks. Chalice tilted his head, looking on at the massive horde of monsters in his wake.

"Where are the Zeo Crystals?" Chalice asked taking a step forward. Fear overwhelmed the monsters ranks as they took a step back. Ren could almost feel the murderous intent. Something wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got him!" NC yelled from his desk. The rangers each shot up from their positions.

"Well where is he?" Katrina asked.

"Exiting a portal into Angle Grove," NC said as he grabbed his gear.

"Alright, gear up!" Aj yelled, "we hit them hard and fast, then take Goldar down."

The golden winged beast floated above his army. His wings flapping slowly to keep his level steady. His crimson eyes ever so watching as his forces proceeded forward. A lesser being flew it's way to him. A goblin with its head low and hands clasped together stopped feet away before speaking.

"Goldar, sir, there has been a few problems." Goldar's gaze didn't even meet his underling.

"And what would that be?" He said in a demanding tone.

"Many of our battalions have been hit and destroyed by the humans sir. They're fighting back and most effectively. We are loosing generals." The creature said, its body trembling.

"If they were to fall to lowly humans, then they were of no use to me," Goldar's tone grew deeper. "My only concern is the Power Rang-" He was cut off by an immediate explosion. His eyes met the flames as he recognized the five distinctly colored uniforms.

"Rangers!" He snarled as his wings folded in and he fell to the ground, landing on a knee.

"Forward!" One of the Zect troopers yelled as they followed the path created by the rangers. Ah and Neil were in the front cutting a path through the putty. Their blades slicing through rock like a hot knife through butter. Katrina, NC and Donna were close behind, cutting down anything that got past them while Katrina provided cover fire. The Zect troopers added a blaze of blaster fire to the chaos of battle. The putty were being pushed back until Aj could see Goldar ripping through their ranks. He threw the bodies of his minions to the side and he clawed his way to the Red Ranger. The two came to blows, clashing their blades together with enough force for sparks to fly. Aj parried a forward stab, letting Goldar's momentum carry his massive body past that of the Red Ranger. As the best turned to continue his attack, his back was struck with an energy arrow.

Goldar barely winced as he ignored the pain. His snout began to moisten with drool as his eyes seemingly grew into a deeper tint of red. Neil and Donna closed the distance as they cut through putty. Goldar Side kicked Donna, sending her body crashing through putty and grabbed the blade of Neil's axe on his downward swing. Neil released his grip on his weapon and drew his blade blaster in blaster mode, firing a blast into Goldar's stomach. The beast released his gold and stumbled back. NC and Aj presses the attack, Goldar parried NC's mighty swing of his lance before grabbing the handle and throwing NC to the side.

Ah and Goldar's blades met again. Aj rolled his elbow over Goldar's arms, striking him in the face. Goldar simple snarled as he struck back with a high round kick that Aj blocked and met with a heavy front kick. The two slid a few feet from each other in the dirt before charging back into their battle. Aj blocked a downwards swing but holding his blade above his head but Goldar grabbed him by the throat and whirled him into the bark of a thick tree. Aj's body bounce off the wood before hitting the ground. Goldar sliced his blade across Neil's chest as he got closer then looked towards Katrina. His eyes warmed until they heated as his optic blast created an explosion right under Katrina's feet. Her body was thrown to the sky only to crash back down. NC and Donna presses their attack, NC keeping Goldar busy so Donna could sneak into a closer ranger and strike him at his armor's weak points. Spinning on her knees, she drove her blade into the segment between the plates of armor on Goldar's massive leg. The beast almost howled in pain. In his attempt to strike Donna, his shoulder burned as NC drove the blade of his lance deep into Goldar's skin.

Rushing forward, NC was able to pin Goldar to a tree, his lance blade still deep into his shoulder. The beast gripped the blade and forcibly pushed it out before slashing an energy wave at NC, striking him across the body. Goldar gripped at his shoulder, lowering his guard just before two energy arrows struck him in both shoulders, pinning him down. He could feel the steel of Aj's blade slash across his body before he could react to the pain in his shoulders. He watched as all the rangers drew closer.

"You think this is what it takes to defeat the mighty Goldar!" The beast shouted as his wings destroyed the tree and arrows.

"Where'd he go!" NC asked as the rangers looked around. They could hear his massive wins flag and the sound of his body rocket through the air. Around them Zect Troopers still battles the putty. The rangers got into a loose formation, keeping themselves spread apart. NC's face was gripped by the palm of Goldar's strong hand. He dug the helmet into the dirt and dragged it across the ground.

"NC!" Donna yelled as she pulled her blade blaster from its holster but it was too late. Goldar was already behind her, slamming his forearm into the side of her helmet and knocking her through a tree. Neil slammed the blade of his axe into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Goldar who seemingly disappeared again. The three rangers searched the skies only for Goldar to pull Neil underground. Katrina and Aj stood back to back.

"Stay calm, we can beat him," Aj said.

"I am many things right now and calm is the last thing on that list." Katrina replied. She listened for the faintest if sounds before releasing arrows in the direction of wind changes. Goldar dropped to the ground between them, both evading but creating distance between the two. Goldar blocked more arrows with his blade before swinging it down at Aj. He rolled to avoid the blow. Katrina pointed her bow to the sky to perform her signature arrow rain move.

"Not this time," Goldar closed the distance in a split second, holding Katrina by the throat. "You're good Rangers, but you rely on big and flashy moves. Often simple is the key." Goldar tightened his grip on her throat. Ah charged Goldar but was blown back by the powerful flaps of his wings. He dropped Katrina and flew his way to Aj. As the two continued to clash blades they fell into a stalemate. Goldar grinned as his eyes glowed. His optic blast struck Aj in the chest and pushed him to the ground. Goldar stood over him victorious and proud.

"Gather their bodies!" Goldar yelled to his Putty as they captured the Zect Troopers. "We shall bring them to lord Zed himself."


	27. Time For Time Force

Chapter 26 - Time For Time Force

"What's our next move?" Ren asked as his armor faded from his body. Hez stood from his seated position, armor still holding as he looked to the sky.

"We keep looking." His armor faded as he began to walk. Ren followed as the sun began to rise, shining light over the many bodies scattered over the battlefield.

"Hez, I don't think we are getting any closer to the goal here." Ren said.

"I'm afraid you might be right, our best bet would be to link up with the others, help take down Goldar." Hez said.

"It's too late." A voice called out from behind. The two whipped around to see six people in cloaks. Hez and Ren readied themselves for a possible fight. "Easy guys, we aren't here to fight you." The figures removed their hoods, revealing four men and two women.

"We are like you," the woman in the middle of the group said. Her bang covered her forehead and the rest of her hair swept back into a ponytail. She stood maybe five feet and four inches tall. Her jawline was strong and eyes kind. "I'm Jen, this is my second in command Wes," she said as she pointed to her left. Wes has dark hair combed to the side. His eyes were dark and his eyebrows as narrow as his eyes. "This is Trip," to her right was a green haired man. Shorter than Wes and notably smaller in muscle mass under the cloak. His skin was darker than his two companions, almost a tint of orange.

"I'm Lucas," a taller and slim man said. His hair was swept back and face exuded confidence.

"Hi, I'm Katie," her voice was soft. Her hair was long and curly, kept tied at the top of her head.

"That's Eric, " Katie pointed to the man who looked exactly like Wes. His demeanor was different and hair spiked.

"Now that you've gotten your introduction out the way, who the hell are you," Hez said stepping forward. His hands low but balled into fists. His eyes slowly shifted between them as he noticed Eric shift. Jen held her hands low and palms down.

"As I said we aren't here to fight you, we are here to help. We come from the future."

"Bullshit," Ren added.

"We don't have time for this," Eric cut in, "if we don't save your friends this planet will be lost."

"Then how would you explain your existence if we loose earth?" Hez said. Eric and him stared each other down before Hez could feel aren't forearm pressing against his chest. Jen and Katie held Eric back as well.

"What about our friends? What's going on?" Ren asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening his eyes to complete darkness, his first instinct was to move. His arms not legs could move very much. Each movement brought the sound of metal slamming against metal. The fuck? Ah thought to himself. "Who's there?" He could hear. The voice was familiar.

"Katrina?" He called out.

"Holy shit Aj? Where are we?" She asked.

"Guys?" Donna said groggily.

"Least we know the gang's all here," both abc and Neil Said together ina matching sarcastic tone.

"Where the hell are we?" Katrina asked.

"No idea, let's figure a way out of-" NC was cut off by bright lights flashing. Below them was a sand pit as they were chained to stone walls in a circular ring. They could see many beats in the crowds who instantly broke into a hysterical cheer.

"You won't be going anywhere!" Goldar shouted from behind a throne. Seated on the throne was a muscular humanoid being. His body lined in silver and skin looked as if it was peaked to the last later. His head was covered in a silver helmet that had a decorative Z on the forehead.

"So these are the infamous power rangers? You look soft, frail and weak." Lord Zed stood to his feet. "But you have defeated powerful beings and killed many of my minions. So my curiosity is peaked. Today, you shall die entertaining my armies!" The crowd's cheers grew more wild. "You will fight in my battle pits until you die!" The chains that bound them to the wall vanished as they fell to the sand surface. The first thing Aj reached for was his morpher.

"Don't worry, I left your items in tact. I want to see you at your most powerful before you die," Zed's words shook the team to their core. They bunched together as they could hear the metal gates opening. Their anxiety rose along with the Gates. The four large gates finally stopped. Moments of silence went by as the rangers faced into the four tunnels of darkness.

"I don't like this…" NC whispered. Howling could be heard from each tonnel as hordes of putty ran through the gates.

"Rangers, divide and conquer!" Aj yelled. Katrina and Donna took to the left while NC and Neil took the right. Aj held his ground, fists tightly clinched and eyes narrow on the hordes ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you expect us to believe you're from the future and that we will all die if don't go through some portal to save our friends?" Ren said as he sat on his Hyabusa, arms crossed and right eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are telling you, we are power rangers from the future and if you do not win, our future is destroyed." Jen's eyes bore into Ren's. Their stare down was cut by the sound of Hez.

"So where does this portal lead?" Hez asked. Jen cut her eyes to him, widening them slightly as she could feel the sincerity in his question.

"It leads directly to Lord Zed. The rangers are captured and Lord Zed makes them fight in his games. They fight for years as he continues his conquest. Their story inspired the Time Force Project."

"What the hell is that?" Hez asked now raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take this one Jen," Trip cut in. "To put it short, we built a time machine and a set of morphemes to tap into the morphing grid. Zordon was a huge help until his death. With what we had, we made enough time for a one way ticket and if we can help you win, our timeline will fade as should we."

"So it's a suicide mission?" Ren said. A silence fell upon the group as the question sunk in.

"Yes," Wes said strongly. "We know the risks and we are here to give up our lives to create a better tomorrow."

"One we will never see," Lucas added.

"Ren, break radio silence. G3 and G4 need to her their asses here now."

"Wait don't tell me you believe this shit," Ren argues.

"If the team is in trouble we have to help, and if it's a trap, we will kill all of you," Hez's eyes cut to the new set of rangers as he started his Hyabusa. It's roar added to the intensity of his glare. "I am taking the chance on trusting you, take our spare transport vehicle. You can find it five hundred meters south of here. Meet us at the command center." Hez road off into the distance followed by Ren.

"Do you think they will believe us?" Eric asked.

"They have no choice to, the world's depending on their trust in us," Jen answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is such a terrible idea," Brian said as he clung to the edge of a ledge. He slowly shimmied his way across before an arm stretched out to him. As he took it, the arm pulled him to his feet.

"It's not that bad, yet." Enzo said as he pointed to the mountain. "Energy readings say we have to climb that.

"Isn't that just lovely," Brian said as he started forward. Two men taking point cut through the thick of the marsh with their blades. The sound of wood and plants crunching under their feet put Brian in an uneasy state. His eyes shifted to every minor movement around them. He could feel it, they were being watched and worse, being followed. He looked to Enzo who simply nodded without turning his head. He was well aware of the followers. Rustling was heard south of their position. Everyone stopped as the troopers surveyed the area.

"Stay frosty boys, we aren't alone." Enzo said. They continued their climb until they found a temple in the side of the mountain. The pillars were covered in the vines of thick green marsh. The vines hung overhead creating a sheetlike coating. As they made their way through, they could see the coin on a pedestal. Surrounding it were stone guards, their arms crossed over their chests. Beastly creatures with thick snouts and visible fangs.

"I don't like any of this," Brian said.

"Then grab the coin and let's get out of here," Enzo replied. Brian moves slowly as he grew closer. Before he could reach for the coin, a stone cover slid over it. The stone beasts came alive with color. Their armor and weapons turned from stone to metal.

"Engage!" Enzo yelled as he opened fire. Their blasts had no effect, Brian readied himself for the coming beast. He slipped and partied it's wide and wild swings. He counter struck with a side kick that did nothing. The best continued coming forward. Brian continued his defense, blocking the various slashes. His back pressed against the wall, he ducked as the beast brought its blade along what would've been his chest if he had not moved. He rolled to create distance and quickly regained his composure.

"These things are worse than super putty!" Brian yelled. He could see the other troopers fighting hard. Enzo clashes his blade with that of one of the beasts but are a kick in his chest. He dropped onto his back, wincing in pain before rolling to avoid the downward slash. Enzo stood to his feet and slashed the beast across its side to no avail. It was unaffected by his attack and back handed him across the face, sending his body crashing to the ground. Brian looked at his morpher, the power coin cracked with the power of the green Dragon Zoe's still shining through.

"Don't do it!" Enzo yelled, "it may kill you!"

"It's morphin time!" Brian yelled activating his powers. As he morpher he noticed he had no shield and no dagger. He attempted to call upon the sword of darkness but it did not answer. His power began to turn on him.

"No!" Enzo yelled before being side kicked. His body crashed into a wall before dropping to the ground. His men were each downed by the renewing stone beasts as Brian's power faded for good. The coin slowly turning to ash. Brian dropped to his knees as he was surrounded.

"If I'm going to die, it won't be on my knees!" Brian yelled as he lunged upward, striking the closest beast with his knee. It stumbled backwards, giving him enough distance to spin and land a spinning hook kick. His heel burned with pin as it made impact but cracked the stone jaw of the monster. "Come on!" Brian roared but the beasts slowly backed away. They returned to their place in the walls, returning to their complete stone form. Lifeless and ever watching.

"I have watched you since you fell onto my island," a voice said. Brian quickly spun to see who was talking but he saw no one. "You show honor, hope, courage and above all else, passion." Brian continued to turn, searching for the sound of the mysterious voice speaking to him. "You were a Ranger once and look to regain the power, yes?" The voice asked.

"Yes," brian answered as he stopped moving. He could tell the voice was behind him at this point. He could feel the penetrating stare he felt through the jungle.

"Then step forward and claim your new power!" The voice told him as the stone covering slid back into the wall. The coin shined brightly, it's decoration that of the tiger. As he picked it up and placed it into his morpher, a white light flashed so bright it blinding Brian and his team temporarily. As the light faded, Brian could see the new coin in his morpher. As he turned, a white sword with the head of a tiger at the bottom of the handle floated freely. The crimson eyes of the tiger bore into his.

"I grant you, Brian Salamat the power of the White Tiger. With it, I grant you myself. You have proven worthy to wield my power. Take me and use me on your conquest for peace and justice." Brian hesitates to move. What if this was a lie, a trap. He could see no other way to find out than to step forward. As he grabbed the handle of the blade, he could feel the power surge through his body. Within an instant, his suit formed onto him. His chest covered in a new black should, lined in gold. The emblem of the tiger covering his chest. The gold rings formed onto his biceps and black and gold gauntlets on his wrists. His helmet was white with the strips of a tiger on the crown of his head. He could feel his new power, it felt pure.

"You did it," Enzo choked out as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I did, now let's go save the world." Brian said. Enzo called in for transport but as he did a portal opened.

"You won't be leaving," Said Chromium Gold. "Your lives end here!" Brian pulled the blade from his holster as the putty charged. The troopers opened fire, coating the area in blaster fire. Enzo dropped to a knee, giving himself a better position of attack. Brian charged through the putty, his focus only one Chromium Gold. He was alone, without his team and he was beatable. As Brian got closer, Chromium Gold launches a side kick that was caught. Brian spun forward, gaining distance as he struck with a back elbow before landing a heavy side kick of his own. Chromium Gold slid to the side before regaining his composure. He lurched forward with a flurry of punches, each slipped and dodged before brian punched him in the chest with the hand wielding his blade. Staggered, Chromium Gold felt the blade slash across his chest twice before he dropped into his back, rolling away from Brian. He stood up to a knee and cover his smoking chest plate.

"What are you??" He bellowed, feeling defeated.

"With the power of the white tiger I am the white ranger!" Brian said with confidence. The transport ship was heard over head. Chromium Gold watched as the gunner obliterated his forces.

"Let's go!" Enzo yelled as the ship slowly lowered. He and his team loaded onto the ship and moments later, Brian jumped on. As the ship rose, Brian kept his eyes on Chromium Gold.

"Sir, there's something coming through on communications," a trooper said.

"Let's hear it," Enzo said as he sat back against the back wall. The trooper turned the dial on his radio. The voice that came through was Hez's.

"The rangers have been captured," he said. "We will need everyone at the command center, we plan to bring them back. If Lord Zed has his way, they will all die."

"Get this thing moving faster, we're heading for the command center!" Enzo shouted.


	28. Zed’s Power

Chapter 27 - Zed's Power

Neil puffed out his chest as he inhaled, letting loose a primal war cry. His helmet was cracked in multiple places, his suit torn at the shoulder. The skin bruised and purple. On his right hand was the Power Axe and Blade blaster in left in blade mode. Droves of putty kept him separated from the team on the battlefield. He slammed the blade of the axe into the ground, sending a shockwave through the putty ranks. His body tensed as he charged forward. He cleaned through the body of the stones creature from right shoulder to the left side of the waist. Turning his axe over and swinging the opposite side at a low angle, he severed the legs from an oncoming putty. As it's body dropped, he drove the blade of the blade blaster through its chest decoration. The battlefield was riddled with battle cries and explosions. Katrina Coates the battlefield in her energy arrows, felling multiple putty. Her nimble body evading strikes as she drew on her bow to release close ranged arrows into the head of putty.

Donna held both of her blades in reverse as she blocked wild punches and countered with quick slashes. As the putty pushed her back to the wall, she pressed her left foot into it, using it as a post to launched herself forward as she severed the head of a putty with a slash at the neck. Tucking into a roll to avoid standing up with putty too close for comfort, she threw the daggers into the shoulders of a putty before drawing her blade blaster in blaster mode. She fired repeatedly into the standing putty before turning her attention to those running toward her.

NC planted the back of his lance into the ground before using it to propel himself forward with a side kick to the sternum of a putty. He turned his body as he spun his lance overhead before slashing in a downwards slant to finish the putty. His suit had a rip in the chest. His body expanded as he breathed in, exhaustion getting the better of him as he felt a rocky fist slam into his helmet. As he fell sideways he stabbed his lance into the putty. Laying in the sand, his body felt almost numb before he shot himself back to his feet. He launched his lance at a putty in Aj's direction as Aj blocked a punch. He caught a round kick aimed for the body and swept the leg from under the putty. He dropped into a low spin to avoid a wild punch as he swept another putty off its feet. Catching another kick, he drove his elbow into the upper leg before driving it into the side of the head. The creature dropped but another one took its place. Aj slammed his left fist into its jaw before turned his body, bringing his leg in before shooting it out into a side kick. The team slowly crowded together, their suits torn and helmets cracked. All creatures fell silent as a slow clap started.

"I applaud you rangers," Zed said as he stood to his feet. "You have faced five hundred of my putty patrollers and here you stand, alive. But what were to happen had I sent super putty? Had I sent Tenga Warriors? Had I sent my many minions? I think it would rather amusing to find out. You lowly beasts, get in there and rip these rangers apart!" The crowd began to roar as they stood to their feet and began to jump into the battle arena. Aj quickly drew the dragon dagger, dawning the golden shield and armor.

"It was an honor to fight with you guys," Neil said as he readied himself.

"If this is the end, I want one shot at Zed," NC said.

"Die well," Aj said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there any way you can send us to where they are?" Hez asked.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you trusted these guys before us?" G4 said.

"That's besides the point," Hez replied. "Zordon can you do it?"

"If I were to teleport you to his world, then he would have a direct line to the command center. If I send you, he will surely return here."

"So you're saying if we go, he can attack here at any time?" Ren asked.

"Yes, it is highly likely he only took the rangers in hopes I would teleport someone to help them."

"Then it's simple, we go in full force and destroy everything. This time the war comes to Zed. We destroy his world and him in one go." Ren said.

"Don't be foolish, destroying Zed is near impossible. Just ask the rangers who lost their lives," G4 said.

"It's the only way to save your team," Jen stepped in. "If we do nothing, they die and we sent ourselves in a suicide mission for nothing.

"We came here to fight and with or without your help, we will." We'd said strongly.

"I think it's settled then. Get all your men ready for a fight, we leave immediately." Hez declared. Zordon simply nodded in agreement. The troops checked their weapons and ammo. G3 readied his blaster while G4 mounted his weapons on his motorcycle.

"Think we can pull it off?" G3 asked.

"We've spent our lives training to kill that bastard. If we fail then we were never worthy of these suits." G4 replied. The duo fell silent as they continued preparations.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ren asked.

"Would you rather leave them behind or die at their side?" Hez said.

"Well don't you two sound like gloom and doom?" Katie said.

"And you can be cheery?" Ren asked in reply.

"I know the future will be better, we will make sure of it. No matter if we fade away, saving the world is what we chose to do." Her reply rang in their ears as she slowly walked away, head held high.

"I'm not with all the confidence shit today." Hez said as he stood up and walked to his motorcycle. Zordon's voice filled the command center.

"Rangers, Riders, troopers. It is time." His voice was calm, almost at peace. "Bring our people home." He said with his eyes locked on to Hez and Ren. They replied in a nod as the light began to shine. Everyone was instantly teleported into the hells of Lord Zed's lair.

"What the hell?" Aj said as he noticed himself surrounded by allies.

"Holy shit I've never been so happy to see you guys," NC said.

"You guys take a step back, we got this from here," Hez said over his shoulder, his eyes locking into Katrina whose suit was coated in fresh blood from her wounds. "No one leaves this place!" Hez yelled.

"And you think you can be the one to end it all?" Lord Zed stepped atop his ledge and peered into the new comers as they were surrounded but his horde of fowl beasts. "Kill then all," Zed said as he took a seat in his throne again. The beasts charged forward, snarling and with mauling attacks. Hez sucked under a wild swing of an arm and came up with a body hook that folded the creature. His eyes almost seemed dead as he followed his attack with a sharp elbow aimed for the beast's temple. As it dropped to the ground he slid the car into his buckle.

"Henshin," he said under his breath. He walked through the gateway to his power methodically. Chaos surrounded him but his mind at peace.

"You guys ready?!" Hen yelled as she kept a putty locked in an armbar. The others did away with their opponents and stood tall as they answered her call.

"Time For Time Force!" They yelled and their forms took shape. They became power rangers. Wes's suit was predominantly red with a white triangle pointed downward on his chest from shoulder to shoulder. Inside the white was a red arrow aiming downward. His gauntlets were silver and his helmet matching the design of his suit. The others matches in the colors of blue, pink, yellow and green. There was a second red ranger, his suit was slightly different, where his teammates wore white, his design was black.

"How can this be?!" Zed stood to his feet and yelled.

"For once I think I agree with skin head over there, who are you guys?" NC asked.

"We are power rangers," the pink Time Force ranger responded. The new team of rangers sprung into the battle. Drawing their long, straight swords they cut through the ranks of putty with precision.

"Oh hell no, I'm not being shown up by new guys!" Donna said.

"Alright rangers, let's get back in there!" Aj yelled drawing the Dragon Dagger and Power Sword. Monsters continued to pour from the crowd. Ren blocked a kick by keeping his arm tight to his side before turning for a spin hook kick.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he activated the morphed on his blaster. Charging through the gateway as the armor of Garren formed, he fired shots into the beast and surrounding putty.

"They are pushing my monsters back, Finster prepare more."

"As you wish my lord," the pale creature bowed and vanished into the darkness.

"Get down there, kill them all." Zed said with authority. In silence the three minions stood into the light. Chromium Gold, Platinum Purple and Titanium Silver dashed forward, jumping into the battle arena. Upon landing Zect Troopers opened fire on them. Their bullets bouncing off the armor, sparks danced around them in an array of colors. Without hesitation, the Beetle Borges ran through their ranks, slicing through their bodies.

"Got you!" Platinum Purple yelled as she slammed her palm into Ren's face, driving his body into the ground and dragging it through the sand as she continued to run at top speed.

"Shit," Hez said as he looked in Ren's direction.

"Focus on your true opponent!" Chromium Gold said as he slashed at Chalice. Blocking the slash with the blade of his bow, Chalice drove his boot into Chromium Gold's chest to create distance before he realized he was surrounded by beats while staring down his golden foe.

"Red ranger!" Titanium Silver yelled as he jumped into the air. Aj turned to see him as he was coming down only to be shot from the sky. We'd stood beside Aj holding his blade in one hand and blaster in other.

"You called?" Wes said sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky, remember what they are from the history books." Eric said standing beside the two.

"Three Red Rangers? I'll kill you all!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zordon, we got the message!" Brian yelled as he practically jumped from the transport followed by Enzo.

"You need to go, they are barely holding their own!" Zordon said. Alpha began to prepare the transporter.

"Wait!" The general said. "Enzo, they will need all the help they can get." He ran to the pair of men with a metal briefcase. "This is what we have based our technology on, the last rider morphed of this world. Take it and become Kamen Rider Blade."

"How do I use this?" Enzo asked.

"You use this card to activate the buckle then, from the base of your soul, yell 'Henshin!'"

"That doesn't sound tactical," Enzo replied as he took the belt and card.

"We have no time for this," Brian said as he placed his hand omg Enzo's shoulder. Before long, the two were glowing and carried away by the light.

"You have done well in your time away," Zordon said.

"So you knew? Not a surprise."

"Of course not, I could feel you through the morphin grid Billy. But why, why didn't you return?"

"Return to what? We were defeated and killed! Trini, Zack, Jason, Tommy and Kimberly all died that day. I knew your methods weren't going to win this war so I created my own warriors with the power that is similar to yours but also different."

"Do you have faith in your men as I've had faith in my rangers and you?" Zordon asked.

"Nothing but." Billy replied as he adjusted his glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our rear line is crumbling!" A trooper yelled.

"Everyone get down!" G4 yelled as he turned his massive blaster and rained hell upon the monsters to the rear. G3 pressed his back to G4's.

"You think we will make it out of here?" G3 asked.

"If we do, it's a miracle." G4 replied.

Ren presses his boots into Platinum Purple's chest, kicking her away and using the momentum to flip up to a knee. She charged towards him, dodging his blasts as she gained distance. Ren stood to his feet and blocked her looking hook while elbowing her bicep. He then smashed the side of her helmet with the butt of his blaster. Her head whipped to the side along with her body but she quickly regained composure and slapped her palm into Ren's sternum causing him to fly backwards. His body crashed into the wall of the arena before falling.

"Is that all you've-" her gloating was cut off energy arrows.

"Remember me?" Katrina said smugly. Ren nodded at her before charging forward while Katrina covered him with her arrows. Platinum Purple blocked what she could until she felt the warmth of the energy arrow slipping through the joints of her armor and into her skin. She winced as she felt her flesh rip open. Ren slammed his fist into her helmet, pushing her backwards before bringing his leg a complete one hundred and eighty degrees up and dropping the heel of his foot into the crown of her head. Face first, she dropped to the ground, kicking up sand from the impact.

Titanium Silver eyed the three red rangers. He gripped his gauntlet claws tightly and charged Aj. Wes and Eric tried to close the distance but Titanium Silver already had Aj in the grips of his claw. He threw An into Eric and clashed his claw with Wes' sword. He used the leverage granted by the shape of his weapon to bring both their blades to a downwards position before punching Wes. He advanced forward, slashing across his chest twice before turning to deliver a reverse side kick. Wes was throw backwards by the force but Eric quickly took his place. Titanium Silver sucked under the first strike before throwing a counter strike with his own.

"That all you got rangers?" He tainted as slashed Eric across the back. Turning around, he felt the weight of Aj's spin hook kick slam into his helmet. Before he could recover, his body was riddled with the blasts of the blade blaster. Titanium Silver stumbled backwards, looking up in time to see Eric and Wes jump through the air and thrust their blades into his shoulders. His suit sparked as his body fell backwards to the ground.

"So you were stupid enough to come here, I have to hand it to you, you've got a lot of balls to show up and with more Rangers for us to kill. How nice of you." Chromium Gold's words fell upon deaf ears as the two circled around each other. "Oh, lack of humor today? No matter, a silent death is still a death no less!" Chromium Gold cut the distance between them in half and threw a sharp cross that was caught. He pulled his fist away and rifles off a heavy round kick that Chalice blocked. Chalice then leg checked a round kick to his legs before thrusting his boot into Chromium Gold's chest. The created distance gives Chromium Gold a chance to look at Chalice. He was standing with his hands down, almost as if he was looking past gold and to Goldar on his own perch.

"You disrespect me by not even being focused on our battle? Am I seen as that far beneath you?!" Chromium Gold snapped as he rushed forward, full on tackling Chalice. "I have sat by and let this monster walk all over me!" He shouted as he rained punched down onto a guarded Chalice. His forearms absorbed blow after blow until one slipped through. "We have bent our knee to a monster, helping him destroy and kill again and again!" He stood to his feet, grabbing Chalice by his armor and throwing him to the wall "we have lived in fear but I will let no one else weaker than that monster look down on me!" He punched at Chalice's head but he leaned out of the way. Seeing his opponent was now in a state of rage, he decided to act.

Chalice headbut Chromium Gold, causing him to stumble. Placing the flat of his boot onto the wall, he used the wall as a platform to push off of as he threw a deadly superman punch. The strike landed, keeping Chromium Gold moving backwards. Before Chalice could continue he chest lit up as a blast of fire struck him. He landed on his back hard and winded from the force of the attack and sudden fall. His vision blurred as he began to move. He could see troopers fighting the hordes of monsters. He could see Garren being slashed across the chest and both ranger teams being overpowered. As he looked up, he saw Goldar land before him. Without warning, Goldar kicked Chalice towards his allies.

"That is enough, you will all die-" he was cut off by the flash of light that gave everyone hope. Brian and Enzo stood facing Goldar.

"Miss me?" Brian joked. Goldar snarled in reply as the rangers rallied to him. "Let's end this!" Brian yelled as he pulled out his morphed. "It's morphin time!" Within an instant, his suit formed onto his body as he drew the talking blade.

"Impossible!" Goldar yelled. "I watched your power fade, you are suppose to be helpless!" His voice began to growl, "I grow tired of your surprises humans! I'll kill the lot of you!"

"I got another," Enzo cut in. "Henshin!" He yelled as his blue doorway opened. As he stepped through,the armor formed. His chest plated armor was silver with a red diamond designed onto the chest. The bulky shoulder padding was also silver with the bottom lines in gold. The wrists were covered with gold bracelets and the forearms had silver plates. The body right suit was blue with two barbed rings rounding each upper thigh. He knees were covered with a silver plate that was ridged. The shins were covered by silver jagged plates similar to Chalice. The helmet resembled a beetle. A silver spike going from the chin up past the forehead. The eyes were crimson with a gold line running from the inner corners down to the outer chin. The mouth was designed to be rigid with fangs. His belt buckle was silver with a red box holding a golden spade. On the side of his belt sat a holster holding his sword that had his card deck connected to the hilt of the blade. Enzo became the final rider of the world, Kamen Rider Blade.

"This game has gone on long enough," Lord Zed said as he stood to his feet. "I want their heads presented to me, or I'll personally rip them from their corpses!"

"Not a chance in hell," Chalice said as he stood to his feet. Goldar lead the charge of monsters. Following close behind him were the Beetle Borges. Brian lead the rangers into battle while Chalice, Garren, G3 and G4 were lead by Kamen Rider Blade. The two forces classed. Goldar slamming his broad sword into Saba, the talking blade. Their swords clashed repeatedly before Brian parried an overhead slash to his left and landed a round kick to Goldar's head and body. The rangers charged deeper into the hordes, fighting their way to Lord Zed. Aj slashed through putty as Katrina covered him. She released her energy arrows into a putty trying to attack Aj from his flank. Donna kept close to Katrina. She noticed putty closing distance from behind her. She threw a dagger into the stone monster's back before she rushed forward and grabbed the beast by its waist. She lowered her hips before pushing them forward and raising her body, bringing the beast up and over her head and straight into the ground for a German suplex. She quickly pulled the blade from its back and sliced through the leg of a lizard man. He fell to a knee before Donna stabbed her dagger up through his jaw as she stood. After pulling the blade from his jaw, she landed a spin hook kick that dropped him.

NC and Neil charged the right flank. Neil slammed his axe into the ground, sending stone pillars through the ranks of the monster horde. NC jumped between the pillars, using them as posts to jump from as he cut down the few remaining beasts. The left flank was taken by the new rangers. They moved as one unit. Wes took lead, slicing a wolf monster at the stomach. Jen cut it at the legs to bring it down to its knees. Eric finished it with a stab into the chest before front kicking it's jaw, causing its body to slide from his blade. Katie blocked a wide swing of an axe from a bull beast. Trip closed the distance and stabbed his blade into its side. Katie side kicked the best, causing it to stumble backwards. Lucas rushed between his two allies and dropped the monster with an overhead slash from its right collar bone to its left side. Aj glances at the team work and marveled at the difference in tactics.

Titanium Silver used his saber to block the blasts from G3 and G4. His feet were beginning to dig into the sand of the arena. Chalice saw this as a chance to do away with one issue. He closed the guard and distance between himself and Chromium Gold only to be met by an elbow followed by a headbutt. Chalice dropped to a knee before he felt a grip around the rim of this armor. Chromium Gold threw chalice into the crossfire of G3 and G4. "Shit!" G4 yelled as he instantly stopped firing. Titanium silver wasted no time rushing the two bulky armored men. His blade slicing G3 across the chest while G4 blocked the attack with his blaster. Platinum Purple seemingly dances around the blasts from Garren. His eyes narrowed behind the visor of his helmet as he came up with a plan. Platinum Purple jumped into the air, signing her own defeat as Garren knew she couldn't shift and roll.

"Gotcha!" She yelled as her blaster fired a sonic wave. His body felt heavy before sparking in multiple places as he slammed into the sand. Platinum Purple grew closer, looking over his motionless body. "Stupid child, you thought you could outsmart me?"

"Yes," Garren said shocking Platinum Purple. He held his blaster under her chin and pulled the trigger repeatedly. Her body jerked upwards before falling. Garren rushes to his feet, sliding a card into his blaster. The weapon charged, the barrel glowing with power. "This is your end!" Garren yelled as he pulled the trigger. A long rush of energy shot towards Platinum Purple before she could fully stand. Her chest burned with agony as her armor and flesh seemingly melted away leaving a black, shriveled husk on the ground. Garren wanted to exhale but was forced back into battle as he blocked a punch from a monsterous mole creature. It's droll slimed down onto his shoulder plate.

"NO!" Titanium Silver yelled as he slashed through G3 and G4, dropping the two. Chalice continued to clash with Chromium Gold in their stalemate until he could feel steel run through the flesh of his back. Dropping to a knee, he could see his attacker standing over him. "Take one of us we take all of you!" He yelled as he raised his blade. Bringing it down, Chalice managed to block with his second blade. "Cleaver," Titanium Silver said before crashing his knee into Chalice's jaw. His body violently slammed and rolled across the arena. He struggled to stand, stumbling back to the ground. All around him the chaos spread like wildfire. His eyes locked into the two men he now faced down, his back burning from the cut. He could feel his blood drip down his back and into the armor.

"You will die here, along with all of your allies," Chromium Gold stated. As they drew closer, a line was drawn in the sand by a silver blade.

"The only ones dying here are you," Kamen Rider Blade stood tall before Chalice. The two charges Blade, he blocked Titanium Solver's swing and rotated his body to avoid the overhead swing from Chromium Gold. Using an outside crescent kick, he knocked Titanium Silver's blade from his hands before slicing him across the chest. As his body fell backwards, Chromium Gold presses his attack. He and Blade clashed before Blade slammed his helmet into Chromium Gold's. As he stumbled backwards Titanium Silver attempted to rush forward but was floored by an energy arrow.

"I'm not done yet!" Chalice yelled. The four charged each other, Blade ducked down as Chalice swung his bow blade over Blade's head to strike Titanium Silver. As Blade lowered himself, he struck at Chromium Gold's knees, causing him to fall to them. Chalice followed through with a knee to Chromium Gold. Chalice and Blade steppes back before holding up their final attack cards.

"Let's end it," Blade said and he slid the card into his sword. The two could feel the power as it rushed through their bodies and into their left foot. They lept into the air, keeping their bodies tight as possible before extending for a flying side kick.

"Rider kick!" The two yelled in unison before their attacked obliterated the final Beetle Borges. Their bodies were reduced to ash that gentle blew away from the impact. The two riders looked to each other before both of their faces were driven into the sand and dragged across the battle arena. Goldar then brought them into the air before twirling his body for momentum and throwing the two riders in opposite directions.

"Lord Zed, how would you like me to deal with them?" Goldar asked his master.

"You needn't bother, I shall handle this issues myself!" Zed said as he dropped into the arena. His forces stopped moving and the battle seemingly came to a sudden halt with his presence. "It's time I spilled the blood of the righteous once more!"


	29. Escape!

Chapter 28 - Escape!

The air seemed to thicken as the battling stopped. All eyes slowly and steadily moved to Lord Zed. A massive figure under his black cloak. Only the ever watchful crimson eye seemed to be in sight under the shadows of the hood. He stabbed his staff into the ground, sending a small shockwave that all could feel. His hordes of minions rushed to the nearest exits as Goldar stay floating above the battlefield. Kamen Rider Blade gripped his sword tighter. Every ranger on the field tightened their formation. G3 and G4 readying their blasters. Chalice held his blade bow at the ready. Garren trained his blaster on Lord Zed. Brian held Saba in a lower position.

"This is definitely not good," Saba said in a low tone. "We need to find a way out of this."

"No other way but to fight." Brian said to Saba, his tone just as low.

"You have had my curiosity," Zed said as he threw down the cloak. "You have had my attention," he continued while pulling his staff from the sand. "Now you have praise. It takes power, skill and courage to step into my lair and kill three of my generals." Zed began to step closer. "I commend you on your efforts, Zordon has chosen a fine lot," his words seemingly echoed as he stopped only feet from the group. "But can any of you kill me?"

Jen could feel the bead of sweat slowly trailing down the side of her face enough thought her suit kept her cool. Her hands gripped onto her sword and she slowly raised it. Wes followed her lead as did Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric. "For Angel Grove!" She yelled as she raced forward. Behind his mask was a smile as he watched the rangers approach. An couldn't get the words out before Zed sent a simple swipe of energy their way, knocking all of them into their backs. Sparks flew from their chests as they dropped their weapons and fell to the ground.

"Shit, Power Rangers go!" Brian yelled as he lead his charge. Close behind him followed Kamen Rider Blade and the other riders. One after another Lord Zed parried their attacks and landed one of his own. He blocked a swing from Saba and gripped Brian by the throat. He shoved his foot into Trini's chest with a heavy side kick, sending her to the sand. With a simple twirl of his staff, he slashed Chalice across the chest. NC and Neil attempted to rush Lord Zed. He released his hold on Brian and quickly parried NC's staff into Neil before slashing at both of their legs, sending their bodies to a crashing thud. Neil tried to stand but felt the heavy weight of Zed's shin collide with his ribs. His body bounced and sailed through the arena. Donna went low, attempting to swipe at the legs but Lord Zed leapt into the air. As he landed, swung his staff downward on G4. Motion stopped as the blood spray from the back of his suit, covering Zed in a coat of crimson red.

"Well that's one," Lord Zed boasted as G4's body fell limp and plummeted to the sand.

"Shit, open fire!" G3 yelled and as if snapping back to life, the remaining Zect Troopers took aim and fired upon Lord Zed. The blasts kicked up sand creating a small cloud. G3 switched his blaster into rocket mode, firing off four small missiles launched into the sand cloud. Rangers and Riders alike began to release energy arrows and blaster bolts into the cloud of sand in hopes to fell the vial being. The firing stopped, G3 looked over to his downed partner who was now starting to move. A slight sigh of relief exited his lips.

"I hope that wasn't all you had," Lord Zed swung his staff through the cloud. Jen wasted no time charging back into the battle.

"Does she not learn?" Aj yelled as he followed. Trini and Garren laid down cover fire. Zed was too busy blocking blasts and energy arrows to block the wild superman punch launched at him. His head simply tilted a little to the side bit his crimson orb of an eye stayed locked onto Jen. He landed a body punch, causing Jen to crunch inward, holding her stomach. Before Aj could reach her, a deadly knee jerked her head upwards, sending shards of her helmet to the sky along with drops of blood. Wes and Eric quickly closed the distance but were met by Aj's body as he was thrown into them. Trip and Katie nodded as they circled around to his left side. Chalice and Trini circles to the right, each firing blasts and arrows as a distraction. Neil and NC rushed down the middle follows by Brian.

"Following humans!" Zed yelled as he stabbed his staff into the ground while kneeling. The shockwave reaches all rangers, riders and troopers. The troopers stood no chance and their bones broke from the impact of the wave. Like rag dolls tossed to the sky, their bodies flew and landed with sickening thuds. Blade, G3 and G4 were frozen in shock.

"These… they were good men!" Blade yelled before rushing to his feet. He charged Lord Zed in a blind rage. He clasped his sword with Zed's staff sending sparks and bits of energy from their weapons. Garren nodded at Chalice and rushed to their feet continuing to circle the monster.

"Feeble attempt!" Zed yelled as he swung for Blade. Leaning backwards with a slight bend in his knees he narrowly escaped the attack. As Zed's body opened up, Chalice released an energy arrow into his left shoulder as Garren shot a blast into his right. The open flesh of his body burned but he appeared unfazed. As Blade continued leaning backwards, he kicked Zed's wrist causing him to throw his staff to the sky.

"Rangers! Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Brian yelled as he raced forward. Aj, Trini and NC were close behind. From the opposite side, Jen stood to her feet leading Wes and Eric into battle. Donna, Neil, Trip, Katie and Lucas were all strangling behind as they recovered.

"You think I need a weapon to do away with you?!" Lord Zed brought up a leg and slammed it down where Blade was laying. He rolled to his side but couldn't avoid the quick kick Zed gave him. Chalice and Garren were the first to get close. Zed gripped Garren by the throat as he leg checked Chalice's low kick. He then landed a side kick of his own before throwing Garren in the same direction Chalice's body flew. His gaze was then switching between the rangers to his left and rangers to his right. Side stepping Brian's swing of Saba, Zed lunges forward landing a heavy superman punch on Aj that forced him to the sand. NC thrusted his lance towards Zed only to have hit grabbed and his body be swung overhead by his own weapon. NC felt himself crash into Eric as Jen and Wes closed in with Brian. Lord Zed jumped into the air, sending his legs out in both directs before rotation his body and shooting his leg into Brian's shield sending the three backwards into the ground. Brian quickly regained his footing and ruffled a left cross strong enough to crack Zed's mask. He followed the momentum of his punch and spun for a spinning hook kick that connected on the jaw. Brian stopped his motion and rotated the opposite direction while lowering his body to avoid an oncoming punch to slash Zed along the rib cage with Saba. A black sledge splattered from Zed's wound as he stumbled backwards before holding the deep gash.

"Impressive, so one of you can actually cause me harm. I'll kill you n-" Zed's words cut off by an explosion. G4, still down to a knee clutched his blaster in rocket mode.

"Shut up you overgrown tumor." G4 said between deep breaths. G3 felt something odd, as he turned the staff of Lord Zed slashes him across the chest before twirling into the cloud of sand.

"We aren't strong enough?" Trini said to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Aj. He handed her the dragon dagger.

"We will make an opening, fire this damn thing straight through his heart." Aj said with conviction as he stood. Chalice, Garren and Blade each held out a black card as the smoke began to clear.

"No more games," Chalice said as he interested the card into his bow. A bright flash of light only lasted a moment before breaking to shards and fading in the wind. His black armor now replaced with crimson red. His chest plate now displaying the golden decoration and his visor from crimson to emerald. Garren followed suit, inserting his card into his blaster. As the shards of light faded his chest plate became gold as did the antenna over his mask. From his back sprouted metallic wings of silver with a gold diamond at the tips. Kamen Rider Blade hesitated as he looked on at his comrades before sliding the card into his sword. The flash of light engulfed him and soon broke to shards before fading. His blue leather turned to black. His stag beetle stinger headdress turned to gold and beside it sprouted two blue spikes. His armor was now navy blue and gold with a golden beetle decorated in the center of his chest plate.

"So you think you can call upon more power and simply defeat me? I will kill you all!" Chalice drew his twin blades, crowing them over the emerald spade on his chest. Blade held his sword at the ready as Garren instantly began to fire at the now charging Lord Zed. The blasts were knocked to the sand, one blast almost hitting Jen who rolled out of the way. Zed swung for Garren but clashed with Blade. His eyes were then averted to Chalice who landed a high angle round kick to Zed's head. Violently snapping in the direction of the kick, Zed took a small step to the side before feeling his jaw become impacted by Blade's fist with a heavy uppercut throwing his head to the sky. Zed could only watch as Garren's body twisted in the air before dropping his leg onto Zed's mask head on. Zed's body slammed into the ground, kicking up sand.

"Get ready Katrina," Aj said. Chalice could feel the punch coming before seeing it. He moved his head off the centerline of the punch in the final possible second, watching Zed's fist sail past him. As Zed continued forward movement, Chalice drove his knee into Zed's sternum. Zed was able to land an elbow on Chalice to create distance but Blade began to press the attack with slashes of his sword. Zed managed to evade each slash narrowly before leading a looping hook that brought Blade to the ground. Garren closed the distance and fired but his hand was pushed to the side. The blast missed Zed but Garren jammer fisted Zed's forearm to feel himself before firing again. Zed took a step to the side, letting the blast pass him. Garren then bent his wrist slightly and fired a blast into Zed's bicep. Zed released his hold and took another blast in the chest. Garren attempted a third shot but his arm was pushed up and his throat attacked by the skin between Zed's thumb and index finger before a massive thrust kick into the chest. Zed began to breathe heavy and his movement slowed. As he turned, a knee from Chalice struck his jaw. Zed blocked a punch then a round kick to both his head and body. Chalice attempted another knee but his quadricep was punched hard enough to bring him to a knee before Zed leaned back landing a knee stroke of his own.

"Now!" Aj yelled grabbing the attention of Zed. He could see the Pink Ranger standing with the Dragon Dagger drawn back on her bow. As she released it, point and green energies emitted from the dagger. Lord Zed didn't even have a moment to dodge as the dagger pierced his sternum dead center. The blast threw his body backwards into the wall of the arena. The battlefield once again fell silent. Zed's body lay motionless with the dagger perturbing from his chest.

"Holy shit, it worked," Brian said.

"It's not over yet," Jen said to cut the celebration short. Zed pulled the dagger from his chest and launched it towards Trini only for it to be caught by Aj.

"This is impossible, no being has ever driven me this far, to this limit!" Zeds tone grew darker, swathing with hatred. "I'll bathe in your blood and the blood of your families, I'll have my minions feast on your flesh and sharpen their fangs on your bones. I am the ruler of the universe I am Lord Zed!" Standing to his feet with black electricity emitting from his body, a shockwave rushes through the sand. Goldar shielded himself with his wings as the wave of power continued. "I will not lose to mere humans, I've killed rangers before and I will murder you all again!" Just as Lord Zed's power began to peak, a rift in the sky opens. Through the rift comes a mechanized hand.

"Jump on!" A loud voice echoed. "We have to get you out of here!"

"What the hell-"

"No time let's move!" Brian cut off NC as the rangers prepared to disengage. Chalice and Garren glanced at each other before throwing everything they could at Lord Zed. Jen took the opening as a chance to escape, leading her team to the massive hand. As they jumped onto it, they found a hatch that allowed them access into the robotic being.

"That's our que!" Brian yelled as he made a dash for the hand. As the team followed Aj took a look back at Chalice.

"We'll be right behind you!" He yelled back for assurance. Aj pressed on to meet up with his team.

"Where are the riders?" Trini asked.

"Don't worry they're coming." Aj assured her. G3 walked with G4 arm over shoulder. He could almost feel like he was dragging his comrade until he felt their feet leave the ground. He looked up to see Garren carrying them bother with Blade and Chalice running not far behind. The five made it to the hand as it began to retract back into the rift. They looked upon the injured Zed, the burning sensation of his glare filled with rage. They knew this was long from over. Climbing into the latch, Chalice could feel the embrace before he could even look.

"I'm fine," he said softly. "I think we should be more worried about G4 and who saved our asses just now.

"He's got a point," Brian said. "Let's try to figure out where we are and how to get back to Zordon." The team agreed as a whole, refusing to demorph from their armored forms. In a tight line formation, weapons readied they made their way through the halls. They found what seemed to be a mess hall. It was an open space, a lower level and upper level walkway. The team stuck to the walls, staying under the walkway.

"You don't have to sneak around." A voice called out. The team instantly looked to the rear and could see six people dressed in silver slacks with a silver blazer like jacket. They wore combat boots and under their jacket was a shirt colored red, blue, yellow, black, pink and silver.

"Don't tell me, you guys are power rangers?" Aj said.

"How did you know? The man standing in the middle asked. His skin was pale and hair brunette but highlighted as it was swept back into a ponytail.

"Kinda figures it out by the color coded clothing. I think this is just a thing with us rangers at this point." Aj replied.

"Good, with that settled we can formulate a battle plan," a seventh voice called out. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans.

"Who's the biker dude?" Ren asked, Hez simply shrugged as they looked on.

"Rangers, riders, your planets final hour is at hand. Will you fight for it, or will you allow it and yourselves to perish?" The man said. He was Asian, hair slicked backwards and looked almost as shiny as their own armor. Everyone stared at the new group, deciding if they are friend of foe. The final battle for earth loomed over their heads, were they to die or were they to prevail?


	30. The End Is Neigh

**Chapter 29: The End Is Nigh**

"So you're telling us, you live on a spaceship, have been fighting someone who plans to bring her armies to earth to aid Lord Zed." Aj started.

"And you're a Space Sheriff?" Hez continued. "I'm not sure if I'm stupid for believing it but we already got time travelers so why not?"

"I am Space Sheriff Gavan. Zordon of Eltar reaches out to me, asking to aid his rangers. Judging by the shape you're all in, you could use it." The Space Sheriff began. He looked among the group. "The situation is worse than I suspected. Your little skirmish with Zed has him desperate. He's coming for earth on all fronts now."

"Then take us back," Brian said. "We will fight him on every front just take us back!"

"Hell yea," NC cut in. "We all fight or the world dies."

"Calm down, we aren't here to keep you," a young black man said. His hair and face were clean shaved. "We will take you back to earth but we are coming with you."

"Great, more for the party," Katrina said. "If you haven't noticed, we have almost died on every altercation with Goldar and Lord Zed. So if you wunna join our little suicide troop, go right ahead."

"Trini," Hez said, "we could use all the help we could get, but cross us, and I'll kill you all." Hez quickly stood to his feet and turned away, walking down the corridor.

"What's his issue?" Carlos, a long haired young man said. His hair was felled back into a ponytail, his facial features strong and eyes narrow.

"He's seen a lot," Aj replied.

"He's held it together and saved our asses multiple times even with his emotions eating at him," Brian said. Ah stood to chase after him along with Katrina. As the two left, Brian took to a standing position.

"So, what's the plan?" Brian asked.

"We defend earth at every turn," said a blonde haired man. His shirt was silver and eyes blue. His jawline was strong and smile bright. "My name's Zhane, I understand how your friends feel so let's get everyone home quickly and prepare for the upcoming battle." Android nodded his head.

"Deca, plot a course for Earth and make it fast." Andros asked. It took less than an hour for them to reach Earth's orbit but it was seemingly too late. The planet was bright with fire on its surface. Everyone stared in awe as the transmission from Zordon came in.

"Rangers! I'm glad for you to have found each other. The full forces of Zect have engaged Zed all over the planet and need reinforcements at once. Hurry Rangers, the final hour is upon us. Fight well and may the power protect you." Zordon said before the transmission cut.

"Let's lock and load," G3 said. G4 put his hand on his ally's shoulder, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"This is going to be a hell of a landing!" Android shouted as the ship began to take fire from the ground.

"We got monsters everywhere!" TJ added.

"Nothing new, get us on the ground!" Brian shouted back. "Rangers, ready?!"

"Ready," all Rangers replied.

"It's Morphin time!" Brian shouted before he and his team each activated their morphers.

"Time for, Time Force!" Wes yelled as his team activated their morphers. The opening hatch for the ship slid downwards.

"We will get the ship out of here and be on the ground soon!" Android yelled from his seat. Brian nodded, now dawning his suit he lead both teams into battle by jumping from the ship.

"Alright Ren, Enzo, lets get out there!" Hez shouted as he charged straight for the opening. The others quickly followed. G3 and G4 shrugged before placing their helmets onto their heads and jumping along with the others. In mid free fall, Hez, Ren and Enzo activated their belts, falling through the doorways of power as Kamen Riders. Upon landing, they joined the already battling Rangers. Hez drew his bow, sending energy arrows into the hordes of monsters. Ren supported him with his blaster as he landed into a roll. Enzo lead with his blade, slashing through the sides of monsters as he evaded swipes from their claws.

Airline kicked a monster in the head, sending it tumbling down a hill. He was backed up by Wes as they stood back to back. The two moved in a constant flow, never exiting their areas of reach as they injured and finished off oncoming monsters and putty. Katrina dove behind a tree to avoid the blasts from the monsters. She fired back with arrows from her bow. Jen, the pink Time Force ranger jumped in with a flying side kick to assist her. The side kick dealt with the opposing force, allowing Katrina to come from behind the tree and begin her onslaught of energy arrows. Lucas attempted to hold off a group of putty but was being pushed back. NC took his lance and slashed the putty across their backs to give Lucas some breathing space. The two quickly drew their blasters and began to unload into the horde. Zect troopers poured into the battlefield, blasting and slashing their way through the ranks. The Rangers each found themselves forming together within their teams. The Kamen Riders weren't far behind as they battled themselves into a large defensive cricle.

"Any bright ideas from here?" Chalice asked as he continued to battle a lizard beast. Garren quickly rushed in, blasting the creature in the back, allowing CHallice to have the final blow. Over head, they saw the ship pass and the Rangers who came to their aid free fall into the battlefield. Their suits were predominantly one singular color. Their boots and gauntlets were matching in white except the silver suited Ranger. Where the others suits were white, his was brass. Across their chest was a white horizontal sash which held the colors of their comrades in small squares. They each charged into the fray, Andros landing a heavy punch on a monster, causing it to drop into its back, legs flipping up over its head. TJ blasted his way to the others, followed by the rest of the team as Zahne stayed behind to battle a small group of putty.

"Guy go! We will hold off the main force!" Andros shouted as he pulled out his spiral saber and clashed with the blade of a bone monster. "Garran has already gone ahead, meet him at the top of that hill, the fighting is bad there!" Andros said. Brian nodded in agreement and pounded his chest with his fist.

"Guys, let's move!" Brain said before drawing Saba and slashing his way through the ribs of a putty patroller. As the rock monster crashed to the ground, Brian spin hook kicked another to begin to open a pocket in the fighting. Aj and Katrina backed him up with their blade blasters, mowing down as many of the monstrous horde as they could. Neil slammed his power axe into the ground, creating spikes that tore through the ranks. NC and Donna quickly followed as the Rangers made their exit.

"Chalice, Garren, Blade get going!" G4 yelled as he let loose the final rounds from his gatling gun.

"We will support these.. Space Rangers? Whatever they are just go!" G3 said as he thrusted his boot into the chest of a monster clad in Roman armor. Chalice slashed his blades across the chest of a putty. He looked over his shoulder at the two who use to be his enemies. Garren slide a card into his blaster and shot a powerful energy blast into the ranks of the monsters. Blade slid a card into the slot of his sword and his body charged with energy. He charged down the path of destruction left by Kamen Rider Garren. Blade seemingly didn't make a single move but along the way he slashed the bodies of multiple monsters, causing them to drop to their deaths. The Power Rangers, Time Force Rangers and Kamen Riders made their way to the base of the hill. There they were met with death.

"Oh my god," Donna said as she looked at the bodies.

"This isn't good, they need help up there," Aj said as he could hear the blasts and clashing of blades. Before they could even make their way into battle, putty charged into the area, pinning them between the hill and the horde.

"This is out stop," Wes said.

"Get going, we've got your backs," Trip said energetically.

"Don't fail the planet," Jen said.

"Can't let these guys take all the glory," Aj said. He and the others turned to charge up the hill. Upon reaching the top, they could see the few remaining Zect troopers.

"Hold the line!" One yelled, Blade couldn't contain his anger. He could see the blood and the bodies piled over each other. The monsters ripping his allies and comrades limb from limb.

"You bastards!" Blade yelled before charging into battle again. Sliding another card into his sword. Electric energy surged through the blade.

"You're not leaving me out this time!" Chalice said as he slid a card into his bow before leaping into the air. Just as Blade slashed forward, destroying a large portion of the monsters, Chalice fired the energy arrow destroying the rest. Blade quickly tended to the injured troopers.

"I see you finally made it," The team looked to see a man in a robotic silver and black suit. He held his blade pointed towards the east. "Lord Zed is there. We have to hurry and stop him before he makes his way here."

"You'll be going nowhere!" Goldar yelled from the sky as he swooped down. He landed hard, his boots slamming into the ground, causing it to crack beneath him. As he slowly rose to his feet, the caws of the Tenga Warriors could be heard. Ah and Hez quickly stood between Goldar and the team.

"He's ours," Hez said.

"Go deal with Lord Zed, we will join you when he's done for." Aj declared.

"But we can't just-" Brian was cut off by feeling Garren and the Pink Ranger's hands on his shoulders. "You'd better meet us there!" Brian said as he lead the team east.

"You're deaths will be remembered, I shall keep your helmets to commemorate your pride as warriors," Goldar said as he circled the two.

"You talk too much," Hez said as he charged Goldar from the left with Aj circling around to the right.

"How many of these things are there?!" TJ yelled as he fired his Astro Blaster into the horde of monsters.

"Just keep fighting!" Cassie yelled. She slammed her fist into the face of a putty before being rushed by three. They pinned her to a tree, two holding her arms back on either side of the tree. The third charged her, fist in air. Cassie thrusted his foot into the crook of its arm, blocking the punch. She then round kicked the patroller in the head, causing it to flip forward. Androids slashed the putty on the left with his spiral saber, freeing Cassie's hand to grab her Astro Blaster and shoot through the head of the putty patroller.

"Super Silverizer!" Zahne yelled, summoning a sword that doubled as a blaster. He used it to parry an oncoming kick and slash his he side of a wolf monster. As he continued moving forward, he side kicked a putty, sending its body into a tree. Turning the blade into blaster mode, he shot through the chest of multiple putty. "We have to chop their numbers down!"

"You rangers are the most foolish beings in all the cosmos." A voice called out.

"Did you really believe Dark Specter wouldn't notice or send aid to his underling?!" The Space Rangers loomed to the east of their position and there stood the Psycho Rangers. The general opposite of who they are.

"This just got a whole lot harder," Andros said.

Aj clashes blades with Goldar. At the same time, he snarled and shot a flame of energy towards Chalice. He rolled to avoid the impact which created an explosion in the space he was once standing. Goldar threw Ah backwards with sheer force and using his speed, dashed for Chalice. Chalice only managed to release one arrow before turning his bow into twin blades to block the overhead swipe. Goldar used his free hand to punch Chalice in the helmet, sending him to the ground. Aj Charger for Goldar, avoiding the wild swing of his blade by sliding on his knees. Aj popped back up to his feet and jumped into a spin landing an outside crescent kick.

As Goldar stumbled, Hez held his twin blades in a reverse grip while slashing at Goldar's outer left thigh. The beast snarled loudly in pain before throwing a round kick. Ah chose to duck down as Chalice jumped into a somersault to go over it. As the two regrouped, Aj fires his blade blaster, landing on Goldar's stomach while Hez used Aj's shoulder as a post to jump off of, landing a diagonal slash across Goldar's chest. The beast's armor was dug into as the blade glided across his body. Black sledge and sparks flew from the wound. Goldar stumbled back some more to create distance as the two stood strong.

"You think you've won?!" Goldar snapped, "I've only just begun to fight!" His wings flapped hard as Goldar flexed every muscle in his body. A dark ora surrounded him as he leaned forward, opening his jaws and collecting dark energy at the base of his mouth. A ball of dark energy formed within seconds and was shot at the two who opposed him. Both their bodies were thrown to the sides from the blast. Chalice was the first to his feet, his right arm straight and left clutching at his right shoulder.

"Two can play at that game," Chalice said as he removed a card from the deck. The moment he slid the card into the bow, his armor took on the red form. "Wild form!" Chalice shouted as he felt the power surge through him. He drew his blades from the holsters on his thighs. Goldar stood firm as Hez used his increased speed to close the distance. Goldar blocked the first downwards swing but couldn't stop the feeling of the steel blade slicing across his abdomen. Goldar could feel his black lifeforce spill from his body. His basic instinct to create space kicked in as he thrusted his boot forward. Chalice countered the oncoming kick by jumping into a reverse back kick. Black sledge splurt from both wounds as Goldar fell backwards.

"I won't let you fight alone!" Aj shouted as he drew the Dragon Dagger. The shield formed over his suit as he shared forward, Power Sword in one hand and Dragon Dagger in the other. Goldar was now on the defensive, trying to fend off two opponents. Aj rolled over Chalice's back before landing a cut kick on Goldar's jaw. Aj kept his body in motion by spinning on a knee, slicing at Goldar's outer right thighs with the Dragon Dagger and following it with an upwards diagonal slash with the Power Sword. Goldar continued to stumble, finding it hard to set a base to stand on. As he looked to the sky he saw the two diving into double flying side kicks.

"Rider Kick!" Chalice yelled as Aj roared. The two landed their attack, throwing Goldar behind the tree line in an explosion of power. The two stood with their backs to the flames.

"Rot in hell," Aj uttered. Before the two could take a step, Aj heard rustling. He paused for a moment before kicking Chalice out of the way of the black energy blast. Aj's body was thrown to a tree. The upper right half of his suit burned off as well as his flesh burned minorly. The shield cracked and smoking as the right side was destroyed. The right part of his visor was shattered, revealing a portion of his face.

"Aj!" Chalice yelled. Aj's body was propped up against the tree, still grasping his blades in an offensive position. "You monster!" Chalice continued as Goldar flew through the flames at a great speed. Chalice met his charge, sliding just under his body attempting to drag the blades along his body. Goldar blocked, the force of the block throwing him off balance and into a roll. The two dashed at each other, clashing as they passed before turning to continue the cycle of the duel.

"I can smell it Rider, your fear. I rather enjoy its give me more!" Goldar spat.

"Wes!" Jen yelled as she slashed a rock monster across the chest. She breathed heavily, seeing only an endless wave of putty and the direction their bodies are thrown. She'd been fighting for an immeasurable amount of time. Her arms felt like lead weights. Her legs struggled to keep her standing as she relied on pure instinct.

"Jen watch out!" Trip yelled as he said across the ground on one knee, slashing through the knees of an attacking rock monster. As it fell to the stumps of what use to be its legs, Trip shifted his weight and slashed through the monster's neck. "No time to day dream, we have to keep fighting." Tripp's body jumped as an explosion was heard from the top of the hill. The battle cane to a halt. The putty were motionless as the three bodies tumbled down the side of the hill. Goldar slammed back first into a tree as Aj went from a roll into a lunging slash, cleaving Goldar's right wing.

"Let's move!" We'd called as he cut his way through the putty. He was closely followed by Lucas and Carlos. Katie and Eric broke through the line of putty with Eric cleaving the head from the body of a putty. Jen and Trip followed behind in the rear.

"No stay back!" Chalice yelled before feeling the burn of Goldar's fire as it blasted him in the chest. This body violently rolled across the ground kicking up dirt. Jen and Trip were the first to reach Goldar, leaping into the air but were met with a strong slap of his wings, throwing their bodies aside like paper in a strong wind. Lucas and Katie tried to lay down covering fire for Wes and Eric with their blasters but their plot was foiled by Goldar's speed. He swept through them all before taking flight into the air.

"More of you?!" Goldar shouted in hysterics. "More red rangers to kill!" Goldar folding his wings in to allow himself to dive towards Wes and Eric. The two rolled to their sides just as Goldar was a foot away from making contact. Before Eric could make it to his feet, Goldar had a grip on his throat, holding him up against a tree. Trip attempted to assist the Quantum Ranger but felt the heat of a fiery slash from Goldar's broadsword. A small explosion from the blast sent Trip's body tumbling back down the hill. His green suit now charred in black ash, smoking from the collar bone to lower chest. Aj looked to West who nodded in agreement at their silent plan. Wes stood to his feet shouting, "Mega Battle Armor!"

A flash of white engulfed his body and faded just as fast. Over his upper chest was a silver armored breastplate decorated with the red downwards facing arrow. Over his helmet formed a large clear dome. On his back was a red winged jet pack. His knees and shins were covered in a layer of silver armor and his feet now protected by black and silver metallic boots complete with jets attached at the heel of the foot. His left gauntlet sported a large blade attached. "Hey ugly!" Wes shouted to get Goldar's attention. "Put my brother down!" Goldar turned his head from the struggling Quantum Ranger and now had his eyes fixed on the Time Force Red Ranger.

"You filthy humans come with many surprises." Goldar snarled as he released his grip on Eric's throat. Eric dropped to the soil, clutching at his throat as he gasped for air. Aj tightened his grip on the Dragon Dagger and Power Sword. Chalice slowly rose to his feet as did Eric. They watched, waiting on the first move to be made. Goldar's cracked and damaged armor was now smeared with his own black blood. Goldar swung with a diagonal upwards slash. Wes blocked it and fired back with a round kick. Goldar brought up his free hand, slapping the kick away before leaning forward to take a bite of Wes. Wes slammed his forearm into Goldar's throat to hold him back before pressing his blade into Goldar's chest and slashing upwards. Sparks flew as Goldar took a step back.

"Quantum Mega Armor!" Eric shouted as he called upon his armor. It was identical to the armor Wes now wore but in gold and red. Both his gauntlets had the blades attached and his protective glass dome over his head was a tint of red. He joined Wes and the two began to push their offensive. Goldar blocked a high angle attack from Wes but was hit by both of Eric's blades stabbing into him. His armor kept them from digging too deep but he could feel the burning sensation of the steel. Goldar bit down before delivering a knee to Eric's jaw. In the palm of his hand he sparked an ember that burst into a ball of flames and slammed it into Wes. His armored plating shattered as he was thrown to the sky. Eric quickly rushed back in, avoiding the flames Goldar threw at him to slow him down. Only a foot away, Eric lunged forward but was met with a side kick.

"Rider Kick!" Chalice yelled from the air as he was descending upon Goldar to deliver his most powerful attack. Goldar turned, his jaws already open and the black ball of energy formed. He met Chalice's attack with the black ball of energy. In another explosion, Chalice's body was nowhere to be seen. Aj roared with anger as he rushed forward along with Eric and wes. The three were blown back by Goldar's flame attack from his sword. Goldar grabbed wes by what remained of his armor and threw him to his feet before slamming his forearm and bicep across his throat. Wes dropped hard, legs folding over his head before his body began to roll. The jetpack on his back droke both its wings. Goldar spun low into a sweep, tripping Eric as he attempted a sneak attack from behind. As Eric fell, Goldar stomped on his back repeatedly, breaking his armor before kicking him to the side.

"Is this all you have to-" Goldar was cut off by his armor being pierced from behind. Both of Chalice's blades protrude through Goldar's chest from his back. With a heavy front kick, Chalice shoved Goldar to his knees.

"You get distracted easily." Chalice said as he stepped in front of Goldar. His suit was burned away at the legs, abdomen and arms. His helmet was cracked at the visor.

"You humans are formidable, I grant you this, but my power pales in comparison to Lord Zed." Goldar began to spit blood from his mouth. "If you wish to even come close to killing him, you'll need over a thousand more years of training and battle." Goldar watched as Chalice walked away from him. "I bear no shame in losing to you, Red Rangers and Chalice." Chalice took a low stance, as did Aj.

"Goodbye you filth!" Aj yelled as the two jumped into the air and extended their legs out for the finishing blow. The explosion was large. The flames were dark purple and black bolts of energy surged through the area. Chalice and Aj stood victorious for a moment. Their injuries began to set in as the two dropped to the ground.

"Hang in there!" Katie yelled as she ran into a slide to them. Eric and Wes were close behind them, kneeling to insure the two were still alive.

"We aren't dead yet, just beat up," Chalice joked. His body ached as well as Aj's. The two struggled to stand to their feet, each clutching at a different body part.

"Uh, guys," Lucas started. "We aren't done here." The group gathered themselves as they faced down the remaining Putty Patrollers.

"So, you've made it this far," Lord Zed turned to face Gavan and the five Power Rangers. "You showed promise the last time we met, I hope you don't disappoint me the second time around."

"We will put a stop to you," Gavan said.

"Silence, your words hold no weight here!" Lord Zed extended a finger as he spoke. Two Tenga warriors grabbed Gavan at both arms and flew into the air, carrying him from the battlefield. "Now, it's time we got started." Lord Zed opened two portals and through them, fell the Space Rangers, Time Force Rangers and the four Kamen Riders who stayed behind. Katrina quickly ran to Chalice and Aj.

"Did you guys do it?" She asked them, nervous of the answer. The two gave a nodd, not taking their eyes off of Lord Zed. He opened a third portal, out of it landing the Psycho Rangers.

"Who the hell are they?" Eric asked.

"Something for us to deal with," T.J. responded.

"Psycho Pink."

"Psycho Black."

"Psycho Yellow."

"Psycho Blue."

"Psycho Silver."

"Psycho Red." The Psycho Rangers roll called ass they each took stance. Lord Zed stood in front of them, twirling his staff before stabbing it into the ground.

"This is where I kill you all and conquer this dirt planet. I have been humiliated for the final time!" As Lord Zed shouted his declaration, his forces cried with spirit. Five Putty Patrollers carried the Zeo Crystal to Lord Zed. "And now, I won't be doing it alone!" Lord Zed used his staff to power the crystal. It's many jagged edges and sides flashing with multiple different color lights. A wave of energy shot from the crystal before a powerful beam shot upwards into the sky.

"Hey NC, what's up there?" Neil asked his little brother.

"The Moon," he replied in a hushed tone. The Shock set in as the energy stopped and all fell silent. The cackling of Rita Repulsa could be heard even on Earth. Her body rose from the grave. Stabbing her lunar staff into the ground as she dusted her newly restored body off, she took her first step from the grave. Her cackles continued as she continued walking until her attention was drawn to the Earth.

"Power Rangers," she whispered. A wicked grin grew across her lips. With a simple look, her body shot towards Angle Grove. She landed only feet away from her spouse. Her neck cracked as she looked between the Rangers. Her eyes beaming with delight. " I thought I would be coming to only kill six of you but there are more than enough of you to torture and murder slowly." Her words seemed to almost roll together. She raised her staff, energy surging from it.

"You ready guys?" Andros said as he took a step forward. Wes and Brian both stepped forward as well.

"Ready," the entire row of rangers replied.

"Mastodon!" Neil yelled as he slung his Power Axe over his shoulder, lowering himself into a sitting stance.

"Pterodactyl!" Katrina yelled as she held he bow facing the sky, bringing her legs close together.

"Triceratops!" Nc yelled as he twirled his staff then held it forward, widening his legs into a front stance.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Donna yelled as she flipped her daggers backwards before lowering her stance.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Aj yelled, holding the Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger over his chest in an x.

"Tiger Zord!" Brian yelled as he twirled Saba a few times before widening his legs and holding Saba's bladed edge facing his enemies.

"Red Power!" Andros yelled as he thrusted his arms downwards and out to the sides before bringing his left fist up and holding body hands in a long, open palmed guard.

Black Power!" Carlos yelled as held both his arms up, flexing the biceps then crossing his arms before extending them into a guard.

"Power Blue!" TJ continues as he twisted sideways, holding his left arm up in front of him before turning back to face his opponent's, his lead arm held high and rear arm held low.

"Power Yellow!" Ashley yelled as she raised a fist to the sky before bringing her hands together in a grip, fully extending her arms to the side.

"Power Pink!" Cassie said as she extended her thumb and index finger, holding the hand to her helmet. Her opposite hand was held on her waist.

"No more clowning around, Power Silver!" Zahne yelled as he stood in the front of the group, widening his stance as he held one arm at a ninety degree angle and the other reinforcing from the elbow.

"Time Force Red!" Yelled Wes.

"Time Force Yellow!" Shouted Katie.

"Time Force Blue!" Yelled Lucas.

"Time Force Green!" Trip yelled.

"Quantum Power!" Eric shouted. The team each took a neutral stance as they placed one hand over the other. They then widened their legs and pressed their fists together with both arms bent at a ninety degree angle. The entire team readied their guards as a massive explosion of power set off behind them. Space Sheriff Gavan stood before the Kamen Riders. The two forces locked into an intense stare down. Lord Zed raised his left arm before extending his index finger. The massive force of Putty Patrollers, Super Putty and Tenga Warriors charged forward, weapons drawn and claws bore.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Space Sheriff Gavan shouted. "We have a planet to save!" The mixture of Rangers, Riders and the Space Sheriff surged forward, weapons drawn.


	31. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 30 - The Final Battle Begins

Carlos swung his Lunar Lance over his head before stabbing it into the chest of a Super Putty. He forced the creature backwards before side kicking its body off of his weapon. Carlos turned and swung low, cleaving another at the knees. NC stabbed his Power Lance into the ground, propelling himself forward to add force to his flying round kick. He pulled the lance from the ground, swung it into a horizontal slash cleaning a Super Putty in two. He stood back to back with Carlos.

"You're not that bad," Carlos joked.

"You know, it's a lot more efficient to fight silent," NC replied as the two jumped back into battle. Nc used his lance to sweep a Tanga Warrior. Just as its body hit the ground, Carlos stabbed it through the chest. He brought his lance up to block an overhead strike. Just as the attack made impact, Nc drove the blade of his lance through the upper chest of the creature.

Tj blocked a punch before wrapping his arm around the attacking arm to keep it trapped and severing it with his Mega Tomahawk. He then decapitated the attacking putty. Three more charged him from the side. He threw his weapon, driving it into the decorative S on the chest of the Super Putty. As its body fell, Tj rushed forward, kicking both putty standing at the sides of the fallen before retrieving his weapon. As TJ stood, neil swung his Power Axe through the body of a putty attempting to attack him from behind. With a spin for momentum he severed through the bodies of three more before slamming his axe into the ground, sending spikes through the ranks of monsters. The two switched their weapons to blaster mode, shooting massive blasts through Zedd's army.

Donna spun to her knees, slashing through the side of a standing Tenga warrior. More flew overhead, knocking her to the ground with the claws on their feet. She kept a low stance as they came back to pass. Their bodies fell out of the sky as they were hit with blasts from Katie's V4 Blaster and ashley's Star Slinger. "We got you covered," Katie said as she held her massive blaster to her chest. Donna smiled before cartwheeling to avoid the downwards swoop of another Tenga Warrior. Katie and Ashley lowered themselves to a knee as they continued to shoot down as many of the bird like monsters as they could. Donna kept low as she ran towards the small group of Super Putty. Using the first as a post, she jumped into a backflip, knocking one into the others. She turned to deal with an oncoming punch from her left which she slipped, slamming the hilt of her dagger into the monster's face. With a low turning motion, she swept it off its feet and rolled away just as Katie and Ashley destroyed it with blasts from their weapons.

Cassie stood on top of a rock, firing blasts from her Satellite Stunner. The numbers began to build as she continued her defense. Using an outside crescent kick to knock a Tenga Warrior out of the way, Cassie continued the rotation to drop to a knee. More Tenga Warriors took notice of her position and changed directions. "Hey bird brains, over here!" Katrina yelled as she drew her Power Bow. They flew low towards her, forcing her to slide under them while releasing an arrow into one's throat. Katrina quickly kipped up to her feet, slashing through putty with her Blade Blaster before sending more arrows towards the Tenga warriors. She felt the sting of a rock fist slam into her helmet, knocking her towards Cassie. Katrina quickly recovered, standing to meet and block the heavy rock fists of the Super Putty.

"I've got your back!" Jen yelled as she jumped forward, slashing the Putty across the back with her Chrono Sabers. The three Pink Rangers stood together as they continued to battle the onslaught.

Zhane held his Super Silzerizer in blade mode. Lucas connected the hilts of his Chrono Sabers to create a dual sided staff. Zhane stabbed into a putty. Lucas used his shoulder as a post to jump from, turning in mid air before slicing through the mid section of a Tenga warrior. Lucas thrusted his blade backwards into the abdomen of a Super Putty. Zhane switched his weapon into blaster mode, shooting down three Tenga Warriors flying overhead. The duo created a small circle, keeping their fighting distance spaced between each other. As Putty continued to close in on them, Zhane switched back to blade mode as he landed a spin hook kick that completely flipped a Super Putty. Lucas slashed from neck to side of a Tenga Warrior before thrust kicking its body back into the crowd. "How many of these things can there possibly be?" Zhane asked as he continued fighting.

"No idea, but keep fighting!" TJ replied.

Aj, Brian, Wes, Andros and Eric each stood in the clearing, face to face with the Psycho Rangers. "So you think you can defeat us with a new set of rangers? Pitiful!" Psycho Ranger Red said.

"You followed us here only to fail your master. After we save Earth, we will come for Dark Specter." Andros declared as he held his Spiral Saber before him.

"No one speaks of our lord's name and lives!" Psycho Ranger Silver shouted before the two sides charged into a clash. Aj blocked a high kick from Psycho Black before firing back a mid round kick that was also blocked. Psycho Black jumped forward throwing two front kicks before landing on the ground. Aj parried them both as he stepped back before throwing a heavy left punch of his own. Psycho Black parried the attack and threw a hammer fist aimed for the kidney. Aj caught the strike and rifled back a hammer fist, landing to the side of Psycho Black's helmet. Aj rotated before thrusting his leg out for a reverse side kick, sending Psycho Black backwards.

Wes clashed shins with Psycho Ranger Yellow as they both threw round kicks at the same time. Wes drew his leg all the way back before spinning for a spin hook kick. Psycho Yellow swayed backwards to avoid before attempting her own spin attack with a low sweep. Wes dove into a roll to avoid the sweep then kipped himself up to his feet. Feeling her presence, Wes leaned forward into a split to dodge her oncoming kick before rolling to his right and making his way to his feet. Psycho Yellow pressed her attack with a jab cross combination that Wes slipped then parried before moving in with a palm strike to the jaw of her helmet. She stumbled a bit before blocking the high round kick.

Psycho Ranger Pink charged at Eric with a flying side kick. Eric rolled under her in the last second. As he stood to his feet, he leg checked the first low round kick and blocked the high round kick before taking a side kick to the stomach. As he back peddled, Psycho Pink kept her leg up to show her flexibility. As she put the leg down, Wes pressed his attack with a double jab. Pyshco Pink slipped both jabs then ducked what she thought to be a looping hook. It was instead a ridge hand strike. Using the momentum from the strike, wes spun into a heel kick, keeping his hand on the ground to balance himself. The kick landed flush, spinning Psycho Pink to the ground. She rolled to avoid Wes' leg that was coming down towards her face. Wes jumped to his feet then into a spin outside crescent kick that Psycho Pinked barely avoided. As Wes landed, she rifled a high round kick that Wes blocked with his outer forearm.

"You're pretty good for a Power Ranger," she said tauntingly.

"And you're not good enough," wes replied before knocking her leg down and sliding closer to deliver a back elbow to her head.

"You Rangers are all the same!" Psycho Ranger Silver stated as he swung for Brian's head. "Self righteous, pretentious and most of all, so damn annoying!" Psycho Silver kept up his barrage of punches. Brian used his footwork to avoid them, slipping and parrying what he could. Brian drew saba from the holster on his belt and slashed Psycho Silver across the stomach.

"And all of you bad guys talk way too much!" Brian said before jumping into a side flip and thrusting his boot into Psycho Silver's chest. Psycho Ranger Silver fell into a roll before popping back up to a knee to block the front kick from Brian which brought him back to his feet. Psycho Silver kept hold of Brian's foot, pulling him closer and delivering an elbow to the jaw. Brian stumbled before feeling his chest burst with pain from a running knee strike, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Andros swung his Spiral Saber at Psycho Red who rolled under the attack as Psycho Blue leapt into the air. Andros was able to slash Psycho Blue on the upper thigh as he was coming down, sending him into a roll on the ground. Andros turned to see Psycho Red closing the distance. The two clashed blades before Psycho Red shoved his boot into Andros, pushing him backwards. Psycho Blue recovered and jumped off of Psycho Red's shoulder to thrust both his boots into the center of Andros' body, throwing him backwards. Rolling to his feet, Andros pulled his Astro Blaster from his belt, firing at the two. A shot landed on Psycho Red, dead center of his chest. His body was thrown back while Psycho Blue rushed forward, weaving through the blasts. Psycho Blue slid across the ground with a leg extended to trip Andros but missed as Andros jumped into a flip over his head. Andros now stood between his two opponents, one on either side of him.

"Give it up Red Ranger," Psycho Blue said.

"You'll just die tired if you continue," Psycho Red said with a grim tone.

"Like hell he will," Space Sheriff Gavan said as he leapt into the battle. He tackled Psycho Blue, throwing him as the two rolled on the ground before standing to his feet. Andros focused his attention back to Psycho Red who was now charging him again. The two clashed blades repeatedly as they attempted to land a blow on one another. The two clashed in a stalemate. Space Sheriff Gavan slashed Psycho Blue across his side with epee, a blade hidden in the gauntlet on his forearm. The two faced off as Gavan drew his Laser Blade. Psycho Blue eyed the steel blade before closing the distance. As he swung, Space Sheriff Gavan dropped to a knee, slashing him across the body. Psycho Blue groaned in pain as sparks flew from the abdomen of his suit.

"You follow your basic impulses. That's a bad trait for a warrior." Gavan said. He turned to face Psycho Blue who was clutching at his side. "Now come, meet your end!"

"Who are you?" Rita asked as she eyed the armored men before her. "No matter, I've destroyed many but you, you look familiar." Rita pointed to Chalice. "I killed one just like you in gold and black armor." Chalice quickly drew back on his bow and released an arrow. Rita was not yet fast enough to block to attack but the arrow was struck by Lord Zedd's staff.

"You dare strike at my wife!" Lord Zedd's visor showed the glow of two red orbs. He stabbed his staff into the ground, sending an electrical pulse through the ground. The riders all jumped into the air, extending their legs.

"Rider Kick!" They each yelled in unison.

"Insignificant bugs," Lord Zedd said as he opened a portal. The riders fell into the portal before landing in the open space behind Lord Zedd. Kamen Rider Garren, G3 and G4 laid down cover fire with their blasters. Rita put up a shield as Blade and Chalice rushes forward. Lord Zedd raises his staff, firing thunder bolts at the approaching riders. The two began to run in zig zags to avoid the blasts. As they drew closer, Rita made the shield expand before exploding, the force throwing Chalice and Blade to the ground. G4 and G3 looked to each other before spreading out wide, continues to dump ammo towards the fiendish beings. Garren charged forward as Blade and Chalice rolled past him.

"I see I have to remind this word why this galaxy bows to me!" Lord Zedd declared as he rushed forward. He used his staff to knock away the blasts from Garren. Garren slide a card into his blaster but before he could pull the trigger, he felt the force of both of Lord Zedd's boots in his chest. Garren gasped for air as his body slammed into the ground, bouncing on impact. Chalice and Blade recovered, charging back into the battle.

"I'm running low!" G4 yelled.

"Same!" G4 yelled back just before he heard his weapon click. This indicated the final magazine was empty. He dropped the heavy blaster, drawing his side arm and knife, charging closer as he continued to fire. G3 followed in his partner's example and rushed forward, side arm and blade drawn.

"How foolish of you!" Rita said as he let down her shield. The witch jumped into a corkscrew, avoiding the blasts as her demonic laughter began. The duo attempted to engage her in hand to hand combat. Rita landed, slamming the end of her staff into G3's head, knocking him to the ground before kicking him aside. The witch looked to G4 and extended all five of her fingertips, shooting lightning from them. His suit was charred and sparked as it took damage. Rita's laugh grew louder.

Lord Zedd clashed his staff with Chalice's bow. He swung low, but Chalice raised his leg to avoid it. Blade charged an attack but was blown away by the powerful wind created by Lord Zedd. The winds blew into a powerful gust before the clouds darkened the sky. Chalice and Blade both stood together, looking between the sky and themselves.

"This can't be good," Blade said as he slid a card into his sword. His body began to glow with energy as he surged forward, blade pointed towards Lord Zedd.

"You fool!" Lord Zedd yelled before a bolt of thunder came down from the darkened sky, striking Blade. His body was thrown from the strike, sparks flying from his suit and pieces of his armor falling away.

"Blade!" Chalice yelled. His body became encased in a green ora.

"So you're finally awake and ready to do battle human? Come, show me your true power." Lord Zedd held his staff in a defensive position awaiting the charge.

NC slashed through the body of what he understood to be the final standing monster. The remaining rangers grouped together as they looked to the sky as it began to darken with clouds. "That can't be good," Trip said.

"We have to get over there, the others need us!" Cassie shouted.

"NC, Neil, Donna we will go help the riders!" Katrina declared.

"Guys, lets go finish the Psycho Rangers," Carlos suggested.

"Looks like we get the top pick," Lucas said. "Trip, Cassie go help Wes and Eric. We will go after Rita and Zedd." The team's in agreement broke apart to assist in both battles. Psycho Blue slowly stood to his feet, his suit cut at the chest, left side, upper left thigh, across the abdomen and in a diagonal slash down the back.

"What the hell are you?" Psycho Blue asked as he struggled to take even a step forward.

"I am Justice and an end of your evil!" Gavan's steel blade began to glow as blue energy. "You've met your end with pride," Gavan charged forward as did Psycho Blue. With a final slash across the body, Psycho Blue passed Gavan. The two stood still for a moment before Psycho Blue fell to his knees then to the ground in an explosion of energy. Gavan turned, noticing the darkened sky and rushing back into the battle.

Aj caught a back elbow from Psycho Black with the palm of his hand. The two stood in a stalemate as Psycho Black caught Aj's low angle hammer fist. "Do you think you'll survive today Ranger? Soon Lord Zedd will destroy you and this world and Dark Specter shall rule over all!" Psycho Black taunted.

"Not a chance in hell!" Carlos yelled as he slashed Psycho Black across the back with his Lunar Lance. Psycho Black released Aj, Lansing a back kick on Carlos to push him backwards.

"So you finally face me, no matter, I'll destroy you both!" Psycho Blade drew his version of the Lunar Lance. Aj and Carlos closed the distance. Psycho Black swung his Lunar Lance with force, clashing with the Power Sword hard enough to knock Aj to the side. Carlos swung his lance overhead then low towards the legs, Psycho Black jumped into a flip before thrusting his lance high for the head. Carlos rolled to his right. As he rose, he jumped into a spin outside crescent kick to smack the oncoming swing of Psycho Black's lance. Psycho Blade turned as the long weapon swung, his arms opening up. Aj took the moment to slash Psycho Black across his chest.

"Let's finish this!" Carlos yelled as Psycho Black took steps backwards. The Power Sword's blade began to glow a dark red as the blade of the Lunar Lance began to glow in a deep black. With a simultaneous slash, the two sent a strong red and black wave of power through Psycho Black's body. Throwing his arms to the air, his body stiffened before falling to the ground in an explosion of dark power. The flames danced into the air as black electricity circled around it.

Wes dropped onto his back after taking a shot in the chest from Psycho Yellow's Star Slinger. "Get up, I want you to suffer as long as you possibly can." Psycho yellow's voice held nothing but venom in each word. As she aimed down her weapon at the injured Time Force Red Ranger, her side was blasted by a heavy energy bolt. Psycho Yellow slammed into the ground, rolling across the dirt in pain as she watched Trip run to the aid of his friend.

"Wes, you look terrible," Trip said as he aimed his Vortex Blaster towards Psycho Yellow. She jumped to her feet then into the air drawing her Astro Blaster, firing both the Star Slinger and Astor Blaster at Wes and Trip. The two were thrown forwards by the explosion, their suits taking damage, darkened with marks and blood.

"See, no matter how many of you there are, you all fall!" Psycho Yellow declared as she walked towards the two.

"Then how about you try that on me!" Ashley jumped into the battle, firing her Star Slinger. Psycho Yellow quickly jumped to her feet. The two ran parallel to each other, firing in hopes of landing a blow to slow the other down.

"Trip, we have to take the opportunity to hit her while she's distracted." Wes explained. The two drew their Vortex Weapons and trained them on Psycho Yellow.

"Silly ranger!" Psycho Yellow said as she aimed her Astro Blaster directly into Ashley's helmet. She moved before the trigger was pulled and drove her Star Slinger into Psycho Yellow's stomach. Psycho Yellow rolled backwards from the blast, dropping both her weapons. As she stood to her feet, Wes and Trip unleashed powerful blasts of energy from their Vortex Blasters. Her body was thrown into a small hill, rolling down as the flames danced around her. The ground stained in blood. She stood to her feet, clutching her side and limping forward.

"Finish it, you self righteous blowhards can win the battle but will never win the war, you hear me!?" Psycho Yellow spewed more venom. "Finish me!" The three rangers stood together, their blasters charging for a final blow. "Dark Specter will come for you all," Psycho Yellow said as the combined power of the blasters shot towards her, destroying her on impact.

"Who is Dark Specter!" wes asked. In that moment, Trips body stiffened as he stood motionless. Wes instantly recognized it as avision. "Trip, what did you see?" Trip began to shake, still speechless. "Trip?"

"We need to hurry and end this, something worse is coming." Trips voice showed pure terror, cracking between the words.

Eric's suit was torn as the left leg, the fabric hanging down over the boot, exposing skin. A deep gash was cut into his left shoulder, splitting the suit with pieces of fabric hanging. He breathed in deeply, holding his Quantum Defender tight in blade mode. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the silhouette of a small being. He could only make out the blue of its legs and arms, red of its torso and gold of its head. "Distracted are we?" Psycho Pink asked as she motioned closer. "Your people have killed my comrades, I know today may be the day I fall, but I will take you with me!" Psycho Pink charged Eric. She threw a lead leg round kick, Wes blocked with his arm but ate a side kick as she kept her leg up, chambering into her stomach and shooting it back out into his chest. Wes stumbled back a bit, quickly swaying backwards to avoid the heavy round kick thrown with her back leg. Wes fired back with a slash from his left arm that Psycho Pink swayed away from. She blocked his swing of his right arm with her outer forearm and sidestepped the upwards swing that he used to complete the chain of attacks. Another lead leg round kick was aimed high at his head. He bright his arm up, gripping his helmet tightly to block the blow then dipped under as Psycho Pink continued the rotation, throwing a jump spin round kick. Wes slashed at Psycho Pink's posting leg, knocking her off balance and to the ground. She quickly shot her leg into his stomach from the ground, pushing him back to make space.

"You're good for a beaten down human." Psycho Pink admitted as she stood.

"Then how about someone more fresh!" Cassie yelled as she landed a side kick to Psycho Pink's shoulder, sending her rolling. TJ ran to her side and the three rangers stood before Psycho Pink.

"Three on one? That's hardly fair." Psycho pink stated with a chuckle. "I expected to at least take five of you with me to the grave!" Cassie and Tj rushed in first. Psycho Pink dove over the both of them, rolling as she met the ground. TJ was the closest as she stood to her feet. TJ threw a jab that she blocked with her arm, countering with a lead twist kick that tj parried. He threw a hook to the body but had his fist slammed with an elbow. Psycho Pink fired off a left hook then turned her body with the momentum to land and inside crescent kick to his head. As TJ dropped to the ground. Psycho Pink kicked him towards Cassie who was now running at her. Cassie jumped over his body attempting a round kick. Psycho Pink countered by spinning into a hook kick. As Cassie stumbled backwards, Psycho Pink rushed forward with a jumping front kick. Stepping off to the side, Psycho Pink landed an axe kick to Cassie's stomach causing her to double over. Just before Psycho Pink could drop her raised leg for an axe kick, Eric blasted her in the chest with his Quantum Defender. Psycho Pink rolled across the ground, armor smoking from the blow.

"That tickled," she said with a scuff. The three rangers recovered and grouped together. "Always coming together like pigs for the slaughter." The two forces rushed each other. Eric took a headbut, flattening him on his back. Psycho Pink caught tJ's round kick, elbowing his leg before side kicking Cassie in the chest. Turning her body she landed a back elbow on TJ. Eric quickly shot up, slashing Psycho Pink at the side. She yelped slightly before bringing her knee into his helmet as he was moving past her. Eric dropped from the pain. Cassie drew her Satellite Stunner, blasting Psycho Pink in the back. She stumbled forward and before she could turn to face Cassie, TJ slashed her across the back with his Astro Axe. Psycho Pink was now surrounded as the three struct her at once. As her body fell, Cassie repeatedly fired blasts until the area exploded in dark energy.

Brian stood face to face with Psycho Silver. The two took stance, Brian took a fixed stance, holding Saba over his head, blade pointed towards Psycho Silver. Psycho Silver took a front stance, Keeping the blade attached to his gauntlet out in front. The two dashed for each other, determined to finish in one move. At the blink of an eye, the two were feet away, facing the opposite direction with blades fully extended. Brian swung Saba downwards, flicking the black sledge from his blade. Psycho silver dropped to his knee, his head rolling off his shoulders before his body burst into flames.

G3 and G4 rushed Rita with their sidearms, she laughed as she shot bolts of lightning at the two, causing them to roll. Extending all five fingertips, she electrocuted G4 the moment he stood to his feet. His body violently shook as small sparks exploded from his suit. Rita's laugh grew louder as she continued her evil deed. Lord Zedd thrusted his staff into the ground, creating a wave of energy, throwing Kamen Rider Blade back first into a tree before slamming into the dirt. Kamen Rider Chalice surged forward, clashing with Lord Zed's staff. Another wave of energy surged. Chalice thrusted his boot into Zed's chest before lunging forward. Zed held his staff high to block the first attack then at his side to block the second. Kamen Rider Garren fired a blast at Zed but it was blocked by a shield. Rita cut her eyes to Garren as she stopped pumping volts into G4. G3 took the moment to spring into action. He slammed his fist into her jaw, causing her head to turn. Snapping her head back, staring into G3's visor, Rita grabbed his breast plate and lifted him off the ground. She opened her mouth and breathed fire into his helmet. Garren fired blasts at Rita, forcing her to drop G3. His helmet's visor was melted away and the front face of the helmet blackened from the fire.

"I see, you're unlike the Power Rangers yet so much alike. Had you had the intentions on killing me, you would have done so," Rita began her taunt. "You filthy humans are a pity. We threaten your lives, your world and yet, you still do not wish to kill us at the first open opportunity you have?" Her words were paused by her demonic laugh. "This is what i despise about you, what makes you weak! We are here to kill you, fight us with everything!"

"You want everything?" Brian cut her off, "then how about this!?" Rita's attention was now drawn to the mass of rangers standing before them.

"We need Megazord power now!" The first team of rangers said. From the depths of the earth rose the mighty dino megazords. The tyrannosaurus headed the pack as the pterodactyl flew over head. The saber tooth tiger ran between the mastodon and the triceratops.

"White Tigerzord!" Brian yelled. The battlefield grew silent before the thunderous roar of the Tigerzord was head. A large white mechanical tiger sprung from the ground, roaring as its golden tail rose high with its head.

"5-4-1" The morphers called out in unison as the Space Rangers dialed the code to call upon the Astro Megazord. The Megaship floating in space released its hold on the mechanical powerhouse, sending it to earth with a rocket attached to the left gauntlet.

"Guys, we have to move now!" Wes said. The Time Force Rangers disappeared as the others jumped into their megazords.

"Let's put them together!" Aj yelled. In a matter of minuted their zords combined for form the Megazord. It stood besides the Astor Zord, facing down Rita and Zedd.


	32. Abandon Hope Here

Chapter 31 - Abandon Hope Here

"Fools," Rita said in a hushed tone. Lord Zedd stood before Rita as his body began to enlarge. He stood face to face with the two opposing Megazords.

"Come rangers, learn why your toys are ineffective against true power!" Lord Zedd twirled his staff into a downwards position. The Astro Zord clashed with Lord Zedd's Staff as it attempted an overhead strike. Lord Zedd pushed the machine backwards. As the Megazord charged forward, Lord Zedd took a swipe at its legs, bringing it to the ground.

"Too bulky and too slow," Lord Zedd growled as he jumped into the air, stomping on the back of the megazord. Brian's Tigerzord attempted to pounce from behind a mountain. Lord Zedd turned, gripping the mechanical beast by the throat before throwing its body against the mountain. Over his shoulder, he felt the presence of the Astro Megazord. As it drew closer, Lord Zedd released the Tigerzord before turning into a slash that clashed with the blade of the Astro Megazord. The clouds darkened before lightning began to strike the ground.

"Uh guys, I may be paranoid and all but I dont think thats Mother Nature doing this." Nc joked in a nervous tone.

"Lord Zedd is too strong in this form," Brian shouted out.

"Then let me have a crack at him!" Space Sheriff Gavan shouted as he flew his Starbeast into battle. The beast landed on the ground, crawling between Zedd's legs and sweeping them from under him as it passed. Zedd rolled to avoid the flames from the beast's mouth. The Astro Megazord slammed its shin into Zedd's side just before the Megazord slashed him across the back. The Tigerzord closed in as well, keeping Zedd cornered.

"Insolence!" Zedd shouted as he stabbed his staff into the ground. He rushed forward, pushing the megazord backwards to create space before landing a spinning heel kick, knocking the bulky machine to the ground.

"Hey Brian, we are down and it will take time to get up, keep him busy!" Aj requested. The Starbeast sprung forward, driving its claws into Lord Zedd. Space Sheriff Gavan road the beast's head as he commanded its attacks. Lord Zedd locked eyes with Gavan and laughed. The Starbeast breathed fire into the face of Zedd only for it to have its jaws shut with the force of his grip and slammed face first into the dirt below. Lord Zedd looked over his shoulder at the cloaked mechanical being. It wielded dual swords and was rushing into the battle at great speeds. Zedd leapt into the air to avoid the strike aimed for his torso. As he landed, grabbing his staff, he blocked the next swing. Agian be deflected another swing with a parry to unveil the Chrono Megazord.

"You're outnumbered Zedd, this all ends here!" Jen yelled as the other Zords rallied to the Chrono Megazord. They charged Lord Zedd, overwhelming him with strikes. For every strike he blocked, another slipped through doing enough damage to slow him down each time. Dropping to a knee, the Megazord commanded by Aj and his team kneed Zedd in his jaw, throwing him back to a standing position. The Astro Megazord used the opening to charge its final attack.

"Fools!" Rita yelled as she stabbed her Lunar Staff into the ground. The sky darkened even more as bolts of lightning struck each Megazord repeatedly.

"She's overloading the systems!" Trip yelled out

"Guys this isn't good!" NC yelled, "if this keeps up our zords will self destruct!"

"Anyone got any ideas!?" Wes asked.

"Abandon all Zords! I can seen Lord Zedd shrinking back down to size. Lets get after him and finish this on the ground!"

"Aright!" All rangers replied as they jumped from the copits of their MegaZords. As they landed on the ground, each Megazord began to glow.

"How is this even possible?" Katrina asked.

"Let's talk science later, run!" Trip yelled. The group of rangers made their way as far as possible from the zords, hoping not to get caught in the blast. The explosions chained together with the forces of what seeming to be a nuclear bomb. The whiplash from the explosions threw the rangers to the ground hard, almost knocking them unconscious.

"This ends here witch!" Chalice yelled as he stood before Rita.

"Oh how mighty you sound," Rita mocked him, "please, show me the extent of your power. Give me a reason to even consider you my equal!" She drew her staff from the ground and lowered her shield. As she rushed forward, she thrusted her staff into Chalice's chest. Sparks flew as his body was thrown to the ground. Garren instantly began to open fire on her. One shot hitting her shoulder but was shrugged off. Garren slid a card into his blaster and pulled the trigger releasing a more powerful energy shot. Rita knocked it away with her staff, causing an explosion to the ground behind her.

"What the hell are you!" Garren yelled as he closed the distance. Rita lowered herself and slapped her palm onto his chest, releasing an explosion of fire. His armor singed and burned as he was thrown backwards. Smoke danced lightly from his chest, his left shoulder padding cracked and half his mask destroyed. G3 and G4 dragged themselves to their feet as Blade rushed forward from her left side. They laid down cover fire with their side blasters, keeping her occupied as she knocked away the blasts with her staff. Blade slashed as her leg only for her to leap into the air, landing on the tip of his blade completely balanced. Blade was taken back by her ability and balance. Without hesitation, Rita slammed her foot into Blade's helmet. As he stumbled backwards, Rita blasted the three of them with her thunderbolts. Their bodies stiffened before they each fell to their knees and ultimately to the ground.

"Foolish humans, your last stand has failed. I have been brought back from my grave and now we will end this filthy planet in the name of Dark Specter!"

"Zordon Zordon!" Alpha shouted frantically as he rushed into the command center.

"I take it you've retrieved the Zeo Crystals?" Zordon said as he turned his attention to the colorful android. He placed the crystals onto the circular table used for plotting out missions. "We must be quick Alpha, I fear even with the help of all the others, our rangers will fall to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Have faith Zordon, they are our only hope but with this, we can finally give them the power to put an end to this madness."

"Ah Rangers, all face down in the dirt where you belong!" Lord Zedd boasted as he stood tall. Stabbing his staff into the ground, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked off into the distance. The sun began to set over the horizon as the sky turned a deep orange. "You said our reign of terror would end this day. Well it is almost over and I am still very much alive. Could it be that the power of not one, not two but three teams of the most mighty and righteous heroes in the known galaxy can't defeat me?"

"Shut up." Brian said as he began to struggle.

"What did you say?" Zedd's eyes cut to the White Ranger.

"I said," Brian cut as he stood to his feet, "shut the hell up!"

"So you still have some life to you?" Lord Zedd said.

"You honestly think any of what you say will stop us?" Aj said as he stood to his feet.

"If we still breathe, we will fight!" Katrina said standing with a stumble.

"It may not look like it but we can do this all day." NC said as he rose to a knee.

"You haven't won until we are dead." Neil announced, pulling himself to his feet.

"You will not leave this place!" Donna declared. The six rangers stood tall, facing down Lord Zedd while the others still laid on the ground.

"You are strong warriors with strong spirits," Lord zedd commended. "It is a shame your lives will go to waste here." Lord Zedd took a step forward, setting himself in the middle of the six standing rangers. Donna rushed forward, swinging for zedd's head. He parried her punch and kicked her leg from under her at the bottom of the shin. This forced her body to flip over, landing on her back. Nc was the next up, throwing a round kick low that Zedd leg checked. Neil landed a round kick to the opposite side of Lord zedd's head, causing him to stumble just as Donna made her way to her feet.

"He's still weak from the battle with the Megazords," Brian whispered to aj. With a nod of his head the two entered the fight. Lord Zedd landed a round kick to NC's body before slamming his helmet with his fist, knocking him into a roll on the ground. He threw a thrust kick at Donna but she managed to side step the attack. Rolling under a looping hook Donna blocked a back elbow before pushing Zedd backwards just to make a bit of space. Lord Zedd spun on his heel, landing a spinning wheel kick that threw Donna into a somersault before her back made impact with the hard ground. Neil launched a jab that got parried low. On his cross, zedd caught his fist from the inside and turned his back for another back elbow. Neil blocked the blow with his forearm. Zedd turned again, throwing two knees that Neil blocked with his forearms before Zedd lowered himself, using his legs to flip Neil over. As Neil tried to rush to his feet, he felt the force of Lord Zedd's hell slam into his jaw. Katrina shooked out her arms to still her nerves.

"Hey ugly!" She shouted as Lord zedd responded with a high round kick aimed for her head. She blocked with her forearms before leaning backwards to avoid the spin wheel kick. Katrina jumped forward with a flying knee that Lord Zedd knocked down. Katrina followed her attack with a looping hook that Lord Zedd ducked before slamming his firsts into her ribs. He then struck the temple area of her helmet with his elbow, sending her to the ground.

"Is that all?" Lord Zedd said as his eyes met Brian and Aj. Aj rushed forward with a flying knee, slipping through Lord zedd's guard and catching him on the jaw. Lord Zedd rifled back with a hook that Aj rolled under before landing a rising elbow. With Zedd's head upwards, Aj jumped into a three hundred and sixty degree spin, driving his knee into Lord Zedd's sternum. "Oh, you're finally starting to interest me Red Ranger!" Lord Zedd said with excitement. Lord Zedd threw a low round kick that Aj leg checked. Without putting his leg down he threw a high round kick, forcing Aj to block with his forearm, opening his midsection. Pulling his knee into his stomach before shooting it outwards into a side kick, Lord Zedd landed a heavy side kick forcing aj backwards. Jumping into a sharp turn, Lord Zedd threw a jumping reverse side kick into aj's chest but not before he would feel the force of Brian's boots digging into his stomach as he landed a side kick of his own. Aj dropped to the ground as did Lord Zedd. Aj rolled his way to Brian before standing in a faceoff with Lord Zedd.

"As they always say, two is better than one." Brian said before riffling off a lead leg front kick that Zedd parried down before blocking the high round kick from Aj. Brian threw a round kick to Zedd's body that was caught. Zedd spun landing a back elbow on Brian and thrusted his boot into Aj's chest to create more distance. Lord Zedd no longer relied on the ability of his sight, he focused pure on instinct as he threw a spinning outside crescent kick just before Brian could lunge back into the fray. Brian leaned back, putting his hand on the ground to keep his balance as he avoiding the attack. Aj lunged in with a jumping downwards elbow, landing on the crown of Lord Zedd's head. Aj took the split second Zedd was open to land a lead knee to his side. Zedd took a step back before side stepping Brian's front kick. As he continued to turn his body, he brought both forearms up to block a high kick from Aj before landing a stiff side kick of his own, pushing aj back.

With his attention on Aj, Brian was able to land a spinning outside crescent kick on Lord Zedd. Zedd parried the next thrust kick, blocked the round kick Brian threw without putting his leg down and landed a jab and hook combination. As Aj closed the distance, Lord Zedd turned and launched a superman punch, forcing him back yet again. Brian attacked with another hook that Lord Zedd caught at the shoulder and forearm. He thrusted his knee into Brian's stomach before shoving his foot backwards into Aj to keep him back. With a shift of his hips, Zedd threw Brian's body at Aj. Stopping short, Aj was able to avoid colliding with Brian but wasn't able to put up a steady guard as Lord Zedd used Brian's body as a post to jump from, landing a flying side kick. As Brian stood to his feet, Lord zedd jumped into a backflip, thrusting both his feet into Brian's chest with enough force to crack his shield while throwing him to the ground.

"I guess there really is nothing special about you humans after all." Lord Zedd said with a smugness in his voice. Aj stood to his feet. The blood on his body dried and darkened. He heaved in air as his bare eye was locked onto Lord Zedd. His body shook as his legs struggled to keep him standing. His eyes shifted around the battlefield. His friends tossed and turned in pain and His new found allies each laid face first in the dirt, still unconscious from the blast.

"I'm not done yet!" Aj said, grabbing Lord Zedd's attention.

"Oh?" Lord Zedd turned to face him. "So you're still among the living? I can say you humans are durable at the least." Lord Zedd rifled another side kick but Aj caught his leg while stepping in closer. Aj slammed his first into Lord zedd's visor sending him stumbling backwards. Aj widened his legs taking a deeper stance and hardened his guard.

"Come on you Shredder wannabe, I'll kick your ass myself!" Lord Zedd closed the distance throwing a high round kick that Aj met by smashing his forearm into Lord Zedd's shin. Lord Zedd attempted a jab but again, it was blocked by Aj slamming his forearm into Lord Zedd's forearm. Aj threw a jab cross combo both parried. Zedd responded with a leg kick that Aj leg checked. Aj threw a high round kick that Zedd blocked before throwing a high round kick of his own with so much force it caused his body to rotate fully. Aj threw a front kick but Zedd moved just out of range before shuffling back in with a low kick then a high kick with the opposite leg. Aj was only able to block the second. Lord Zedd went for another punch but his first landed on Aj's elbow. Using the split second from the shock of Zedd's knock and metacarpal breaking, Aj rushed forward pushing Zedd's arm down and landed an elbow on his temple. He used the force of the elbow to turn for a spinning back kick that Zedd shuffled back to avoid again before leaning forward into a front kick that Aj braced himself for by puffing out his chest. Lord Zedd attempted another low kick and high kick combo, both blocked before Aj landed a low thrusting side kick to Lord Zedd's knee. Aj faked the jab causing Lord zedd to shift just enough to open himself up for the high round kick to the head. Lord Zedd lashed out with a jab cross that were parried down before aj landed a low kick at the frustrated fiend. Aj attempted the low kick again but Zedd moved with the momentum and spun to throw a spin side kick that Aj blocked by slamming his elbow down onto the side of Lord Zedd's shin. Lord Zedd locked eye with Aj before throwing another mid level kick. Aj brought his arm to his side to block and mustered the speed to land a middle kick of his own. Aj switched his stance as Zedd stumbled. Anger began to seeth in the monster as he threw another head level kick that was blocked as Aj thrusted his foot into the inside of Lord Zedd's leg. Lord Zedd threw a flicking jab before a high kick that Aj avoided by spinning on its path to land a heavy back elbow on a diagonal angle. Aj then jumped into a full spin, landing another elbow on the crown of Lord zedd's head. Aj thrusted both his fists and left knee into Zedd's torso before jumping into a three hundred and sixty degree spin at a slight angle, driving his heel into Lord Zedd's skull with a heel kick. Aj grabbed the back of Lord Zedd's neck, pulling him forward into a knee strike before turning his body and repeating the action a second time. On the third he dipped Lord Zedd's head down a little lower and landed the knee to his face. As his head shot up, Aj leaned forward landing one last back elbow before leaning into a front flip, Dropping his heel on Zedd's head, sending him to the ground.

"Rita!" Chalice yelled as he pulled himself to his feet. She turned to face the battle scared man. Her smile widened as she knew he still had fight.

"You humans never quit, I've always liked that. It's always meant I can take my time with-" her voice was cut off by an energy arrow. She knocked it away with her staff.

"No words," Chalice said as he dropped his bow and cracked his knuckles. Rita let out another sickening cackle of laughter before stabbing her staff back into the ground. The two circled each other, Chalice shifting his eyes from her to his downed comrades. The two adversaries faced off only feet from each other. Chalice had a malice look in his eyes while Rita smiled as wide as the open sky. With just a shift to her left from Rita, Chalice prepared to block an attack that never came. She instead leaned to her right, placing her hands on the ground to keep balance as she hooked her leg upwards, striking Chalice in the head. As Chalice stumbled, Rita performed a back handspring into a corkscrew as she stayed in a low stance, her body twisting and contorting in an unhuman like manner. Another shift to her left caused Chalice to raise his guard. This time, as Rita rotated to the right, she placed her hands on the ground, whipping her leg around for a spinning wheel kick twice. Both times Chalice managed to avoid the blows by leaning backwards and stepping just out of range. Rita threw a spinning outside crescent kick a she continued her series of rotations, forcing Chalice to lean far enough to be off balance. She took the moment to jump into a spin, throwing a wild round kick that chalice ducked under before rita could take his head off his shoulders. Rita began a new set of spins as she swung for a low sweep, causing Chalice to raise the leg she targeted. This time, Rita stopped her spin mid motion and changed directions. She brought her leg up high, slamming it into Chalice's head at a diagonal angle. Rita didn't stop moving for a second. She cartwheeled around Chalice before spinning on the ground, creating a small circle Chalice knew she wouldn't let him leave if he even attempted to. The moment she stopped, Chalice found the opening to throw a side kick. Rita was just out of range of the attack before she cartwheeled back in forcing Chalice to side step. Another cartwheel into a somersault forced Chalice to step backwards, retreating from her attacks. Rita stopped yet again and without wasted motion, Chalice rifled off a high angle round kick to her head. Rita slid down into a split, avoiding the kick before holding all her weight on her hands as she rose into a handstand before attempting to drop her leg on Chalice's head. She shifted slightly and caught the kick on his shoulder. Rita thrusted her free leg into his chest to free herself. Bringing her legs back down, she twisted before throwing another sweep to back Chalice up. She then rose back into her handstand, kicking at Chalice's head repeatedly and laughing her maniacal cackle as he blocked them. Her last kick slipped throw, slamming into the crown of Chalice's head. Rita span on one hand for multiple rotations before dropping her feet to the ground and standing up.

"You have will but that's not all it takes to survive in this world human." Rita taunted Kamen Rider Chalice, her smile seemingly growing wider as the battle raged on. Chalice threw another head level round kick but Rita lowered herself, sliding under it as she dropped a hand to the ground to keep herself balanced. She swung her leg around for another sweep, stopping its motion before using her opposite leg to aim up for a head level kick as she kept her weight on her posted hand. Chalice blocked the kick with his forearm but her still felt the impact through his gauntlet. As Rita began to stand, Chalice thrusted forward, landing a knee at her side. He continued his forward momentum landing two more knees before Rita posted a leg behind his own and swung her arm to slam into his chest, taking him down over her leg. Chalice rolled away from her on instinct, avoiding the downwards kick. Rita sat on her knee, looking over her shoulder at Chalice, still smiling. Swinging herself up onto her hand with the momentum from her legs thrusting upwards, Rita attempted an axe kick from her hand stand. Chalice spun on his knees to avoid the impact of her leg and was quickly trying to regain his footing. Just as Rita's foot hit the ground, she spun on it again, this time handling her wheel kick to Chalice's jaw. His body followed his head as it violently whipped around as his body came crashing to the dirt.

"Pitiful humans. You try so hard just to fail time and time against," Rita said as she stood tall. Her smile vanishing from her lips. "You will all die and there's not a damn thing you or any other of these weaklings can do about it."

"You know, I guess movies always got it right," Chalice said as he pulled himself to his feet. "The villain talks way too much. It's becoming really annoying." Chalice stood, slapping his legs to stop the shaking. "You call us weak but we have destroyed most of your army and you being brought back from the dead did nothing to stop that. Your time is coming Rita Repulsa, you will pay for the pain you've caused."

"Big words for a man clinging to life by threads. Do you really think you can kill me!" She burst into laughter, closing her eyes as she doubled over. The moment she opened her eyes, Chalice's fist connected with her jaw, throwing her backwards. Rita's lip drew blood as her face twisted into a scowl.

"You know, you're uglier when you smile." Rita closed the distance as Chalice spoke. He raised his right leg in a feint to stop her movement before landing a left head kick. Rita took a step back, taking a full look at Chalice who stood with his knees slightly bent, his fists up and protecting his face and his exposed eye locked onto her. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet as she got closer throwing an outside crescent kick that Chalice swayed away from. Standing on her hand, she attempted another high kick that Chalice blocked. His movements weren't big or wasted. Rita began to wonder if he was adapting. Chalice slid closer, surprising Rita and forcing her to throw a head level kick that he blocked with his elbow as he smashed it into her shin. Rita fell into another backhandspring to create distance. She stopped her movement mid motion and swung her leg towards Chalice's face. He dropped low and threw a sweep. Rita avoided by pressing off her hands to land on her feet. The two stood off again, Rita's scowl deepening. Chalice slid forward again forcing Rita to strike, this time with a mid level round kick that he blocked by slamming his elbow into her shin again. Rita swung into a spin heel kick but Chalice turned and followed her rotation as he threw a high round kick. Rita contorted her spine backwards to avoid his boot by only inches. As she leaned upright, Chalice drove his knee into her sternum, knocking her onto her back. Chalice took the moment of opportunity to jump into a three hundred and sixty degree spin, bringing his leg down. Rita rolled away just before Chalice's leg could slam into her torso. As Chalice landed, he turned for a low sweep that Rtia jumped into the air to avoid. As she flipped backwards, she jumped into a forward flip extending her legs and hoping to slam them into Chalice but he was already out of range. Chalice blocked another kick from a low angle and as Rita went to spring off her hand, Chalice swept it from under her. Rita crashed to the ground. She quickly stood half way before swinging her leg at him again. He avoided her leg without backing up this time. He had a perfect read on her distance and timing now. As she tried to cartwheel to the side, Chalice shoved his foot into her torso with a side kick effectively knocking her to the ground. Chalice jumped into a spinning inside crescent kick that Rita leaned away from. She didn't expect him to repeat the motion, landing the kick to her head and throwing her to the ground. As she stood, Chalice swung with a low sweep that forced her to raise her leg. As he rose, he turned his body and chambered his knee into his stomach before whipping it around, landing a spin hook kick that forced Rita to flip over.

"How is this possible?" Rita asked as she struggled to her feet.

"Humans are good at one thing out of all things we can do," Chalice said as he raised his guard, "and that's adapting to any situation, even if its evil wizards and witches trying to wipe us out."


	33. The Power Protects You No More

Chapter 32 - The Power Protects You No More

The sun began to rise over the battlefield. Its light uncovering the hell of the battlefield. The upper torso and head of the Dino Megazord laid against a hill. Its right arm stretched out as if it were reaching for its pilots while the other arm was missing, blown off by the explosion caused by Rita Repulsa's magic powers. Space Sheriff gavan gripped the soil beneath his palm as he pulled himself forward. His suit was covered in ash and partially blackened. He continued to struggle, dragging himself up a hill. As he made his way to the top, he had an overlooking position of the battlefield. To his left, he could see the Red Power Ranger standing over Lord Zedd. To his right, Kamen Rider Chalice stood over Rita Repulsa.

"These crazy bastards might just do it," the space traveler said to himself. Donna, Katrina, Brian, NC and Neil pulled themselves to their feet, rallying around Aj.

"So long as we stand, we will do whatever in our power to defeat you!" Aj declared. Lord Zedd rose slowly to his feet, his head hung low but a red circle glowing in the right side of his visor. In the darkness of his visor it seemed to shine brighter as it locked onto Aj after scanning through the team.

"And what if I were to take those powers from you?" Lord Zedd said in a hushed tone.

"You think because you've knocked me down that you're stronger than before? No human, you're still just as worthless." Rita flipped into a crawling position, her face twisted deeper into a sickening scowl. She shifted her eyes around, watching the Riders as they made their way to their feet. Her staff was far from her, unable to make a move for it without being caught by the now standing Kamen Riders. She had to separate them and put as many of them on the ground as possible if she was to make it. G3 and G4 picked up their weapons, taking their eyes off of Rita for only a second. She crawled towards them at an alarming speed. Just as G3 got a grip of his blaster, Rita was leaping into the air, twisting her body for multiple rotations before landing a round kick on the back of his head that slammed the front of his helmet into the dirt while his legs sailed up into the air.

"Shit," G4 said ignoring his blaster and putting his arms into the shape of an x to block the rising kick Rita threw as she continued rotating while falling. Garren, Blade and Chalice made their moves to close the gap. Garren and Blade looked to each other with a nod before pulling out their King's Form cards. Chalice stopped short, drawing back on his bow to charge a heavy attack. Rita rolled on the ground before posting onto her hand and throwing her leg in a wide arc, slamming her heel into his jaw. G4's body spun before landing on the ground into a roll. A flash of light caught Rita's attention. She was now looking at Garren and Blade as they donned their King's Form. Garren's chest plate turned gold and his back extended what seemed to be a cape. The same was seem with Kamen Rider Blade but the middle decoration of his helmet was also golden. Her eyes then shifted to Kamen Rider Chalice as his shot charged and was released. The energy arrow rushed towards Rita, giving off powerful energy as it drew closer. Rita leaned her body backwards into a bridge to avoid the attack. Her cackle started as she stood to her feet.

"Was the all -" her words were stopped short as she was forced to dodge a swing of Blade's sword. Her eyes widened as she felt the sharp pain followed by the burn of the blast that struck her stomach. She looked down at her robes to see them stained in black with her own blood. She stumbled a bit, giving Blade the chance to swing for her head. Her mind quickly snapped out of her trance as she gripped Blade's arm. He slammed his helmet into her head, backing her up before slamming his boot into her with a side kick. She fell to the ground, rolling off her back to reach her crawling position again. Garren began firing more blasts at Rita, forcing her to move faster. Chalice moved towards the staff to attempt to take it out of play.

"You fools, the power isn't in my staff alone!" Rita shouted as she shot thunder bolts from her fingers. Garren rolled to his left as Blade jumped into the sky. He rose higher as his cape spread into wings.

"Let's finish this!" Blade yelled as he flew downwards into a dive. With Rita's eyes on him, Chalice was able to finish powering another heavy attack, widening his stance to keep control before releasing the energy bow.

"Fade from this planet you fiend!" Garren yelled as he slid a card into his blaster before taking a wide stance and pulling the trigger. Blade's sword began to glow with energy just before he slashed through Rita. He slid on his knee as his sword cleaved through her. Blade quickly took himself back up into the air to avoid the impact of both blasts as they caused a massive explosion. Blade rejoined his fellow riders, The three looked on at the blaze in relief. G3 and G4 stood besides them as the flames danced into the sky.

"Let's go help the others," Chalice said just before two powerful thunderbolts flew from the flames. The bolts stuck G3 and G4 in the chest, burning through flesh and bone, leaving large holes in the center of their chest.

"No!" Blade yelled as G3 and G4's bodies dropped to the ground void of motion and life. The three surviving riders looked on at the corpses of their comrades as the cackles began to rise from the flames.

"It takes much more than that to kill me!" rita yelled. Her robes hug=ng from her body, burned and charred. Her flesh burned to the bone at her shoulder and left half of her face. The smell of her burning flesh reached the riders, turning their stomachs.

"Rangers," Lord Zedd growled. He took a step forward, the red circle of his dark visor shifting between them all. It locked on his staff and burned a brighter tint of red.

"Don't let him-" Donna was cut off my Zedd's fist slamming into her helmet as he made a dash for the staff. NC closed the distance, sliding across the ground and thrusting his heel into Zedd's shin. Sending him into a somersault. As Zedd landed, he scrambled to his feet, blocking a round kick from Aj. He gripped Aj's kicking leg before violently twisting his own body, forcing Aj to spin to the ground. He landed clutching as his aching leg. Brian drove his knee into Zedd's temple as he rushed in alongside Katrina and Neil. Zedd held his hands together in a small ball before bursting fire from his palms, knocking the three away. Before he even had the chance to go for his staff, Donna jumped forwards throwing a front kick at the side of his head. He returned with a wild hook that Donna slipped as she struck his abdomen with a hook of her own before bringing her arm across her body and slamming the side of her fist into his jaw. Zedd used the momentum created from the blow to rotate his hips and slam his shin into her ribs, dropping her to the ground. He crept forward to the staff as Aj kicked the bend of his knee, forcing him down to his knees before applying a choke from the rear.

"Do you really expect this to stop me!" Lord Zedd roared as he gripped onto Aj's bare skin and suit before throwing him overhead. Katrina released and energy arrow into the back of Zedd's shoulder. It seemingly had no effect as he turned to look at her before the thunderbolts of his fingers surged through her body. Zedd stepped closer to his staff before Nc and Neil charged him from his left and right sides. Zedd blocked NC's punch before pulling him closer and slamming his head into NC's visor. Neil swung his great axe down on Zedd only to miss by inches. Lord Zedd closed his fingers together before striking Neil in the shoulder. Neil winced in pain before realizing his feeling in his arm faded. He then felt the flames of Zedd's hatred burn his suit and skin. Zedd grew ever so closer to his Staff before Brian stood between him and his prize.

"Persistent little insect." Lord Zedd growled.

"You'll never defeat me!" Rita shouted as she stood tall. Flesh still burning and clothes tattered. Chalice took one final look at G3 and G4, their corpses sprawled on the battlefield, void of life. Rita's laugh echoed through Chalice's head. He could feel himself slipping into the darkness as a voice called to him.

"Joker," the voice echoed. Blade was the first to rush forward as Garren advanced while giving supporting fire. Chalice was locked in an internal power struggle, standing as still as the strongest oak tree. Rita jumped into a spiral past Blade and rushed for Garren, knocking him onto his back before slashing her claws across his armor repeatedly. Garren attempted to raise his arm for a shot but Rita maneuvered into an armbar. Blade quickly closed the distance, dragging his sword across the ground and flicking dirt into Rita's face to slow her down. Her rise to her feet was a hairline slower than before, allowing Blade to slash her across the shoulder before her roar blew flames into his body. Garren fired directly into Rita's chest twice, knocking her onto her back. She raised herself into a back bridge before galloping away from Garren's next shots. Chalice still stood motionless, his inner self battling the dark side of his power.

"Joker, Joker, Joker!" The voice continued to repeat, louder and more loud and malice. Blade threw a low sweep as Rita jumped into the air, twisting her body as she landed onto her hands and into a roll. Garren closed in, hoping for another point blank shot. She threw her leg upwards, knocking his arm to the sky just as he pulled the trigger before she could spin low on the ground and slam both shins into his ribs. Garren rolled before spreading the wings of his cape and sailing back into the sky.

"Nice try!" Rita rolled until she reached her staff before conjuring the thunder of the sky. Garren flew between the strikes giving Blade a chance to get closer. Rita turned her head around to face Blade. Her chin touching the back of her neck as she opened her jaws releasing a ball of flames. Quickly sliding a card into his sword, his armor changed once more as a flash of light overtook the power of the flames. Hig armor was now a full mix of black and gold. His sword must larger and broad. A powerful war cry escaped his lips as he donned his new King form.

"Chalice! Snap out of it so we can finally end this!" Blade yelled as his eyes stayed locked onto Rita. Chalice's body jerked before a dork ora overtook him. Garren looked to Chalice between dodging thunder bolts before realizing what was to come. The dark ora became flames of black, the twisted power took over Chalice as the flames faded revealing the image of Joker.

"That's not good," Garren thought. The battle now became a stand still as they waited for Joker to make a move.

"Rita!" He roared with venom in his tone. "You'll die for the pain you've caused this world!" Joker's words were followed by his enhanced speed as he rushed towards her, slamming his fist into her face. Her body twisted as it fell to the ground. Immediately as it made impact, Joker kicked her body aside. Rita struggled to her feet before taking another blast, this time in the back. Blade slid a card into his broad sword and it began to glow with power. Garren loaded a card and pulled the trigger, blasting most of Rita's torso to oblivion. Joker rushed through her, the blades on his gauntlets slicing though what was left of her middle body. Blade rushed to deliver the final blow. Cleaving her head from her shoulders as he swung, the only thing any of the three of them could hear was her maniacal laughter. The constant ringing of her dying cackle tortured their ears but they took a breath of freedom as her corpse dropped to the ground. Joker turned to the body, picking up what was left and ripped it in half by the legs.

"Chalice!" Garren yelled out as he landed besides what he hoped was still his friend. Joker looked over his shoulder as he dropped the remains of Rita Repulsa. "Chalice, you still in there?" Blade landed besides Garren, both wary of their ally.

"I'm fine," Joker said as he turned to face the two. "This power won't last forever, we have to end this now!"

"Keep him away from that staff!" Donna yelled as she struggled to her feet. Brian raised Saba in a defensive position as Zedd looked past him to his prize.

"All of this fighting and you've yet to even scratch me mortal. What makes you think you'll stop me?" Brian met his words with action as he leap into a corkscrew, leading with Saba. Zedd bent backwards to avoid the blow as Brian sailed over him. Landing into a roll, Brian held Saba inverters so the tiger face was pointed at Zedd. Saba fires blasts from his eyes, burning through the flesh of Zedd's calves. Zedd dropped to his knees but continued to crawl. Brian gave chase, grabbing the wizard by his shoulder only to feel the pressure of both his heel dug into Brian's chest, cracking his shield even farther.

Donna slid her way to the staff, grabbing it just as Zedd did. The two locked eyes before Zedd launched a round kick that Donna blocked. She pulled the weapon to her, slamming her helmet into the jaw of Zedd. His grip stayed strong as she pulled him closer as she swung her helmet into his jaw again, adding more force. Zedd brought his fist back before thrusting it forward through her helmet and slamming into her jaw, throwing her body into the rocks. "Enough!" Zedd said as he stabbed his staff into the ground. The rangers made their way to their feet, charging once more into battle before thunder bolts struck their morphers simultaneously. Their bodies stiffened and shock before each exploded in balls of flames and energy. Joker, Garren and Blade made it just in time to see the flames fade. As the rangers fell to their knees, their morphers dropped from their belts. Armor and suits faded away like ash blowing in the wind, revealing each battle scarred and tattered clothed being behind them. The morphers laid facing upwards, coins cracked with energy seeping from the very cracks created by Lord Zedd. "Your power is no more rangers. I have severed your connection to your precious Morping Grid. I will end this constant conflict here and now!" Lord Zedd turned his head to Brian. "Starting with your precious leader." As he swung his staff, Kamen Rider Blade blocked the blow with his sword.

"And just who are you?" Zedd asked as the crimson circle in his visor shifted to Blade.

"The guy who killed your wife!" Blade shouted as he swung upwards, throwing Zedd's staff up along with it and slammed his shoulder into Zedd to force him backwards. Over Blade flew the body of Garren as he blasted Zedd in the chest twice. Joker rushed pass Blade, slamming his fist into Zedd's mask before continuing the rotation to slam his heel into it as well. Zedd let his body launch from the ground only to land at the top of a hill. His power began to leak from his body. Dark energy surrounding him as his body flexed, seemingly growing larger.

"This is impossible…" he trailed off. "My Rita is gone again? No, No!" His power dug into the ground behind him, causing putty to form as their fists crashed through the ground, pulling their bodies free of the dirt. The Kamen Rider trio could see the endless waves of putty starting to stand behind Zedd. "I will scorch every inch of this filthy planet!" Zedd's cries were filled with venom and pain. Joker looked over his shoulder to the rangers, looks of defeat on their faces and void of the will to continue. Joker made the mental vow to protect his friends no matter the cost. To protect Katrina with his life. Thunder crashed into the ground as the wails of the putty began to pick up.

"Rangers, rangers come in!" Alpha pleaded through their communication bracelets. "Rangers whatever you do, do not use those morphers! The coins are damaged and if you do, the power may kill you!"

"It's a risk we have to take Alpha," Aj said as he grabbed his morpher and stood to his feet.

"I can die just fine knowing we saved the world," Neil said as he followed suit.

"It looks like the last stand anyway, we might as well go out with a bang." NC said as he rose to his feet.

"No way in hell I will be outshined by the boys." Katrina said as she stood.

"Fighting for the lives of others isn't such a bad reason to go." Donna said.

"You gave us this power, we knew the risks and yet here we are. We can not allow Zedd to get past us here!" Brian yelled with the fire burning in his gut.

"And you won't do it alone!" Jen yelled as she and her Time Force rangers rushed to their aid alongside the Space Rangers.

"We finish this together!" Andros declared as the teams now faced down Zedd and his horde of monsters.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brian said as he looked from left to right at his team. "It's morphin time!"


	34. The End Game

**It's been a long road to get to the final chapter of this story. Hell it was even rewritten but it's here and it's emotional to me being able to finish my first story. To anyone who read this or have made it this far, thank you.**

Chapter 33 - The End Game

"It's morphin time!" The rangers chanted in unison after Brian. Their suits formed, sparking with the leaking energy. They stood tall even though every waking moment of donning the suits was pure pain and agony.

"You shall not pass!" NC yelled before the combined force of Power Rangers charged forward. Zedd pointed his staff, ordering his monsters to attack. His putty rushed down the hill, tripping over each other to get to the rangers. The two forces collided in a mass of power as the brawl began a new. Wes and Eric began to cut their way forward with their swords. Eric connecting his Chrono Sabers at the hilts to form a smaller lance. Eric firing away with his Quantum Defender before reverting it to blade mode and aiding Eric in the battle. Eric swept the leg from under a putty and as it fell, Wes drove his blade into its back. Gen and Trip covered them with fire from their Vortex Blasters. Putty continued to rain down from the hill in a massive dowards charge as the rangers struggled to push forward.

"This isn't good, I must get back into the fight!" Space Sheriff Gavan said to himself as he jumped to his feet still clutching his abdomen. Drawing his Laser Blade, Space Sheriff Gavan made a dash for the front lines.

"Push them back!" Andros yelled as he decapitated a putty with his Spiral Saber. He landed a side kick into the chest of the nearest putty only to see more of them charging his way. Lunging forward he thrusted both his legs out on either side of his body, slamming his feet into the putty at his side before throwing a front kick to the putty approaching from the front. Their bodies tumbled down the side of the hill in a violent roll as they broke apart, reducing to ruble. Zhane and Carlos pressed forward, striking down any putty that Andros bypassed on his push up the hill.

"Don't stop moving!" Brian said as he cleaved a putty at the knee and drove the blade back in to the monster's neck as he raised it to a higher angle. A putty swung for him but his fist was blocked by the Power Sword. Aj slid the sword down the monster's arm before driving it into the armpit and through the opposite shoulder. Using a side kick, he pulled the blade from the monster while pushing its body down to its destructive tumble down the hill. Donna rushed past Aj and Brian, pouncing on a putty and sliding both blades through the neck going opposite directions, separating the head from the body. She looked up, her eyes fixed on Zedd who still stood with his power seeping from his body, arm stretched out as he continued to command his armies to attack. Katrina quickly kneeled by her side, releasing arrows by the twos and threes to keep back some of the charging horde.

"I'm about to swing, if you can understand me I suggest you duck!" NC yelled as his Power Lance charged an energy wave. The others dropped flat to the ground as NC swung the lance in a wide arch releasing the wave of pure energy. The energy drove through the charging hordes, reducing enemies to rubble as it made its way directly to Lord Zedd who cut the wave in half with just a swing of his staff.

"There's a path move now!" Jen ordered as she and Trip made their way up the gap in the horde. Gavan, Joker, Blade and Garren were right on their heels before jumping over them and into the mass of chaos. Joker slammed two putty into the ground as he gripped their faces on his landing. His speed unmatched, he quickly shifted between the putty. His power was enough to completely destroy the putty in only single blows. Garren slammed the handle of his blaster into the head of a putty before lowering himself into a spin to sweep the legs from under it. From a crouched position. Garren continued firing as Blade slid a card into his sword before slamming it on the ground shooting a shock wave through the charging putty. A clear path was created to Zedd, one that Joker noticed and exploited as he rushed for Zedd. Nothing in his way mattered as he slammed fists into the putty that stood between him and the villainous fiend. Joker lunged for Zedd with a flying side kick, slamming into his chest and pushing him back. Behind Zedd he could see the horrors of the putty coming from the ground nonstop.

"Watch out!" Garren yelled from the sky as he flew low, dragging multiple putty into the air before shooting back up only to drop them down to the ground. Blade reached the top of the hill as well, swinging for Zedd but clashing with his staff.

"Well you sure did take your time." Zedd said as he bore into Blade before slamming his head into Blade's helmet. Blade stumbled before putty surrounded and grabbed him. Garren flew in for another low pass, firing blasts at Zedd and the putty clinging to Blade. Now freed, he continued his battle with Zedd, clashing sword and staff. Zedd swung for the head but Blade rolled under the attack, slicing across Zedd's stomach. Without hesitation, Zedd swung his arm out, catching Blade on the jaw. He then thrusted his boot into Blade's chest before slashing across his body with the staff. Blade spun to the ground before rolling just a few more feet away. Garren continued to fly around, firing blasts at Zedd and the surrounding putty keeping them from Joker. "So they send a monster to kill a monster."

"Oh I'll show you a monster!" Joker roared as he charged Zedd swung his staff that Joker caught under his arm. He bashed his forearm into the weapon, smacking it out grom Zedd's one handed grip before tossing it to the side. Zedd swung for Joker's head with a looping hook but missed. Joker instantly leaned back as he watched the attack pass his face but as he reengaged into the conflict, Zedd's foot caught Joker on the jaw as he continued the rotation and planted his hand on the ground for stability as he threw the spinning heel kick. The force threw Joker to the ground before Zedd slammed his shin into Joker's side, sending him back down the opposite side of the hill into the horde of spawning putty. Reclaiming his staff, Zedd looked to the sky.

"It's beginning to look a lot like a storm!" Zedd yelled as he held his staff to the sky. Thunder struck the battlefield at random. Putty were reduced to flying rock as the rangers fought for cover while still under heavy attack.

"What do we do?" Wes yelled as he took cover behind a rock, thunder just missing him by mere inches.

"We continue to push up!" Carlos yelled back. Moments later, thunder struck the ground in front of him, sending his body into the side of the rocks before to the ground.

"We can't stay here!" Cassie yelled and she swung the arm of a putty outwards before landing a spin back kick.

"She's right, everyone make for the top of the hill!" Jen yelled. Besides her was Zhane who was slashing a putty from shoulder to hip. Ashley made her way forward, running while firing her star slinger into the nearby putty, dropping them on impact. She grabbed Carlos in one hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we have a job to do!" She yelled just as thunder struck the ground only feet away. Katrina slid down the hill to cover the two while they made their way up the hill.

"Go I've got your backs!" She shouted as she continued releasing arrows into the lingering putty that fell down the hill only to return to the battle. Ashley, Neil and Jen made it to the top of the hill first. The number of putty running to the top was slowed and they could see Zedd holding Garren by the throat before throwing his in their direction. Neil caught Garren, placing him down as Jen and Ashley charged in. Ashley fired a few shots from her Star Slinger and Astro blaster, landing some on Zedd. His eyes locked on them as he rushed forward faster than expected. Jen swung her Chrono Saber but Zedd caught it with his bare hand before slamming Jen's jaw with his fist. She slid across the ground as Zedd tossed her saber to the side. Grabbing Ashley by the helmet after taking a shot in the head from the Astro Blaster, Zedd swung her body at Neil as if she were a weapon. Neil got low before blasting Zedd in his left knee with his Blade Blaster. Zedd flung Ashley off to the side as he stomped towards Neil.

"They're fewer in Number guys lets go!" Trip yelled as he reached the top of the hill only to feel Ashley's body crash into his own as they slammed into the ground and began to roll down. The others looked at them for a moment before Eric, wes, Brian and Aj charged for the top. Neil continued to block the attacks from Zedd with his Axe until he found an opening to swing. Zedd bent his spine backwards to avoid the attack before swinging both his feet into Neil's jaw, causing him to leave the ground before crashing down onto his back. Eric and Aj leapt into the battle, forcing Zedd to roll under the swings of their swords. As he rose he sidestepped a swing from Saba and blocked an attack from Eric.

"Only four of you, you'll need much more." Zedd said before the four attacked. Zedd lowered himself, extending his leg to sweep Eric, causing him to land on his shoulder, He rose blocking Aj's swing of the Power Sword with his forearm before Pulling Aj past him and thrusting his foot into Wes' chest. As Wes hit the ground Zedd turned and slammed his shin into Eric, sending him rolling across the dirt. Brian jumped over Eric's body, swinging Saba for Zedd's head. Zedd blocked the attack but Brian let his grip of Saba go before catching it in his other hand at a lower angle, slashing Zedd across the body. Zedd stumbled back before taking in a deep breath and breathing out black flames that sent Brian flying backwards. Tj and Katie made their way to the top, seeing Zedd stand there as the others struggled to stand. "You fools just keep coming." Zedd said calmly before the thunder strikes grew more sporadic. Each ranger was struck by his powerful thunder bolts, dropping to the ground and writhing in pain. Space Sheriff Gavan slowly walked to the top of the hill. "Your armies are crippled, you yourself are spent. On this day, justice will be victorious!"

"You heroes talk far too much." Zedd shot a thunderbolt straight for Gavan's chest but with his Laser Blade was used to deflect the attack. Charging in wildly, Zedd swung for Gavan's head as a fient before using his momentum to shift directions and slam his heel into the back of Gavan's fist, causing him to throw the Laser Blade to the side. Space Sheriff Gavan took a low stance, widening his legs but keeping them at an even ninety degree angle. His left hand was held low, palm up with the fingers bent into the palms. The right reflected the flect from above but facing palm down. Lord Zedd took a similar stance, extending his left hand and keeping his right pulled in to his side. Gavan struck first with three high straight punches that Zedd blocked with his forearms before swinging Gavan's arms down to a lower angle. Gavan shot forward with an elbow strike that Zedd blocked with an elbow of his own. "What's the matter, getting slow in our old age are we?" Zedd taunted as he slapped Gavan's elbow down and threw a straight punch that Gavan parried.

Lord Zedd attempted a hook that Gavan stopped by cupping Zedd's forearm with his left hand and quickly bringing up the right to swing zedd's massive arm downwards. Zedd used the flow of motion to swing his arm forward with a hammer strike that Gavan blocked with his forearm. Pushing the arm of Zedd away, gavan landed a palm strike to Zedd's chest, forcing him to take a step backwards. Gavan dug his fingers into Zedd's neck and shoulders to which Zedd raised his arms to release the grip. "Evil will never overpower justice!" Gavan yelled as he crashed his arms back down into Zedd's shoulder and neck, digging his fingers into the flesh. Shifting his arms between Zedd's Gavan kept his fingers bent and used them as weapons as his palm strike aiding digging his fingers into the chest of Zedd. Zedd stepped back, reverting to his stance as gavan did the same.

"Foolish humans, always assuming you have the upper hand because you can land a few blows." Zedd's voice appeared unphased by the damage he took. Not even a shake or stumble in his steps. Gavan lead in with another straight punch, this time caught by Zedd. Zedd pressed his attack mimicking the ideal of using his fingers as claws just as Gavan did, swinging for his head. Gavan swaya out of the way of the oncoming attacks before finding an opening for a straight punch. Zedd chuckled before catching the punch at the forearm before crashing his elbow into Gavan's chest. He turned his body for a back elbow into the plating of armor that covered Gavan's ribs. Keeping the grip on the arm, Zedd jumped backwards while pulling Gavan off balance, extending the arm and breaking it at the elbow with a forearm smash. Zedd swung the arm out, forcing the momentum to stand gavan upright before claw striking the head of his helmet and the chest, digging into the armor. "Now burn!" Zedd roared as he blasted Gavan with a fireball from point blank range, throwing his body to the side, motionless.

"Hey ugly!" Katrina yelled from Zedd's back, "we aren't done yet!" Donna stood beside her to her left. Katie and Jenn stood at her right and just behind her were Cassie and Ashley.

"You'd do wise to walk away, girl!" Zedd's voice had a tone of disgust.

"Oh I'm definitely kicking his ass," Katie said slamming her fist into her palm. Zedd turned to face the women, his arms folded over his chest. Not even respecting the enough to put up a guard. Katie and Donna rushed in first, Donna going for a low sweep and Katie opting for the superman punch. Raising his leg, he avoided the sweep before twisting his body as he leaned back to avoid the power of Katie's fist. Zedd kipped himself back to his feet to avoid the sweep from Katrina. As he rose, Katie landed her punch to his body, throwing zedd into the wall of a cliff nearby.

"Where was that strength the entire battle?" Jen asked.

"Not now!" Katie shouted as Cassie and Ashley rushed forward to meet the already recovered Lord Zedd. Hardening his style, slamming his lead foot into the ground as he returned to his low stand but this time his fists were in a tighter guard. Ashley low kicked Zedd then threw a high kick, the first Zedd took without even so much as attempting to block before bringing his arm up to block the second. As ashley put her foot down, Zedd lunged forward landing an elbow strike before a teep kick into her chest, throwing her body backwards into the dirt. As her body slid away Jen, Donna, Katrina and Katie began to close the distance. Cassie jumped into the air to attempt a leaping side kick but was thrown from the sky by a round kick Lord Zedd put all of his power into. Zedd turned and struck Jen and Donna with thunder, leaving Katrina and Katie left standing.

"The more you struggle, the more painful it will be. Stay down, keep standing up, it makes no matter to me." Zedd said as he walked closer to the two completely composed. Zedd lower himself into his stand just as he reach the two. Without hesitation Katie struck with a high round kick that Zedd blocked with his elbow. Katie changed angles as her foot reached the ground and attempted a back fist with her lead hand. Using a downwards elbow, Zedd was able to block the strike. Zedd swayed away from a straight punch before turning her body in a full three hundred and sixty degrees for a wild swinging punch that Zedd caught. He threw two leg kicks that katie checked before throwing a hammer fist with her opposite arm at Zedd's forearm to break his grip then doubling up on that same side with a hammer fist to Zedd's head that he blocked by gripping the back of his head and absorbing the attack on the arm. Gripping the arm and pulling it from his head, Katie stepped in with a downwards elbow to Zedd's bicep before bringing the same elbow up and jamming it into his chest. Bringing his arm up high and grabbing it with her opposite hand, Katie lowered herself into a strong stance before driving her palm into Zedd's side forcing him back before spinning for a spin hook kick, landing on the jaw and spinning Lord Zedd to the ground.

"Who's the woman now?" Katie said as Katrina looked on in amazement. Lord Zedd swung his legs around to kick his body into a spin before pushing off the ground and to his feet. Continuing his spin Zedd landing a jumping outside crescent kick on Katie. Katrina rushed forward using her bow as a melee weapon swinging to the right then left then for Zedd"s legs keeping him moving back to evade. Zedd stomped down on Katrina's bow forcing her to release it ass she threw a lead hook into a hammer fist combo. Zedd blocked both before slamming Katrina's ribbes with a round kick. She side stepped his front kick and lead her attack with a combination of punches. Zedd continued his strong stance and blocking, moving from where he stood only slightly. Katrina found a hole in his defense slipping a liver hook in before throwing another lead hook. As zedd blocks, Katrina gripped his forearm, peeled it away and spun into a back elbow striking Zedd's head. Readjusting she slapped Zedd's temple with her palm before continuing the rotation into another back elbow. She locked his arm over his shoulder by bending it at the bicep and grabbing her own arm while she used her free hand to keep his wrist bant.

"You're not strong enough for that girl," Zedd said as he forced himself free, driving an elbow into Katrina's chest. Katrina blocked the downwards elbow strike before catching Zedd with another spinning elbow to the temple. Zedd threw repeated round kick's at Katrina's body before one to the head, dropped her directly to the ground. Zedd began to breathe heavily as he felt a power surge. Looking over his shoulder, he could see a young man covered in bruises, cuts and clothing torn make his way up the hill.

"No more putty," Hez said as he held up the card for his belt morpher.

"You just won't die will you?" Zedd asked as he stared down Hez.

"Humans tend to be that annoying." Sliding the card into the belt, Hez rushed forward as he saw the doorway of power open for him. He emerged the other side as Chalice in his Wild Form. "Henshin!" was all Zedd could hear before Chalice rushed in with a low round kick. Zedd raised his leg to avoid it before throwing an inside crescent kick. Whipped his leg back, Zedd threw a hook kick that Chalice had to lean back while on one knee to avoid. Rising back to his feet, Zedd landed a low kick at the thigh but Chalice rifled back with a head kick. To dodge it, Zedd dropped his body low and slammed his fist into the leg Chalice was standing on to spin him off balance and to the ground. Zedd stomps where Chalice was laying only for his foot to meet with the dirt as Chalice rolled out of the way. Upon reaching his feet, chalice side stepped a front kick, parried an oncoming punch then grabbed Zedd's forearm on the next punch. Bringing Zedd's arm up, Chalice drove his elbow into Zedd's ribs before releasing his grip and slamming his elbow into Zedd's temple.

"Get in there we can win!" Brian said as he pulled himself to his feet, power still seeping from his suit. The pain growing unbearable but still pushing forward. Aj slowly crawled to his feet and drew the Dragon Dagger. As his shield formed cracked and seeping even more energy, Aj groaned in pain but continued forward along with Brian. The others could bear the pain no more and stayed on the ground watching as the three final hopes of earth faced down Lord Zedd.

"Kill that bastard!" Garren yelled as he continued clutching his side. Chalice landed a side kick, pushing Zedd into Aj's grip. Aj leaned back, swinging Zedd over his body for a German suplex. Aj quickly rolled out of the way as Brian blasted Zedd with all of Saba's power. Blood, dust and dirt kicked up but it was only a second before Zedd was crawling from the smoke on all fours. He tackled Brian, knocking him to the ground and raining punches down on him repeatedly. Aj slashed at Zedd with the Dragon Dagger but he only looked to Aj, opened what was left of his jaw and breathed fire into Aj, knocking him back. Brian took the time to wiggle his legs free and thrust them both into Zedd's jaw. Brian rolled from the position and as Zedd looked to the sky, Kamen Rider Chalice was flying through with his finishing blow charged.

"Rider Kick!" Chalice yelled before his foot made impact causing another explosion. Again, dust and dirt kicked into the sky. Zedd still standing as he threw Chalice's body through the debris.

"Put it together!" Aj yelled as he charged a blast from the combined strength of the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger.

"Saba, lend me everything you have left!" Brian yelled as he held Saba, its mouth open and the beam charging.

"Get the hell off my planet!" Chalice yelled as he made his way to his feet, sliding a final attack card into his bow and drawing back. None of the attacks had a chance to fire. Thunder struck the trio, sending them to the ground. Zedd stepped forward, his flesh falling from the bone and his black blood continued to ooze. His fists charges with electricity and Half of his skull exposed.

"We have to do something or we will fail." Jen said as she finally pulled herself to her feet.

"If we win here, we won't exist in the future anyway so…" Trip made a suggestion they all thought of from the moment they decided to come back to the past.

"For the betterment of tomorrow!" wes yelled before rushing to his feet and charging into Zedd. Wes wrapped his arms around his waist and held on as tight as he could. "Do it, I'll hold him but for Earth's sake blow this fucker to hell!"

"Fool!" Zedd yelled before driving his knee into Wes. "Do you believe you can hold me!?" Zedd raised his elbow but could not drop it down into Wes' spine. Jen hald a grip on his arm and a wide stance, holding it up.

"You're not winning this time Lord zedd, you die here so we can save the world!" Jen yelled. Zedd slammed his fist into her face twice before gripping onto her throat. Kattie rushed forward with another heavy punch before grabbing onto Zedd's right arm. Trip grabbed Zedd at the waist from behind and Lucas held him from behind at the neck. Eric rushed in to help jen as he noticed her losing her grip on Zedd's arm.

"The hell are you waiting for?!" Trip yelled.

"Do it!" Katie shouted as she struggled, gritting her teeth as she used all of her strength to keep Zedd's arm in place.

"I…" Brian hesitated.

"How can you expect us to-" Aj was cut off by Chalice putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's what either of us would do to protect the world." Chalice said, his voice low and full of pain. "Don't let their sacrifice be in vein."

"Saba lend me what's left of your energy!" Brian yelled, behind his mask were tears in his eyes at the thought of killing those who he fought beside only moments ago.

"You are the lowest of the low!" Aj yelled as he returned to charging his attack.

"I'm sorry," chalice whispered before he drew back on his bow yet again. The three attacks created three balls of energy from the weapons held by the three men. Once fired, the three heavy energy blasts rotated around each other before forming one mega attack.

"Damn you cured humans!" Zedd yelled as the blast struck. Everything first when quiet then a loud explosion was heard before things all went white. Silence engulfed the area. Chalice found himself planted through the side of a rock. Slowly pulling himself free, he fell to the ground, his brain pulsing in his head. In the moments it took for his vision to clear and head to calm, he noticed the vast emptiness. Where Lord zedd once stood was now a crater. Dust and rock began to fall just as Chalice found Aj and Brian laying besides each other. Chalice shook aj frantically.

"Come on man wake the hell up!" Chalice shouted as he continued shaking. Aj awoke with a cough. His armor faded and morpher laying on his waist.

"Holy shit I'm not dead!?" Aj jumped up. He could see Brian already starting to move around.

"Where are the others?" aj asked. As the armor of Kamen Rider chalice faded, Hez looked at his best friend and then to the sky.

"I think our powers are gone," Brian said as he held his morpher but the power coin faded to ash. Aj looked at his own, seeing the pile of ash that sat in the middle of his morpher that was formerly a coin.

"Is it over?" Hez asked as he helped aj to his feet. They could hear footsteps. The three stood back to back as they noticed more and more footsteps coming their way. Guards up and alerts high the three were ready to battle whatever came through the dust. Hez could now see a silhouette of a figure. He prepared himself before feeling the impact of a warm embrace. Looking down he could see the all to familiar black hair as he felt the warm tears flow against his now bare chest. His arms lowered into a hug as she looked up to face him. Katrina's blood run from her nose, the corner of her mouth and her right eye was blackened. Brian rushed to Donna as he saw her through the dust.

"Your glasses," She said as she hugged him. His glassed had broken during the battle. The team of rangers and riders formed together, creating a massive group hug before looking around as the dust settled.

"Is he-"

"He's gone" Andros assured Nc. "you guys did it!"

"What do we do now?" Ren asked as he tossed the now two halves of his glasses away.

"We rebuild," Aj declared.

"We let the world know we won and its protected as long as we draw breath." Hez said standing besides him.

"Lord Zedd mentioned a Dark Spector," Brian reminded everyone. "We may no longer be Power Rangers but should he ever come for Earth, we will fight him on every front!"

"And we will win!" The mass of rangers and riders shouted together as Brian, aj and Hez looked off into the distant sky. The sun began to rise, signalling the dawn of a new day. A brighter day where Earth can take its first breath of freedom from the tyranny of the friend known as Lord Zedd and his lover rita Repulsa.


End file.
